Miko and Shinigami Love
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: What happens if Kagome returns home because of Inuyasha always going off to see Kikyo? She meets her new neighbors including Ichigo Kurosaki the soul reaper. When Ichigo tells her what he is...how will she react? and what if the inu gang go to the future!
1. Tired

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: I am finally doing what I wanted...revising and rewriting my old stories! I hated the beginning to this so I rewrote it but don't worry...I didn't change anything! My oldest story if I remember correctly! Enjoy!

RE-WRITTEN: July 18, 2013

Chapter 01: Tired

* * *

A peaceful quiet night covered the feudal land. Kagome sighed, her eyes reflecting the cracking fire in front. Resting her chin on her hand, she remembered the words Inuyasha had told her.

'_I am going…out for a walk.'_

Even with him saying that, his eyes were locked into the deep forest. He didn't even look at her. She wasn't stupid. This moment had been repeated a million of times. She knew what he was up to and the whole gang knew.

'_He went to go see Kikyo again…'_

There was no doubt in this. She was getting tired of him always making her second when he wanted. She wanted to feel special for once, special for being her. Someone who wouldn't compare her to someone else. Sango and Miroku looked at the miko, seeing her stand up from the log she was sitting on.

Sango's eyelashes blinked: "Where are you going, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs: "Home…"

Sango stood from her spot: "What? Why?"

"Why else, Sango-chan?" cried Kagome, showing her tears to her dear friends. "Inuyasha…he went off again. He lied to me. He can't even tell me up front that he is going to see Kikyo…I have had…enough." Kagome grabbed her yellow worn backpack and told Miroku and Sango she would be back in a few days. To her luck, they weren't even far from the village. About only a ten minute walk and she would reach the Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome spotted the well and took out her shards hidden in her chest that were glassed in a small jar. She sighed: _'Only have three shards. We haven't advanced at all in defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama…' _she placed them back where they were. _'Might as well take them just in case.'_

She walked closer to the damp well: "I better leave now before Inuyasha knows I went missing." Kagome looked behind her shoulder, hoping that Inuyasha would have come out and stopped her but she wasn't surprised in seeing nothing but trees blending in with the darkness of the forest. She looked back down at the well and gripped the edge.

She jumped in, a blue and magenta light embracing her surroundings until it once again became dark. Her vision went up, seeing a wooden ceiling. A small smile appeared on her lips: "I am home."

With ease, she climbed off the well and opened the door to the exit. Night time had also taken over. Not a soul in sight. The tree that lived for many years still standing strong. Kagome gripped her backpack tighter and walked over to her house, happy to see a few lights on.

The smile on her face returned while opening the door to her home: "Okaa-san, Souta, ojii-chan, I'm home."

Her eyes fell on her mother coming out of the kitchen, her expression nothing but surprised to see her daughter safely: "Kagome, you're back!" Her mother walked over, hugging her tightly and checking her arms: "You aren't hurt, are you? What happened? I thought you weren't coming back until another week passed?"

"I know," Kagome scratched the back of her head, "but I really need a couple of days or maybe weeks to study. I am really behind school work."

"Weeks?" repeated Souta while hearing the conversation from the living room. "Wouldn't Inuyasha get mad at you?"

"No," Kagome quickly replied, an image of Inuyasha running into the forest coming back in replay mode. "He is to busy with something else."

'_More like…someone else.'_

She smiled at the her family: "I am going to my room and take a bath."

"Go ahead," smiled her mother. "Take all the rest you need."

"Thank you, okaa-san."

* * *

"What do you mean she left!?"

Sango sighed as Shippou had explained to the hanyou what had happened after he left to see the dead priestess. Miroku sat quietly, watching the anger already pouring out from their silver haired friend. They were actually surprised to see him coming back so quickly. He usually stayed later with the miko.

"Why did she leave!?" he exclaimed.

"Why else, baka!?" shouted Shippou. "You went to go see Kikyou again and you lied to Kagome!"

Miroku sighed: "Shippou, please calm down."

"Did she take the shards?"

All three stared at the hanyou with wide eyes. Sango stood from her spot, appalled that he suddenly had asked about the stupid shards. She glared at the hanyou: "Is that really all you care about!?" fury was beginning to engulf her.

"No!" he barked back. "It's just that…if she took them-"

"You really just care about those stupid shards, huh?" questioned Sango, her glare still glued on.

"Let me finish! If she took them then maybe there is a chance that we can go get her!"

That left the three taken back by the sudden sentence. Miroku stood straight, grabbing his golden staff: "Where are you getting at, Inuyasha?" he was actually quite interested in the sudden idea.

"We can go down the well," continued Inuyasha. "We can bring her back and so I could apologize to her…all of you."

Sango remained silent, unsure what to say to all that. She gave a quick glance to the monk, wondering what he was thinking. Miroku sighed while feeling Shippo crawling over to his shoulder.

"Going to Kagome's time!?" exclaimed the little fox demon. "Are you crazy, Inuyasha? We know nothing about her time and up to this point, you have been the only one able to go to her time!"

"If you are all worried then I will go by myself," glared Inuyasha.

"No," cut in Sango, taking a step forward. "I will go."

Miroku was quite stunned at Sango's response: "Sango…are you sure? This is taking a risk."

"It is worth a try, Miroku," Sango's eyes connected with the monk's. "We should at least try."

Miroku gave out one last sigh: "Then…I suppose I will go too."

"Okay," nodded Inuyasha. "We leave tomorrow morning." He sat on the floor with crossed arms, his eyes glued on the same fire Kagome was staring at quietly. Nothing but fire cracking against the wood echoed throughout the night.

* * *

Yawning from her sleep, her half opened eyes looked over to her clock and was surprised that for the first time she had beat her alarm. She released an exhausted breath while sitting up, her eyes landing on the window. Memories of the night before replaying once again.

'_I left Inuyasha. Did he even notice? Or care?' _

She quickly shook her head: "No. I can't be thinking about this all the time. I have school to worry about today."

After putting on her green and white uniform, she descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, smelling the breakfast her mother was finish up. Kagome poured herself some tea, her mother suddenly making a sound like she remembered something.

"Oh! Kagome, did I tell you we have new neighbors downstairs?" she questioned.

"I would hardly call them neighbors, okaa-san," laughed Kagome. "They live downstairs."

"Well, I know, but they introduced themselves a week ago, well, only Kurosaki-san and his two daughters. Apparently his son was busy with some stuff."

"New neighbors, huh?" Kagome drank her tea, her thoughts on the neighbors.

"His daughters are quite cute," smiled Kagome's mother while placing the plates on the table. "They are the same age as Souta."

"That is good," smiled Kagome. "More friends for him."

"Kurosaki-san's son is a year older than you," she added. "Unfortunately, I didn't see their mother."

"Maybe…they don't have one?" blinked Kagome, placing her cup down. She began to eat, her mother eyeing her silence and weird behavior.

"Are you sure you are okay, sweet heart?" she asked in worry.

Kagome finished her breakfast: "I am sure." She stood up and placed the dishes into the sink: "Well, I better go. I don't want to be late."

* * *

Taking the last step down, Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed she was quickly coming down and bumping into the person. Kagome whispered her pain after meeting the hard cement ground: "Ouch…that certainly hurt…"

Her eyes quickly looked up, seeing that it was tall male with orange hair wearing her school uniform. Unfortunately, it looked like he was the one unaffected by the bump.

"Uh…sorry about that," he apologized, helping the miko back up to her feet.

"No, it's my fault," she spoke, dusting off the dirt from her skirt. She looked back at the tall orange head: "Um, not to sound rude or anything but…I have never seen you around here before." Her eyes glided to the side: _'Well, maybe because I have been with Inuyasha fighting demons and I don't even know what is new in my world.'_

"Oh, I recently moved here," he answered. He pointed behind him with his thumb. Kagome followed his line of direction and noticed he was pointing to a two story house.

'_Ah, the new neighbors okaa-san was talking about,' _she quickly took note on that.

"Kind of weird a girl like you lives in a shrine," he commented.

"Huh?" her eyes once again connected with his. "You get used to it, I guess? Oh, sorry, my name is Kagome; Higurashi Kagome." She gave a slight bow.

He nodded: "Ichigo; Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Meetings

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Yay! Finally rewrote this chapter after so long. I am happy with the way I rewrote this...Ichigo stays more in his character so I loved it!Thank you for reading!

RE-WRITTEN: July 22, 2013

Chapter 02: The Meetings

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes spotted the well as it came closer to view. Standing a few inches away, he looked at his traveling companions over his shoulder: "Are you…ready to go?" He was afraid in silence that this might not work. He could clearly pass but he wanted to show Sango and Miroku that he really was going to apologize to the miko. He wanted them to see that he was being truthful in his words.

"I-Inuyasha…what if this doesn't work?" questioned Miroku coming from out of the bushes with the demon slayer appearing after him. "What if you are the only one to cross to Kagome-sama's time?"

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha," cut in Sango, holding onto her weapon tightly behind her along with Kirara resting on her shoulder.

Inuyasha wasn't sure on how to reply to their questions. He himself didn't know if it would work. He looked away and into the dark well: "We will all jump at the same time…," he looked up at the clear clean sky. "We at least have to try…"

Sango sighed, clenching her weapon tightly in her palm: "You are right…"

Miroku grabbed Shippo into his arms, surprised that Shippo hadn't said anything against the hanyou. They always bickered, even in the wrong moments.

"Ready?" Inuyasha set foot on the border of the well.

They all nodded, following his movements and stilled at the sight below. Before anyone could say anything, they jumped in without hesitation, letting the magenta and blue wave colors engulf them inside.

* * *

Walking to school wasn't as awkward as they both thought. They had learned each other's names, age, and one thing they had in common was the number of days that accumulated in absences. Kagome gave out a light laugh, grabbing her backpack tightly: "The new kid, huh?"

"Yup," he answerd, his eyes set on ahead. "I will have to be the new kid now. It is going to be troublesome."

"Isn't going to be that bad," she reassured him.

"My hair color will give out problems without me looking for trouble," he told her.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Hair color?"

"Yeah," he finally looked down next to him. "It is obviously orange. This color is natural but too many…they will think I dyed it. Seriously," he sighed out, "who would want to dye their hair orange of all colors…especially a guy."

"I think it suits you," she smiled, her eyes landing up ahead of the road, missing the slight blush that erupted from the orange head's face.

"You really don't think it is strange?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I have seen weirder things and orange hair is normal to me you could say," she answered. _'Of course…with Inuyasha having his silver hair along with Ayame's deep red and Sesshomaru's identical one to Inuyasha's, but let's not forget…I know demons…' _She sighed loudly: _'I wonder if Inuyasha is angry I left?'_

"So…," Ichigo trailed out his word, "your family owns the shrine, right?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kagome's eyes landed on the teen next to her: "Yeah, my grandfather think that it has been there for many years, along with the tree next to our house," she looked down at her walking feet. She made it sound like she didn't believe it but she had seen that tree standing…for five hundred years.

"That sounds interesting," he commented.

She gave out light scoff: "Yeah…our grandfather tells us the story a million times. He still believes demons exist during this era."

"Demons?" Ichigo turned towards her with this information.

"Yeah, but I don't think demons have come to live this far," she commented. _'Would Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have lived this long to see this era come to life? Who knows…it isn't like I can ask them back in the feudal era.' _

Before Ichigo could question her more with the demon story, he noticed both of them had arrived at the school with extra time to spare. Kagome smiled at the orange head: "Should I show you to your class?" She was suddenly dragged off a few feet away from the male. She blinked, noticing her three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi bending her head lightly down as they began to converse between each other, leaving a confused Ichigo standing near the school's gate.

"Who is that, Kagome?" asked Yuka, eyeing her friend closely.

"He is cute," smirked Ayumi, creating a blush on Kagome's face.

"You should introduce us," smiled Eri while clapping her hands together.

"Huh?" blinked Kagome. "Girls…he is new…you shouldn't make him feel nervous on his first day!"

Yuka scoffed: "That is why you should introduce us…so he doesn't feel nervous around us!"

Kagome sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this battle when it came to boys and her friends. She walked over towards the orange head, still getting him confused with the three friends walking behind her with a smile.

"Um, girls, this is Kurosaki Ichigo," she presented him. "Kurosaki-san, these are my friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri," Kagome watched her friends beginning to closely eye the tall teen. They obviously were ignoring his orange hair…something that Ichigo wanted, right?"

Ichigo's lips twitched, uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving and the closeness they were giving to him: "Um…nice to meet you."

Ayumi leaned closer, making him lean back a few inches: "Wow! Where are you from!? It is weird getting a transfer student in the middle of the year!"

"How old are you?" questioned Yuka, smiling at the orange head.

"Um…uh…-" Ichigo was cut off by the school's bell, reliving him from the girls' question. Kagome sighed: "I will show you to your class then."

"Please do," he replied, following while watching that Kagome's friends were following closely behind. After Kagome had showed him to her class, he stood in front after all the students had taken their assigned seats and waited for the teacher to introduce the new student. Everyone awed and gawked at the boy. Mostly because of the orange hair that was certainly going to stand out in this school. Everyone in this school looked like a normal Japanese.

"Class," started out the teacher after writing Ichigo's name on the board, "this is Kurosaki Ichigo and he will be joining our class this year. I know it is rare to get transfer students in the middle of the year but please make him feel welcome." The teacher looked around the class and found an empty seat near Higurashi. "Kurosaki-kun, you can go and sit next to Higurashi-san over there."

Walking over, still feeling the stares from the students, Ichigo pulled out his chair and sat and looked at the girl next to him. He saw her smile.

"Coincidence, isn't it?" she questioned him.

"Huh?"

"Neighbors, same school and class, and now…we sit next to each other," she lightly laughed.

"I guess you are right," he answered. Was it a coincidence?

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha abruptly slid the door open to Kagome's home. The moment they had seen the wooden ceiling over their hands, Inuyasha quickly jumped over, glad that Sango and Miroku were able to pass with no trouble. He entered her home, sniffing the area around to see if Kagome was present.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked over his shoulder from the hallway to see Kagome's mother coming out of the kitchen with a few vegetable in hand.

"What a surprise," she spoke with smile. She quickly noticed two other people coming from behind the hanyou, both dressed in weird clothing like him. She smiled, knowing that from her daughter's stories, they were the demon slayer and monk that traveled with them. "Oh, you brought people with you?"

Miroku walked forward, already sensing Inuyasha's silence. He bowed to the lady: "Hello, you must be Kagome-sama's mother. I am Miroku, a humble monk that travels with your daughter."

Sango walked over, also bowing lightly at the older woman: "I am Sango, a demon slayer."

"Ah yes," smiled Kagome's mother. "Kagome has told me a lot about you two." Her eyes were drawn down to the kitsune in the monk's arms: "And you must be Shippou-kun? Kagome has told me that she has been taking care of you since she found you."

Shippou smiled: "Yes! Kagome is like my okaa-san!"

"I am glad you think highly of her," smiled Kagome's mother. "Well, it is nice to meet you all."

"I take it you are Kagome's mother?" asked Miroku, placing his hand over his chest.

"Yes," she nodded. "Kagome has a younger brother, Souta, but he is currently in school. Their grandfather has gone off to pick up his medicine in the meantime. He will be here shortly and I will introduce you."

Inuyasha finally walked forward, facing the woman: "W-Where is Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she spoke, looking into his eyes, "you should clearly remember that she goes to school at this time."

"Oh…," he looked away, "right…"

She looked between the travelers, nothing but silence and sadness being shared around. She tilted her head to the side: "Is there a problem? Something Kagome should know?"

"There is something we must tell her," smiled Miroku, knowing Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to tell the real story to Kagome's mother.

"Well, you can all rest here in the meantime. She will be here in a few hours," she turned around and walked back into the kitchen to her duties.

"Thank you," both Sango and Miroku bowed at her kindness. Miroku smiled at the demon slayer: "Kagome-sama's mother is very kind."

"Very much like her," whispered Sango. Shippou jumped on top of Miroku's shoulder, looking around the house.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

Both looked outside to see Inuyasha standing in front of the tree he had been rumored to be pinned on my Kikyou. His eyes held nothing but worry.

* * *

"Orihime?"

An orange head girl turned around at the call of her name. Her eyes widened with a smile as she saw a petite girl with short black hair and purple eyes walking towards her: "Kuchiki-chan!" She quickly noticed a tall male with maroon colored hair walking behind the petite Shinigami. "Abarai-kun?"

"Abarai, Kuchiki."

All three looked over to see a black haired teen with glasses walking over to the trio.

"What are Shinigami doing here at this time?" he asked.

"Ishida," whispered Rukia.

"Where is Ichigo?" questioned Renji while looking at Ichigo's friends.

Orihime tilted her head to the side: "Huh? Did he not tell you guys?"

"Tell us?" they both repeated.

"Kurosaki moved to Tokyo," spoke Uryuu, a bit surprised to see the shocked expressions on the Shinigami faces.

"I thought you two knew," Orihime placed her index finger on her chin, really confused as to why Ichigo hadn't told them.

"Where is this Tokyo?" glared Rukia, annoyed with the orange head for keeping this information to himself without telling her anything.

"Well, Ishida-kun and Sado-san were coming with me today to visit him," she smiled while pulling out a piece of paper. "He wrote his address here."

Rukia shared a glance with Renji: "We should go." She grabbed Orihime's piece of paper, scanning the contents.

He nodded, ready to punch the kid over the fact he kept silent.

Orihime clapped her hands together: "I am sure Kurosaki-kun will be happy to see you coming with us!"

"It has been two months," cut in Uryuu. "You Shinigami haven't made an appearance around here for two months…why now?"

Renji sighed, placing his hands inside his pockets as Rukia eyed the teens: "Soul Society gave us orders to destroy a certain item."

"Destroy a certain item?" repeated Orihime. "What exactly?"

Rukia returned the paper to the girl: "A well. We are sensing a strong presence from it and luckily…it seems like it is near Ichigo's new home. The address is near the one we got."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!

Ja~ne!


	3. Two Problems

Hello again and thank you to all who reviewed to my story only if it was a few people but still grateful:] so here you have it! Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own INUYASHA or BLEACH!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Two Problems

**xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

After school Ichigo and Kagome walked home together talking about themselves. When Ichigo and Kagome stopped in front of the stairs to Kagome's house Ichigo was about to ask her something when he heard some one call his name.

"KUROSAKI-SAN!"

He turned around, and finally realized that there was only one person who said his name like that…Orihime. He saw the rest of the gang behind her, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad.

"OH hey guys! What's up?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome was confused when she saw them wear a uniform that she never seen before around here. Suddenly Rukia jumped and kicked him in the face making him fall back!

"Oi! Rukia what the hell was that for!" he was surely pissed now.

"Why?! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you moved?!"

"I didn't you cared?" said Ichigo standing up.

"Don't care? Why Ichigo…" she smiled looking like an angel directly to Ichigo, "OF COURSE I DON'T FRECKING CARE!"

"Dang! Don't have to yell at it at my face" said Ichigo.

"Oh might this be?" asked Orihime has she turned to see Kagome.

"Oh sorry, Guys this is Kagome" he turned to see her, "Kagome, these are my friends, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu"

"Nice to meet you all" Kagome smiled. She taught that Ichigo's relationship with Rukia was pretty funny.

"So are you his neighbor or something?" asked Orihime.

"Huh? Uh yea…I live right here in that shrine up there, my house is just a few steps away…" she pointed to the direction of the shrine.

"OH! And you go to the same school as Kurosaki-san?" Orihime asked

"Inoue-san?" Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head, "Can't you see that we are wearing the same uniform, or at least the same color?"

"What about it?" she asked.

"Never mind…"

"Yeah we go to the same school," Kagome answered.

"Well if he ever tries to do things to you…you come to okay?" Rukia whispered to Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed.

"OI! STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD! I CAN HEAR YOU!!"

Kagome and Rukia laughed. Ichigo just blushed.

"Well I better get going…my family is waiting for me, Bye Ichigo-kun, and it was nice meeting you all" she waved good bye, when she took the first step of the stairs, she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She turned to see it was Ichigo.

"Is it okay if I come pick you up tomorrow morning here?" he asked.

"Sure! I don't mind" she smiled, "Well then, see you tomorrow"

He let go of her wrist and left in less than a minute.

"So why did you guys come here?" he turned to see Renji and Rukia.

"There's something we need to talk to you about Ichigo…" Renji said

Ichigo lead them to his new home, and walked up to his room, with his friends following.

"Okay…I'll just get to the point," whispered Rukia.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome walked in her house opening the door, "I'm home…" she looked up as she took off her shoes and to her surprise, she saw Sango and Miroku helping her mom make dinner.

"Oh! Honey your home" said Kagome's mother giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome still starring at Sango and Miroku with her mouth wide open.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you!" Sango walked up to her giving her hug.

"S-S-Sango?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well me, Miroku, and of course um…"

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, "He's here isn't he?" she asked.

Inuyasha then walked down stairs, starring at Kagome. HE then started to speak as Kagome's mother and the rest walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome…can we talk?" he asked

"There' s nothing to talk about" she answered as she walked right beside him. She went upstairs with Inuyasha following.

"Stop following me Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Why? I really need to talk to you…" he went into her room where Kagome was at the desk doing her homework.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting down on her bed.

"For what?" she asked still doing her homework.

"I-I don't know," he whispered.

"So you're saying sorry for something that you don't even know about?" she turned to see him.

He stayed silent, knowing she was mad. He then told her something she never taught of hearing.

"Kagome, besides the whole fight…there's something I need to tell you"

She stood up…

"When we all jumped into the well…we saw something else going in as well…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"A well?" asked Ichigo has he been sitting on the chair to his desk.

"Yes a well…" answered Rukia.

"And…Where is this well?" he asked

"Well, Rukia says it's the well that next to that shrine, your friend's shrine," answered Uryuu.

"Kagome's shrine?" he asked

"Yeah, did you see a well somewhere there?" asked Renji.

"No…I haven't set a foot up on that shrine, I only meet her this morning idiots!" he was really confused.

"Well we have to find out…"said Rukia.

"What do you mean you guys are going to find out?" now he was really confused and pissed.

Both Rukia and Renji started talking at the same time, "Ichigo! Meet your two new transfer students!"

"WHAT!" he fell to the ground.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome was scared.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I'll deal with it okay?"

"NO! Not only did you come here with Sango and Miroku, but…Naraku is also here!?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Thanks for reading and hope to see and your reviews next Chapter and this one of course:]

Wonder what's gonna happen next?

With Rukia and Renji going to Kagome's school and Naraku being in Japan now?

Will see Next Chapter!

Please Review! I know it still sucks :[


	4. Shocked to Death

**Hey people! And thanks for the reviews:]**

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy these days, sorry:]**

**Well anyways here's Chappy 4!**

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

The next day Kagome waited for Ichigo to come pick here up. Once she saw him walk towards her, she was surprised to see two of his friends walking behind him wearing the uniform from her school.

"Good morning Kagome" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Good morning Ichigo!" she looked behind him

"Oh yeah, they are the two new transfer students in our class" his eye twitched.

"Oh your Rukia and Renji right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup! I got to say this uniform is kind of comfortable," Rukia said with a big smile.

"So are we going or what" Renji hated waking up so early in the morning.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"So? You told her right" Sango was drinking a cup of tea with Miroku and Shippo.

"Yeah…"Inuyasha was laying down on the floor.

"So what did she say?" asked Miroku

"She was mad of course…" Inuyasha knew this was a big problem having Naraku here in Kagome's time.

"What should we do then?" asked Sango putting down her cup on the table.

"I know!" exclaimed Kagome's mother, "Why don't you guys go to Kagome's school?"

"Kagome's school?" Inuyasha was surely confused.

"What's school?" whispered Miroku to Sango's ear.

"How should I know? She answered.

"I mean as in you guys could be new students there…"Kagome's mother explained.

"Hello!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Have you forgotten I have dog ears!!"

"Well no, but…maybe with a hat?" she said

"I know what to do…" Kagome's grandfather came in, and was holding a strange blue bottle.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"Everyone, this is Rukia and Renji they will be with us, wow three new students already" said the teacher. The teacher sat Rukia behind Kagome and Renji behind Ichigo.

"Let's get started," continued the teacher. The whole school hours went smoothly. Kagome, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji walked together to Ichigo's and Kagome's neighborhood.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Kagome-chan" said Rukia

"Yes! Bye Rukia-chan! Renji-kun! Kurosaki-san!"

Once Rukia and Renji went inside Ichigo's house, Ichigo still stood in front of Kagome.

"What is it Kurosaki-san?"

"Can you please just call me by my first name?"

"Why?"

"Well you call others by their first name and me?"

"Oh well, um…"she didn't know what to say, she had no excuse.

"Could you?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said walking up stairs.

"Thanks…"he turned around and walked towards his house.

Kagome walked into her house and looked at the clock on the wall,

"Hmm…7:30. Wow! I guess we stayed at McDonalds to long…" she whispered.

She was suddenly startled, seeing Souta running towards her and crying.

"KAGOME!!"

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome…"walked in her grandfather.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your mother…hasn't come home yet…it's been almost an hour"

"What!?" she dropped her backpack.

"Inuyasha and the rest went out to look for her, she went grocery shopping and hasn't come back!" explained Souta still crying.

"Which grocery store?" asked Kagome putting on her sweater.

"The one over at Hama Street…" explained her grandfather. (I made up the street)

"Okay I'm leaving!" she ran out the door and ran as fast as her feet could take her.

'Mom, please be okay' she said in her thoughts.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Ichigo walked out his house holding a trash bag, "I'm throwing the trash," he said

Once he walked to the trash bin, he saw Kagome run in front of his house and continued to run.

"K-Kagome?"

He walked inside to his house and was stopped by Rukia and Renji.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Look," said Rukia holding her cell phone in front of his face, "We need to go…"

Ichigo could not believe what he saw.

They all ran outside and Ichigo remembered that Kagome had run the same direction they were going.

'SHIT!' he started cursing inside his head for not stopping Kagome, 'she might get hurt!'

They all continued to run.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Kagome asked the employees from the grocery shop if they had seen her mother. They said that she had taken a left from here and was walking towards Kaoru Park.

"Thanks…" she said running out of the shop.

Kagome took the directions that the employees told her and was now in Kaoru Park.

About feet away from her was… her mother lying on the floor…covered in blood.

"MOM!" she ran towards to her unconscious mother.

"Huh?" a silver head boy turned to see who it was, "K-Kagome"

Kagome lifted up her head and saw Inuyasha with the Tetsiuga out. (Sorry don't know how to spell it)

"Kagome get your mother and yourself out of here!"

"What why?! What's going on?!" she turned to see Sango and Miroku fighting, or actually trying to get through a barrier. She was shocked to see Naraku standing there along with Kagura and Kanna.

"WHAT?" she was really shocked and scared.

Naraku turned his attention to Kagome and sent a demon to slay her.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, "Win…"

He was cut off when a boy in black robes, and orange hair slayed the demon. He had a sword the same exact size as Inuyasha.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia running with Renji.

Kagome thought she heard wrong but she didn't.

The orange haired boy turned to face Kagome, "You okay Kagome?" he asked.

"I-Ichigo…" this was too much for her. Since when did Ichigo know how to wield a sword that big?

Ichigo face got upset and whispered, "Sorry…"

Ichigo turned to see Naraku and so did the rest of the gang.

"Kagome…until next time…" Naraku then disappeared along with Kagura and Kanna.

Sango walked in front of Kagome and kneeled down, "Your mother can't survive these wounds, and there's nothing we can do…"

Kagome knew that wasn't true, she had to do something, "ISN"T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO!?"

Rukia and Renji were about to ask about Naraku until a woman with purple hair in a long ponytail walked in and said, "Yes, there is actually…"

Ichigo then whispered, "Y-Yourichi?"

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Well that's chapter 4! Please review! Please! And oh I decided to add another cross over here, you'll just have to wait and see which anime and Inu gang and Bleach gang will meet in the next chapter, Well till Chapter 5! Bye Bye and please review! Please!


	5. Following to your wish and price

**Sorry I'm late to update I've been really busy sorry well here's chapter 5! **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Bleach or any other animes or mangas.**

**This one might be a little to short but that's because well I didn't have time to write so much…but at least I updated:]**

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

A cold night at Kaoru Park. The moon was bright as ever and the trees were moving with the wind.

There stood Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha behind Kagome who was on the ground, she was holding her wounded mother. Kirara and Shippo were left back home knowing that people would suspect even more knowing there's weird looking demons. Kagome still crying till her heart could not hold any more pain. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were starring at Yoruichi.

"I can help you if you like?" Yoruichi continued to look down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up to look at her, "Can you really?" she asked

"Yeah but a price will have to be paid"

"A price?" questioned Miroku.

"Yes…and price with equal value to your wish" Yoruichi answered.

"I'll pay anything! Please just save my mother!" Kagome was really desperate she didn't know what to think now.

"Follow me then…"Yoruichi turned around and walked forward.

"Follow you? Why should we trust you?!" Inuyasha growled. I guess he was in his bad moods again. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and whispered his name, he looked at her.

They were eye-to-eye now.

"We have no choice Inuyasha anything is better than my mother dying…"More tears came down Kagome's cheeks '_Please God! Save my mother! Don't take her away from me yet! Not yet!'_

"Yoruichi!" yelled out Rukia.

"What is it Rukia? Yoruichi turned her head.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"You mean we can't trust her?" asked Sango looking at Rukia.

Rukia faced her and was speechless.

"Hello?" said Sango rather sarcastically.

"Um…Rukia I think we have a problem…"whispered Renji.

"Y-Y-You can see us?!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Uh…if you're a girl with blue eyes and short black hair and who is holding a sword, then yes," answered Sango.

"And, a big tall guy with red hair in a high ponytail, with tattoos on his forehead and also has a sword, yes, yes I guess we can say that we can see you…"Miroku started to let out some giggles. Ichigo was a big shocked at this too. Kagome looked up to see Ichigo with the saddest eyes he'd ever see. Inuyasha noticed and started to get jealous.

"Everyone now follow me…"repeated Yoruichi waiting for everyone to follow.

"Here Kagome, I'll carry your mother," offered Inuyasha kneeling down and turning his back in front of Kagome.

"Thank you…"whispered Kagome.

After long minutes of walking and following Yoruichi, Kagome had so many things going over her head now.

'_Why would Naraku try to kill my mother? Isn't he after me?!' _She looked up at Ichigo who was right next to her, '_How did…Ichigo stop Naraku from attacking me? That the real question'_

After 15 minutes…they reached an odd beautiful looking house with a moon on top of the house. The house had a fence all the way around, suddenly the sliding doors from the house opened.

"I guess, Yoruichi you bring me new customers this late?" the woman asked.

The woman was very tall and was wearing a black kimono with purple butterflies on the bottom and sleeves; her hair was up in a bun and had such beautiful red eyes.

"I guess I did…"she answered walking towards her house, everyone followed.

"Well who's the one with the wish?" asked the woman.

"I-I do…"whispered Kagome, but was hearable to everyone.

"Well, my name is Yuko Ichihara…and I'm known as the witch who can grant you wishes, but for a price in return.

Kagome who was next to Inuyasha (still carrying her mother) and Ichigo. Sango and Miroku were behind Inuyasha and Rukia and Renji were next to Ichigo.

"M-My wish is for you to save my mother, PLEASE!" she felt her knees go heavy and fell to the ground; she started to cry "PLEASE SAVE HER!"

"I will…but your price…" Yuko said but was cutoff by Kagome.

"I'll pay anything," she said looking up at Yuko.

"Very well…your price is…"

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Sorry it's short…well I wonder what Kagome's price will be…and for those who don't know Yuko she's from XXXHolic. Sorry if the story sucked but please no flames or anything like that…thank you

**YAY TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! JULY 1****st****.**

**Well until next chapter! **


	6. Price and Trust

Well here's chapter 6! Sorry for the late update I have a lot of things in my mind right now that I haven't had time to think about my fic. Sorry and thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story hope to keep reading my fic.

**Well here's Miko and Shinigami Love…Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Bleach or XXXHolic!**

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Kagome stood in front of Yuko, waiting for her to say the price she would be paying for saving her mother. Everyone was silent; all you could hear was the trees moving along with the wind. Clouds covered the full moon. Yuko was about to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I'll pay it Kagome…" he still carried Kagome's mother on his back.

"N-No! You can't do that! No! It's my wish!" she grabbed his arm, making him look directly at her hazel chocolate eyes. She started into his golden eyes, seeing he was serious. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Yuko.

"So?" he asked.

"You may split the price, if you like?" she said. Looking back at Kagome, all she did was nod.

"Then? What's the freaking price?!" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient, knowing that Kagome's mother had no time left.

"You all," Yuko only looked at the Inu gang, "are familiar with the Sacred Jewel, I'm I right?"

This caught Rukia's, Renji's, Ichigo's, and even Yoruichi's attention.

"What about it?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Kagome, how many shards do you have in your possession right now?" Yuko asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Um…" Kagome took out her small container of shards, "Three…"

"Okay…well not so long ago, must have been when your mother got wounded, I sensed a Sacred Jewel…"

Everyone except the Shinigami, knew that she was talking about Naraku.

'_She can sense the Sacred Jewel?!' _Kagome was really surprised at this.

"Um…yes, a half-demon by the name Naraku, also has some of the Sacred Jewel shards in his possession," Miroku explained as he walked beside Kagome.

"Okay, well Kagome and Inuyasha…" Yuko gave out a small sigh, "You will get the Sacred Jewel Shards that Naraku has and complete the whole Jewel," she paused, and continued, "after it is completed, you are to bring it to me, that is your price that you must pay"

Kagome widened her eyes, '_was she crazy?! It's impossible to get Naraku's Jewel Shards!? And why does she want the Sacred Jewel?_' her thoughts stopped as she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Why the hell should we give you the Jewel?!" he was now really furious.

"First, because I'm saving the girl's mother and you must pay the price," Inuyasha's hand formed a fist, almost ready to punch Yuko anytime, "And secondly, I know and all you know how powerful how the Sacred Jewel is?" Yuko closed her eyes.

"And you want power?" Inuyasha gave her a small smirk.

"No…I just don't want the Sacred Jewel to be in the wrong hands, this 'Naraku' may be planning to join forces with someone right now," she turned to race Ichigo and the rest on the other side, they were so confused on the whole Sacred Jewel thing, "A man who probably has betrayed the 'Soul Society'…" she gave them a smirk.

Now Ichigo and the others knew what she was talking about. Ichigo was about to yell at her about the nonsense she talking about.

"Okay then, I'll save your mother Kagome, but you and Inuyasha must pay the price, understood?" Yuko started healing Kagome's mother after Inuyasha gently laid her on the floor. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and gave him a slow nod. His eyes meet Yuko's.

"F-Fine…" he whispered, but Yuko was able to hear him.

"You guys can have help if you want…"once again looked at Ichigo and the others, "Unless you want your enemy to get stronger…?" of course this message was for all of them.

Inuyasha started at Ichigo. Ichigo walked towards him.

"I would like to join you to collect this 'Jewel'?" Ichigo then turned his attention to Kagome.

Kagome blushed, but then gave him a slow nod.

'_Maybe I can ask him questions if he's with us?' _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha only gave him a glare and turned around to pick up Kagome's mother off the ground.

"We would also like to join you," said Rukia and Renji.

They all accepted to gather the Sacred Jewel Shards. Once they left with the healed mother on Inuyasha's back, Yoruichi and Yuko stared at the full moon above them.

"Is there another reason…why you need the Sacred Jewel?" asked Yoruichi still staring at the moon.

Yuko gave out a small giggle and opened the doors to her house and before she walked in, she said her last words for the day,

"A Miko and Shinigami…love…interesting…" she closed the door behind her, and once again the full moon watched everyone in silence as they all fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx Well there it is:]

**I need some suggestions on how the Bleach gang and Inu gang should start their adventure please if you have any ideas please share and I'll try to think some myself too! Thank you! **

**Please review:] **


	7. Moon Above

**Hello everyone**

**Hehe it's been a long time since I've updated this story haha =] **

**Well here's chapter 7 what everyone has been waiting for **

**

* * *

**Kagome walked to her house, being followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Ichigo had taken Rukia and Renji to his own house. As Kagome opened the door to her house, she saw that her whole house was very dark. She knew that her grandfather and little brother were probably already asleep.

Kagome walked in whispering, "Let's be quiet…"

As she walked in her house she made Inuyasha follow her to her mother's room so he could lay her down. Inuyasha gently laid her down on her bed and looked at Kagome with his gentle yet deadly golden eyes.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kagome as she looked from her mother to Inuyasha, "Oh yeah, just tired…"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo sleeping on the floor from the living room. Kagome sighed knowing they were probably tired. She looked at Inuyasha, "You should get some rest too…"

Before Kagome could turn and walk to her room, Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her hand. Surprised, Kagome turned to look at him, "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "Explain…"

"Huh?" was the only response Inuyasha got from Kagome's lips.

He growled, "Tell me who that man was and the whole thing of you knowing him…."

Kagome's eyes closed, "I myself, would like to know that….but he goes to my school and his name is Ichigo…that's all I know…" with that said, Kagome left, to go to her room, leaving Inuyasha growling to himself. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt that if Kagome were to get closer to that Ichigo guy, she would be in more danger than just dealing with Naraku.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his room. He was coming from the bathroom. He saw Rukia and Renji talking. "Go to sleep you two…" said Ichigo as he sat on his bed and drank from his water bottle. He was shirtless and only wearing sweat pants. A towel was around his neck. Rukia raised an eye brow, "Ichigo…"

Ichigo opened his eyes as an answer.

"What are you going to tell Kagome-chan?"

Ichigo sighed as he was holding his water bottle with both of his hands looking down on the floor, "I don't know…not only are we suppose to try to investigate her "well" but she knows about us being Shinigami now"

"I don't think she knows…" said Renji.

Ichigo glared at Renji, "I think she does…"

"And how do you know for sure?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo smiled sadly, "The expression on her face when she saw me…." Ichigo buried his face in one of his hands, "I can't explain it…."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and sighed, "We'll talk about this tomorrow…goodnight…" Rukia and Renji left to their rooms that Ichigo's father had prepared for them.

Ichigo was left worrying over how he was going to explain this to Kagome. He took his hand away from his face and looked at his window and sighed once again. He saw the moon shinning brightly and a few stars twinkling through the sky. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in peace if he didn't talk to Kagome soon. He needed to.

* * *

Kagome had just changed from her clothes to her pajamas. She was wearing a black shirt that had a picture of a strawberry on it along with black shorts. She looked over her window and saw the Sacred Tree moving along with the breeze. As she sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them again she was about to scream at seeing Ichigo right outside her window.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" she whispered.

Ichigo smiled slowly. Kagome walked to her window and slid it open quietly. Ichigo walked in her room quietly and carefully.

"K-Kurosaki-san what ar-" she was cut off by Ichigo's finger being placed over her lips.

"To explain things to you…" he whispered, "Can we talk? I know is late but I needed to get this out of my chest…please"

Kagome could see the sadness in Ichigo's eyes. She nodded, "On the roof?"

He smiled and nodded as he walked to Kagome's window but stopped when she talked, "Wait…aren't you going to freeze out there? Your practically…" Kagome blushed and looked away, "shirtless…"

Ichigo chuckled, "I should be asking the same don't you think?" he said looking at her long creamy legs.

Kagome also looked at her legs and blushed even more, knowing he meant her legs.

"Come on…" said Ichigo offering a hand to Kagome.

Kagome gently placed her hand over his and slowly climbed to the top roof.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting next to Kagome, both of them looking at the dark sky above them. Kagome glanced at Ichigo and saw him still starring at the moon. He sighed catching Kagome by surprise.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"huh?" whispered Kagome.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought…you know" said Ichigo.

Kagome smiled slowly and shook her head, "I'm the same remember?"

Ichigo looked at Kagome in confusion.

"I didn't tell you that I hang around with demons haha…" Kagome laughed nervously.

"So that guy with the bright silver hair…was a demon?" asked Ichigo

Kagome nodded and looked at the sky, "I meet him on the day of my fifteen birthday…Some other demon sucked me into our Sacred Well in our shrine and took me 500 years to the past…"

"500 years? Wait did you say well?" asked Ichigo remembering what Rukia and Renji's mission was.

Kagome nodded once again, "Yes…" Soon enough Kagome had explained everything to him about her meeting Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and how she began to fall in love with Inuyasha, but that his heart belonged to another woman.

"Kikyo was her name?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome brought her legs to her chest and gently wrapped her arms around them, "Yes. No matter how many times I told myself that she was dead…his heart and her heart were connected, while mine was…far from even touching his a bit or for a second…"

Ichigo saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes, he didn't want to see it in her heart. Her heart was shattered into tiny pieces that can never be put together…maybe.

"Well then…I guess it's my turn…" said Ichigo.

"Huh?" said Kagome

"I was never a Shinigami until myself was 15. I was at home and before you know it my little sister Karin came running to my room. She told me that my family was in danger…" Ichigo explained that Rukia had meet him before this all occurred and that she sacrificed herself to saving her family. That from that poin the was a substitute Shinigami. How he meet Renji, saved Rukia from being executed and such.

"I see…so we both had had hard times…" said Kagome.

"You could say that again…" said Ichigo laughing, "But to think that the person who I just meet…" he looked at Kagome, "Will also be fighting by my side…" Ichigo laughed softly making Kagome blush.

"Now tell me…" said Ichigo, "What's this Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome frowned and explained it to him. How she came to shatter it and how Naraku was looking for the shattered pieces to himself…

Ichigo nodded, understanding everything. Kagome paused in the middle of her explanation before looking at the moon and continued to talk. Ichigo soon had to stop her as he stood up, "Kagome let me just tell you something…"

"and what's that?" asked Kagome.

Ichigo hid his eyes behind his long orange bangs, "The other man that might be after these pieces…you got to be careful with him," Ichigo looked at Kagome, "please?"

Kagome gave him a confusing look, "Who is this guy?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at the moon, "His name is Aizen…"

"What about him?" asked Kagome standing next to him.

Ichigo frowned, "Let just say he's someone with the same kind of killing aura as your enemy Naraku…"

Kagome sighed, "So there's more than one person like that Naraku huh?" Kagome chuckled, "Why don't you get some rest…We'll take more about this tomorrow and how should we start searching for the jewel fragments…okay?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled. As both of them went to Kagome's window, she quietly opened but before she could in Ichigo whispered her name.

"Kagome?" he whispered, getting her attention.

She looked back and before she could blink he gave her a small peck on her lips, making her blush. As their lips parted Ichigo smirked at seeing Kagome's flushed face. He whispered goodbye between their lips and jumped off the roof. Kagome saw him running down the stairs and then slowing down. Kagome was still blushing as she went in her room and closed the window slowly. She leaned against the window and slid down.

'_WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT?!'_

* * *

After Kagome and Ichigo had left the roof. A pair golden eyes were there. A man with silver hair was standing were Kagome and Ichigo were once, he growled under his breath. It was Inuyasha. He formed fists with his hands and started to shake with anger and jealousy.

"I guess I have no choice but to drink that bottle tomorrow if I don't want Kagome and that Ichigo guy getting closer…" whispered Inuyasha while growling under his breath. He had heard and smelled Ichigo ever since the beginning since he came and followed them to the roof but was hiding so he was able to hear and see the whole thing while they were talking. Inuyasha jumped down to Kagome's window and saw her sleeping soundly on her bed.

He soon went inside the house and to Kagome's grandfather's room where he was sleeping. Inuyasha quietly went to his closet and took out the same blue bottle and drank a bit. He closed it and put it back and before he could walk out of the room…

He felt his heart growing and getting smaller at the same time. His golden eyes widened and he felt his long nails shortening. His eyes were slowly closing as he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**That's chapter 7!!**

**Sorry SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE VEEERRYYYYY LATEEE UPDATE HEHE **

**I'll try to update this story faster I promise.**

**But please review if you want the next chapter**


	8. Earthquake of Explanations

Here's Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update!

Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

**Birds sang their song in the morning. The sun rays going through Kagome's window and hitting her face bothered and knew it was a sign to wake up. She soon heard her alarm. **

"**Ugh…" she turned around and grabbed her alarm and tried to shut it off. When she did she slowly sat up and looked at it. She smiled, "I got an hour before school" Kagome yawned as she got up from her bed. Kagome walked to her closet and found her uniform hanging. She gently grabbed it and took off her clothes and soon enough had the uniform on for her school. Kagome walked to her desk to grab her backpack but suddenly a scream was heard.**

"**" Kagome looked towards her door. Her eyes widened with fear, '**_**S-Souta?!'**_

**Kagome opened the door and ran down stairs. She saw Souta backing away on the ground. He was pointing towards the kitchen. Kagome walked to his side and kneeled down, "S-Souta what's wrong?!" **

**Souta had his eyes widened just like Kagome and his mouth hanging open. Souta tried to speak, "I-Inuyasha…" **

**Kagome shook him gently, "Souta what about Inuyasha?" she followed his arm to his pointing finger and looked in the kitchen. She got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. She saw her mother walking to the stove, "M-Mother! What are you doing up!?" **

**Her mother looked at her, "Cooking breakfast why else?" she smiled. Kagome nodded, knowing that her mother might not remember anything. Kagome sighed and as she turned her head she saw Inuyasha eating ramen. She closed her eyes, "Good Morning Inuyasha!" **

**Inuyasha looked up and nodded. Kagome stepped out of the kitchen but her eyes popped open. She screamed like Souta, "" **

**Kagome ran back into the kitchen and was now pointing at Inuyasha, "I-INUYASHA WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?!" **

**Inuyasha slurped his noodles and then talked, "What are you talking about?" **

**Kagome shook her head, "Y-YOUR HAIR IS BLACK!!! YOU HAVE NO DOG EARS!!!! AND YOUR EYES ARE BLACK, BLACK!!! WHAT SCARES ME THE MOST IS, IS THAT YOU ARE WEARING MY SCHOOL'S UNIFORM!!!" **

**Sango and Miroku came running in, along with Shippo. Sango ran to Kagome's side, "W-What's wrong Kagome?" **

**Kagome looked at both Sango and Miroku and saw them wearing the same thing as her and Inuyasha. Kagome's eye brow twitched, "What's going on here?" **

"**What does it look like?" asked Inuyasha standing up. **

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, "You guys are wearing my school's uniform…WHY!?!?!?!" **

**Miroku patted Kagome on her back, "Kagome-sama we are going to this 'school' of yours" **

**Kagome's eyes widened even more, "WHY THOUGH!?!" **

**Inuyasha scratched his head, "Why else. That Ichigo dude goes there with you doesn't he?" **

**Kagome sighed, "yes…" **

**Sango hugged Kagome, "Don't worry Kagome! We are only going till we defeat Naraku and collect the Jewel Shards" **

**Kagome nodded. She soon heard a knock on the door. She ran to it and slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened at seeing Ichigo, Rukia and Renji in front and ready for school. Ichigo smiled, "Ready to go?" **

**Kagome gulped and smiled nervously, "O-One minute, ok?" **

**Kagome was about to close the door, but Inuyasha stopped her and opened the door wider. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "And you are?" **

**Kagome buried her face on the palm of her hand, **_**'and it starts'**_

**Inuyasha smirked, "Clearly this disguise works" **

"**Disguise?" questioned Renji raising an eye brow. **

**Kagome patted Inuyasha on his shoulder, "Okay Inuyasha, well I need to go to school so could you please move" **

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome from his shoulder and glared at her, "We are going with you remember?" **

**Ichigo raised an eye brow, "I-Inuyasha? You mean the guy with the silver hair and dog ears from last night?" **

**Rukia looked at Inuyasha's clothing, "Wait a minute! Why are you wearing what Ichigo and Renji are wearing?" **

**Kagome scratched her head, "It seems that they will be going to our school as well…" Kagome laughed nervously. Soon enough, Sango and Miroku came to the door. Miroku smiled, "Well good morning friends! Or is it classmates as Kagome's mother said?" **

**Sango shrugged, "So at what time does this 'school' start?" **

**Kagome's eyes widened as did Ichigo's. Ichigo looked at his watch, "W-WE GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES?!?!" **

"**EEHHHHH!!!?!?!" yelled Kagome. Kagome ran to get her backpack. Sango and Miroku already had theirs and so did Inuyasha. Kagome's grandfather came down stairs, "K-Kagome I need to tell you something!" **

**Kagome was the last one out the door, "After school grandpa! I'm going to be late!! Bye- Bye!!" **

**She shut the door, leaving her grandfather blinking, "Oh well" **

**Kagome's mother looked at Souta, "Aren't you going to school?" **

**Souta shook his head, "No…for us there is no school today" **

**Kagome's mother nodded, "Oh that's right they are remodeling it" she looked at Kagome's grandfather, "What did you need to tell Kagome?" **

**Kagome's grandfather sighed, "That Inuyasha drank from the blue bottle and would turn human but whenever he wanted to go back to his original form…he can chose that time" **

"**I see…" whispered Kagome's mother, "Just tell her after she gets back from school" **

"**That's what I'm planning" said Kagome's grandfather.**

**

* * *

****Kagome ran along side of Ichigo and Rukia. Inuyasha was at the front while Renji, Sango and Miroku were behind the rest. Ichigo looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye, "So what happened to Inuyasha being a half demon?" **

**Kagome looked at Ichigo, "That's what I want to know as well. When I woke up he was already like this!" **

**After a good run, they reached the school. The principal was outside and seemed to be waiting for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kagome told them to go to him while they went to their class. Kagome walked along with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji to their class. As Kagome sat down on her desk Rukia jumped on her desk and sat on it, "So Kagome…?" **

**Kagome raised an eye brow, "Yes Rukia?" **

"**Is it true you have a sacred well in your shrine?" asked Rukia with curiosity.**

**Both Renji and Ichigo sighed as they sat on their chairs. Kagome sighed right after them, "Yes…why?"**

**Rukia shook her head slowly and smiled at the same time, "No reason…no reason at all!" Rukia got off her seat as soon as the bells rang. She walked to her assigned seat. The homeroom teacher came in and was followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. **

**Meanwhile the homeroom teacher wrote, Inuyasha's name, Sango's and Miroku's on the black board. All three of them bowed down as the teacher introduced them to her students, "Students this is Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Please be nice to them and if they need help please help them with all you can. They have transferred from Osaka. Which really surprises me" The teacher told Inuyasha to sit behind Ichigo, Sango next to Rukia on the left and on Renji's left would sit Miroku. Kagome sighed as she could hear Inuyasha growling behind of Ichigo. Ichigo only smiled at Kagome's expression. **

**

* * *

****Lunch Break**

**

* * *

"Ugh!! I'm hungry woman!!" yelled Inuyasha to Kagome.**

**Kagome raised an eye brow, "And what do you want me to do about it?"**

**Inuyasha glared at her, "And where's my ramen!?!?!"**

**Ichigo glared at Inuyasha and kicked him away from Kagome's face, "Learn to respect woman more often, IDIOT!"**

**Kagome blinked a few times, "You really didn't need to do that…I could of controlled him myself"**

**Ichigo turned to look at Kagome and glared at her, "and you!"**

**Kagome jumped a bit by Ichigo's tone of voice, "Y-Yes?!"**

**Ichigo walked closer to Kagome, "Learn to talk back to him when he's yelling at you!"**

**Kagome smiled nervously, "I-I try…"**

**Rukia sighed. She was sitting on one of the desk. Sango came behind her, "So you're the one from yesterday, I'm I correct?" asked Sango.**

**Rukia nodded, "So what exactly is this 'Shikon Jewel' thing?"**

**Renji leaned against one of the chairs, "Yeah I'm curious of that too"**

**Miroku closed his eyes, "The Shikon Jewel is known as the Shikon No Tama. They are united by Midoriko's soul along with Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. When they are united they create the Shikon No Tama, a very powerful jewel that can be used for either good or evil"**

**"Midoriko?" asked Rukia raising an eye brow.**

**Sango answered her question, "Midoriko was a miko many years ago. She was very powerful and known for slaying every single demon in her way singly handed. But on her final battle…"**

**Kagome looked outside the window, "a battle that lasted almost seven nights and days…her fate ended."**

**"How?" asked Renji curious.**

**Kagome frowned, "A demon secretly desired Midoriko-sama. He got her into his jaws and in order for the demon to be defeated, Midoriko forced her own soul as well as the demon's out of their bodies and soon enough they combined into one…creating the Shikon No Tama"**

**"Legend has it that they are still fighting inside the Jewel" said Miroku.**

**Ichigo sighed, "Is it that powerful?"**

**Kagome closed her eyes, "Yes…"**

**Inuyasha scoffed, "So what!? All we need to do is collect the shards…right?!"**

**Miroku raised an eye brow, "Inuyasha have you forgotten?"**

**"Forgotten what?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"The shards are on the feudal era. Not to mention…Naraku has some in his possession" said Miroku.**

**Kagome opened her eyes, "That's right he does"**

**"Naraku?" questioned Renji.**

**Inuyasha explained the whole thing of how Naraku came to be. How he killed Kikyo and is after the shards as well. They all sighed…one after the other. Just when Miroku was about to say something, an earthquake began. Shaking students to the ground. Inuyasha glared and growled and tried to grab Kagome before she fell, but Ichigo beat him to it. He was grabbing and holding Kagome by her waist. Inuyasha growled under his breath. Miroku and Sango tried to keep their balance. Rukia narrowed her eyes and tried to look outside the windows.**

**Renji yelled, "W-What's going on?!"**

**Rukia finally got to the windows and her eyes widened with fear, "I-It's a Hollow!?"**

**Ichigo's eyes widened, "A what?!"**

**Miroku raised an eye brow, "A H-Hollow?"**

**Rukia's eyes were still full of shock. The Hollow was as big as the school building and it seemed to be pounding on the ground and breaking everything in his way. Students outside trying to run away from the invisible. Rukia's eyes soon narrowed at seeing something on each of his shoulders, "And he's not alone…"**

**Renji and Ichigo looked outside the window to see the same thing. They saw two men about the same age as Ichigo and Renji. Renji gulped, "T-That's….!"**

**Ichigo glared at seeing one man with turquoise hair and the other with black ebony hair like the night sky. The stood there, "Grimmjow…and Ulquiorra?"**

**Kagome looked outside the window as well, along with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Ichigo's hold on Kagome's waist tightened. Kagome wondered why as she looked at Ichigo, who was still looking out the window.**

**Grimmjow was smirking while Ulquiorra only kept his usual stare of boredom. Soon enough Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at the windows of the building and smirked at seeing Ichigo….or was it because they saw something else?**

* * *

**That's Chapter 8**

**Please Review!**

**Should I still continue this story? **

**I'm trying to update each story so please be patient and now that**

**I'm returning to school it makes it harder for me**

**Please Review! **


	9. Eye and Heart Pain

**Sorry for the long update on this story!**

**WOW didn't think I would get so many reviews for the last chapter**

**Haha!**

**Enjoyed reading them!**

**So anyways I only have two weeks left of school and then SPRING BREAK FOR TWO WEEKS!**

**Lots of updates there!**

**So if you want a new story to come by the two weeks**

**Please vote on my poll**

**Thanks**

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

Renji growled under his breath, "What the hell are they doing here!?"

Rukia narrowed down her eyes, "Who knows…but we need to find out"

Sango and Miroku kept starring at the two pale white Espadas. They wondered how they knew each other. Meanwhile Ichigo and Inuyasha were on each side of Kagome, as she was looking straight into Grimmjow's eyes. She gulped at seeing his smirk growing larger.

Ichigo saw her shiver and glared. Renji thought for awhile, "You think they are here for Orihime again?"

"No" answered Ichigo getting everyone's attention. Ichigo starred into Grimmjow's eyes, "He knows Orihime isn't here"

"Then why the hell is he here!?" yelled Renji, who started to get irritated. In a blink of an eye, Grimmjow appeared in front of them from outside the windows.

"H-How the hell-?" exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome back away at seeing Grimmjow getting closer. He was floating on air too. The students around the class where not really putting much attention to them. Just ignoring them.

Suddenly every students did listen to the commotion as Grimmjow made the glass shatter into little pieces, without lifting a single finger. His smirk grew wider.

Some of the glass pieces cut them, making some drops of blood to drip down and stain their uniforms.

"W-Who are you?!" exclaimed Miroku.

Grimmjow sighed, "Always the same question with the new people"

As soon as Ulquiorra joined with Grimmjow they both looked into Kagome's eyes making her widened with fear. She felt a pain in her chest that was unbearable. She yelled in pain and clutched her chest as she fell on her knees.

Inuyasha and everyone looked back. Inuyasha ran towards her, "KAGOME! Are you okay!?"

Ichigo was confused, what was happening?! Ichigo then realized something he looked back at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but they were soon gone along with the hollow. Kagome was still yelling in pain, but fainted in an instant. Inuyasha caught her in his arms, "K-Kagome…? KAGOME!!!"

Ichigo saw the way Kagome had fainted. Rukia's eyes were full of fear, "W-What just happened…"

Sango ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango kneeled down, "Kagome! Wake up!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath and hid his eyes behind his bangs. The students looked at the scene before them. Kagome's friends were too afraid to come closer after what they had seen. They had seen the glass shatter by itself. Inuyasha looked at Ichigo, "Who is he?"

Ichigo blinked, "What?"

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes, "I think it's best to take her to Soul Society"

Ichigo and everyone else starred at Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened, "Are you crazy!?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. Ichigo kept on talking, "Do you even know how furious they get even taking a non-Shinigami there?!"

Rukia glared at him, "We have no choice!"

Ichigo looked back at the fainted girl in Inuyasha's arms. He closed his eyes. Renji looked at the shattered window, "What does Aizen have plan now?"

Rukia glared at the sky, "I don't know but we should warn Soul Society about it, as soon as possible"

Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style. Sango checked her friend's face, "She looks a little pale and seems to be…" she got closer to Kagome, to hear her breathing, "she's breathing pretty hard"

Soon enough the bell rang. All the students were to afraid to move an inch, seeing how Kagome was crying and yelling in pain for a reason that no one knew. Ichigo sighed and looked at the rest of the students, "We will leave so please forget about this incident"

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji went out the door, being followed by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha who was carrying Kagome. Kagome was really breathing hard and inside her head and heart she felt pain, a pain that she knew it wouldn't go away so easily with just sleep and medicine.

* * *

Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed. They had decided to go to Kagome's home first. The good thing about being there was that no family member from Kagome's family was there currently. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sango and Miroku were downstairs with Shippo and Kirara.

Shippo looked at Miroku, "So that's what happened?"

Miroku nodded and sighed, "We don't know exactly what happened to Kagome though"

Shippo sighed, hoping that Kagome would be alright soon. Ichigo was leaning against the wall and saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs. Inuyasha and him locked eyes and stared at each other for awhile. Ichigo began to speak, "How is she?"

"She is sleeping" answered Inuyasha walking past Ichigo, but then whispered something to Ichigo that only he could hear. Ichigo glared at Inuyasha's back. Rukia and Renji were looking at the clock. Renji closed his eyes, "The real mystery is what were the two Arrancars doing there today?"

"Good question" said Rukia placing her hand on her chin and looking down on the ground.

"Who are they exactly?" asked Miroku raising an eye brow.

Rukia looked at him, "They are helpers of one of the ex-leaders Aizen. They are called Arrancars and not only there are two but a total of ten!"

"weren't they suppose to be dead though?" asked Renji curious.

"That's what is a little weird to me" answered Rukia.

"You mean they were dead before?" asked Sango.

Rukia nodded, "When we went into war with them, most of us Shinigami killed them all"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…" whispered Miroku.

"It's Naraku's doing" answered Inuyasha.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo turned to face him. Renji raised an eye brow, "N-Naraku..??". Inuyasha sighed, "The jewel is in his hands, making him more powerful than usual, but he doesn't have it complete"

"So what you are saying is that he is using small pieces of the jewel to resurrect these Arrancars?" asked Sango. Inuyasha nodded, "Also meaning that he has teamed up with that Aizen bastard!"

"This isn't good" whispered Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and remembered what Inuyasha had told him, _'If she ever gets hurt again, your own blood will be the price!' _

Ichigo whispered to himself, "I get the feeling that this war will be the biggest one yet"

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up. Her body still felt numb…everywhere. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, and looked around to see she was in her room and in her uniform. She stood up from bed and opened the door out. She heard…

Nothing.

She closed the door behind her and walked downstairs slowly. She taught she would see her mother in the kitchen but no one was there. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened with fear. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" there she saw her body on the ground filled with blood and her eyes wide open. She was dead.

"I-Is that me?!?!?!" Kagome turned towards the mirror and what surprised her the most was the tattoo she had on neck. Kagome's eyes began to shake from fear, "w-What is this?!"

Kagome soon enough saw a hand lightly touching her tattoo. It was pale and from behind came a man with gold eyes and brown hair, he was smirking at her. His lips came close to her ear and whispered in it, _'My…Arrancar' _

Kagome's eyes opened wide. She sat as fast as she could and realized it was just a dream. She was sweating and practically breathing harder than ever. Kagome gulped and look around her room. She sighed and closed her eyes. The door slowly opened only to see that Ichigo had come in.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo, catching Kagome's attention. Kagome looked up and opened her eyes, "Oh…Kurosaki-san" she saw he had a glass of water on his hand, "What time is it?"

"Well you've only slept for five hours so far" answered Ichigo. "FIVE HOURS!?"

Ichigo smiled and walked over to her night stand and set the glass of water down. He sighed and grabbed the chair of Kagome's desk and sat down facing her. He kept looking at her as he saw she was starring at nothing but her lap. He raised an eye brow. To him, she looked…kinda of frightened.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome turned around, "huh? Oh yeah…just thinking"

"about?"

"About my dream" answered Kagome, remembering the whole thing. She lightly and gently touched her neck where she had seen the tattoo in her dream. She sighed of relief.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo, really curious why she was silent.

Kagome smiled towards him, "Nothing, really nothing"

Ichigo slowly got up. All of sudden the whole place really went silent. Ichigo walked quietly towards Kagome, where she was at her bed. He was starring at her, never breaking eye contact what so ever. She gulped, "Um…Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo's knee touched her bed and slowly got closer to her, to the point that their noses were touching. Kagome was sure she was blushing like 10 different shades. Ichigo only kept looking into her eyes and soon enough the silence broke, "What did he do to you?"

Kagome blinked a few times, "W-Who…?"

"What did Grimmjow do to you!?" exclaimed Ichigo. Kagome gulped, "W-Who's Grimmjow?"

"At the school. The guy who broke the glass! What did he do to you as you looked at him?" asked Ichigo one last time.

Kagome knew what he was trying to say. She looked to the side, "I-I don't know…I just felt pain"

"Pain?" whispered Ichigo. Kagome nodded. Ichigo raised an eye brow, "Where?"

Kagome touched her chest, where her heart was. It was beating hard as she felt it and was worried if Ichigo was able to hear it. Ichigo followed her movements as she touched her chest. He placed his hand over hers, surprising her. Kagome looked up into his eyes as his were on hers.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Ichigo.

"No…" whispered Kagome.

Ichigo placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead, making her blush even more. She felt as if she had a fever in just a matter of seconds.

Ichigo smiled at her and whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you were hurt"

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked at the alley close to the nearest park in Kagome's school. Grimmjow had his hands behind his head and Ulquiorra had his in his pockets of his pants. They were walking in darkest alley there. Grimmjow smirked, "I can't believe it worked"

Ulquiorra sighed, "I just don't get what Aizen and that guy are trying to do with that girl"

Grimmjow's smirk went towards Ulquiorra, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you are still in love with Orihime?!"

Ulquiorra glared at nothing but shadows in the alley, "That girl isn't nothing like Orihime"

"On the contrary" said a voice out of the shadows. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stopped walking and waited for the person to appear. Soon enough, Naraku appeared smirking, "Did it work?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Of course!"

Naraku smirked even wider, "Well since each of you Arrancars have a Shikon Shard in your necks, it makes your eyes even stronger"

"Our eyes?" asked Ulquiorra.

"It only affects people who have the power to see it" answered Naraku.

Suddenly, behind Naraku, appeared Aizen along with Gin, "So your saying that having this 'Kagome' girl will be useful to us?"

Naraku nodded, "Soon enough, she will be on our side…spilling the blood of her very own friends and her lover"

Aizen raised an eye brow and smirked, "So your saying that when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked into her eyes, it affected her and only her?"

"Yes…because she is the only one who can see the shard" said Naraku, "She will never be the warm-hearted Kagome that Inuyasha knew"

* * *

**That's chapter 9!**

**Should I still continue?!?!?!?!? **

**What do you girls and guys think!?!?**

**No? Yes?**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWPLEASE!!!!!!!! **


	10. Bloody Walk

Thank you for all the reviews before!

I definitely enjoy reading them!

Please enjoy this chapter! Haha

ENJOY!

**

* * *

****It was a Saturday. Kagome was putting on her clothes after she had already taken a shower. As she finished drying her hair and putting away the blow dryer, she went down stairs. She saw her mother making breakfast at the kitchen and her grandfather was outside sweeping. **

**Kagome looked around, **_**'no sign of Inuyasha and the others'**_

**Kagome walked where her mother was at, "Mom?" **

**Her mother looked at her, "Oh honey? How'd you sleep?" **

"**I guess it could have been better slumber, but alright" Kagome went to get a glass of water, "Um…where's Inuyasha and the others?" **

**Her mother grabbed the plates from the cabinets, "Inuyasha said that he and your friends were going to go to a friend's house" **

"**a friend's house?" whispered Kagome. Her mother nodded, "Yeah! They even picked them up here" **

"**Did you see who it was?" asked Kagome. Before Kagome's mother could answer her question Souta came in and answered instead, "It was our new neighbor…Ichigo" **

"**I-Ichigo?" stuttered Kagome. Kagome started to have flashbacks of the kiss he had given her. She started to blush which of course her mother noticed it. "Are you okay, sweetie?" **

"**huh? Oh yeah!" exclaimed Kagome with a nervous smile, "Um…do you know when they will be back?" **

"**They said that later before dinner" answered her mother. "That late?" asked Kagome. Kagome touched her mom's shoulder, "I'm not hungry this morning" she said with smile, "I'm going for a morning walk, okay?" **

"**But you need to eat" said her mother. Kagome was already at the door and had already closed it behind her. She looked up at the sky and sighed, "Why I'm I feeling like this?" **

**

* * *

****Inuyasha was sitting on the bed of Ichigo's room just staring at the whole place. He was with Sango and Miroku who were standing up. They were all wearing modern clothes that Kagome's mother had bought them last night. Luckily it had fit them well. **

**Rukia was on the ground sitting along with Renji who was leaning against the closet door. Rukia was looking through a magazine, and flipping the pages. **

**Inuyasha sighed, "Where did that guy go?" **

**Without taking her eyes off the magazine, Rukia answered, "He's getting us some tea" **

**They all nodded. Soon enough the door opened. Ichigo came in with a tray of teas. He set it down at his desk. As he sat on his chair, he sighed. The whole place was silent. Sango looked at Ichigo, "Did she tell you anything yesterday?" **

**Ichigo looked up to meet eyes with her, "No…" **

***FLASHBACK***

_**Ichigo smiled at her and whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you were hurt" **_

_**Before Ichigo could say anything else, he heard soft breathing. He looked down at her and smiled…she was asleep. **_

_**He lightly and gently laid her down on her bed comfortably and put her covers over her. He caressed her cheek softly without waking her up. She had a smile across her face. **_

_**He came closer to her face where their noses were already touching and felt each other's breath. He sighed, "Kagome…you're my weakness and my strength" **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"**When you came back down from her room…you were pretty silent" said Sango as she had her arms crossed across her chest. Kirara was on her shoulder while Shippo had stayed with Souta to play with him. **

"**She did tell you something…didn't she?" said Inuyasha raising an eye brow at him. Ichigo sighed, "I asked her what Grimmjow had done to her when he looked her" **

"**and?" asked Miroku.**

"**She said she felt pain" answered Ichigo closing his eyes, remembering her expression when she touched her chest, "She said it really hurt" **

"**Where did she feel the pain?" asked Rukia as she got up and grab a cup of tea. **

"**In her chest" Ichigo opened his eyes. Inuyasha scoffed, "Anything after that?" **

"**No…she fell asleep right after she told me that" Ichigo grabbed his own cup and took a sip. Renji sighed, "So you think Aizen has his eyes set on Kagome now?" **

"**It would seem so" answered Rukia. **

"**the real question is…why?" said Ichigo as he starred at the wooden floor. Again…the silence. Everyone was thinking on what their plan should be. They knew they would come back or if they didn't they had to be ready if Kagome was to feel that pain again. **

**Before any one could speak, they heard a knock on Ichigo's window. Everyone turned to look at who had knocked. Ichigo's eyes widened along with Renji's. **

**A girl with strawberry hair that was wavy and was down to her mid back was waving hello. She wore Shinigami robes and to Sango she taught she was showing way to much cleavage. Miroku smiled, "Why…we better open the window so she can get in". Sango grabbed him from the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back in place, "not so fast Monk!" **

**Ichigo opened the window, "W-What are you doing here Matsumoto-san?!" **

"**It's not just me…" answered Rangiku with a smile. She pointed behind her with her thumb and suddenly, Hisagi and Hitsugaya came jumping down along with Ikkaku. **

**Ichigo's eyes brow twitched, "Great! More pain in the ass!" **

**Rukia took a sip of her tea as everyone outside went in Ichigo's room. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo, "We had told Rukia that we were coming, so don't look so surprised" **

**Everyone looked at Rukia who was still sipping on her tea. She looked at them, "what?" **

"**She didn't tell you?" asked Ikkaku sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha starred at his bald head, "wow I can see my reflection" **

**Ikkaku turned to him, "SHUT UP!" **

"**HEY YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha. **

**Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, "ALL OF YOU SHIT UP!" **

"**I guess I forgot to mention it" said Rukia. Renji looked at her with a glare, "Or you probably just did it on purpose" **

"**Probably" said Rukia. Ichigo sighed, "So bothersome!" **

"**So who are you guys?" asked Sango. Miroku was too busy starring at Rangiku. Rangiku smiled, "We heard that Aizen's Arrancars were here and we are here to find out why" **

"**We suspect that he's after Orihime again" said Hisagi. **

"**Your wrong" said Ichigo. Suddenly he punched the wall, "He's after someone else"

* * *

**

**Kagome walked around the park that she had seen Naraku before. Where it all had started. How she found about Yuko, Yoruichi, and Ichigo and his friends being Shinigami. She smiled as she sat on a swing. **

"**Oh your Kagome right?" said a girl behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her, "Oh Orihime-chan!" **

**Orihime smiled, "what are you doing here?" **

"**I just wanted some alone time for awhile" said Kagome. Orihime sat on the swing next to her, "Are you feeling okay?" **

**Kagome nodded, "I guess you could say that" **

**Orihime nodded, "And Ichigo?" **

"**He's at his house, talking to some of his friends and mine" answered Kagome as she looked at the dirty below her. Orihime looked at it too, "You know…it's so weird" **

"**what is?" asked Kagome as she turned to look at Orihime. Kagome saw Orihime's expression. She looked like if her heart had been broken, "Orihime-chan?" **

**Orihime sighed, "I've never seen him like that" **

**Kagome only kept listening. She had no idea on who she was talking about. She let Orihime continue without questions. "That face, those soft eyes, his lips curving into a smile, it's all new to me and probably to everyone" **

**Orihime sighed again and looked up at the sky, "I loved him since I've meet him. My heart always skipped a beet when I saw him, heard his voice and more when he would touch my shoulder" **

**Kagome smiled. Orihime hid her eyes behind her bangs, "It hurts me to know that he may be in love with someone else…with a friend of mine" **

**Kagome gulped, "I've felt that pain before…" **

**Orihime looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled weakly, "the first time I saw him, he wanted to kill me…he thought I was his beloved one. The person he loved and still loves. He chooses her over me no matter what. And what do I do? Nothing…" **

**Kagome sighed, "Nothing is what I do. I just wait for his return. Every night hoping that he will love me like I love him…but my eyes have opened little by little seeing reality"**

"**Reality?" whispered Orihime. **

"**the reality that he will never love me and that no one will love me" said Kagome with a frown. Orihime smiled at Kagome, "Don't say that" **

**Kagome looked at Orihime's eyes. Orihime tilted her head to the side, "The guy that I love…loves you" **

**Kagome's eyes widened a bit. Orihime looked away and starred at the children playing in the grass with each other. **

**Kagome spoke, "Orihime-chan…? Are you saying that your heart has been broken because of…me?" **

**Orihime smiled at her, "yes. But I can never be mad at you. Why? It's because I can see what he likes about you. Your smile, you voice, your pride and gentleness" **

**Orihime stood up, "I'll accept his love to you, you must accept at as well." **

**Orihime gave Kagome a smile. Kagome slowly stood up from the swing, "Orihime…listen I'm sorry. Who is this guy that broke your heart?" **

"**He'll tell you when the time comes" Orihime answered. Kagome kinda of felt guilty in her heart. Kagome smiled a bit, "Little by little…I can feel my love for him slowly fading and creating a new feeling" **

**

* * *

****Yoruichi walked into Yuko's house. Watanuki was walking with a tray of snacks and alcohol. Yoruichi looked at Watanuki, "Watanuki-kun? It's nice to see you are still here" **

**Watanuki smiled, "Well still need to pay my price" **

**Yoruichi chuckled, "Yuko knows what she is doing don't worry" **

**Watanuki nodded and lead Yoruichi where Yuko was at. Yuko was smoking outside. She was looking at the clouds. Watanuki left the tray on the side of Yuko and soon enough left. Yoruichi raised an eye brow, "Smoking so early?" **

**Yuko smiled without looking at her, "I smoke when I'm worried" **

"**What's this? The famous Dimensional Witch is worried?" said Yoruichi as she sat on the other side of the tray. Yuko chuckled, "About Kagome" **

"**Kagome? Oh that girl that made a wish with you?" asked Yoruichi. **

**Yuko nodded as she put her pipe down. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some sake. She slowly drank it, "Evil is inside her" **

"**What are you talking about?" said Yoruichi pouring herself some sake. **

**Yuko closed her eyes, "Kagome is changing…by full moon her heart will become stone" **

"**Stone?" whispered Yoruichi, "Wait! The full moon is tomorrow!" **

**Yuko closed her eyes, "I know…that means that Kagome must be starting to feel the pain any second…this time it will really hurt"**

**

* * *

**"**KAGOME! Are you okay! KAGOME!" yelled Orihime. She kneeled down to where Kagome was grabbing onto her chest and coughing up blood. **

**Kagome kept on coughing the blood in her mouth. The dirty being stained by a puddle of blood in front of her. Kagome yelled in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" **

**Orihime was beginning to worry. She looked around, "HELP! PLEASE HELP!!" **

**Suddenly a voice was heard from above that startled both of the girls. **

"**Nothing will save her…it's too late" **

**When they both looked up, their eyes widened. He was smirking at them…**

**Orihime whispered, "G-Grimmjow…?" **

**

* * *

**"**Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha to Kagome's mother. Kagome's mother sighed, "She said she would go for a walk" **

**Behind Inuyasha was the whole gang including all the Shinigami. **

"**A walk?" asked Rukia, "Weird" **

"**She didn't even eat breakfast" said Kagome's mother. Ichigo nodded, "Where could she of gone?" **

**

* * *

****Kagome grabbed onto Orihime's shirt, staining it with a bit of blood. Kagome tried to talk with the energy that was left in her, "O-Orihime-chan…go tell Ichigo and the others! GO!!" **

**Orihime shook her head, "I can't leave you like this!" **

"**JUST DO IT!" said Kagome as she collapsed on the ground. Orihime slowly got up and looked at Grimmjow, that was no where to be found, **_**'Where did he go?!'**_

**Orihime looked at Kagome again and ran where Ichigo's house was at. **

**Grimmjow appeared in front of the silent Kagome, "She should of never left you alone…well doesn't matter" **

**Ulquiorra appeared behind him. **

**Grimmjow kneeled down to Kagome, "It's not like if they could of done something about your condition right now" **

**

* * *

****Thank you for reading!**

**Please review**

**Please!!**

**Another chapter will come soon! **


	11. Purple Smoke

**Two? Three? How long has it been since I've updated?**

**Probably three weeks ago!!**

**Sorry!**

**It's just that this quarter in school has become so hard and busy I haven't found the time to even type the name Inuyasha in a piece of freaking paper!**

**Well here's chapter 11**

**Would a sequel be good for this series??**

**What do you think**

**(btw thanks for the reviews! Got lots of them!)**

**

* * *

**Ulquiorra sighed as he saw Grimmjow lightly and gently picking up Kagome up from the ground after she had collapsed. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "I don't even know what they see in her"

"Neither do I," answered Grimmjow looking at Ulquiorra from behind his shoulder and carrying Kagome bridal style, "But these our orders right?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "I guess. But what gets me really curious is that if this girl is really stronger than Orihime"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Don't tell me your still in love with her?!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and kept on glaring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow only smirked, "Guess what. She loves that Kurosaki guy and he loves her so I wouldn't waste my time on her"

Soon enough, a portal door opened right behind Ulquiorra. Grimmjow turned around fully to see the portal, "Shall we go?"

Ulquiorra sighed once again and slowly turned around and went in. Grimmjow took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of the portal. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked, "I wonder how you will look like"

With that said, he went in, making the portal close right away. Where did they go? To where Aizen and Naraku awaited them.

* * *

Orihime ran to Ichigo's house and once she got to the front door, she started on knocking and ringing the bell thousands of times in such speed. Ichigo's two sisters, Yuzu and Karin answered the door and were surprised to see Orihime there.

Yuzu blinked a few times, "Oh! Inoue-san! Hello!"

Orihime bowed down and was breathing hard. Karin raised an eye brow, "Are you okay?"

Orihime got back into standing position and looked at the girls directly, "Where's your brother!?"

"Huh?" they both said. They were confused and startled by her reaction of the her question. Orihime grabbed Karin's shoulders, "Please! Where is he!?"

Before Karin or Yuzu could answer, Ichigo and the rest of the gang along with Inuyasha and the others came in front of the house and were surprised to see Orihime there.

Ichigo raised an eye brow, "Inoue-san?"

Orihime's eyes widened, surprised and relieved to hear his voice. She turned around and gently let go of Karin's shoulders. Orihime ran towards Ichigo and with her hands she grabbed his shirt into her fists, "ICHIGO! Please! Save her!"

Ichigo was really confused now. Rukia and Sango looked at each other. Miroku walked towards both Ichigo and Orihime, "Please young lady, calm down. Save who?"

"Kagome!" yelled Orihime as tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone's eyes widened. The other Shinigami looked at each other confused at what she was talking about. Inuyasha came forward and started to yell, "What happened to her!? Where is she!?"

Orihime's tears and breathing was not letting her answer the questions. Ichigo felt her falling down to her knees but he didn't even bother looking down or catch her. He was looking at air, straight ahead, with his eyes widened with surprise.

Ichigo's eyes soon changed into a glare, "Where?"

Orihime slowly looked up, "W-What?"

"WHERE IS SHE INOUE!?" yelled Ichigo.

Orihime tried to talk through her tears. Inuyasha growled under his breath, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Orihime started to speak, "At the park…."

"I think she means the park where we fought Naraku here!" said Sango who was carrying Kirara. Ichigo and Inuyasha didn't even bother looking at the other guys. They both ran out from the front yard and turned right towards the park. Rukia and Renji looked back at Orihime, "Inoue-san, what's going on!?" exclaimed Renji.

Orihime looked down at the ground, "Well I saw Kagome walking in the park and I joined her. We started talking and all of a sudden, she started coughing"

"Coughing?" questioned Sango, worrying over Kagome.

Orihime nodded slowly, "She was coughing blood and it looked so painful that she even collapsed to the ground!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone there, except Hisagi, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Ikkaku, who obviously did not know what they were talking about. Orihime looked at Rukia, "That's not all…"

"There's more?" asked Miroku.

Orihime nodded once again, "G-Grimmjow appeared…"

That's all they needed to hear before they ran, leaving Orihime standing there. Even Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Ikkaku ran out, confused on why Orihime had said that Grimmjow has appeared after he had died.

Renji looked at Rukia as they ran, "Why would Grimmjow appear in front of Kagome once again?"

"Who knows" said Rukia, "But that tells you something don't you think?"

Miroku ran in between them, "He's after Kagome"

* * *

Ichigo and Inuyasha were at the corner of the park. Looking at opposite directions for any signs of Kagome.

Nothing.

All they saw were kids playing in the grass, dirt and swinging and sliding on the slide. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Damn! I forgot I'm in human form"

"Can't you turn back into your demon form?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes I can! But I can't do it in front of all these people!" he yelled. Ichigo knew he had a point. If he did turn back into his half demon form, it would only cause more attention. Ichigo started to walk forward and looked at the ground little by little. His attention was caught by a little girl that looked like a Kagome.

She was running towards the swings and was about to get on, but she stopped and looked at the ground and started to call for her mother, "Mom! Mom there is blood here!"

Ichigo glared and soon enough ran towards the swings. The little girl was startled when Ichigo kneeled down and was touching the dry blood on the dirt. Inuyasha ran after him and stood there watching him touch the blood.

"Is that blood?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do you know the scent of Kagome's blood?" asked Ichigo, still keeping his eyes on the blood.

"Well yes, but only if I'm in demon form. I already told you that" said Inuyasha. Ichigo grabbed a hand full of dirt that had blood stains and put it in his fist. As he stood up, Inuyasha looked to his left, seeing Rukia and the others running to them.

Miroku walked towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Orihime told us something else"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo looking down at the ground.

Rukia cleared her throat, "It seems that Grimmjow was here when Orihime and Kagome were talking"

Sango walked around Rukia and Renji, along with Kirara. She was surprised to see the blood on the ground, "I think that's Kagome's blood"

Ichigo looked directly at Sango, "Why do you think it's Kagome's?"

"Because Orihime said that when she was talking to her here, Kagome started to cough out blood" said Renji.

Ichigo sighed out of worry. Not only was Kagome gone, and was in pain, but she was in the hand of their enemy.

Ichigo threw the dirty away in a way that everyone was just quite to see his emotions, "Let's go to Soul Society"

* * *

Kagome awoke. Cold, the pain in her lungs still was there, and a headache she never imagined she'd ever have. All she could see above her was the blue clear sky, but only a tiny bit because she could see tall buildings hiding it. She could hear the vehicles coming and going.

She slowly stat up only to see she was laying on some wooden boxes. She looked around and could see she was in an alley.

"I see your awake" said a voice in the shadows. Kagome looked to her right, ignoring the pain in her head. She could see three people coming out from the darkness. One of them was Aizen and behind him were his most trustworthy people, Gin and Kaname.

Kagome gulped, "Who are you guys?" Kagome put her hand on her forehead and felt the pain grow even more.

Aizen only smirked, "My dear please don't over do it, your in just a lot of pain, don't make it worse"

Kagome only looked at him. Suddenly around her, she saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra starring down at her. She was about to say something but another voice beat her to it. Behind Aizen and the others, a strange purple miasma was appearing.

Kagome was surely feeling the shivers up and down her spine. Not for the reason that she was wondering what it was, but the fact she was afraid of knowing who it was.

She gasped, which made her lungs hurt even more. She saw Naraku appearing from the shadows, along with his fur around his and his miasma covering him. She blinked a few times before whispering, "N-Naraku…"

Naraku smirked, showing his teeth to her. He came a bit closer, "Well, well, if it isn't the little miko"

He was about to touch her cheek but she moved back. Kagome grabbed the clothing to her chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming heavier and she could savor the blood coming up on her throat. She gulped it down, not wanting to cough it right in front of the.

She slowly opened her eyes, but only a bit. Her vision was getting blurrier. Grimmjow jumped down, along with Ulquiorra. Naraku only looked at Kagome. He sighed, "Let's take her"

Grimmjow walked closer to Kagome and grabbed her by the wrist only bringing her closer to his body. Kagome tried to push away with the only energy she had in her, but the pain inside and outside her body was making her even weaker.

Just what was happening to her body?!

Naraku faced Aizen, "Are you ready?"

Aizen smirked, "Yes. Let's go to this feudal place you talk about"

Kagome closed her eyes as she collapsed into Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow only looked at her pale face. He wondered how she would look like afterwards.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled Inuyasha in the park.

Ichigo and the other Shinigami only looked at him in confusion. Sango tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Inuyasha it's the only way to go to this Soul Society place to save Kagome"

"There's no way I'm turning into one of them though!" yelled Inuyasha as he looked at Sango. Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, becoming a Shinigami isn't that bad, we can turn back into our normal self's like Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo started to speak, "Please do it. Unless you do not want to save Kagome" Ichigo raised an eye brow.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. He really had no choice if he wanted to save Kagome. Inuyasha sighed, "Fine"

Hitsugaya came into the middle of the conversation, "I refuse! It's against the Shinigami laws to do it anyways!"

Ichigo looked directly at him, "But it's the only way to save Kagome!"

"Look I don't even know who this Kagome girl is! And if Aizen is behind it, we will deal with it!" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Ichigo formed fists with his hands, "Captain! I can't just sit here and wait for you stinking captains to do something! I'm going to Hueco Mundo and that's that!"

Before any one got another word out, they heard an explosion towards the houses. Everyone around them and themselves stopped and saw smoke coming out from buildings. Or was it behind the buildings?

Ichigo's eyes widened. That explosion…was close to his house. Ichigo ran as fast as he could, surprising everyone. Ikkaku yelled, "Hey Kurosaki where are you going?!"

Ichigo ignored him and the others and kept on running. He was sure of it…that explosion happened at Kagome's shrine. He was sure that the gang would be running behind him. He ran past his house, surprised to see his father and daughters outside looking at the smoke. Almost every neighbor was outside.

Ichigo stopped, "Dad! What's going on!?"

Before his father could answer, he saw Kagome's mother, grandfather and her little brother running down the stairs. Ichigo ran towards them, "Higurashi-san! Where's Kagome!?"

"We don't know!" yelled her mother as she coughed. Ichigo looked up at the shrine and his eyes widened at seeing purple smoke all of a sudden. The gang caught up with him and Rukia looked at him, "Ichigo what's going on?"

Inuyasha looked at what Ichigo was looking at. His eyes widened as well. Without a word, Ichigo and Inuyasha ran up stairs.

"Hey! It's dangerous!" yelled Kagome's grandfather.

Ichigo and Inuyasha coughed from all the smoke that was on top. Suddenly they both heard familiar voices. Two men of the same height appeared. One with brown hair and the other with longer black hair.

Ichigo whispered, "Aizen…"

"Naraku…" said Inuyasha. All four of them locked eyes. Aizen and Naraku were smirking. Naraku was the first to say anything, "Well, it seems you guys are looking for Kagome"

"How the hell do you know about that!?" exclaimed Inuyasha, growling.

Naraku's smirk only grew wider. Aizen looked at Ichigo, "What's this Ichigo? This is the first time since I kidnapped Orihime to see you this worried and angry over something"

Ichigo growled under his breath. Naraku sighed, "Well no need to be here. We have somewhere to be, so if you excuse us"

Naraku and Aizen turned around, after they saw Inuyasha was running towards them, along with Inuyasha. Naraku released some of it's purple miasma into the air, stopping both Ichigo and Inuyasha from going any where closer.

"Damn!" yelled Inuyasha.

Ichigo heard a noise, more like silence. The smoke was disappearing even more. The others ran up the stairs. Miroku looked around, seeing the house ruined, some of the trees half broken and with branches on the floor. The Sacred Tree was the only thing standing.

"What happened here?" he whispered.

Soon enough, Ichigo's eyes narrowed down at seeing aqua hair and green eyes. The smoke showed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow standing in front of the well.

Ichigo growled under his breath. Grimmjow only looked at him, "I'm not here to fight"

"What are you here for then?" asked Hisagi.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and put his hand in his pockets, "To warn you"

"Warn us about what?!" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, and only him, "To stay away from Kagome from now on"

* * *

**That's if for chapter 11**

**Please review!**

**If I get at least 6-7 reviews expect to see an update ready for Friday!!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! !!**


	12. Feudal Change

HELLO!

It's been a long time since I've updated this story!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I really appreciate it!

ENJOY!

Just so you know heads up! For miko and Shinigami love…it will now be updated every FRIDAY!

**

* * *

**

"**What?" whispered both Inuyasha and Ichigo. **

**Grimmjow glared at Ichigo in a serious expression, "That from now on, stay away from Kagome" **

"**YOU WISH!" yelled Inuyasha. Little by little, silver strands of hair were coming out from his black hair. His ears were also coming out. **

**Ichigo growled under his breath, "I think that's our line" **

**Ulquiorra sighed, "Unless you don't want to die, we recommend to stay away from us and her" **

**Ichigo glared at the two Arrancars. What the hell were they talking about?! Rukia came running behind them and up the stairs, but Ichigo turned to look at her from his shoulder. His glare gave Rukia the signal to be quite. Rukia nodded and saw that Ichigo nodded himself. **

**She knew what it meant. Rukia got out her red glove that she used to use to turn Ichigo into a Shinigami. It had been a long time since she used it. **

**She put on her glove, and was ready in position until Ichigo gave her a signal. Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow once again. **

**Inuyasha's hair suddenly came into it's original color and his ears were fully visible. His golden eyes once again were able to be seen. Inuyasha smelled the air around him. He caught the scent of Kagome on the well and through it, but couldn't smell her in her tracks anymore. He knew they had taken her on the other side, and with her and the jewels, it was becoming harder. **

**Grimmjow turned around along with Ulquiorra. The well was glowing and Inuyasha saw exactly why. The rest of the group, Renji, Miroku, Sango, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Hitsugaya came running up and stopped to where Rukia was at. **

**They saw the well glowing. Sango's eyes widened, "Are they going through the well?!" **

**Hitsugaya looked at Sango, "Go through the well?" **

"**Wouldn't they just touch the bottom? It's not like there is something at the bottom of a well" said Rangiku looking at Sango as well. **

**Miroku glared at the two Arrancars, "No, but there is another different world in there" **

**They all looked at him in confusion, except for Sango, knowing what he was talking about. Rukia looked at Renji, "Wait that's the well that we needed to investigate right?" **

**Renji nodded, still keeping his eyes on Ichigo and Inuyasha. Ulquiorra walked forward first and jumped down the well, making the glow even brighter. Inuyasha growled, "Oh no you don't!". His nails grew and were ready to rip Ulquiorra's throat out. **

**Renji ran and stopped him. Inuyasha looked behind him, "Let me go!" **

"**Don't be so stupid! Who knows what they are planning!" yelled Renji in response. **

**Ichigo kept his eyes on Grimmjow. Grimmjow had his back turned toward him. He then moved his head to look at Ichigo from his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed. Ichigo growled under his breath. **

**Grimmjow in response smirked, "If you don't stay away from her, I can guarantee you that you will see her again" **

**Grimmjow stepped on the wood from the well. He then said, "But she won't be easy to talk to" **

**Ichigo surely glared at Grimmjow this time and he knew that he would be jumping next. Grimmjow put his other foot on top and then he jumped up and Ichigo saw him going down. Ichigo yelled, "RUKIA! NOW!" **

**Rukia glared and ran behind Ichigo. She pressed her hand with her glove on his back and soon enough, Ichigo's Shinigami form came running towards the well, with only his body collapsing onto the ground. The whole group walked to where Rukia was and saw Ichigo running towards the well, which was still glowing. **

**Grimmjow was now gone. The glow from the well, was slowly fading away, meaning that once the glow faded, no one would go through it. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango knew that very well. **

**Ichigo got closer to the well and soon enough he jumped up. He did a front flip and landed in front of the well. He looked down to see a bright blue sky with clouds. He knew that she was there some where. It was just a feeling he got. **

**He jumped in, making the glow fade that instant. **

**Inuyasha's eyes widened, "NO!" **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome felt the sun rays hit her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes only to feel something tickling her bare skin. She slowly sat up, but still feeling the pain in her chest and now her head. She saw that she was surrounded by trees and mainly just grass. **

**She heard the snap of a branch. It was behind her. She slowly turned her head to see Naraku starring down at her. Her eyes widened, but then she heard someone chuckling on the opposite direction. She turned her head as quickly as possible and saw Aizen smirking at her. **

**She gulped, "W-What are you two doing here? Where I'm I?" **

**Naraku chuckled, "Kagome? Don't tell me you have forgotten this place?" **

**Kagome looked around her surroundings once again. The smell seemed familiar. The grass and trees looked so recognizable, and this sky. She had seen this sky millions of times and it looked so clean and pure. Her eyes immediately widened, "T-The feudal era!?" **

**Naraku smirked, "Now you remember?" **

**Kagome looked at him, "Why have you taken me here?!" **

**The pain in her chest returned. She yelled in pain. Aizen smiled, "It won't be long enough" **

**Kagome looked at Aizen from the ground, "What do you guys want with me?!" **

"**You'll find out soon" they both said. **

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo jumped out of the well. He was surprised to see that the well had taken him to some type of forest. There was silence surrounding him. He eyed everything. Just where was he really? **

**He walked forward. He saw some foot prints in the dirt, but only like two. He knew that they probably teleported or something. He cursed under his breath. **

**He looked behind his shoulder as he heard something from behind him. The bushes were moving back and forth. Suddenly his eyes widened as he heard a little girl's voice. **

"**Jaken! Come! Come!" a little girl that looked to be around 7 or 8 came out. She had dark black hair and a small ponytail on the left. She wore a yellow and orange square design kimono. She turned her head and was startled by Ichigo. She stopped talking and moving. She only stood there. **

**Soon enough, another voice was heard, "Rin! Be careful!" **

**He was a little green monster. He was holding a very weird staff that looked to have two heads. Ichigo raised an eye brow. He had seen hollows and everything, but the green monster actually got him more curious. Was it some type of new hollow or something? Or a dream? **

**Jaken saw how Rin was just starring into space. He followed her movements, "Rin! What are you loo-" he stopped talking at seeing Ichigo, "WHO ARE YOU!?" **

**Ichigo looked at him in confusion, "That's what I should asking you" **

**Rin heard someone coming from behind. She ran to a man that came out from the bushes. He had silver hair like Inuyasha and golden eyes. Ichigo looked at him. Something was different of him from Inuyasha. He had purple stripe tattoos on each cheek. A purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead and his armor was definitely weird. He wore a fur over his left right shoulder and had two swords on his hip. He looked at Ichigo. **

**Rin hid behind him, "Sesshomaru-sama!" **

**Sesshomaru glared at Ichigo as Ichigo gave him the glare back. **

"**What are you doing on my lands?" asked Sesshomaru with a deadly tone. **

**Ichigo smirked and pointed his sword towards Sesshomaru, "I'll be asking questions" **

**Sesshomaru touched the handle of his sword and unsheathed. He saw Ichigo suddenly in fast speed appear above him. They collided swords and were trying to push each other. Sesshomaru kept his glare on, "Worst mistake you could do is underestimate" **

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha ran towards the well when he felt Renji loosen his grip on him. He looked down on the well. It wasn't glowing and all you could see was the dirt that was at the bottom. **

"**UGH!" yelled Inuyasha punching the wood. **

"**What's wrong with him?" asked Ikkaku. **

**Miroku walked towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?" **

"**I should of gone too! I need to save Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha every time he punched the wall more. Sango came from behind, "Inuyasha! Punching the well won't do us any good! So stop!" **

**Rukia looked at Ichigo's body. Was he crazy going to the well by himself?! That's the whole reason they got the mission. It was to investigate on the well and what it did. All they knew was that Ichigo went somewhere since the well transported him there. **

**Hitsugaya raised an eye brow, "So it that well some sort of transportation device?" **

"**More like a time device" said Miroku. **

"**Time…device?" repeated Hitsugaya looking at Miroku. Sango sighed, "meaning that the well transports you almost 500 years back into history" **

"**500 years…back?" asked Rangiku. **

"**Oh" said Rukia, "Was that the exact well that Kagome talked about back at school?" **

"**That's exactly it" answered Sango. **

**Renji looked at Inuyasha, "That makes sense now on why Soul Society wanted us to investigate it" **

"**Investigate it?" questioned Sango. Ikkaku pointed at Renji, "Oh! Is that what everyone is talking about! That mission about the mysterious well?!" **

"**Yes!" yelled Renji. **

**Miroku touched Inuyasha shoulder, "are you okay?" **

**Inuyasha growled under his breath, "Now how the heck are we getting back?!" **

**Miroku sighed, "I have no clue" **

**Sango came walking behind them, "Can't we try to go back just like we came here?" **

**Inuyasha stood up straight, "Let me try going in first," Inuyasha jumped down the well. Nothing. He looked up to see Miroku and Sango's faces. He growled out of anger, "WHAT THE HECK!?" **

**Miroku slowly shook his head, "So we are definitely stuck. Rukia spoke, "Is that the only way to get in? Or go to that world Kagome talked about?" **

**Sango nodded, "Yes. That's the only way" **

**Soon enough, everyone was startled by seeing Yoruichi coming down from the Sacred Tree. Behind her was Urahara. Rukia raised an eye brow, "What are you two doing here?" **

**Yoruichi smirked, "Trying to get to the feudal era?" **

**Inuyasha jumped back up, "Do you know how to get there?" **

**Urahara chuckled, "Of course, well at least Yuko-san does" **

"**Yuko-san?" asked Rukia. Renji answered, "Oh that woman that saved Kagome's mother?" **

"**That is her" answered Yoruichi. Yoruichi put her hand in her right pocket and got out a small earring that had a small red jewel hanging from it. She smirked, "I got eight of these exactly" **

"**What about them?" asked Renji. **

"**This earring will take you the place you desire to go most," Yoruichi looked at Sango and Miroku, "I recommend holding hands with them two" **

**Urahara continued the explanation, "If your desire is to go to where Ichigo and Kagome are then it will take you" **

**Inuyasha moved forward, "Hand them over!" **

**Yoruichi smirked even wider, "Not so fast puppy!" **

**Inuyasha growled under his breath once again. Yoruichi looked at him straight in the eye, "Yuko said that she won't give you these just like that" **

"**What?!" yelled Rukia and Sango. **

**Urahara closed his eyes, "You guys will need to pay a price" **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her whole body pulse. By each second she felt her heart slowly closing in and something in her chest opening. Her eyes were slowly changing color. Aizen and Naraku only looked at her as the stood. She was still on the ground, clutching her chest. **

**Tears gathered and dropped down. **

**Soon enough, all the Espadas gathered around. Some standing on branches and some just floating. They watched Kagome yell in pain. Grimmjow stood on one of the branches as he leaned against the trunk. Ulquiorra stood straight and had his hands in his pockets. **

**Suddenly…**

**Kagome felt her body pulse on last time as she saw her skin turning pale white. She then yelled her lungs out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo and Sesshomaru both did a back flip and were stopped by the scream they all heard. They looked up at the sky. They saw birds scattering at the yell. Sesshomaru narrowed down his eyes. **

**Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "Who was that? Of what was that?" **

"**Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Jaken, "What was that horrible scream? It sounded like someone was getting murdered" **

"**Inuyasha's wench" said Sesshomaru. **

**Ichigo looked at Sesshomaru, "Who?" **

**Sesshomaru looked back at him. Rin then exclaimed, "Oh you mean Kagome-neechan?!" **

**Ichigo's eyes widened, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

* * *

**

**That's Chapter 12!**

**PLEASE REVIEWREMEMBER AN UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Impossible

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter since it's a big surprise!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWS ON CHAPTERS 11 and 12**

**Rhiannon's blackbird**

**Shadowgouf**

**AnimeMixDJ**

**AKARY YAMI**

**Omaomae**

**Vertigo Venom**

**Yunibell**

**Yasushi**

**.Pride818**

**MadAsAHatter0987**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Iheartanime43**

**And wt183**

* * *

Ichigo glared at Sesshomaru, "You know Kagome? Where is she?"

Rin blinked at seeing Ichigo scream. She nodded slowly, "You know Kagome-neechan?"

Ichigo looked at the little girl behind Sesshomaru's leg. He relaxed a bit, not wanting to let his temper get out and take it on the little girl. He nodded, "D-Do you know where she is at? It's important!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his nose get the scent of Kagome. He caught it. But in just a second, the smell went away, without moving…it just disappeared. He looked around his surroundings. Where had the scent gone?

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama? What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha's wench scent…is gone" he whispered as he glared at air.

Ichigo looked at Sesshomaru, "Is this 'wench' you say…Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Ichigo, "You know that woman?" Ichigo growled under his breath, "It seems that you know her too"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Kagome? So that's what her name was. I've heard that name, and it's been yelled a lot as well. The human girl who supposedly came from the future out of a well"

Ichigo looked at the well near him. So what Kagome was telling them the truth? He heard Sesshomaru continue on speaking, "That girl's scent is gone"

"What do you mean gone?" asked Ichigo raising his eye brow. Sesshomaru sniffed the air again, "It's completely gone…"

Ichigo was surely confused at his statement of Kagome's scent being gone. Didn't he say like a minute ago he could smell her? Ichigo looked at Sesshomaru with a serious expression, "I thought you said you could smell Kagome right now?"

"I did" answered Sesshomaru not looking at Ichigo, "But it disappeared"

"Meaning she walked away or went somewhere else?" asked Ichigo, wanting to know the answers as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked one step forward, "No, it's like it died"

"D-Died?" whispered Ichigo.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. He was smirking. Ulquiorra spoke, "Impressed?"

Grimmjow chuckled low, "Very. Who knew she would be this beautiful"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at feeling a familiar spirit energy. Grimmjow noticed his expression, "What's wrong?"

Ulquiorra looked up at the sky, "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow. Ulquiorra glared at the sky, "This reiatsu"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and smirked, "It seems that he didn't listen to us"

Ulquiorra looked back at the woman on her knees looking down at the ground, "we should pay him a visit"

* * *

Inuyasha growled under his breath, "What exactly does she want now? Isn't she already going to get the Shikon no Tama?"

Yoruichi smirked, "She is a witch who can grant any wish, but a price must be paid"

"To set the balance" said Hitsugaya. Urahara nodded, "Exactly!"

Sango nodded, "So what is it that she wants?"

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other and nodded. Yoruichi spoke, "To work for her"

* * *

Ichigo looked around to see that everything was really silent. Suddenly, both him and Sesshomaru raised their sword to block two other swords. Jaken took Rin to safety behind the bushes as they saw the action behind there.

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo, holding his own Zanpaktou and trying to push Ichigo back. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Sesshomaru holding his own sword with one hand and easily pushing him back.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath and jumped back. He looked at Ulquiorra, _'H-He only uses one hand…?' _

Ulquiorra spoke, "Normally I wouldn't use my sword for matters like these but since Ichigo has proven himself once of being worthy of my opponent, I guess I have no choice"

Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped back on their own sides, holding their Zanpaktous towards each other. Ichigo glared at him, "Where's Kagome?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Gone"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as Grimmjow only chuckled under his breath. Ichigo growled under his breath, the anger of him being sarcastic and wasting his time made him so pissed off, "Grimmjow! I'm not here for games!"

"I'm telling you the truth" said Grimmjow shrugging. Ulquiorra sighed as he opened his eyes, "Kurosaki…what Grimmjow is saying is completely the truth. Kagome you use to know is now gone"

Ichigo shook his head, "Lies! I know she is here! Now show me where she is!"

Sesshomaru looked at Ichigo and then at the two Arrancars in front of him. Just who were they? When Ulquiorra was pushing him back, it was an amazing strength he had never felt when he fought. Not even Inuyasha was that strong or not even his father he thought.

Grimmjow twirled his Zanpaktou in his hand, making Ichigo and Sesshomaru nervous of their next movements. Ichigo never changes stance along with Sesshomaru. Their eyes were on their opponents'. Ichigo tightened his hold on his Zanpaktou, has Sesshomaru held his.

Before any of the four would step forward, two men appeared right in between the two sides. They were smiling at Ichigo and Sesshomaru directly. Sesshomaru glared at the red eyes he saw, "Naraku…"

While Ichigo saw the golden brown eyes starring at him with amusement, "Aizen…"

They both looked at their enemies. Four against two? They didn't care. Sesshomaru didn't know how he got into this mess. He would normally ignore it and walk away, but for some reason after seeing Naraku, he knew the only thing to do was to fight.

Ichigo was about to yell at Aizen, but he stopped him by lifting up his hand, "Please, before you start to speak, I should warn you"

"warn me?" whispered Ichigo. Naraku closed his eyes, "Have you ever thought about someone special to you, fighting on our side?"

Ichigo kept his glare, "What are you two talking about?"

Suddenly, Aizen and Naraku moved to the side, revealing another person behind them. Ichigo's eyes widened along with Sesshomaru's. Even Rin and Jaken were surprised. She was slender woman that had long black hair down to her hip and was straight. She wore black shorts to mid thigh along with a kimono shirt that was long sleeves which was white like her skin. Her boots were white and went up to her thigh almost touching her shorts as well. On her hands she had black gloves that seemed to only stop to her wrist.

Ichigo's body shook has he felt his Zanpaktou slowly slipping from his hands. Her eyes….her eyes…they weren't brown anymore…

* * *

"Work for her?" repeated Miroku.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Rangiku. Ikkaku nodded, "We already work for Soul Society"

"We know" answered Urahara, "What Yoruichi means is that it's more like Ichigo paying for the price"

"I-Ichigo…?" whispered Rukia. Inuyasha's eye brow rose up, "What does he have to do with this? He's already where we want to go"

Yoruichi sighed, "Kagome is in danger"

Everyone waited for Yoruichi to continue, "And to tell you the truth…the only one who can save her is Ichigo"

"W-WHAT?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "That's bull! I can save her too!"

"Yes," said Yoruichi, "But not in the state she is right about now"

"Which is?" asked Rukia. Renji crossed his arms across his chest, "But why are you making us choose for Ichigo's payment? I thought we need to pay the price"

"Yuko know what she is doing" answered Urahara. Hitsugaya sighed, "Then she wants Ichigo to work for her?"

"Not now, just when she needs him to" answered Yoruichi, "And it will be for one day only"

"THIS MAKES NO FREAKING SENSE!" yelled Inuyasha, "Just give me the damn earrings!"

"Hold on," said Urahara, "You must agree that Ichigo must work for her, when she needs him, that day she chooses"

They all looked at each other and nodded. Inuyasha growled under his breath, "We agree"

Yoruichi nodded and gave each an earring. They all put them on their left ear and soon enough they closed their eyes. They all thought and wished and saw Ichigo and Kagome in their minds. Wishing to be where they were at.

Suddenly, the red glow was surrounding each and everyone of them, in just two seconds, they vanished, leaving Yoruichi and Urahara. Yoruichi sighed, "Ichigo will have to face great dangers from here on end"

"And like Yuko said…" said Urahara.

* * *

The group landed in front of the well in just a matter of seconds. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru right in front of him, "S-Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and the people behind Inuyasha. He was still starring at what Ichigo never left his eyes. Rukia and everyone turned to face Ichigo, to see him pale and shaking. Rukia ran towards Ichigo, "Ichigo! Are you okay! Ichigo!"

Renji looked towards Ichigo's gaze and soon enough, his eyes widened just like everyone else's. Naraku and Aizen were smirking out of amazement. Their plan had worked perfectly, and all they needed was to finish their lives.

Renji pointed towards the strange woman, "G-Guys…."

Everyone looked at Renji, "Look over there…."

They shifter their vision to the pale woman. Rangiku gasped as Sango did as well. Miroku glared at figure in front, "H-How could this happen….?"

Rukia shook her head slowly and turned to face Ichigo, "Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself!"

Ichigo gulped, "her eyes….her eyes…their not brown anymore…"

Rukia looked back at the woman, "Their red"

Inuyasha took a few steps forward, "K-K-" he was cut off as he saw a white bird that had a small jewel necklace around his neck starting to fly around the woman. She slowly raised her whole arm straight to her side, making the bird land on her wrist. Inuyasha glared at her, "S-Stop this!"

The bird turned into a long white ribbon floating around her arm. She then pointed her hand towards Inuyasha, making the white ribbon extend and smack Inuyasha in the face and wrap itself around his neck.

Naraku smirked, "Oh? Not bad. Who knew she would have these abilities as an Arrancar"

Aizen smiled, "And I'm sure she has more up her sleeve"

Inuyasha tried to get the ribbon off his neck, but the woman only made it tighten as she glared. Ichigo shook his head and tighten his hold on his Zanpaktou, "SNAP OUT OF IT KAGOME!"

* * *

Urahara continued, "Like Yuko said…"

* * *

Ichigo was about to cut off the ribbon, but Grimmjow appeared in front of him, kicking him in the guts and sending him back. Ichigo landed on one knee and looked up, "Bastards! You'll pay!"

* * *

"Ichigo will fight more than just Aizen" said Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo stood up and aimed his Getsuga Tensho towards Aizen, but this time Naraku sent his miasma to block it fully along with a barrier surrounding Aizen. Aizen smirked along with Naraku.

* * *

"We will also fight Naraku…" added Yoruichi as he look up. Urahara and Yoruichi saw another person appearing, as she came up the stairs. They smiled.

* * *

The ribbon let go of Inuyasha's neck as it was now going directly at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the first slash, but then it came right behind him, not even thinking on how sharp it the ribbon really was as it went through his chest in the middle.

His eyes widened as blood spilled to the ground and air.

Rukia's eyes widened along with Inuyasha's and everyone else's.

* * *

It was Yuko who had come up, "And we will have to fight Kagome if he wants to save her"

* * *

**Short chapter I know!**

**Sorry!**

**But I'm saving the real action for the next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**

**It will help me get the energy and inspiration to continue to write this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	14. White Smile

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! **

**I really enjoyed reading each and everyone of them!**

**Here's chapter 14, oh and thank you to these people**

**To AKARY YAMI: Haha it wouldn't be fair to kill him huh? Haha then there wouldn't be a romance lol, but thank you for reviewing! I always look forward to your reviews! **

**To -Yuna's Reincarnation-1: Your welcome! And here's a another one just for you!**

**To wt183: Haha I always want to read your reviews! I enjoy them! **

**To MasAsAHatter0987: Yes! Ichigo will have to kick major butt! Even Kagome's! haha Hope you continue to read and review! **

**To XxKuragari no KagexX: Wow! You reviewed like in every each of my stories! Thank you! **

**To iheartanime43: There is more cliffies later on lol **

**To Omaomae: yes! Inuyasha is stupid lol Thank you for reviewing! **

**To AnimeMixDJ: Yes! Haha I wanted to make Kagome have an evil side to herself lol **

**.Pride818: Hi! Thank you for reviewing in each of my stories! Please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

Blood dropped to the floor. Drop after drop, cough after cough. Knees made contact with the grass, as a white ribbon left his chest and stained it with the red substance. The ribbon went back to the woman who still had no expression on her face.

Rukia ran towards Ichigo, "I-ICHIGO!"

Ichigo kept on coughing out the blood as he slowly let go of his Zanpaktou and tried to touch the wound in his chest. It ached, and painfully. It wasn't because of how deep the cut was, but of the person who had did it.

Ichigo slowly raised his head, seeing that his own eye sight was starting to get a bit blurry, but he was still able to see the figures of the people around him. He heard and felt Rukia try to shake his body so he would respond, but all he did was stare at the woman…the woman he actually felt a connection with.

He removed his hand from his chest and extended it, almost like if he was asking for her to grab it. The hand was bloody, and looked like he had murdered someone himself. Ichigo could hardly breath, "K-Kagome…"

He fell straight on the floor, unconscious. After she had said her name, he knew one thing…

He was losing her. No he did lose her.

* * *

Yamamoto put his papers down. He sighed as he finally saw the stack of papers on his left being finished, "Time to rest"

"YAMAMOTO GENRYUUSAI!" yelled his lieutenant, Chojiro. Yamamoto slowly stood up from his seat, "Yes? What's going on?"

Chojiro came in the office and handed Yamamoto a paper. Yamamoto looked at his lieutenant as he grabbed it. He looked below to read. It was a note from Urahara. Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Damn Aizen!"

Chojiro took a deep breath, "What should we do? It says that they are in a different world!"

Yamamoto nodded, "Get all the captains together at the great hall, now!"

* * *

Aizen smirked as he slowly shook his head, "What a tragedy to see…"

Ichigo had lost conscious, and no one made a move. Grimmjow smirked, "I'm impressed of her abilities"

Kagome stayed there, emotionless like a doll. She did look a doll, pale, still, a so serious. Rukia looked at Kagome's red eyes, "Kagome, why would you do this? WHY!"

No answer came. Inuyasha was just as shock as anyone around him. He never thought that Kagome was able to pull something like this. Just what exactly had they done to her? Inuyasha growled under his breath as he formed fists with his hands.

Naraku spoke, "Let's go, I think we should enjoy the pain they are feeling"

Aizen nodded, "I think you are right"

Aizen turned to look at Kagome, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "Let's be on our way now"

Inuyasha was about to jump at them, but Sesshomaru stopped him. Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder, "LET ME GO BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru said nothing back. The reason he didn't let Inuyasha go was because Naraku had left a hint of his miasma at their location. It was small but still deadly to anyone who inhaled it. Naraku and Aizen disappeared in a flash. Ulquiorra left right afterwards, leaving Grimmjow coming behind Kagome and putting his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

Everyone watched as Grimmjow was actually giving them the evil smile with his eyes. He sighed, "Well though it pains me to leave and not being able to finish all of you, along with," Grimmjow got closer to Kagome's ear, "Our little new Arrancar. I must say that we should take our leave, oh but I promise you, I- oh sorry, we will comeback"

Before Grimmjow and Kagome vanished, Rukia turned to look at Kagome only to see a tear run down her cheek. After Rukia blinked they were already gone. Rukia closed her eyes, and chuckled.

* * *

"A-Aizen?" exclaimed Soi Fon. All captains except Hitsugaya, were in the great hall, where Yamamoto Genryuusai was sitting in his position while the others stood. Byakuya closed his eyes, "At least we have a lead on him"

"But not a good one," interrupted Soi Fon. Kenpachi chuckled, "Where exactly is he?"

Yamamoto looked back at his letter that was from Urahara, "Some where in the past"

"Past?" repeated Shunsui lowering his hat to hide his eyes. "That what I don't understand," spoke Yamamoto taking his eyes off from the letter.

"So what should we do?" Ukitake looked at the first captain, "All we can do is wait till he comes here or to the living world"

"Lure him," said Yamamoto. Everyone looked at the captain, stunned. Unohana gave him her calm eyes, "I'm sorry, but did you say lure him?"

Yamamoto nodded, "We might have to put Soul Society to risk or the living world, but that's the only way to bring him to battle"

"But the real question is," Shunsui took a deep breath, "Exactly how do we do that?"

* * *

"Now I see why the captains wanted us to destroy the well," said Renji after a long pause of silence. Hitsugaya sighed, "And you didn't follow orders"

"Well we would of destroyed it, but we need to find more information about it!" he yelled back. Rangiku tried to calm down the two boys. Rukia looked at Inuyasha, "Could we get help?"

Inuyasha sighed as he kneeled down. Miroku came with him and gently flipped Ichigo over to scan over his wound. Miroku shook his head, "It's really deep. He needs special treatment"

"What kind of treatment?" asked Sango. Miroku closed his eyes, "A miko's"

Inuyasha's head shot up, along with Sango's eyes widening. Inuyasha spoke to Miroku, "But Kagome is gone! And literally gone!"

Miroku raised an eye brow, "Where's the other miko?"

"Huh?" whispered Inuyasha, "Who-" he immediately knew who he was talking about. He looked back at Ichigo, "I'll go and try to find her"

Inuyasha left in full speed. Renji looked at Miroku, "Is there any place where he can rest?"

Sango cut in the conversation, "Kaede's village is not far from here. We should go there"

Miroku looked up, "Yeah," Miroku tried to carefully pick up Ichigo, but he suddenly felt the loss of weight as he saw Sesshomaru picking him up. Miroku blinked a few times, "Uh? Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stood silent and started to walk forward. Sango looked back at the monk, "I-Is he helping us?"

Miroku shrugged, "Don't ask questions! At least he is! Ichigo is way to heavy for me to carry!"

Hitsugaya sighed, catching Rangiku's attention, "What's wrong captain?"

Hitsugaya followed Sango and Miroku and so did the rest of the Shinigamis. He saw a little girl along with a green monster run after Sesshomaru. He shook his head, "Though we have clues on Aizen, how do we tell Soul Society?"

"I'm sure Urahara has said something to them," Rukia cut in the conversation, making Hitsugaya raise his eye brow out of confusion, "And why would he do that?"

Rukia sighed, "Why else? Though he may not be part of Soul Society, he is against Aizen no matter what"

Ikkaku followed, "But how the heck are they going to get here?"

They all stopped, letting Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru walking ahead of them. Renji nodded, "Good question."

"We even had trouble getting here," commented Rangiku, "I mean, we had to pay a price"

Rukia slowly shook her head as she looked down at the green moss grass, "No, we didn't pay a price now that I think about it"

All of them turned to look at Rukia. Hitsugaya turned to face Rukia, "What do you mean, Kuchiki?"

Rukia looked up, "They said the price was to make Ichigo work for Yuko, remember?"

They all nodded, making Rangiku speak out, "But we paid the price"

"No…" interrupted Rukia, "We sold his soul"

* * *

Naraku smirked as he saw his old mansion house still standing there, full and covered by the darkness he had created. He saw his two most trusted people coming out from the miasma he created. They had been following Naraku in the darkness the whole time without anyone noticing them.

Naraku closed his smirk, "Kagura," she was there, standing with her fan over her mouth to cover it. Naraku looked over at the much smaller girl next to Kagura. Her white hair never seemed to get dirty. Everything about her was white and pure though she was created by emotionless feelings, "Kanna"

Aizen walked up behind Naraku, "And these are?"

"You could call them like my daughters, I guess" answered Naraku, "I created them out of my flesh and blood"

Aizen nodded, "Interesting"

He looked behind his shoulder to see Gin and Kaname walking along side of each other. Gin smiled, "Don't worry, the Arrancars are behind us"

Aizen saw Stark, Baraggan, Tia, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yammy walking. They were looking around their surroundings, confused on where they were. He saw Ulquiorra walking along side with Grimmjow in silence. Behind them was Kagome. She was looking down.

Aizen raised an eye brow, "Hmm…"

Naraku's attention was caught, "What is it?"

Naraku followed Aizen's gaze and saw Kagome. Gin spoke, "Who knew that such a beautiful Arrancar could exist, right?"

"More like created from human flesh," corrected Aizen. Naraku wouldn't lie, he did think Kagome look beautiful with such pale skin making her own eyes and lips stand out, along with her black hair taking every curve of her face and even her own body.

Once Kagome got to where everyone was standing and looking at her, the gates closed behind her. She was still silent. Aizen cleared his throat, "Well, should we still call you Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, with still no expression to give him as an answer. Kaname spoke, "I think it fits her just fine"

Naraku nodded, "well, let's go inside. We still got things to discuss"

Aizen nodded, "Yes," he shifted his gaze to his Arrancars, "Rest for now, all you Arrancars will be doing missions soon"

Naraku looked over at Kagura and Kanna, "And so will you two"

Aizen and Naraku walked ahead of the whole party, since they still didn't move. Gin and Kaname followed behind, as Kagura and Kanna did so as well. Stark ran his fingers through his hair, "What a pain this is"

"What is?" asked Tia. Stark closed his eyes, "Dealing with these Shinigamis"

Kagome turned her attention to Stark. Whenever someone had said the word Shinigamis, her mind would click. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow of course noted the actions that Kagome would do. They had been starring at her, and not only them two but from time to time others would too.

Baraggan sighed, "I will be resting. I have no time to deal with stupid Shinigamis"

Szayel clicked his tongue, "He's always been that way"

Grimmjow smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Well, what are you going to do about it? That's just the way we are"

Szayel nodded, "That's the first time your ever right"

Grimmjow glared at the pink haired man, "What did you say?"

"Nothing stupid," added Szayel. Grimmjow was about to throw a punch at him, but Ulquiorra's voice stopped him, "Grimmjow, don't be stupid and start a ruckus"

Grimmjow growled under his breath. Kagome looked up the sky, only to see it was dark and purple. Something about this place seemed so familiar to her. She saw a white bird circling above them. She slightly smiled, catching everyone by surprise.

Tia raised an eye brow, "Did she just smile?"

The bird was the same one that had turned into her ribbon as her weapon when she had attacked Ichigo. Everyone didn't even know where the bird first came from. Neither did she. Kagome slowly raised her hand, signaling the bird to land. The white bird looked to be a rare species.

The bird landed on her hand, more like on the tip of her middle finger. Szayel crossed his arms across his chest, "So that bird is more deadly than it looks?"

Grimmjow smirked, "That bird would pierce right through you"

Kagome brought the bird closer to her face, as the bird starred right at her. Kagome sighed, making it the first noise she had ever made coming from her lips. Grimmjow's smirk didn't fade. He was actually happy in the inside.

He knew he just took way the most important thing to Ichigo, and he loved the feeling of having it with him this near.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the smell of herbs. He slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling made out of wood. He grunted in pain, "Ugh!"

Everyone around him turned to see him slowly sitting up. Rukia yelped, "I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo touched his head, "W-What happened?"

Kaede smiled, "Wow! He was able to wake up already? Even sit up"

Ichigo looked at his chest being wrapped up with bandages. He was of course shirtless only leaving his pants on. He shook his head, "Where I'm I?"

"We are here in Kaede's house," answered Miroku. Ichigo looked at Rukia, "W-Who healed me?"

"That would be me," a woman with long black hair held up in a low ponytail came in. She had dark black eyes and wore priestess garments. They were red and white. Ichigo's vision was barely coming back to him, "K-Kagome…?"

The priestess stayed silent as Ichigo saw Inuyasha coming behind her.

"Don't call me by my reincarnation's name," said the priestess, "My name is Kikyo"

* * *

**There's chapter 14!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**I really get thrilled when I see one and then it makes me write more and faster!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh by the way please answer this question: Does any one know the anime and manga called Kobato?  
**


	15. The Memory and Pain

**After almost like 2-3 weeks without updating this story!**

**I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**SORRY!**

**Thank you all to who reviewed and read my story! **

**I really appreciate it! **

**Please review afterwards! Please! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"So," a man with long white hair stood next to another man around the same age as him. He had brown hair held up into a low ponytail. "This is Urahara's shop?"

The man with the brown hair tilted his straw hat over his eyes. "It would seem so. I can feel his spiritual energy right here"

"I see," whispered the other man. Urahara opened the doors to his shop, surprised to see two men in front wearing Shinigami robes though they both had another white garment over it. Urahara smiled. "I'm surprised to see you two here"

Urahara turned to look at the one with white hair. "Captain Ukitake of the 13th division," Urahara turned his attention to man next to him. "Captain Shunsui of the 8th division. What brings you two here at such a time?"

Ukitake smiled. "Yamamoto Genryuusai got your letter"

"Oh, I see," whispered Urahara. "Surprised?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" questioned Shunsui. "The fact that we got a clue on Aizen's whereabouts but there is one problem"

"That he is another world," Yoruichi appeared behind Urahara. She had her arms crossed with a serious expression on her face. "Well that is a problem for you Shinigami Captains"

Shunsui smiled. "Why Yoruichi, long time no see"

Yoruichi smirked. "Are you still the same old perverted guy?"

"Why Yoruichi! That hurts my feelings!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Ukitake rolled his eyes. "You got no feelings"

Urahara cleared his throat. "So why are you two here anyways?"

"To get answers," replied Ukitake as he turned his gaze to him. Urahara raised an eye brow. "Answers?"

"Yamamoto Genryuusai sent us," answered Shunsui. "He wanted us to ask you more questions about this other world you speak of"

"And why is that?" asked Yoruichi. "You Shinigami are smart, figure it out yourselves"

"That's the thing," interrupted Ukitake. "We've got news too"

"News?" whispered Yoruichi. Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other and sighed. Urahara nodded. "Come inside"

* * *

"K-Kikyo?" stuttered Ichigo as he was fully sitting up from the futon. "I was sure I saw Kagome"

Kikyo smirked. "Amazing. You and Inuyasha are total opposites but at the same time so alike"

"Huh?" whispered Ichigo. Inuyasha appeared behind Kikyo, almost with an expression of guilt. Miroku immediately saw his face. "Are you feeling okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha finally looked up at the sound of Miroku's voice. "Huh? Oh yeah, just tired I guess"

Ichigo saw Inuyasha's expression. For some reason, he knew it was because Kagome. Ichigo closed his eyes as his hand was brought up to rest his forehead on. Everyone watched back and forth from Inuyasha to Ichigo.

Obviously they were stressed.

Kikyo looked over her little sister, who she could call older from appearance. "Kaede?"

"Yes, Kikyo?" questioned Kaede.

"Where is my reincarnation? I tried asking Inuyasha but he would keep avoiding the question," added Kikyo. "I don't see her around here"

"Something came up," interrupted Sango, looking over at Kirara.

"Oh?" whispered Kikyo. "What happened to her? Don't tell me Naraku got his hands on her?"

Everyone was silent at her words. Kikyo had hit jackpot, well at least half of it. Naraku did get his hands on Kagome but also Aizen. But it even came out worse since Kagome wasn't present anymore, she was gone.

"So he did, huh?" whispered Kikyo. "That girl really doesn't know how to protect herself. What a disgrace of calling her a priestess, seriously"

"Shut up…," whispered Ichigo. His bangs were hiding his chocolate eyes from everyone as he looked down at his lap. Kikyo raised an eye brow, surprised by his tone of voice. During her whole speech, everyone had been quiet. Either looking down or had their eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" questioned Kikyo. "All I said she was a disgrace"

Inuyasha looked away to the side. Something in inside him told him to shut her up, but his own feelings got in the way saying that just leave her be. He thought he would of kept hearing Kikyo insulting the other person he loved, Kagome.

But he himself was surprised to hear someone yell at Kikyo after that someone heard it twice that Kagome was a disgrace.

"SHUT UP!" yelled out Ichigo.

Kikyo was a bit surprised now by his yell. "I have no reason not to"

Ichigo slowly started to stand up, making Rukia worry a bit. "Ichigo! You aren't in good condition to be getting up.

Kaede nodded. "Impressive. He is able to get up just after that stab?" she whispered. Kikyo sighed. "I also have the right to call her a disgrace. She is my reincarnation"

Ichigo's glare appeared through his bangs. Kikyo was surprised on how buff and tall this guy was. She hadn't even realized it before. Kikyo smirked. "Why are you getting so worked up over her? She's nothing! If I wasn't alive and I hadn't died earlier, it would of taken even more years for her body to be created and to be born"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Ichigo walked in a fast pace. He passed Kikyo, bumping with her shoulder to shoulder. He was now outside. He could see Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken next to their Ah-Un. Ichigo ignored them as he walked towards the well. Far into the forest. Rukia ran outside, only to see Ichigo already disappearing into the green dark trees that made shadows. She sighed.

Sango scoffed. "You went to far, Kikyo"

Kikyo sighed. "Though it's true"

"You really had no right to talk about Kagome-sama that way," added Miroku. "Especially in front of him and Inuyasha"

"Huh?" Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha hiding his own eyes as well. His hands were forming fists and practically shaking. Fear? Anger? Kikyo's eye brow rose again. "And why are you like this too? You seem to be in the same state as that other guy"

Miroku sighed as he stood up from his spot. "Kikyo-sama, when you said that Naraku got his hands on Kagome, you were right about that"

"And?" questioned Kikyo. "Instead of being in this state shouldn't you guys be rescuing her like you guys all ways do?"

"That's not the problem," added Rukia as she came back inside. "Even a guy that we are after has his hands on Kagome-chan and he is working with that Naraku guy"

Kikyo nodded. "And may I ask who you people are? That clothing is recognizable here, but not the color nor who all of you are wearing it. Even that guy who ran from the hut."

"We are Shinigami," answered Hitsugaya who was leaning against the wall.

"S-Shinigami?" questioned Kikyo. "So basically all of you are dead"

"Well," said Renji. "Except that guy you healed"

"One more question," continue Kikyo. "Who gave that horrible wound to that man in his chest? It was pretty deep, but the inside was something else"

"Huh?" all of their attentions were grabbed by Kikyo words. Kikyo continued. "Almost like what was left inside was pure but dark at the same time. Though I took everything inside, meaning the aura and the wound has been healed from the bleeding, I still want to know"

Miroku sighed. "I guess we should tell her the rest of Kagome-sama"

* * *

Kagome sat on a boulder, starring down at the lake. She was in the gardens from Naraku's huge dark mansion. She knew there was a barrier around them, around the whole area. Kagome looked around her surroundings. For some reason she felt like something inside her was missing.

She usually ignored the feeling and thought.

Kagome hadn't talked to anyone yet. She didn't want to for the most part. Tia would usually come around and talk to her, which was rare even to Tia. Kagome would only listen, knowing that Tia knew she was listening.

Kagome closed her eyes, as she felt the presence of two people behind her.

"So you were here?" asked the voice that was so familiar to anybody. Kagome was sure she heard the other person smirk and scoff at the same time.

The two men came closer making Kagome dip her toes into the water next.

"It looks like something is bothering you…," said the other voice. "I wonder what it is? Maybe if you finally speak and have a conversation with us"

"Grimmjow," his green eyes finally opened. "She won't speak with you speaking like that to her"

"I-It's okay," whispered Kagome.

It surprised them both easily. Her little whisper was soft but at the same time rich. It was soothing and rough. Cool like mint but music to your ears.

"Eh~ you finally said something," Grimmjow smirked, making Kagome sigh. "I love her voice Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra was too surprised by her voice. Ulquiorra turned to look at Kagome again after hearing Grimmjow. "So…why were you so quiet before?"

Kagome shrugged. "Just didn't feel like talking, that's all"

Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow put his hands in his pants pocket. "About that bird, where is it?"

"Flying," answered Kagome, still looking down at the water with her toes in it. "Just like a bird should"

Grimmjow looked up at the sky, he saw it. The white pure bird was flying back and forth and even in circles. He knew it was keeping a close eye on Kagome, in case she was in danger or something.

Soon enough, they felt a presence behind them also coming. It was different though, in power. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked behind their shoulders seeing Gin smiling at them.

"Hmm," he whispered. "So you three were here already?"

"And what do you want?" exclaimed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes. "Watch your mouth with the superiors"

"I can talk however I want!" he yelled back.

Kagome didn't even bother looking back. She didn't need to. She already recognized their spiritual energy perfectly, knowing who it was. Kagome kept playing with the water with her toes. Gin raised an eye brow, surprised that Kagome hadn't looked back at all.

Ulquiorra turned his attention back at Gin. "So? What is it?"

Gin cleared his throat. "That's right. I almost forgot why I came here in the first place"

"Spit it out already!" yelled Grimmjow.

Gin smiled with his creepy smirk that every knew so perfectly. "With the orders of not only Aizen-sama but also Naraku, I've come to tell you about the groups"

"Groups?" repeated Ulquiorra. Kagome looked up from the water, but still didn't bother to look up at the guys. She heard Gin's voice again.

"Yes groups. Groups of two," he continued after taking his pause. "Tia and Stark will be together. Baraggan and Yammy will be group 2. Group 3 will consist of Szayel and Zommari. Group 4 has Nnoitra and Aaroniero."

"FUCK NO!" yelled Grimmjow. "THEY TEAMED ME UP WITH THIS BASTARD!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, irritated with Grimmjow's voice. Ulquiorra sighed. "And Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes. She knew Gin was going to save her name till last, but since Ulquiorra brought up the question, it was too late.

Gin nodded. "She will be shifting group to group"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Grimmjow once again. "I'd rather be teamed up with Kagome alone!"

"That's not possible," answered Gin. "Kagome is mainly in our group to tell you the truth"

"Your group?" whispered Grimmjow, surprised. "Meaning with Aizen-sama?"

"And Naraku," finished Gin. Ulquiorra opened his eyes again. "But what do you mean she is going to be shifted?"

"Each of the groups will get missions from time to time. Kagome will accompany the team that Aizen and Naraku assign her, or neither"

"Huh?" questioned Grimmjow. Gin sighed again. "Meaning she will join you sometimes or not"

"But why is she joining your group?" asked Ulquiorra. Gin smiled at the question. "Because she is now considered Espada 0"

"Zero?" exclaimed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sighed, when did this guy never shout? Ulquiorra shook his head. "Zero you say?"

"It's not like we assigned her that number automatically, it was given to her the moment she turned into an Espada," Gin looked at Kagome's back. "The number is tattooed on her back"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were next to look at her covered back. Kagome finally stood up as she put on her boots again. "Who gets the first mission?" she asked, still not looking at them. She finished putting on her boots as she heard Gin's voice. "You three, off to a village were supposedly Naraku heard there is another 'shard'"

Kagome's head lifted up. A shard…? Something about that word reminded of something, more like something in her head clicked. Kagome shook her head.

Grimmjow smirked after hearing the mission. "Oh? With Kagome?"

Gin nodded.

Ulquiorra was looking over at Kagome. She was spacing out alright. Ulquiorra raised his eye brow about to ask Kagome is she was feeling alright, but Gin started to talk about the mission.

"It's in this village close to a forest where there is a pack of wolves," he sighed. Grimmjow scoffed. "So? They're just wolves, what about them?"

"They are demon wolves," answered Gin. "They look human but are just like an ordinary wolf. Naraku added into the mission that if you do find that shard and you come across the leader of the wolf pack, kill him"

"What's his name?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Koga," answered Gin.

Kagome finally looked at the three men. _'Koga….?'_

* * *

Ichigo punched the sacred tree that was close to the well. "WHY! WHY!"

Punch after punch, drops of blood falling from his knuckles and stains on the trunk. Tears gathered in his eyes as some fell from his cheeks. Ichigo turned around to lean and rest his back on the bark. He slowly slid down, crying.

"Kagome….," he whispered. "No!"

Ichigo remembered the events that had occurred. Right here, in front of him. He could still see the stain of blood in the grass where Kagome had wounded him, deeply.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. He then heard someone come from the bushes, but paid no attention to it.

"Crying huh?" said the rough, husky voice. Ichigo looked up from his spot. "Oh, it's you"

"That's Sesshomaru-sama to you," he said back. Ichigo chuckled to himself. Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest. "So? I see the priestess did a good job on healing you"

"I guess," whispered Ichigo. "She looked just like Kagome"

"No," said Sesshomaru. "Kagome looks like Kikyo"

"Huh?" whispered Ichigo, looking back into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, I heard 500 years after Kikyo had died"

"5-500 years?" stuttered Ichigo. "Surprising isn't it?" asked Sesshomaru. "But I was surprised you called that priestess Kagome"

"Why is it surprising?" asked Ichigo. He cleaned his cheeks from the tears falling down.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he sat on the well. "Usually that idiotic disgraceful half-demon calls Kagome, Kikyo"

"Why would he do that?" asked Ichigo once again. He wanted to know more about Kagome for some reason. At least that would make him closer to her even if he did lose her.

"Because," began Sesshomaru. "He's in love with both of them"

Ichigo scoffed. "In love? With both? He really can't get his mind straight"

"Why do you say that?" asked Sesshomaru. Ichigo smiled through his sadness. "Because, when I first saw Kagome, I could see she was hurt"

"Of course she is," answered Sesshomaru. "She is second to Inuyasha. Kikyo is first on his list"

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "His loss"

Soon enough, their conversation was cut off as they saw Rukia and Renji coming out the same bushes. Rukia took a deep breath. "We are leaving!"

Ichigo raised an eye brow. "Leaving? Where? I just got freaking healed stupid!"

"Supposedly it's an emergency!" exclaimed Renji. "That priestess sensed some shard she said and also that Naraku might appear there"

Ichigo stood up in a rush. "N-Naraku?"

Sesshomaru glared at the two Shinigamis. "Naraku you say?"

"Yes!" yelled Rukia. "we are all going! If she says Naraku might be there then…!"

Ichigo whispered. "Kagome is going to be there as well"

* * *

**FINALLY! **

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter! **

**I need to get my ideas running again for this fic! I also needed to get the things together and for the next chapter so it would make sense! **

**Please review! **

**Please! **

**It will help me a bunch knowing that a lot of readers are reading my work! **

**PLEASEREVIEW! **


	16. Three Shards

**OMG! I am so sorry! **

**I know it has been such A LONG LONG LONG LONG time since I have updated.**

**Man! I kind of feel bad now that all of you reviewed...waiting for this chapter to come! **

**I am sorry! And I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**Thank you for reading this far and please don't give up on this story because it is still on going! **

**NOW HERE IS CHAPTER 16**

**(if you are confused about this story just ask me anything :))**

**Series Theme Song: ~Ring Ding Dong~ by SHINee**

**Instrumental Song for this Chapter: **

* * *

"So that is their plan, huh?" asked Yoruichi opening one eye. Urahara sighed. "This doesn't sound good at all. Aizen is now planning to take control over Soul Society and the real world"

"And maybe even the past," she whispered back.

"But we have also found that Aizen has resurrected all of the Espadas," commented Ukitake. "Each and every one of them"

"All 10?" asked Urahara raising an eye brow.

"That is what Captain Mayuri was able to scoop up so far for information," answered Shunsui as he took a sip of his tea. "Now," he set his cup down. "About this other world"

Yoruichi closed her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "More like a different time, not world. It is still Japan, Feudal Japan to be exact with you two." Ukitake blinked in response. "As in the demon Feudal Japan?"

She nodded back. "That is correct."

"H-How do we get there?" he asked.

Urahara smirked. "Well you see, a girl named Kagome Higurashi is the neighbor of Kurosaki Ichigo. He is well aware of Rukia's and Renji's mission to destroy this 'well' you so speak of."

Shunsui crossed his arms next. "Oh that well...? Yeah, Captain Mayuri got a strange signal and spiritual energy coming from that well. Of course he told the old man Yamamoto and he gave the orders to Byakuya and Ukitake here to send someone to go and destroy it as soon as possible"

"Why destroy it?" asked Yoruichi. "It isn't harmless"

"On the contrary," answered Ukitake. "We predict that the well will merge with this world and the Soul Society"

"Merge?" repeated Yoruichi. "MERGE?" she immediately looked at Urahara. "Kisuke! This isn't right! The past will merge with the present!"

Urahara nodded. "That doesn't sound good at all..."

"Past?" asked Shunsui. "Wait a minute...are you saying that the well is the way to the other world you speak of? Is that where Ichigo and the others are at?"

* * *

Kikyo looked to the side, along with Inuyasha seeing Ichigo and the other three behind him. "So you decided to come?" asked Kikyo in a tough tone. Ichigo glared right at her eyes. "Where ever Kagome is I will be there for her..."

"You really do amaze me," whispered Kikyo. "From what I heard, she was the one that wounded you, right? I had thought it would of been one of Naraku's minions or Naraku himself, but I guess I was wrong to think that. You really are going to save her after turning into the dark side?"

"What is your point?" asked Ichigo irritated.

"Getting someone back from the dark side isn't easy," she answered. She noticed Miroku and Sango coming out along with Kaede holding Shippo and Kirara. A smirk appeared on her face. "And when I say it won't be easy...it won't be. You may just have to sacrifice something bigger or get the deepest wound in your body"

Ichigo gave her the smirk back. "You make it sound like I should back down"

"Which could be the smartest idea," commented Inuyasha. "This is dangerous you know?"

"And what do you think we are? Just regular humans?" asked Hitsugaya sarcastically as he came out from the hut along with Rangiku, Hisagi, and Ikkaku. "We are Shinigami you know?" added Hitsugaya crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean it that way," responded Inuyasha with a growl.

"Doesn't matter how you meant it," replied Renji. "We are here to deal with _our _enemy, Aizen and get Kagome back and to destroy the well"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, along with Miroku's and Sango's. Shippo jumped from Kaede's arms to Miroku's shoulder. "T-The well! You are going to destroy it?"

Rukia sighed under her breath. "Great work dumbass, they weren't suppose to know about this, yet..."

Inuyasha glared at the red head in front. "What the hell did you say! You can't just freaking destroy it! Kagome goes back and forth with that!"

"And how do you know she wants to comeback here?" asked Ichigo, catching Inuyasha's attention quickly. "W-What?"

Ichigo's glare came back into his eyes. "Don't you think you have hurt her enough?"

* * *

"Koga!" yelled a man that looked like a wolf but also human. He had a white mohawk (sp?) and his friend next to him was a bit taller than him having gray hair with only a small patch on the front colored deep turquoise. His garments of clothing were enough to cover his body for protection just like his friend.

The leader of the wolves known as, Koga, looked back from his shoulder seeing his two friends walking slowly and tiredly. "Stop slacking you two! Ginta! Hakkaku! I am hungry already!"

"But why are we going to the village for?" exclaimed Hakkaku.

"To check something," he answered not even bothering to look back as he kept walking. "Supposedly I heard rumors about one of Naraku's demons were here and suddenly vanished without touching anything...which makes it strange"

"That does sound strange," commented Ginta. "But why didn't attack?"

"That is why we are going," answered Koga, glaring at air. "Hopefully Inuyasha goes there too..."

* * *

Grimmjow scoffed observing his surroundings. Nothing but a few houses made from wood material and sturdy clay. A sigh escaped his lips the same time his eyes shut from the sunlight that hit. "Well?" he commented. "Is this the town that we are suppose to freaking go to?"

Ulquiorra walked towards where Grimmjow stood, over a hill you were able to see the town from above. "It would seem so," he answered. His attention turned to Kagome behind him. He watched as she walked in a normal pace without hurry with only looked what was around her.

"Kagome?" he questioned her name.

Looking up from her view, she noticed the two Espadas already looking down on the village. "Is this the village?"

"Yeah," answered Ulquiorra.

Kagome nodded, watching carefully as the villagers did their daily doings. Her eyes closed, concentrating. "I sensed it," she whispered, catching both of their attention.

"Sensed it? You mean the jewel shard?" Kagome nodded to Grimmjow's question.

"Not just one," responded Kagome looking down at the village again. "But two more"

"Two more?" repeated Ulquiorra. "Are you saying there are three then?"

"The last two are moving towards the village...and a demon has them," she replied.

* * *

"I think that is enough fighting between you two!" yelled Miroku seeing the death glare going back and forth between the Shinigami and the hanyou.

"He's right," commented Hitsugaya as he came in the circle of the gang. "We got bigger problems to deal with at the moment."

Ichigo sighed looking away from the glares he was getting. "So where are we going again?"

Kikyo cleared her throat gently. "I sensed a jewel shard not so far away from this village. But just now I sensed two more moving towards that same village"

"Two more?" repeated Sango as she raised an eye brow.

"We should go," continued Kikyo forgetting all about Sango's question to even explain it thoroughly. The sound of her shoes touching sand was heard, everyone's attention and ears. "Are you sure it is safe to go?" asked Rukia.

"Scared?" laughed Inuyasha with a grin spreading on his face. Sesshomaru stepped forward from the crowd. "Listen mutt. We are not here to follow only your orders! We all want to destroy Naraku and these humans obviously want to save that wench so if I were you I would get your act straightened up!"

Inuyasha scoffed after his statement, furious of the tone he had given him. Kikyo tried holding the sigh and rage going through her from escaping her lips. Obviously everyone was starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha. Sango swiftly threw her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "So shouldn't we get going?"

Ichigo did the same with his Zanpaktou. "Yeah. Knowing that maybe Naraku might be there...Kagome might also be near"

"But the Espadas can also be there too you know?" questioned Rukia.

"That is why I am getting my revenge when they are there..." whispered Ichigo.

* * *

Koga arrived to his destination seeing nothing but the villagers walking back and forth like nothing had happened, living a peaceful life.

"So this is what it looks like..." whispered Ginta.

"What?" questioned Hakkaku with the confused expression on his face. Ginta pointed at the villagers as they moved watching their happy expression on their faces. "This. Peaceful living"

"It isn't peaceful," commented Koga walking ahead as he looked to his right and left. "They might look like it but they are still worried of what might come. No one knows what is ahead in their fate so might as well live life to the fullest, don't you think?"

"I guess," responded Ginta.

Koga stopped in front of a farmer who was carrying his crops for his house. Koga put his hands in front, signaling he was harmless. "I need a few answers..."

"Answers?" asked the farmer.

A nod came from Koga's head. "Yes. I heard that a certain demon appeared here not to long ago, is that right?"

"Well, yes," he answered back. "Probably about two weeks ago or so, funny thing was that it didn't attack the villagers or destroy anything that was ours here"

"Nothing at all?" questioned Koga. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he continued to hear the farmers explanation.

Meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku shifted their sight line to the right, watching a little kid run from behind the house. A loud cry was heard from his own throat. This had caught not only the villagers attention but also Koga's. "Why is that kid yelling?" asked Koga hearing the roar that was discomforting his ears. Hakkaku shrugged. "I don't know. He just came from behind that house over there...yelling and crying practically"

"Crying?" repeated Koga with his thick eye brow up. Koga's nose caught the scent of blood soon after making his eyes widened. "D-Do you guys smell that?"

Ginta and Hakkaku sniffed the air next, smelling the exact same thing. "I-Is that blood?" exclaimed Hakkaku.

Without a second thought, Koga ran towards the back of the house only to see a bit of black raven hair moving with the breeze that hit the village. His eyes expanded more to see two other very pale people with a great amount of demonic energy flowing from their smell of blood hit his nose that instant even more. Looking to the wall they noticed a woman slaughtered to the ground, her neck slightly open. A growl escaped Koga's throat catching the three's attention right that instant.

Aqua and green meet brown all in a glare. Koga's eyes shifted to look at the person with long black raven hair only to notice it was a woman standing before him. The figure, he recognized it so well, especially the hair. Slowly, her body turned only meet up with red. The second he saw her full form he thought his own blood stopped running through his body.

A smirk appeared on the guy with aqua hair color. "So? You look like a wolf that is for sure..."

"Grimmjow," said the other. "Don't be freaking him out"

Grimmjow's smirk appeared again. "Could this be Koga then? Leader of the Wolves?"

Koga finally found the will to speak after realizing what was really in front of him wasn't a dream. "K-Kagome? I-Is that you?"

Kagome's hand stretched forward. "Hand over the two shards you have on your legs. Any restrictions will lead you to your demise"

* * *

Shunsui and Ukitake rose to their feet from the floor. "And where are you going?" asked Yoruichi, her eye brow raised.

"To Soul Society," answered Ukitake.

"And I guess you are about to tell the old man everything we just told you about Kagome Higurashi and her certain wish she had made?" Yoruichi sighed, already getting annoyed.

"We have to," Shunsui lowered his hat down. "Those our orders. If we have any new information it is to be passed to him so we can make plans on how to get to Aizen as fast as possible"

"But you do know that you can't destroy that well, right?" questioned Urahara. "If you do there is no way they can get back here..."

"Don't worry," responded Shunsui. "I will try to convince them that the well is actually an important factor to our priority."

"You better," scoffed Yoruichi. "Trust me, anything happens to that well I will surely promise you that Aizen will have a worse comeback"

* * *

Before long, Inuyasha and Ichigo with the rest of the gang following behind got to their destination. The village where Kikyo had sensed the shard.

"Can you still sense it?" asked Sango towards the priestess.

"No," she answered. "Only the two that were moving"

"W-What?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "What happened to the other one?"

"It suddenly vanished," Kikyo looked around, slowly walking in more to the village. "Vanished?" asked Rukia. Miroku soon caught the sight of Ginta and Hakkaku standing in the middle of the road. "Ginta? Hakkaku?"

They both turned back, surprised to see them. "What are you two doing here?" asked Miroku.

Ginta pointed behind the house. "Well, Koga is here and he came here to ask questions about something but suddenly we smelled blood..."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to the house. "He is right," commented Inuyasha. "Fresh blood is all over behind the house"

"Fresh?" questioned Sango. "So it happened just now?"

"It would seem so," replied Miroku. Rukia looked straight at Ichigo who was looking at the house. "ICHIGO!"

"Yeah," he answered. "This is Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's reiatsu...," his eyes closed. "And _hers."_

_

* * *

_**I know it is short but I promise the next one will be a bit longer! **

**at least I update lol **

**Please review! **

**The more reviews the faster the update! So that is really up to you how fast the next chapter should be put up! **

**Review please! **

**Thank you for reading this far! **

**Hope you don't give up on this story nor me! **

**THANK YOU!  
**


	17. Chase

**Well it has been a long time since an update! And now here it is! Chapter 17!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this far. **

**You know...recently I watch one anime at a time, (hehe so I don't get confused) but right now I am watching Hakuouki Hekketsuroku! Awesome plot! **

**Speacial Thanks to: **

**AnimeMixDJ: **Haha Ring Ding Dong is an awesome song! I love SNSD's Hoot for this year XD Thanks for reviewing hope to hear from you today :)

**XxKuragari no KagexX: **Thanks for reviewing :) Hope to hear from you today :)

**omaomae: **Haha well, I tried making Inuyasha in his usual jealous type haha XD Thanks for reviewing...LIKE ALWAYS :)) LOVE YOU!

**Millyonkitkats: **As you asked for...another chapter :P Thanks for reviewing, hope to hear from you today :)

**Suki Yasutori: **Thanks for the review :) I really appreciate it :) It made me happy that you had enjoyed this story. Sorry for the late update! Things have come into my life that I need to finish quickly! Now that break is here! I HAVE MY FREE TIME! -sigh- finally...

**HokusKaeru49: **Thanks for reviewing :) I am sorry for the late update :) I hope this makes up for it T_T I know it has been long, and I do apologize for that :D Hope you still support me? :)

**TriOblivion: **Thanks for the review! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear from you today XD

**Well...here's chapter 17! **

**

* * *

**Inuyasha sniffed the air around. "I don't smell anything dead anywhere..."

Ichigo looked around as well, seeing the village doing their daily doings. "I-I don't sense their reiatsu any longer neither..." As Hitsugaya took a step closer his eyes narrowed down, nothing but blood on the back of the house where the woman's dead body laid.

Inuyasha looked to the sitting Koga. "Hey! Mangy wolf! How about telling us what happened!"

Ginta looked down at his master. "Koga? What happened?"

Koga's eyes closed, lowering down his head: "I-It couldn't be..." He rushed up, grabbing Inuyasha by his collar. "WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT KAGOME!" Inuyasha pushed him away. "Get your hands away from me!"

Koga growled under his breath: "Look you mutt! That was Kagome who I saw before! She was with two other men but they both smelt of death...now tell me...what the hell is going on?"

Rukia came forward: "You said your name is Koga, am I correct?"

Koga looked from Inuyasha to the petite Shinigami. He nodded in response. Rukia sighed. "And you said that Kagome was accompanied by two men, right?" Another nod came to her answer. Rukia looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eye. "Ichigo."

Ichigo's hands started to form a fist growling under his breath. "Tell us what happened."

Koga narrowed down his eyes at the man with orange hair.

"All I can tell you is that Kagome took away my shards..."

* * *

Grimmjow caught the two shars in his hands as he threw them up and down from his palm. "Wow. Getting these stupid things were easier than killing my prey." Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder. "Don't lose those Grimmjow," he glared.

Grimmjow caught them once again in his palm, wrapping his fingers into a fist. He returned the glare: "You really think I am that stupid, huh?"

Ulquiorra turned his head, walking in front. Grimmjow growled out loud. Ulquiorra continued to walk, but spoke: "By the way, those two things that you call 'stupid', aren't. I wouldn't underestimate their power."

"What power can these two pink shards do?" smirked Grimmjow. "They are nothing. It was easy to get them from that stupid wolf! He bragged about these shards making him faster. Ha! That wasn't speed. He was going at least less than a mile in my eyes!"

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, not turning back. "Trust me. If Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama think they will benefit our army then we shouldn't underestimate their thougths nor plans."

"Which has me wondering," glared Grimmjow. "You know about this 'plan'...right?"

Ulquiorra continued to walk with no answer. Grimmjow looked behind his shoulder to see Kagome walking. "Kagome hurry your ass off!" Kagome looked up, her own hands covered in blood. Her eyes slowly moved to look from the corner and moved her head to look from her shoulder, catching both Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's attention.

"Kagome-sama?" questioned Ulquiorra walking to Kagome. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome's eyes changed to a glare: "Something is back at the village. Something just got there and they have a familiar reiatsu and aura."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Kagome's hand stretched out. "Hand over the two shards you have on your legs. Any restrictions will lead you to your demise."_

_Koga's eyes narrowed down: "So you are Kagome. She is the only woman to know and see my two shards." _

_"We weren't asking for questions from you," he smirked. "Just hand over the shards or you will die." Ulquiorra crossed his arms across his chest. "Grimmjow, we don't need to spill worthless blood." Koga's knuckles cracked, making both of the Espadas eye brows rise. _

_"And what makes you think I will hand over my shards that easily?" smirked Koga, getting into his battle stance. _

_Grimmjow looked over at Kagome: "You want me to do it? I can you know?" _

_Kagome's eyes narrowed down at the wolf in front. "I guess...," she appeared behind Koga in less than two seconds, barely giving Koga the time to turn around. "We need to force you and take them out ourselves." Her hand came to slap him on his face, throwing him back to the house. Kagome's eyes closed: "Grimmjow?" _

_Grimmjow smirked, showing his teeth perfectly. "With pleasure." He appeared above Koga, throwing him up to the air. Koga tried catching his balance only to find himself grabbed by Kagome's white ribbons that were being floated in the air. Koga's arms and legs were stretched out like a star. "L-Let me go you bastards!" _

_Kagome flew up in front of him, her eyes meeting his. _

_"K-Kagome..." he whispered. "W-What happened? Who did this to you?" _

_"That isn't of any of your concern," answered Ulquiorra from behind Koga's body. His finger came pointing at him. His cero forming. Before long, it fired, an explosion coming after right away. Koga opened his eyes, feeling...nothing. He looked behind his shoulder again surprised to see Kagome absorbing whatever had come out of Ulquiorra's finger. Her own hand absorbing the massive energy. Ulquiorra sighed: "I see." _

_He jumped down to the ground, landing safetly. Grimmjow coming next to him, smirking. _

_Koga sighed: "I-I knew it...Kagome. You haven't changed. Thanks for saving me." _

_Kagome's bird came to hand on her palm, turning into her small long white ribbon. In one swing of her wrist, the ribbon wrapped around both of his legs. Koga's eyes widened, afraid of what was happening. _

_"K-KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled in pain. _

_Kagome's ribbon started to glow silver, making Koga even yell more as blood, gushes of it pouring out his legs like a huge leech that was stuck onto it. Grimmjow smirked: "I am impressed." Ulquiorra's eyes closed. "And that isn't all of her power." _

_Kagome landed gently and gracefully on her two feet, the ribbons wrapped around Koga letting go easily, blood covering them. The two shards fell in front of her, she easily caught them in her hand, her eyes closed as Koga fell completely on the ground. Grimmjow looked at his legs: "Wow Kags...you left his legs...without blood almost!" _

_Kagome started to walk ahead of them. "Our business is done here..." _

_Koga's eyes slowly opened, only half way. _'_Kagome! Come back!' _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ichigo growled under his breath along with Inuyasha, watching as Koga showed them his legs. His skin was practically off! How did Kagome get so much power in just a short period of time and minutes?

"So," started Rangiku. "She really is something, isn't she?"

"We shouldn't underestimate her," whispered Hitsugaya. Ikkaku sighed as he looked over to his left where the villagers where. "I wonder why these villagers didn't run away when seeing and hearing everything."

"Yeah," whispered Hisagi. "That has me wondering as well."

Sango's eyes closed: "Kagome...will we ever get her back?"

Ichigo's hands formed fists. "We will." Suddenly, Rukia looked behind her shoulder. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at her direction of sight. _'T-That's their reiatsu...!'_

* * *

Ulquiorra walked closer to Kagome. "Kagome-sama? Are you alright?"

She nodded in response. Knowing that someone back at the village was probably looking for them now. "Let's go," whispered Kagome. "They will come here soon."

"Who?" asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra's eyes closed, sensing something. His eyes opened immediately. "Grimmjow! Get Kagome-sama out here!" Grimmjow blinked. "Why?"

"Follow my orders!" glared Ulquiorra. Kagome looked over at the 4th Espada: "Why? I can deal with them too. They aren't that strong." Ulquiorra's glare shifted to her. "Don't be a smartass with me. There is a reason why you can't battle them yet."

Kagome looked away, that part she was confused. There was something weird about this. She knew that she needed to serve Naraku and Aizen, but something was off. She felt half of her power locked in, unable to get it out. Her attention was caught by Grimmjow who was grabbing her hand. She sighed looking back at Ulquiorra. She called his name, catching his eyes.

She threw a shard to him, he easily caught it.

"Use it," whispered Kagome. "Not on you though."

Ulquiorra nodded.

* * *

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist, stopping him from going any further into the forest. Hitsugaya appeared in front, along with Hisagi.

"You better stop where you are Kurosaki," glared Hitsugaya. "Being rash isn't going to help you reach your goal."

Ichigo growled under his breath. "And what do suppose I do? I jsut sensed those two bastards reiatsu! Plus Kagome's! I can't just stand here!"

Hisagi sighed: "Captain. I don't think we are getting anywhere. We need to take immediate action..."

Rangiku came from behind: "He's right Captain."

Ichigo relaxed after Rukia let go. "I-I felt it. I felt Kagome's reiatsu. B-But it seemed so different...more-" he was cut off by Kikyo coming with Inuyasha. "Tainted?" she finished. "You are right about that. After we have heard and seen from Koga, we can say and assume that Kagome's heart is changing direction."

"You say that as if you didn't care," glared Rukia.

"She is my reincarnation," she replied. "I am not supposed to care about her." Kikyo sighed, "But it seems like she ran with one shard in hand. She is moving along with..."

"Grimmjow," growled Ichigo looking to the other direction.

"But I thought you said that two other people with her?" exclaimed Inuyasha rashly.

Before long, they all heard a voice from behind: "Looking for her will be pointless and changing her heart back human will be a waste of your time," Ichigo's eyes widened, looking up above. "U-Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers, a menos grande appearing behind him. "Devour them." he ordered as he threw the shard into the menos grande.

"D-Don't tell me-!" yelled Rangiku.

The menos started to change appearance, ten times bigger than before.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down: "Give up."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and for reading again! Hope you still support me and keep on reviewing :) **

**Sorry for the long update but I promise Promise PROMISE TO UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK! **

**Look forward to it, oh and if you haven't voted on my poll, please do (if you want) it closes this Friday! **

**Again thank you and please review: **

**5~ reviews to update :) **

**Thank you and Thanks for reading! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: 18! **


	18. Blurry

**Wow! Didn't think this story would be so popular! I mean it is already going to be two years with it! **

**It is one of the most read in my profile...from what I have seen :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I really do appreciate the support! **

**Please do keep on the support for me and reading :) **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**omaomae: **Haha! I know! D: It has been such a long time since I have update this story...along with Battle the Inheritance. Sorry for the long wait! Finally got my ideas wrapped up to continue writing this story! Thanks for the review :) Hope to hear from you soon!

**Novi Zemog: **I am glad you have liked it :) Glad that you also reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. I know...but since this story is much more of a demand on updating then...here it is! Chapter 18! haha XD again, thanks for the support and review :)

**Sugar0o: **Yeah -hehe- I kinda found out their names after. I wrote those first five chapters as a beginning project :( sorry if that was irritating :) But thanks for correcting me :)

**shippofan2k: **Thanks for the review :) Hope you enjoyed reading it :) Thanks for reading this far and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**AnimeMixDJ: **Yup! Big battle! And more battles and drama to come XD Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Suki Yasutori: **Well! Here's the new update XD Thanks for your review and for reading! Hope to hear from you soon :P Thank you again!

**krysten: **Thanks for the review :) I really do enjoy reading your reviews every time I update XD Thank you and they will eventually get Kagome...we will have to see how though haha

**IchigoxRukia: **Thanks for the review. I am glad you enjoyed reading it. Happy to hear that you found it and actually read it in one day XD Hope you look forward to the next story that will come out in January! Again, thanks and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome's hand stretched out as another pale hand fell under hers. Opening her fist, the small pink shard sparkled down, landing on the other palm as it closed its fingers around it. "Where is the other one?" glared a man with bloody red eyes.

Kagome's eyes set on her 'master': "Forgive me Naraku-sama. But it seems that we had followers on the way back. Ulquiorra stayed behind to deal with them."

"Them?" questioned Naraku as his eyes brow shot up.

Grimmjow's hands went in his pockets. "Yup. It seems that Ichigo and his little group are still on our tails to find Kagome."

Kagome's eyes closed as Grimmjow explained the rest. Naraku's chin rested on his knuckles, chuckling to himself: "So you left Ulquiorra a shard to help him? He placed it in one of those 'hollow' creatures huh?" Naraku looked behind Kagome and Grimmjow, seeing Aizen and his two followers: Gin and Kaname, walking behind him: "Aizen?"

Aizen smiled: "Yes?"

"It seems that your army is coming to be useful to me," smirked Naraku.

"Oh really? That is good to hear," Aizen looked over at Kagome who still had her eyes closed: "Are you feeling well," Kagome's eyes opened. "Kagome?"

Kagome only shifted her eyes to move to the side: "Just fine."

"That is good to hear," smiled Aizen. His hand was placed on her shoulder. "I got a job for you"

"Another one?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Not for you," growled Kaname. "He wasn't talking to you"

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

Aizen smiled: "Well...Naraku and I have decided that it is time for the Band of Seven to be resurrected."

"Band of Seven?" repeated Kagome as her slender eye brow rose up. "What is that exactly?" Aizen walked towards his seat next to Naraku, leaving Gin and Kaname on each side of Kagome. Aizen cleared his throat. "Band of Seven were ruthless mercenaries that roamed this earth years ago, or so explained Naraku. They died a tragic fight."

Kagome's eye brow was kept up as her arms crossed: "And what exactly did they fight for?"

"What anyone at this time would want- women...riches, you know, basically what you would want at these times," smirked Aizen.

"And the mission?" questioned Kagome.

She soon saw Naraku taking six shards off the Shikon no Tama, slowly. He made them float towards Kagome, her palm stretching out as they were placed on it. Naraku chuckled: "You are to use those to bring them back to life."

"Back to life? Is that even possible?" asked Kagome, hiding the shards up her sleeve.

"Anything is possible with the Shikon no Tama," answered Naraku, resting his chin on his knuckles. Kagome nodded: "When do you want me to start?"

"Preferbly tomorrow morning," answered Kaname. "You did a well job getting the two shards, though the third one did run away as you explained. You can rest for today." Kagome bowed down and soon heard Grimmjow speak. "Who is going with her?"

Aizen looked over at Naraku: "Should I decide who is to go with her?"

Naraku stood up. "Yeah, you can pick."

Aizen nodded: "Very well then," he snapped his fingers, the doors sliding open revealing Tia behind. "Tia will accompany you along with Kohaku, one of Naraku's other followers."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down as he watched the Menos Grande getting up to 50 stories high at least. It was twice as before, not like it was hard enough to beat a normal hollow. "Damn you Ulquiorra! JUST GIVE KAGOME BACK!"

Ulquiorra's hands were put inside his pockets: "And why would we do something like that? Kagome has proved herself to be useful in our army."

"She isn't a weapon!" yelled Inuyasha. "I don't know what you crazy dead people want but Kagome isn't someone that you just use to make war! If you want a fight," he took out his Tessaiga, the form changing. "You fight me!"

Hitsugaya's arm came resting on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop his rash actions: "Hold on. We need to find out what their plans are exactly before killing anyone."

"Keh! Like they are going to tell us about their plans!" argued Inuyasha.

"He's right though," spoke Kikyo. "It is worth trying to find out what they are up to."

"It will be waste of your precious lives to ask," glared Ulquiorra. Ichigo, along with the other Shinigami got out their Zanpaktous, eyeing their opponent carefully. Hitsugaya walked forward, the cool breeze of the blade already coming out: "Alright. It is probably best that Inuyasha and his friends deal with Grimmjow and looking for Kagome's scent and see if he can find any leads on Aizen," he whispered to the group.

"Captain, are you talking about going separate ways?" asked Rangiku.

"We will catch up after getting information if it is important," continued Hitsugaya.

Miroku nodded, coming from behind. "I agree. But where should we meet?"

"How does the Bone Eaters Well sound?" asked Kikyo.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder: "The well huh? Fine. I will stay here and deal with these two bastards."

Sango looked over at Inuyasha. "I think we should go and take Koga back to heal his wounds, don't you think." Inuyasha glared at Sango: "I GOT QUESTIONS TOO!" Ichigo's eye brow twitched, answering back. "Inuyasha! We got no time! Now go!"

"Then that does it," agreed Hitsugaya. "Us Shinigami will stay and deal with these two. The rest of you go off to help the wolf demon."

* * *

Kagome slid the door shut behind her. After agreeing to the mission that was given to her, Tia and the newcomer in her life, Kohaku, they had shown her to her room in Naraku's palace. An empty room with only a futon in the middle and another set of sliding doors on the other side that led to the backyard garden. She looked around. Nothing but a dark velveted room, her clothing being the only light.

Her eyes closed as she clutched her hair from the side. Wincing in pain, her legs slid down along with her body. _'W-Why! After feeling that reiatsu...something came back into my mind! It's painful!' _Her eyes opened: "It was as if...I was there. A memory? But Aizen-sama strictly told me I was created with no memories of myself. I was only a weapon for his and Naraku-sama's purposes...but why did a memory of that man came into my mind? An image of the man I had wounded before?"

Resting both her hands and knees down on the floor, she remembered the exact events that occured. Injuring Ichigo with her bird ribbons through his chest, piercing a hole in him. But something in his eyes seemed so familiar and she didn't want to admit it to anyone...or even herself but those eyes of pain for her caused her pain inside even.

Shaking her head, she stood up, gradefully. She walked towards the other pair of sliding doors. Peeking out she was sure she heard Aizen's voice to the corner. Slowly creeping to the echo, Grimmjow's laugh was also in air.

"So bring Ulquiorra back?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Yes," answered Aizen. "It is a waste of his enegy to be fighting such weak creatures like them."

Grimmjow sighed, placing both of his hands behind his head as he started to walk away: "Fine. I will try to stop him. But don't blame me if he ends up dead, alright?"

After leaving, Aizen turned around, smirking. "Kagome? I got a little task."

"What is it Aizen-sama?" asked Kagome looking out into the garden.

"In case Grimmjow gets caught up into the battle, I know you are strong enough to bring him and Ulquiorra back and don't forget the shard," explained Aizen.

"As you wish."

Kikyo stood up from healing Koga's legs. The flesh was fresh and returned to its normal state. Koga nodded: "Thanks."

Ginta sniffed out the air. "It seems that there is a fight going on."

Inuyasha growled under his breath: "Just ignore it."

"Huh?" raised an eye brow Koga. "Why?"

"The rest of our...companions left fighting a," Miroku thought for a minute. "I don't know if I would call it a demon, sensing the unfamiliar energy and aura that was coming off of it."

"And Kagome?" continued the questions from Koga.

"Just worry about yourself mangy wolf!" yelled Inuyasha. Koga growled under his breath as he stood up. "Look you mutt! I will go my own way. But I will bring Kagome back with me and I will not hand her over back to you seeing that you failed on protecting her! Ginta! Hakkaku! Let's go!"

Inuyasha looked away: "Do what you want!" He came to glare back. "But I will get Kagome back!" Koga starred before leaving, running. Sango sighed: "It seems that without his two shards his speed has dropped dramatically."

Miroku scratched the back of his head: "Well, they were part of his strength."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he heard Shippo speak. "So? Where do we head next?"

"Northeast," answered Kikyo. "I heard from villagers that lately demons have been running wild."

Miroku nodded: "Sounds like a plan. But we should wait for the others at least." He looked behind his shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru standing. "Where do you plan to go next?" Sesshomaru glared: "I will go on my own. I do not need my disgraceful hanyou brother to do the leadership here."

Inuyasha growled under his breath: "SHUT UP!"

In just a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was gone from everyones sight. Miroku sighed. "Then, northeast it is."

* * *

Ichigo jumped up, slashing his sword vertically towards Ulquiorra. Without a blink, Ulquiorra dodged by going backwards, his normal boring expression still stuck onto his face. Ichigo shouted, continuing to slash his sword. Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji concentrated on taking care of the Menos Grande along with Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Ikkaku. Rukia's glare matched Renji's as they both attacked at the same time at either side of the Menos Grande's head.

Hitsugaya flew up after calling his bankai. His ice wings spreading to the sides like an eagle. The edge of his Zanpaktou pointing directly at the hollow. "RYUSENKA!" Ice shot out, freezing part of the hollow head. His eyes narrowed down. _'It seems that even my ice isn't enough to beat this hollow! Whatever that shard was...it shouldn't be underestimated!" _

Hitsugaya landed down on a branch, Rangiku following afterwards: "What should we do Captain? It is becoming more difficult to cut through his mask! It is like steel against our swords!"

Hisagi floated in front of them, giving their backs to them: "Is that little shard really that powerful?"

"It seems like it," answered Ikkaku. "Look at the thing! It was tough back then to beat them!"

Hitsugaya's grip on the hilt tightened. He noticed Rukia's ice and Renji's blade not even landing one scratch on the hollow. He growled under his breath until he noticed Ulquiorra floating up with Ichigo landing down, blood already dripping down his arm. Looking back at the Arrancar he noticed his fingers covered in Ichigo's blood. _'W-When did that happen?'_

Ichigo was about to yell until he noticed a familiar man with turquoise hair coming behind Ulquiorra. His voice made it clear on who it was: "Oi! I got orders to tell you to backaway from this and go back!"

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted back to see Grimmjow glaring at him. "Very well then."

Before the two could move, Ichigo appeared in front, slashing his sword. Grimmjow easily blocked it with his bare hand, smirking at him. "My...tense are we?"

Ichigo growled louder: "Where is Kagome?"

Grimmjow pushed him back: "And why would I return such a beauty?"

Kagome landed behind a few branches, watching the battle unfold itself. Hiding her spiritual energy plus her aura helped her observe Grimmjow and Ichigo battle even more furiously. Her eyes narrowed down seeing as Ichigo's sword and Grimmjow's fist were about to collide. She sighed, disappearing from her spot.

Ichigo slashed his sword along with Grimmjow smirking with his fist going towards the Shinigami. The collision created smoke, smoke that was spread and unable to see the outcome. As the smoke slowly subsided, Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed down, his smirking fading away. Nothing but black locks swaying and two ribbons floating gracefully. One holding and wrapping around itself onto Ichigo's blade, the other on Grimmjow's wrist, both halting their movements.

Grimmjow growled: "Why the interruption..." the smoke finally moved on, revealing who had stopped them, "Kagome?"

Ichigo's eyes widened even more, surprised that he was seeing her so close up again: "K-Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes shifted to look at Ichigo from the corner. _'It's him again.' _She tried to ignore the pain coming into her mind. Fast images running into her mind, despite them being blurry. _'Why is that his spiritual energy always makes my head likes this? Why?' _

"I asked you a question Kagome," glared Grimmjow.

All of the other Shinigami's actions halted, watching Kagome appear and look back at the Espada. "Your orders weren't to continue fighting but to bring Ulquiorra back." Her ribbons let go, returning to her normal birds. She walked towards the Menos Grande. Making a fist with her hand, it made contact with the hollow, cracking as if it was concrete. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"D-Did she just punch it and defeat it that easily?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"Damn!" yelled Hisagi.

The shard floated down, landing on Kagome's palm. "Let's go Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. We have more important matters to attend to."

Ulquiorra's eyes closed: "Yes." He turned to leave along with Grimmjow growling and protesting under his breath as he followed Ulquiorra. Kagome took two steps before Ichigo came behind her and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome!" Kagome only turned her head, catching Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's attention.

"Snap out of it!" he yelled.

Kagome's blank expression didn't change: "And you are?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "It's me...Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" she repeated. "Hmm. Interesting." Before long, Kagome's ribbons came back, grabbing Ichigo from his shoulders and pinning him against a tree. Kagome turned around: "Don't waste your time looking from Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama. Any further steps to them and trust me," she looked behind her shoulder. "You will regret it."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you guys and girls liked it :) **

**5~ reviews to update! **

**Please review and hope you keep on supporting me. **

**I do plan to release covers on my deviantart account of all the stories I have written...should I? **

**Tell me what you think if I should haha. **

**I have also been stuck on an idea...writing an inter-connected one-shots/drabbles that have to do with someone of the different charcters of Bleach if not, different Anime X-overs, what do you think? **

**Please tell me what you think. Please review (if you like but is appreciated by the author) and hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you for everything so far! **


	19. Lost

**Hello again! Fast update on this than usual, huh? Hehe, I got lots of reviews for the last chapter and some helpful advice, I thank you all, I appreciate it. **

**Reviews gave me ideas that really would help this story progress. **

**Thank you again. Currently I am working on this story, Remember and well Battle The Inheritance. But aside from that, I am now working on the new story that will come out January! Not sure when the exact date that I will post it on, but a preview will be on my profile soon and the date that will be release will be told on January 5th! **

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**AShadowedSoulofFire: **Thank you for the review. Made me happy that you did. Haha, I had so many ideas for this story that I just had to update. Hope you enjoy it! Happy New Years

**Sugar0o:** Thanks for the advice. I will follow it ^^. Yeah now I know what you mean by that, it is upsetting. Haha thanks again. Happy that you reviewed telling me though. I think I need that. Hope you enjoy reading and thanks for the advice and support. Happy New Years!

**shippofan2k: **I am glad you enjoy reading my stories. Warms my heart knowing that. I still remember the days that I sucked at writing at first, even my own teachers use to say that. Lately I have been hearing that my writing has gotten better. I realized that too, just thriving to get better though haha. Thanks again! Happy New Years

**GothicLibra: **Well, we just got to see if Kagome is really getting her memories back right? There will be twist in the future. I do plan to write this story for awhile, let's see how long. Thanks for the review. Happy New Years!

**TriOblivion: **I love Halibel too! Her eyebrows are just so awesome to watch! (that was weird but it is true! and her eye lashes). I think Halibel and Kagome will make a good team and combination, you'll see, thanks for the review. Happy New Years!

**lonesoul: **Aizen is currently working with Naraku in order to take control of two things. Naraku helping Aizen take over Soul Society and Aizen helping Naraku get the Shikon no Tama and destroy Inuyasha and the others. It will be explained later on how they meet. Happy New Years!

**AnimeMixDJ: **Thanks for the review. Yeah, I can picture that. Both Inuyasha and Ichigo meeting Aizen and Naraku. O.o That would be bizarre knowing the amount of damage they would do. It gets me excited with adrenaline to write the next chapters haha. Happy New Years to you too!

**Satomi Tanaka: **Yeah, it shows how strong Ichigo can be and how hard it is for him to see Kagome away from his side and especially since she is in the dark side. Thanks for the review! Happy New Years!

**(Unknown Reviewer :): **She has not released her shikai nor her bankai ye. She will though but I need ideas on how the image should be protrayed, meaning her form of shikai and bankai haha. It will come to me. Thanks for the review, Happy New Years!

**krysten: **Interesting. Usually I am not a big fan of yaoi but, I will try to give it a shot, though I can come up with comedy for that XD Thanks for the review, Happy New Years!

**IchigoxRukia: **Hi! Yeah, I see that too with Rukia and Kikyo. Don't worry I do plan for them to have bigger roles in this, along with Hisagi and the others. I got lots of ideas for battles now, thanks for reviewing. Happy New Years!

**Yukira-Kuchiki: **Haha- I do that A LOT! I picture all the events like an anime, even the Opening O.o which...sounds like I am a total freak XD Thanks for the review, Happy New Years!

**Suki Yasutori: **Here is an update! Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you soon! Happy New Years!

**omaomae: **Haha-Well, in my other stories Kagome did seem weak so in this one I wanted to play a little with her character and see what people would think of her in the evil side. Thanks for the review and Happy New Years!

**M0M0: **Haha, thanks for reviewing. Very much appreciated! Well, Kagome will have obstacles of her own! I have a big surprise though that has to do with her and Ichigo! Again thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**

"W-What?" exclaimed Inuyasha, birds flying the near by trees. "You saw Kagome! AND YOU LET HER GO!"

Ichigo looked down, disappointed in himself. His eyes closed, remembering Kagome's appearance since the last time he had seen her...human. _'Those eyes...they know nothing nor feeling anything. Her whole heart is crushed by the darkness that roams around her...Kagome? Why can't you realize that the person you are now isn't you?'_

"It's not like we could stop her anyway," stated Ikkaku. "That girl has gotten even stronger than the last time. Way stronger. Those ribbons are fast I didn't even see them coming as they grabbed Grimmjow and Ichigo!"

"Not to mention," Hisagi crossed his arms. "The way she destroyed that Menos Grande with just one punch. WITH ONLY HER FREAKING PETITE HAND!"

"What made me throw up was the fact she called him 'Aizen-sama'," Rangiku closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Rukia sighed looking over at Kikyo: "She is your reincarnation, can't you try talking to her or something."

"Yes, she is my reincarnation. But even that, Kagome has a mind of her own...well at least she did. From what hear, Kagome has gone over to the dark side completely. There isn't anything we can do for her," stated Kikyo, catching Ichigo's attention with a glare. "Kagome is long gone. All we can do now is go back to another plan. Destroy Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama."

"She isn't gone," glared Ichigo.

"You saw her yourself, didn't you?" Kikyo's eye brow rose.

"She is still there," he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Sango. Ichigo turned around. "Do what you want. I am going to get Kagome at all cost," he his head turned to look from over his shoulder. "Even it means we both need to fight each other."

Inuyasha growled under his breath: "Are you saying you are willing to kill her?"

"No," he answered back. "I would take my own life away if that would be the case."

"Ichigo..." whispered Rukia.

Renji shook his head: "We aren't getting anywhere like this! We need to come up with a plan and fast! Who knows what this Naraku guy and Aizen are planning next!"

"He's right," glared Miroku. "Let's rest today and make camp. We will talk about this and start tomorrow morning."

* * *

Kagome knelt down in front of Naraku and Aizen, her head bowed down as Tia and Kohaku stood behind her. "And what is it that you request, Kagome-chan?" asked Aizen with a smirk. Kagome looked up: "A couple of things."

"Oh?" Naraku's slender eye brow rose up, wondering what his little servant was up to.

"The Band of Seven to be resurrected tonight," she stated making Naraku look at Aizen. He looked down at her again. "Tonight? Why? I think a day's worth of rest should do good for you, don't you think?"

"I have my reasons," she explained. "If it is done tonight, it gives us until dawn to explain to them what is occuring. Plus," her eyes meet their's in a glare. "One can start the chaos around."

Naraku and Aizen couldn't help but show the smirk. Kagome was becoming more useful ,especially they way she thought in her plans. "Very well then," answered Aizen. "Tonight it is. But you said you had a few more request?" Kagome nodded in response. "What are they?"

"More like a question," corrected Kagome as she glared at her two leaders in front.

"Oh?" raised an eye brow as Naraku smirked. "What is this mysterious question?"

Kagome's glared couldn't get any tighter than it already was: "Was the cero tattoo on my back...been there since I was 'created'?"

Naraku looked over at Aizen, knowing the question had to do more with him. Aizen's glare returned: "What are you asking? Don't waste your breath on such a stupid question. Of course that tattoo was on your back since your creation into this world."

"Really?" Kagome's eye brow shot up. _'I feel like I shouldn't mention of what has been happening lately in my head...' _she looked up: "I also ask that if I want to go on a mission myself, let me go."

"By yourself?" repeated Naraku. "I can't allow that."

Kagome smirked: "What? Don't trust me? I am a creature with no heart nor memories...what is the harm?"

Aizen returned the same smirk: "If that is what you want. When you chose to go by yourself, you can go. But you have to report to us beforehand." Kagome nodded, bowing down. "Thank you," she whispered. "Then I will leave with Tia-san and Kohaku-kun."

* * *

Rukia sighed, starring at the campfire that Miroku had finished making. She sat on the log that was near Renji (who was currently laying down already, resting.) She noticed Kikyo having her eyes closed, looking as if she wasn't even breathing (well...she was dead). Kikyo sighed herself: "Is there saomething I can help you with Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia only gave her the middle stare, a bit with a glare in the mix: "Just wondering on how you can stay so calm about all this."

"You look calm as well," she replied back: "But it is better than being all panicked like two guys here."

Rukia looked behind her shoulder seeing Ichigo on the hill that was near, looking up at the sky. Looking at her right, Inuyasha was training with Kirara, sweat running down his face trying to get his attacks right. "Well, you are right." Looking back at Kikyo she realized that the rest of the shinigamis were resting, but not sleeping. "Aren't you at least a bit worried about Kagome?"

"Why should I be?" Kikyo's eyes opened. "She is nothing but my reincarnation."

"She's nothing?" repeated Rukia. "You are saying it as if she is a clone of you with no heart nor soul."

"Well, she is only a mere replica of me from another time. That is all," spitted out Kikyo with a glare.

Rukia chuckled under her breath: "How can you be so sure. If it were me meeting both of you at the same time for the first time...I wouldn't even notice the resemblance." Kikyo only snickered back as she gave her reply. "Really? Even Inuyasha confuses Kagome for me...most of the time. Her image is replaced with mine in most peoples eyes. She is known as being 'Kikyo's reincarnation', 'Miko', 'Woman', nothing more. She isn't known as Kagome."

"How can you be so cold towards her? I heard from Sango that she had saved your life," whispered Rukia.

"So? It was a choice that was given to her. She could of left me there to rot and turn back into the ashes I was once, am I correct?" Kikyo's eye brow crooked up.

"Can't you at least show your gratefulness?" Rukia returned the crooked eye brow.

"I am helping you and your friends in finding her, right? Even though I told you all it was hopeless to bring her back," smirked Kikyo. "Once a miko has gone to the dark side...there is no return to the purity she had once. No return to the love she had."

* * *

_"Once a miko has gone to the dark side...there is no return to the purity she had once. No return to the love she had." _Ichigo sighed, hearing Kikyo's words from the campsite. He growled under his breath afterwards, not liking her comment.

He knew, he knew, he was sure! Kagome still had her heart in there somewhere...locked up. All she needed where her senses back, her memories. It pained him she didn't remember him when she asked him his name. He just answered, without showing the disbelief he had.

If she couldn't even remember his name, his face, his voice...she obviously couldn't remember their moments together. Their first conversation, their first greeting, her smile, his fights with Rukia and Renji, the night he saved her life, the night he saw her bravery, her sacrifice. The night...of their first small kiss. Ichigo's hand was brought up to his face, growling even more. He wanted it hug her more than anything, kiss her, hear her, see her.

He looked in between his fingers as the grey clouds started to gather.

_'Rain?' _he thought. He sighed, getting up. "I guess we should tell the others to get shelter with a roof."

* * *

Yamamoto only glared at the two Captains standing in front of him. The other captains waiting for a response. Shunsui cleared his throat, being one of the two in front of the leader. "Well...Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama? What is the plan?"

Yamamoto growled under his breath: "The well? The well is what teleports you to the past? Is that what Yoruichi and Urahara said? You simply want me to believe that?"

Ukitake scratched the back of his head: "That is what they informed us with. Supposedly...we can't destroy the well. Captain Hitsugaya and the others you sent are currently in there. In order for them to return, they need that well to still be there."

Yamamoto sighed harshly. "Very well..." he looked over at Byakuya and Kenpachi. "Captain of Squad 6 and 11, go to this Dimensional Witch...and bring more information! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Yamamoto stood up from his seat: "We can't allow Aizen to get stronger!"

* * *

The rain poured down, drops after drops, puddle after puddle. Kagome stepped on the water beneath her, ripples expanding. Tia walking next to her, noticied the kid, Kohaku holding all seven shards in his palm while standing in front of small buddha looking statue. Food was below, along with burned out candles and plants slowly drowning. "So? Is this it?" Tia raised an eye brow, crossing both her arms.

Kohaku let them fall to the ground, the statue glowing. Kagome's eyes narrowed down as Tia scoffed: "It smells rotten already!"

Kagome gently pushed Kohaku behind her: "Kagome-sama? Is something the matter?"

The statue continue to glow, the shards, one by one going into the ground. Kagome's eyes narrowed down even more, seeing a man with a long braid going down to this knees and holding a huge sword over his shoulder. He smirked, aiming the sharp edge at her neck: "And who are you? Answer or I will kill you."

A white bird flew down to her shoulder: "It's best that you..." the bird turned to it's white ribbon, floating around her body, "listen to me and follow orders." Tia got out her blade, aiming at the other six behind the known threat that was given to Kagome. "Or you will regret it. Be thankful we choose to give you a second chance."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I know...this chapter seemed less boring but the next one will have the action in it! AND PLUS...ANOTHER MEETING...maybe? **

**Thanks again and see you next chapter! **


	20. Run

**Hello everyone! **

**Wow so many reviews on the last chapter! Well previews have started to appear on my profile for the next two stories XD AH! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think this story would grab such attention hehe. Remember is almost at its end T.T Since the anime is already at its end for the arc...so will the story plus...it makes me sad that there are rumors going on that BLEACH ANIME will end but the manga will continue...NO! **

**Just so you know, Remember will have spoliers in the next few chapters so...don't read if you don't want it to be spoiled for you then blame me hehe. **

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: (By the way...I want to say first of all thank you to all who have read/alerted/reviewed to me and my stories this far. I really couldn't have gotten my writing better without the advice and support, THANKS!) **

**omaomae: **Yeah (hehe), I thought, I think a conversation between them two would be very interesting. They are both strong mentally and physically. They will have more conversation and (AHEM!) a big surprise between the two! Ichigo is hopeful, I have seen that throughout the manga and anime, that's what makes him. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**AnimeMixDJ: **Well, Kagome's mission will have to wait (hehe) I am planning to have more of the romance in soon. Thanks for the review. Enjoy!

**krysten: **Well I think Kenpachi would be interesting in dealing with an Espada Kagome...don't you think? Hehe, well I do have it plan that there is a happy ending but drama in between and before (MWAHAHA!) Thank you for reviewing and the support.

**Sugar0o: **More action will be included into the next few chapters and plus...a twist! XD Thanks for the review and advice so far. Hopefully...Kikyo goes bye-bye too hehe.

**TriOblivion: **I think Halibel and Kagome would make an awesome team together...just think about it! The only woman Espadas so far in Aizen's army oh but one will be coming...another one (wink). Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Dark Void Princess 21: **Yeah! Supporting Ichigo is what he needs (hehe) I wish I could give him a hug :P (Ichigo-fan). Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Suki Yasutori: **YAY! You gave me such an idea. I can't wait to write it! THANK YOU! Yeah, I wasn't even planning on writing in the Band of Seven at first but then I thought "It would make the drama even better...right?". Thank you again! Hope you enjoy!

**thrrin-1339: **Yeah, (not only Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Ichigo and Inuyasha) having a crush on Kagome...but also Bankotsu would be interesting. (Hehe) I can even imagine the tension (hehe). Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy.

**IchigoxRukia: **Thank you! Thanks for liking the interaction between Rukia and Kikyo (hehe). I need to include that in. Haha Ichigo killing Kikyo...(I can see that happening lol). Yup, I have two options left on what should be Kagome's bankai but before that...SHIKAI! XD. Jakotsu flirting with Ichigo? Now that would be hilarious LMAO! And don't worry...we are still far from the ending (We are barely getting started hehe). Thank you again!

**ON WITH CHAPTER 20! (O.o already chapter 20?)**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you felt it at this direction," Sango looked behind her shoulder. "Kikyo?"

Early at dawn, Kikyo had awoken from her spot, starring at the northeast direction. Inuyasha had first noticed her unusual behavior asking her what was wrong. At the sound of her voice mouthing 'shards, Ichigo immediately had awoken. Awaking the others, they headed the direction Kikyo had pointed; Miroku leading everyone since he was the one who knew the lands better than anyone (supposedly).

"It's already bright outside!" shouted Renji looking at the preistess. "You said you sensed them at dawn now what the hell! They probably already left long time ago!"

Kikyo smirked, continuing to walk: "I don't say I sensed them right at dawn..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down: "You sensed them earlier, didn't you?"

The smirk was given to him, along with the glare she was returning: "No comment."

They all continued to walk. Walking was the only option that Miroku and Hitsugaya had given. "Tell me again why we can't just run there?" asked Rukia irritated with the slow pace. Hitsugaya sighed: "Even if they might of left, we could still run into them and there is no need to hurry. There is still might be evidence to where Kikyo-san felt the shards...or so she speaks."

"_NO NEED TO HURRY?" _exclaimed Inuyasha. "Kagome is in danger! We need to save her! Who knows what Naraku might be planning to do next with her!"

"Her? In danger?" scoffed Ikkaku as he walked besides the hanyou. "She's capable of taking care of herself just fine...she can probably kick our asses in a blink of an eye." Inuyasha narrowed down his eyes at the bald Shinigami next to him: "Are you saying I am weak?"

Ikkaku returned the gaze: "Did you hear those words coming out my mouth?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, his hands forming and shaking fists as his hazel eyes hid behind his bangs. His teeth grinding against each other: "Everyone just shut up!" Kikyo looked behind her shoulder along with everyone else. "Ichigo?" whispered Rukia, concerned.

Ichigo glared at each and everyone in front of him: "Stop arguing and keep moving. We aren't getting anywhere like this! My only priority is to save Kagome and that is that! If you guys keep wasting time...," he started walking forward, passing one person then another. "I will save her myself."

Inuyasha sighed: "That's the least of our problems..."

Ichigo stopped looking behind his shoulder: "Excuse me?"

"Naraku's miasma has disappeared...," whisepred Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes widened. Rangiku looked over at her captain: "Captain!"

"Yeah," he whispered to himself: "Aizen's spiritual energy is also gone"

"He went into hiding?" questioned Sango looking down at the ground. "It sounds like a trap..."

Ikkaku walked forward, cracking his neck: "Well...send in the traps! Time for the action to start!"

* * *

Green eyes averted into the distance, looking up at the sky as well. Two white wolves running right beside her as two bare feet jumped over a log. Reddish hair held up in two high ponytails were gently caressed by the wind, flying behind as the pace was increased. The same green emerald eyes looked to the right, seeing two white bird flying gracefully to the same direction. Before long, two people had appeared floating above, looking ahead.

Green eyes expanded at the two beauties that stood in the air like nothing. Black hair danced gracefully with leaves floating away. Blonde hair swayed to the sides, eyes that matched like the wolf demon.

_'Are those...demons?' _asked the wolf demon herself.

The same two feet continued on their track, jumping down from a hill ignoring the two above. She jumped down to a group of gathered wolves around a more aged looking one. She looked over at the olderst one, same color as her fur on her clothing: "Grandpa! It's coming!"

He looked down, the wolf sighing: "So it has destroyed everything in its way, huh?"

"I think we need to get Koga's help," suggested the female wolf.

Before long, they noticed more demons coming behind them, everyone splitting to their own direction but not before the leader of the wolves looked at his grandchild: "Ayame! Look for help! Hurry!"

Ayame nodded, running to the opposite direction with more demons following behind. _'Why are they destroying everything? This isn't normal...not even for demons!' _Ayame's foot soon tripped over a root that had been coming out from the dirt, making her fall, demons roaming around her and on top, ready to feast. Her eyes closed, seeing one getting closer to her face: _'I'm finished!'_

She never felt it. Never felt the bite and pain. Opening her eyes she noticed a white ribbon floating, another strangling the demon that was about to attack her. Soon enough, she heard the cries of the demon shrieking in pain. In a blink of an eye, blonde hair was visible in front of Ayame. A sword in hand as a tan colored back faced her. One swing from the sword is what it took to take care of the other demons plus the one that was being strained.

A sigh passed the blond's lips: "Did we really need to kill all these demons off?" Ayame noticed she was looking at the ribbong floating away and into the shadows of the trees and bushes: "Don't you think we have other important matters?"

The same girl with long black hair that had been floating up in the air came out, gracefully. Her brown eyes landed on the wolf girl making the blond turn also: "And who are you? Kagome, it seems like someone from the wolf tribe is here." she asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down seeing the girl. Something about her hair was so recognizable. Something that triggered her mind...Kagome's eyes closed. She started feeling the same pain in her head. Images of the wolf she had wounded before appeared...he was...carrying her? On the other side, the red haired wolf girl arguing with him and glaring at her. The flashback seemed like they were bickering of something. Images changed to something entirely different. Orange hair appeared again, a smile across his face. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. A whisper coming out from her lips: "Ichigo..."

Tia's blond eye brow rose up: "Kagome? Are you feeling well?"

Kagome's eyes fully opened: "Yeah. Just fine." Kagome started turning around; walking away.

Tia stopped her with her voice: "What do you want me to do with this girl?"

"Just leave her," replied Kagome as she continued to walk. "She isn't in our way."

Tia followed, ignoring the girl's blinks. Ayame's eyes were full of shock. She couldn't believe it! Why didn't she see it sooner..."Kagome?"

* * *

Hands reached down to the water flow. Both palms catching the limit of water and bringing it up into rouch lips as it sucked the liquid dry. He looked behind his shoulder to see two of his partners: "He's gone?"

"The whole area is talking about it," answered one of the wolf partners. He looked to his left. "Right Ginta?"

Ginta nodded: "Yeah. Rumors about Naraku's disapperance but that he left a few armies around here...we have to be careful Koga."

Koga stood up from the stream, sighing: "After watching Kagome act that way I am guessing she is one of the armies." Ginta shrugged as he looked over at Hakkaku: "She really got strong huh?"

Hakkaku nodded: "Yeah but, I don't like this Kagome-neechan..."

"Not only is our goal to defeat and bring Naraku's head," started Koga. "But now we need to get Kagome back...even if it means to sacrifice her. I can't let Naraku have his way with her. I hate just thinking about it as he is using her for his plans!"

Their ears twitched hearing the shrieking pain of a wolf. Koga's eyes narrowed down, looking upstream he smelled the aroma of blood mixed with demons ready for their prey. He jumped up: "Let's go Ginta! Hakkaku!"

Koga ran into bushes until he came into the clearing of a wolf being biten by five demons at the same time. Koga's claws destroyed their flesh, finally letting go of the elder wolf. Koga knelt down, seeing the blood expand into the ground, staning it.

"Elder! What happened?" exclaimed Ginta.

The eldest wolf chuckled: "Ayame and the others ran from our Northern Territories."

"Ran away?" questioned Koga. "Why is that?"

The wolf's eyes closed slowly: "Something rose...from the dead. It isn't human and it isn't a demon. All it did was walk with a grin in it's face. He ate anything in its way...even the demons' prey." His eyes had completely closed. "Please...save..us."

Koga's eyes closed as he stood up: "Let's go."

"Where?" asked Hakkaku. "Aren't we trailing Naraku?"

"Our own was just slaughtered. We can't ignore that fact! Let's go. Make a proper burial for the elder wolf and we will leave!" Koga looked to the side. "Besides...the mutt is coming this way."

"Inuyasha?" whispered Ginta.

"Come on...I don't want him to get all the glory for this," he answered back.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" shouted Ichigo. He noticed the hanyou carrying Kikyo on his back running ahead of everyone. Ichigo tried catching up to him but he tried keeping his pace normal so the others could catch up as well.

Kikyo's eye brow crooked up: "What's the hurry Inuyasha?"

"It stinks of wolves!" he grunted. "Koga must of gone through here."

Ichigo appeared in front as he had taken a flash step: "So why the hurry?" he glared. "Don't you remember our priority is to save Kagome?"

"I haven't forgotten!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get out of my way! Koga went through here! There is a reason!"

"What reason?" questioned Hitsugaya as the rest of the gang had finally caught up. Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder: "Not sure. But he is going northeast just like us!" Miroku sighed as he got off Kirara: "Well he is after Naraku just like us. After seeing Kagome I am sure he is more determined to do so."

"Did you say Koga?" a feminine voice had caught their attention. Ichigo blinked turning his head to look over his shoulder. He noticed a girl with two pig tails and red hair standing with concerned emerald eyes. "Who are you?" questioned Rukia.

"Hey!" shouted Shippo from behind Kirara's head. "That's Ayame! Koga's fiancee!"

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" questioned Sango as she also got off. "I thought you had gone to the Northerneast Mountains?" Ayame nodded: "I did...but then we need to run away."

"Run away?" Inuyasha let Kikyo slide off from his back gently. "Why?"

"From the ogre..." Ayame's green eyes closed, remembering the loss of her tribe members. "He devours demons..."

She sighed as the last of tribe walked behind her: "I must take the rest of the surivors of my tribe to safety," she looked behind her shoulder: "My grandfather is wounded and he needs rest." Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "An ogre you say?"

Ayame's eyes shifted to see the orange haired man: "Yes..." she looked away. "I just smelled Koga's scent going even deeper into the northeast forest." She looked into Inuyasha's eyes: "I-Inuyasha? What happened to...Kagome? Where is she?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened but relaxed right after: "She's back at her house...resting."

Ayame's eyes turned into a glare: "DON'T LIE! I just saw her!"

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Ichigo took a few steps forward: "Where? Where is she?"

Ayame looked at the brown eyed man: "You know her?"

"Where did you see her?" pleaded Ichigo. "Please tell me! She needs to be saved!"

Ayame looked down: "She saved me...from demons devoring me..."

"Saved you?" repeated Ikkaku. "Last time I checked, we were her enemies! What the heck!" Ichigo sighed as he looked away: "Was she with anyone?"

"Yeah," replied Ayame. "A woman with blond hair."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened: "Blond hair?" He looked over at Rangiku who was standing next to him: "It's one of the Espadas!"

Ayame looked at her grandfather once again: "I need to go and find them a safe place. Please, if you see Koga tell him were a fine." Sango nodded: "Will do." They started watching Ayame walk away and stopped but her comrades continued on the path. She looked behind her shoulder: "What's your name? You, the one with orange hair."

"Ichigo," he replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ayame nodded: "Ichigo?" A smile crept her face. "Kagome might seem like a different person but she still has concience."

"What do you mean?" questioned Inuyasha.

"She whispered his name," she pointed directly at Ichigo. "But with a glare. She was having pain supposedly. By the way, the ogre smells of death..."

* * *

"Master Kyokotsu," Kohaku stood on a branch, watching the so called 'ogre' eating his way through the demons he had pilled for his dinner. His size was immense to any human or demon. It didn't make Kohaku or anyone question why they called him ogre. After hearing his named being called, his eyes landed on the kid on the branch. His eyes fully exposed with an expression of kill. "They are coming closer. The ones that are after the shards."

Kyokotsu swallowed the flesh and blood down his throat, laughing out loud right after. "I see. You three made the right choice of letting me come here first before my brothers." His head and eyes shifted to look at the kid. "Kohaku, right? You can go now...is what I would like to say."

As Kohaku turned to the side with his whole body, he noticed Kyokotsu coming towards him: "But I want the shard on your back as well!"

Jumping up, Kohaku noticed white ribbons wrapping themselves up around Kyokotsu's arm. Kyokotsu tried pulling away until he noticed his arm was free, the ribbons gone along with his hand. Blood started to gush out, wondering when he never felt the pierce. He looked to his side seeing two ribbons appear. He was sure, very sure he had seen two blades...white blades. The woman looked behind her shoulder: "I wouldn't try anything funny, Kyokotsu. Your brother gave me permission to straighten you up if I need to..." her eyes were already in a glare...ready to see red. "I could do more than cut your arm."

Tia came from behind: "I think it is time for Kyokotsu to deal with the other, don't you think Kagome?"

Kagome nodded: "Yeah."

"What am I after?" growled Kyokotsu.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down even more: "Anyone in your way is to be destroyed...but leave Ichigo Kurosaki alive."

Tia looked at the petite woman: "Ichigo Kurosaki? I think Aizen-sama wants him dead."

"I don't," she replied. "I got questions of my own..."

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 20! **

**How was it? The bigger action will be next chapter! Maybe another meeting between Ichigo and Kagome? Yes? No? **

**Thanks for reading this far and hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please be patient! **

**New things will come up and Bankotsu plus Jakotsu are on their way! **

**Thank you again! Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 21! **


	21. Images Part 1

**Hello! **

**First of all, sorry for the long wait! Seems school had plans for everyone to write essays like EVERYDAY! AIMS practice...**

**Sorry again, I tried my best to find time to write and with not knowing which stories to write then...I don't know. I have even been thinking of erasing one of them. Battle to the Inheritance isn't really working for me now so, I might put it on hiatus for the time being. We will see. **

**But anyways, thank you all for the support/advice/reviews/readers! I really appreaciate it! **

**SPEACIAL THANKS: **

**Sugar0o: **Ha-ha, your review made me laugh! Well, Inuyasha does put some humor into the story and just wait until Jakotsu comes in! Thank you for the review! I really do enjoy reading them. Hope you enjoy this new updated chapter!

**Suki Yasutori: **Well the meeting between Kagome and Ichigo will be kind of the climax in a way or should I say foreshadowing. I already have it pictured in my head of the BIG MEETING between them! And of course Bankotsu and Jakotsu are coming in! Why wouldn't they? They have to! Jakotsu has to annoy someone...hehe, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!

**shippofan2k: **Thanks for the review! I am glad you enjoyed it! Well, here's a new update!

**IchigoxRukia: **Kagome does have her plans. Unlike my other stories, she is stronger in here (has an evil side which I love!) Jakotsu flirting will happen! I can already see it happen! Kikyo fan? Well I do think her abilities are interesting but not to the point where she is my favorite or something. I don't even like her to be with Inuyasha hehe. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**TriOblivion: **Well, we will just have to wait and see who this other female might be right? Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Shokisme-Itakede: **Kagome stills doesn't know that she held feelings for Inuyasha but as the story progresses...maybe she will see flashbacks that make her remember and even Ichigo? We will see. Thank you so much for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**omaomae: **Haha well the Band of Seven will be like the glue to get Kagome and the Espadas to meet Ichigo and Inuyasha more offeten and of course, more battles! Thanks for your awesome review! I really do enjoy reading them! Hope you enjoy!

**Projekt-z: **Thank you for the compliment! I always get happy knowing someone is enjoying this story. Thank you for reading. Here is another chapter.

**AnimeMixDJ: **We all wonder what Kagome wants with Ichigo. I think we all have a pretty good idea...right? Haha, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy.

**krysten: **You know? That isn't a bad idea. I was going to have Renkotsu fight maybe Hitsugaya but Ikkaku can had some humor. Thanks for the advice! Thanks for the review too!

**demongirl2003: **Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**sesshimy: **Thank you! I really like how this story turned out too. Hope it continues on with fans liking it!

**And here it is...Chapter 21! (Again sorry for the long wait!) **

**

* * *

**

"I guess I underestimated your knowledge," brown eyes looked over his shoulder, seeing the man he spoke to sitting down on his side of the throne that he had placed in the cave: "Naraku."

Naraku smirked at the comment: "If my guesses are correct, Inuyasha and the others have already realized my miasma is gone. They go crazy not knowing where my location is, did you know? I am at least ten steps ahead of them."

"Well, you aren't the only one who hid his miasma so well, Naraku. I also ordered the other Espada and my two comrades to hide their reiatsu."

"Oh, did you Aizen?" grinned Naraku. He got up from his place, walking towards his new 'partner': "I guess we do think alike."

"But answer one question of mine," continued Aizen, his eye brow rising up. "Why did you chose this mountain of all mountains and all possible hiding places?"

He only received a chuckle coming out from Naraku's throat observing as he went towards the exit of the main room: "Mt. Hakurei has pure energy but also demonic. Not only is the Band of Seven on our side but also a special soul that was buried in here."

Aizen's eye brow shot higher up: "Does that mean that demons can't even feel our energy in here?"

"Not at all."

"I see. You placed a barrier around here, huh?" questioned Aizen with a bit of amusement coming from his tone.

"A barrier that repels against demons of course, humans can't do much harm to me," smirked Naraku.

"What about Shinigami? Will it affect them?"

"Who knows. We will see."

* * *

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she looked away from the ogre in front of her. "Do you sense that too, Kagome?" questioned Tia. "I can smell wolves coming."

Slender fingers snapped, two white ribbons stained with blood turning back into feathery creatures which landed on a near tree branch above Kagome. She noticed Kyokotsu putting his arm back in place with no pain as it attached like nothing. "Kyokotsu, remember what I said. Keep Ichigo Kurosaki alive."

A smirk appeared on the ogre's face: "I don't even know what he looks like."

"That is why you ask," glared Kagome. Kagome walked forward: "It's the same wolf from before, he is coming this way."

"Where are you going?" questioned Tia also noticing Kohaku following behind. She exhaled, doing the same. Stopping at a hill, they looked down to see Koga and his wolves running up. Koga stopped half way with widened eyes, surprised to see the girl he loved. Kagome's hand threw two objects towards Koga's legs. Tia's eyes widened only a few: "Did you just throw back his two shards?"

"Naraku-sama will understand," she replied back. "I am not stupid Tia. I know what his plans are and I have my own. Trust me, giving him back the shards will be benifical to us. Makes the battle more exciting, doesn't it?"

Tia shrugged at the statement: "Well you are correct in that."

Their talk was interrupted by another rough voice coming down the hill: "KAGOME! Kagome! Why are you being like this! First you wound me and then you return my shards like nothing! What are you planning?"

Turning around, his eyes starred at her back. Before long, a much larger hand stretched down from the bushes coming after one of Koga's wolves. Catching the wolf in his arms, he jumped away with the other wolves as he looked up to see Kagome and the other two gone. His attention grew back at the supposed rumored ogre coming out from the bushes.

"Ah! Shards! I will take them!"

Ginta and Hakkaku managed to catch up only to stare with an awed expression: "L-Look..." whispered Hakkaku. "H-How can his body be so huge?"

Koga gazed over at the ogre in disgut: "Where's Kagome?"

Kyokotsu only smirked, seeing the annoyance rubbing over the wolf's face.

"I SAID WHERE IS KAGOME!"

"You mean the wench that just disappeared? How would I know? That wench cut off my arm right now! If the one thing I want to do to her now is rip her off into pieces!" He scoffed, remembering the strength the girl had hidden. And she was hiding more...so much more.

Koga's pupils tightened in a slit: "So I am guessing you are this ogre eating demons?" He rubbed his nose with his knuckles, cracking them in the process: "You reak of graveyard soil!"

"Oh? So I still smell?" laughed Kyokotsu. "It has been some time since I have been able to stand from my grave." His arm stretched out towards the leader of the group: "AND YOU WILL BECOME PART OF KYOKOTSU'S FLESH!"

Easily with one jump, Koga felt his power back in his legs, making him smirk. "Go back to hell bastard!" He aimed a kick towards Jakotsu, immediately hitting Jakotsu on his jaw.

Losing his balance on his feet, Jakotsu fell down to the ground with the noise of pain echoing in the forest. _'Just what the heck is he? He doesn't reak of Naraku's scent so he can't be one of his...can he? Ugh! But I can smell Kagome's scent on him as well, right on his left arm...'_

He noticed Kyokotsu sitting back up, cracking his jaw at the same time.

"So let me guess you are just an ogre who rose from his grave?" exclaimed Koga with anger in his tone.

"Thanks to this shard!" Kyokotsu came to point his forehead, making Koga look at it in confusion. _'A shard? Shard! Kagome! What the heck are thinking!'_

_

* * *

_

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha ran beside each other after hearing a few crashes in the forest. The rest of the gang were left behind, trying to catch up in their own pace. Inuyasha scoffed: "Damn! I can smell the mangy wolf already!"

"Stop complaining!" Ichigo jumped over a log only to hear Inuyasha's next words: "Yeah but I can also smell graveyard soil and it reaks big time! It makes me vomit!"

"Makes you vomit? Isn't that girlfriend of yours from the graveyard too?" Ichigo smirked at his own words only to get a glare with golden eyes in the middle. "You know nothing about us! So don't talk crap!"

"You really think Kagome hasn't told me the whole story?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks: "What did she tell you?"

Ichigo continued to run in his road, ignoring the question he was given. His only goal was to get to Kagome as fast as possible. Even if it was by force...he needed to. His thoughts came to a halt as soon as he saw Ayame ahead. "Ayame?"

"Ichigo! I just saw Koga running up a hill not far from here!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down noticing Inuyasha appearing next to him from a jump he had taken awhile back. "Where is he?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Follow me!" shouted Ayame.

* * *

Koga dodged yet another punch coming from his opponent. Landing on a boulder that he had previously thrown, he balanced himself on it, watching carefully. Before long, his nose had caught the smell of two familiar people and another he wasn't sure of. He looked behind his shoulder to see Inuyasha jumping up with his Tessaiga already out.

"AH!" Slashing the blade across Kyokotsu's arm, Ichigo came behind along with Ayame running towards Koga.

"Koga!"

"Stay back Ayame! This guy isn't someone to take so lightly..." Koga's eye brows meet at a glare.

Inuyasha's bare feet connected with the dirty: "So what exactly is he?"

"A human," replied Koga.

"A human?" repeated Ichigo coming closer. "He looks more like a beast to me."

Inuyasha scoffed, getting back into his defensive stance: "I don't care! Time to kick his ass!"

"Kagome was here a little while ago," the words were whispered, but caught by both the guys that had arrived. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder with a word-less expression. "K-Kagome?"

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Koga's collar, bringing him closer to his face as he growled: "And why the hell didn't you stop her! Huh! You mangy wolf! You let her leave just like that! WHAT THE HELL!"

Kyokotsu grabbed their attention, starring at the two that had arrived: "Oh? Brought some comrades to help you battle me? Such weaklings really!"

Ichigo grabbed hold of the hilt to his Zanpaktou, tightening the firm grip: "With what Koga just said...Kagome was here, huh? Where is she? You must know right?" Without getting his answer, both Inuyasha and Ichigo jumped up, dodging yet another of Kyokotsu's attacks. "It seems like this guy won't give us our answers that easily..." Inuyasha bittered out his words, getting his next attack ready.

Ichigo revealed his full bare blade: "Then let's get our answers by force."

* * *

Deadly but heavenly eyes watched the battle unfold. Thoughts running through a confused mind. _'Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?' . _The woman noticed Kohaku landing next to her, able to keep the branch still from where she sat. "Kagome-sama, Naraku has ordered us to go back." Two looking-bee demons flew behind him as surveillance.

"Tia and you can go on ahead, I will catch up," her gaze never left the blood spilling and the groans of pain being heard.

"Are you going to stay here to watch the battle?"

"I am just waiting to see what Kyokotsu will do. Let's see if he can follow orders..."

Her eyes glided to watch the silver haired hanyou attacking with his own sword. "Kohaku, before you leave, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything Kagome-sama."

Her slender pale index finger pointed at the hanyou below: "By any chance...do you know his name?"

"Well, yeah. He is Inuyasha. Half demon half human from the famous Inutashio," Kohaku stood up. "Why?"

"He seems...so recognizable. I feel like I know him," Kagome whispered her last sentence. Her eyes widened with fear as the pain in her head came back...only twice as much as before.

_The same hanyou pinned against a tree..._

_A weird looking necklace landing over his head..._

_His claws breaking through the stands of hair that were in his way..._

_Lips kissing a human's...surrounded my fireflies and trees with the shadows of the night..._

"-sama?"

Her brown eyes blinked at the sudden voice. She looked at Kohaku: "Kohaku?"

"Are you alright, Kagome-sama? You started crying..."

Kagome's fingers meet her cheeks were the tears were slowly sliding down. Cleaning the off, she stood from the branch: "Kohaku, please keep this a secret from everyone, will you?" Her eyes meet his. He nodded, bowing down: "Yes, Kagome-sama."

In that instant, he disappeared into the branches of the trees ahead, leaving Kagome. Her hand came up once again to her head, feeling the pain still. Images still running through.

_A hand lightly playing with the hanyou's ears..._

_A campfire where a woman with a large boomerang and a monk laughing at the hanyou's fight with what looked like a smaller demon fox..._

_The image of the same hanyou fading into the darkness of the forest..._

_Tears running down someone's face to the ground..._

_A view of a shrine with a well..._

_Brown eyes and a smile to match..."Hello Kagome, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, your new neighbor." _

Kagome clutched her chest, her heart pulsing with a pain that was unexpressable. Her eyes turning into slits, watching both men fight below. _'That's it! I need to know why those two make such images cross my mind! Especially him...Ichigo Kurosaki! That image of him smiling...knowing my name and introducing himself...' _Standing up straighter with her breath slowly coming back to normal. _'I won't be able to concentrate on battles if I keep seeing them! I will make them disappear!'_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha wipped away the blood streaming down his mouth. "Keh! Bastard! He is strong as heck!"

Ichigo blocked yet another attack with his sword, the reflection of his face on his blade showing the sweat and his own breath fighting to push Kyokotsu's fist away: "Where's Kagome!"

Koga jumped up, his kick making contact with Kyokotsu's jaw. The kick pushed him back, freeing Ichigo from the friction he was trying to give off. Catching his breath, he noticed Kyokotsu easily getting up from the bare kick.

"I will devour you all! And get those two shards!"

Inuyasha's eyes averted from the ogre to Koga: "S-Shards? What is he talking about?"

Koga's eyes hid behind his dark bangs, the shadow covering over them. His hands formed fists, his own body shaking: "K-Kagome..."

"WHAT ABOUT KAGOME?" shouted Inuyasha already done with this silence. The secrets. The lies. The abandoment. The betrayal. The loss from his heart...

In just a matter of seconds, all of their eyes slowly glided back to Kyokotsu after hearing what sounded like gushed out blood. "You really think that hurts, wench?"

"That wasn't what I was after," brown eyes narrowed down to a slit as everyone starred at what looked like a pale hand in Kyokotsu's forehead, blood spilling slowly. In just one grace, the same hand came out, carrying the shard where it occupied. "I will be taking this..."

Kyokotsu's eyes widened: "YOU DAMN WOMAN! GIVE THAT BACK!"

His arm stretched out to grab her, a pulsing stopping him half way. He was on a fingertip away from grabbing her, strangle her, kill her! His body fell back, giving a shake of the ground. Brown eyes glared at the three men below. With her grace, her body slowly went down to meet earth. "That is what you get for disobeying orders."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more, recalling the girl in front. Blood dripped down from her arm, the same one grabbing the small shard.

"Kagome!" shouted Ayame from behind. She stood only a few feet away from her so-called-fiance.

Ichigo managed to find his voice. "K-Kagome?" He took a step closer but halted seeing Kagome's bloody arm stretch out to the side. The same white bird landing elegantly on her knuckles. "Kagome?" he whispered with concern.

"I don't know why..." bittered out Kagome. "But you three managed to make me feel pain without laying a single finger on me." Her same scowl came back. "All of you standing here gave me images in my head that I don't even know where they came from..."

"Images?" whispered Ichigo. "Kagome? What are you talk-" he was unaware of the sudden change in the bird. The same ribbon appeared, swiftly floating around her arm like a feather falling down from the sky.

"I will eliminate you both, Ichigo Kurosaki," her gaze shifted to the hanyou. "And Inuyasha. I want my answers! How in the seven hells do you know me so well? Why do you chase after me!"

Ichigo's glare matched hers: "You want to know why?" His hold on his hilt of the sword tightened. "How can I let one of my own friends be devoured by the darkness!"

"I was born with the darkness...to serve it," Kagome spitted out.

"No," interrupted Inuyasha. "You were with us! You were our comrade! Don't you remember a damn thing? Everything we've been through?"

"So does this mean you won't leave me alone?" questioned Kagome in a whisper.

Ichigo and Inuyasha stayed silent, taking little glances at each other. "No." They both answered at the same time.

"Fine," growled Kagome under her breath: "Then don't complain once I send you both to hell!"

* * *

**Well, there was an unexpected meeting! Not only Ichigo and Kagome with Inuyasha in the mix! **

**Don't worry, there will be more surprises. And I do have the next chapter scripted haha! **

**Just need to type it up now. **

**Soul Society will come into the picture next chapter and Jakotsu too! **

**Let's see how that will turn out...**

**Either Remember or Black Flames will be updated before another chapter of Miko and Shinigami Love. Still debating. **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**See you next chapter! **


	22. Images Part 2

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait on this update. Some of you may not know but my laptop crashed and well...looking for someone to fix it or probably have to buy a new one. First of all, thank you to all who reviewed! OMG! Passed the 200 mark already! And to think this story is barely starting in the drama. -GASP- Bigger surprises will come in the upcoming chapters and of course...more Ichigo and Kagome moments! I will also give a bit of Inuyasha and Kagome moments so you see the things Kagome has to go through. Without further ado...enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**shippofan2k, omaomae, WhispersxInuxThexNight, IchigoxRukia, Suki Yasutori, krysten, AnimeMixDJ, Projekt-z, Dhampire12, TriOblivion, and Ac2743**

**And here is Chapter 22! **

**

* * *

**

Scratch after scratch was taken on the male's head. His long ebony hair held up in a messy bun by a simple hair accessory that looked like it could be used as a weapon. Wearing a loose lavender colored girl kimono which showed his under armor that only came as a spaghetti strap with purple scales. Blue painted streaks coming down from his black eyes. He noticed the presence of two familiar people walking towards him.

Placing his sword down, as he sat on the edge of the boulder - he waited for the on coming people. Two pairs of feet stopped right beside the boulder.

"Oh? Kohaku! You're back!" A smile crept his lips, despite his feminine looks and actions, it only made Kohaku and the person behind shiver. Those same black orbs glided up to the darker tanned woman behind Kohaku. "Tia-chan, I see you are here too." Looking around, he saw that the person wasn't there: "And where is Kagome-san?"

"Orders were to go without her," answered Kohaku. "Kyokotsu has been defeated."

"Eh?" Shrugging, the unknown person went to look up at the sun. "He was always the weakest out of the seven. Poo Kyokotsu."

"And what are you doing here?" questioned Tia. "Aren't you supposed to be with you older brother?"

"Yeah," a puppy look appeared on his face. "But I got so bored! After hearing about this Inuyasha guy I've been dying to meet him!" His eyes locked on Kohaku. "Kohaku! What is he like? Is he handsome as everyone says?" Another smirk appeared - only...creepier. "And apparently, my older brother wants to battle this Ichigo guy? Who is he exactly? He just mentioned that Kagome-san wanted to get rid of him - personally."

Tia's eyes narrowed down: "Jakotsu. Stop with the questions and get back to the orders that we gave you. Naraku-sama and Aizen-sama will not easily forgive you if you fail or disobey!"

"Fine! I'm going! Going! Chill," Jakotsu stood from the boulder, grabbing the sword he had previously placed. "If I were you, I have a feeling Kagome won't be back the way you left her if you don't get her now."

* * *

Kagome swiftly stretched her ribbon towards both Inuyasha and Ichigo as they jumped up to dodge. "Kagome! Stop this!" shouted Inuyasha. "Come to your senses!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she continued her assault. Whipping out her ribbon back and forth only leaving Inuyasha and Ichigo the option to dodge. Koga intervened, jumping from behind. His kick aimed to Kagome's back, knowing it wouldn't hurt as much as long as he stopped her. Once his foot almost made contact with her back, it was stopped by Kagome's second ribbon. It wrapped around Koga's foot.

Koga's eyes widened at the sudden wrap. _'W-When did the second ribbon appear?' _Seconds later, Kagome's moved her arm, swinging Koga to a tree trunk. Kagome's eyes never left off her prey. Both ribbons moved gracefully around her arms. Her black hair swaying with the hit breeze.

Inuyasha rushed forward, his Tetsusaiga in hand. Jumping down, Kagome wrapped one of her ribbons around Inuyasha's hands, stopping him from moving his sword. "Kagome..." he grunted. He fought against the strength Kagome was giving him. Who knew she was this strong! Then again...it wasn't really her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

_A smile appeared across Ichigo's face as he sat down on a chair. _

_An image of a strawberry haired teen introducing herself as...Orihime Inoue. _

_More of Ichigo's friends coming into the picture._

_A demon slayer and monk making dinner. _

_The same hanyou coming down the stairs...a sad look on his face like - regret?_

Kagome's eyes tightened with anger as she felt the pain once again. Swinging her other ribbon, she slashed Inuyasha on his right cheek. Blood drops slowly curving down his cheek.

_'D-Did her eye color just change?' _Ichigo watched as the battle between Inuyasha and Kagome raged. He saw it for sure. He knew she was feeling pain and not only that...her eye color had changed. From a sudden red to brown in just a flash. _'What's going on?' _He looked behind his shoulder. "Ayame! Get the others here as fast you can! Could you? We might need to try a different path with Kagome." His eyes came back on Kagome's person. _'Even if it means as a hostage...'_

Ayame left in minutes after hearing Ichigo. Inuyasha brought his sharp claws up to touch the dripping blood. His golden orbs landing on the smug on his finger tips. Never in his life did he think Kagome would do even raise a weapon to him.

"I give you my last warning to all three of you here," Kagome's ribbons floated around her arms as she dropped them to her sides. "Leave now and don't dare to intervene with Naraku-sama's and Aizen-sama's plans."

"Tch!"

Kagome's eyes glided to see Ichigo hiding his own eyes behind his bangs. "What is so funny?"

"Calling both men lords when you hated them," Ichigo's eyes turned into a sudden scowl. "Tell me." Raising his Zanpaktou, the end point of his weapon aimed at Kagome's body. "You won't come with us willingly?"

Silence covered the battle area. No sounds made or movements came.

"I see," Ichigo's spiritual energy started floating up. The pressure from his own power coming down as heavy weight for even Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome stood with no effect or harm done to her. Her eyes stayed glued on her _wanted _kill. "BANKAI!"

* * *

Shinigami robes flew in the breeze as they stood in front of a traditional Japanese house. Gray eyes scanned the area without making any more movements from his body. His long ebony hair that stretched down to his shoulder moved with grace.

"Oi! Kuchiki! Is this the place we were ordered to come to?" Those same gray orbs moved to the corner, watching his new 'partner'. Long dark chocolate hair spiked up into long thorns with small bells hanging from the edge. His larger body over matched his. Physically, his 'partner' would look like a crazy maniac to kill anything in his way (which was half true).

"Kenpachi, please be quiet," Byakuya Kuchiki looked strictly at the sliding door ahead. Surprised (not showing the gesture of course), he saw it slowly open. Kenpachi's eye brow crooked up. Behind the door it revealed to be a long slender woman. Her red eyes only starring at the two. Onyx colored hair held up in a high ponytail with what looked like a traditional Chinese hair pin.

"Well, well. Coincidences happen everyday, huh? It is a natural part of life, I suppose," she spoke out loud. Her cardinal eyes never seemed to blink only with a smirk of confidence to match perfectly.

"And who the hell are you lady?" exclaimed Kenpachi, a smirk plastered on his own face.

"Obviously you two don't know me," she began. Her index finger came to point at both Shinigami. "But you two are Captains of the Gotei 13, am I correct?"

"How do you know about the Gotei 13? And even the fact that we are captains?" Byakuya's eyes tightened into a slit. This woman was becoming irritating just by the look she gave them. Reminded him so much of-

"Well, if it isn't Byakuya and Kenpachi," a feminine voice called out from behind.

Both captains looked behind their shoulder to see Urahara and Yoruichi only a few feet away from the same entrance they came. Urahara chuckled under his breath already walking past both of the now know Shinigamis. "So they have sent Byakuya and Kenpachi for this. First Ukitake and Shunsui. Makes me wonder who they will send next." His eyes glided to the corner, watching both captains carefully. "Yamamoto Genryuusai sure has an interesting way to think plans, doesn't he?"

He continued his path towards Yuko. Making the first step up to her home, he couldn't help but notice how Yoruichi tentatively watched the sixth captain.

"Sorry to interrupt and burst the bubble of the loyal captains here," Yuko slowly walked down the stairs. Her graceful movements matched the way her hair swayed against the hitting breeze: "But I am afraid there is no way for you to go to that other world Ichigo and his friends have gone through...at least not of yet."

"What exactly do you mean?" A glare appeared across Byakuya's face. He was right. Both Yoruichi and Yuko did seem alike.

"Soul Society has wasted their time to come here for answers. So, because I am such a _nice _person, I will give you this little detail of what is to come," Yuko's eyes turned into more of the known seriousness that her clients most saw in her.

"Spill it out!" shouted Kenpachi. He was bored enough. There was no action in this whatsoever! So what the heck! He could be taking a nap of all things but here he was...talking to some wench who thought she knew more than them!

"Aizen and his new...what's the word...companion will arrive at a new battle field."

"New battle field?" repeated Byakuya.

"At least that is what the future dreams have told me. The future could change."

"And where is this 'new' battle field?" questioned Byakuya.

A small chuckle was heard from the woman in front. Smirks appearing on both Yoruichi's and Urahara's faces.

"Hueco Mundo will be the next destination...and let me tell you ahead of time. It won't be easy as the last time. They have strong allies along with a pure soul with an ultimate key to the destruction of Soul Society."

"Pure soul?" Kenpachi bittered out the word. "That sort of things are only myths!"

"It exists. Only one left to be exact. But it is currently in the wrong hands..."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked at the moving body coming towards the group. Fingers moved the side of her bangs to see a clear view: "I-Is that the wolf girl that came to get Ichigo and Inuyasha?" she whispered her question but caught by her companions.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hisagi looked behind his shoulder to see Rangiku looking at the path ahead they were headed to. After Ichigo and Inuyasha left, they followed but decided to take it easy and think of plan...for a _maybe _trap settled for them. Rangiku's index finger pointed at the coming girl: "There. That girl with the reddish ponytails is running this way."

It caught the attention of the rest. They all watched as the unknown girl came closer, making Miroku's eyes squint to make sure it wasn't an enemy. His eyes widened at the sudden familiar aura: "It's Ayame!"

"Ayame?" questioned Sango.

Kikyo's plain-hatred eyes narrowed down: _'Where is Inuyasha and that Shinigami? Shouldn't they be behind her? Something is going on. And one thing tells me...it has to do with my reincarnation.'_

Ayame arrived, panting hard for her catch of oxygen. She might be a demon, but even a demon gets tired: "I-Inuyasha and I-Ichigo...are fighting...need help..."

"Fighting?" repeated Renji. "Both of them against each other?"

Ayame shook her head: "N-No..."

"Who are they fighting then?" asked Hisagi.

"K-Kagome..." she took a deep breath in and out. Surprised to see the silence that took over and the shocked expression that everyone held. Rukia walked forward: "K-Kagome? Are they crazy? Like literally they are...fighting her?"

Ayame nodded for the second time: "Yes. They raised their swords..."

"Idiots!" shouted Rukia.

"But only because Kagome threatened them!" she defended. "At the same time it is no ones fault they are fighting! Naraku is controlling Kagome to do this so it is natural for her to go up against us!"

"But they can hurt her!" Rukia argued. "They have to think in her safety if they want her back!"

Before anyone else could of said a word, they noticed the sudden change Kirara took. She sprung up, grabbing Sango and throwing her gently behind her back and started to fly away.

"Kirara! What is going on?" she exclaimed. Utterly confused on the action her demon cat had taken. Her eyes connected with Kirara's, understanding. "It's Kohaku, right?"

A low growl came from the throat of the demon cat. Obviously telling the demon slayer - yes.

"Let's go then," she whispered back.

Hitsugaya looked up at the sky where Sango left off: "We can't leave her. Let's wait, she is bound to come back," his eyes glided to the monk: "Right?"

A small smile appeared across the perverted monk: "She always comes back to me."

* * *

Sango came to a clear view of her brother talking to some other blond haired woman with a darker skin color than most. Her eyes tightened but soon softened as Kohaku sensed her presence up in the sky: "Kohaku!"

Tia's eyes saw the sight of the demon slayer coming down as she jumped down with her Hiraikotsu. _'This isn't good...Aizen-sama is waiting for us and plans are taking a whole turn.' _

"Kohaku! A-Are you still under Naraku's clutches? Please! Listen to me!"

Tia watched as the small boy aimed his own weapon to his so called 'sister'. Blocking the attack with her bigger weapon, Tia noticed the sudden tears floating away as she continued to block back and forth and calling out her brother's name.

Sniffing the air, Kirara growled, grabbing Sango the same she had done in the beginning to bring her here. Flying up, Sango noticed as Kohaku and Tia scoffed and glared at a nearby tree. They both jumped up. Kohaku landing on one of the branches high up along with Tia floating up in the air. Her confusion scaled as she watched an unfamiliar tan colored smoke appearing below, killing most of the rabbits, snakes, etc. that were visible. _'This isn't good! Got to tell the others! Kohaku...I will comeback!'_

Tia watched the demon slayer leave: "Should we let her leave? I could easily get rid of her."

"Just leave her as she is," replied Kohaku. His eyes glared at the branches that hid the small shadow behind. "Mukotsu, you should really be careful on where you aim that toxic smoke. Shouldn't you be with your brothers?"

"Got bored," a voice replied from behind the branches.

Tia's eyes narrowed down at the boy: "Kohaku. We should go get Kagome. I don't have a good feeling about this."

* * *

"BANKAI!"

Kagome watched as a spiritual energy rose high off the level she had ever encountered.

"Zangetsu!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden change in clothes and even his...weapon! Kagome took her defense stance, ready for anything that could come. Hazel eyes stared at her red orbs. Koga came from behind a second time his kick coming closer. Kagome turned around to stop his kick with her white ribbon, keeping a strong hold on his ankle. Continuing, Inuyasha jumped up from the other side: "Kaze no Kizu!"

Slashing away the powerful wind with one swayed movement of Kagome's other movement - she repeated on throwing Koga back to the previous spot as before. Jumping in the air, her own eyes widened at the sudden flash step Ichigo took to meet up with her - eye to eye. That was until his own height over towered hers. His scowl never left his face. It had actually looked even more - determined?

Kagome raised her arm, along with her ribbon, ready to slash Ichigo down only to be easily slashed by Ichigo's black blade. Kagome looked down at the ground, watching as her white ribbon floated down gracefully with the breeze until it touched earth. It glowed pink...the same ribbon coming back to it's natural form.

A dead bird. Blood stained on it's white heavenly feathers.

"One last chance...Kagome," pleaded Ichigo. Her eyes looked up to see his, surprised to not even notice how close he had gotten. "Come back...please." Kagome watched the pleading eyes beginning to fill with small droplets of water. Kagome winced at the sudden pain caught in her head. Twice as before. Like lightning had hit her.

_"Good morning, Kagome." Ichigo held his smile. _

_"Can you please just call me by my first name?" It was a directed question as his pleaded. _

_He stood in front. The same apology face he once showed: "You okay, Kagome?"_

_An apology came afterwards..."I'm sorry..." _

Kagome pushed herself away - breathing heavily. Her eyes meet his. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down seeing that he was right. Kagome's eye color was changing...slowly.

_

* * *

_Sango returned to the group. She didn't bother to land as she only came riding Kirara: "We have to get out of here! There is a mysterious smoke coming!"

Ikkaku sniffed the air as he covered his nose: "Well...there is something that smells...dreadful! For sure it is toxic!"

Ayame nodded: "Follow me! I will take you where Inuyasha is!"

As everyone started running behind, Kikyo only walked at her own pace. Noticing one of the birds flying down in front of her, she knelt down seeing it was dead from the unknown toxic. Her bold eyes narrowed down as she placed the small bird on her palm. A glow started to appear; resulted in no changes. Throwing the bird away she stood up, her eyes containing more anger than ever.

_'No miko has been able to pass this ability. Every miko has continued to practice it but with no success.' _She continued to walk, still at her pace. _'The ability to revive the dead...for a miko is the most strongest. Once accomplished, the miko becomes the most powerful being ever.' _

_

* * *

_Kagome landed on the ground near her bird. Bringing the small creature into her palms; Ichigo floated down slowly, watching as Kagome only viewed the white bird.

"Kagome."

No response.

"Please forget about Naraku and Aizen. They erased your memories of us and made this darkness in you," he continued.

A blend of chocolate and red were in her eyes.

"You still have good in you. The fake darknes isn't letting you see the pureness you have," Ichigo came closer only to halt once watching Tia and Kohaku appear right next to her. "Kagome-sama?" whispered Kohaku.

Kagome's free ribbon began to spin rapidly. Koga got up from his spot only to notice the rest of Ichigo's and Inuyasha's friends coming from the back with Ayame. Soon enough, everyone noticed Kagome's ribbon stopping, making the shape of a blade with no hilt. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something heavy knock the back of her neck. Falling down, a strong arm wrapped itself around her slender waist. Mixed colored eyes closing slowly as her ribbon turned back into a bird. Her other hand holding the dead one with a gentle grip.

Ichigo's eyes tightened with anger at seeing the person: "G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow smirked as he carried Kagome bridal style. Her hands still held her bird with the live on roaming up in the air as if looking for its' missing partner. Tia's eyes turned into a slit: "What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Orders were to bring Kagome even if it meant to knock her out," the smirk stayed.

"Grimmjow! Let go of Kagome!" shouted Ichigo only to be stopped by Rukia coming in front, her eyes on the Espadas as well.

"Let's go. Kagome is to go back to the head quarters, no questions asked. Tia walked away, along with Kohaku.

"KOHAKU!" yelled Sango. Her body stopped at the feeling of Miroku's hand on her shoulder. Grimmjow took a tighter hold on Kagome as he watched both Inuyasha and Ichigo glare at him - deathly. "Stay away from Kagome," Grimmjow growled his words out.

"What makes you think I will let her go?" questioned Ichigo with his scowl.

"Naraku and you other idiot of a leader are going to die!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kagome doesn't belong to you guys!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes - brown ones. She looked to the corner of her orbs - seeing Ichigo with his sword in defense stance. _'Ichigo...Inuyasha...they claim they erased my memories. Is that true?' _

Pulling away from Grimmjow, Kagome stood on her two feet, surprising Grimmjow that she had woken up so quickly. _'W-What the heck? Did I knock her out wrong?'_

She continued to keep a firm-gentle grip on her bird. Reappearing right next to the orange top, her free palm came to hit him straight with a force that made him still for a minute. The pain stretched all over his body.

"J-Just stay away..." Ichigo looked from the corner of his eye seeing Kagome with her own eyes hidden behind her bangs. But he was sure...he saw a tear roll down.

Kagome returned in a flash step next to Grimmjow: "Just forget about me..."

With that, they disappeared in a flash, Grimmjow wrapping his own arm around Kagome's waist. "DAMMIT!" shouted Inuyasha. Rukia was surprised on how Kagome had appeared behind her when she was in front of Ichigo herself. Kagome was surely getting stronger by the minute...question was how? She looked behind her shoulder to see Ichigo looking down at his palm.

"What is it Ichigo?" she questioned.

Ichigo's tear reappeared as everyone saw the small shard in his palm: "She remembers...us. But she fights it..."

"W-What?" whispered Inuyasha in confusion.

Ichigo gripped the small shard from the Shikon no Tama: "Next time I see Kagome...I will have to convince her. Even if it means that we both lose our lives..." He looked up at the sky. _'Kagome...I never knew love could be this painful between a miko and a shinigami...I miss you! Love you! Come back!' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Next chapter Jakotsu will make his big entrance into battle! And maybe more Soul Reapers? Who knows haha. Thank you again. Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review!

**10+ Reviews **(Update in 2 weeks)

**5 Reviews **(Update in late-March)

**3 or less Reviews **(Update in Mid-April)

**Thank you! **

**Ja~Ne  
**


	23. Blood Spill

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh my gosh! So many reviews! Didn't think I would get that many! Love you all with such a passion! (haha non-perverted of course!) Well first, I want to say thank you and hope you keep on supporting me. Though I will be honest...this chapter does bring out some confusion, sorry if it does to you. Please don't hate me for it or if the story starts to get 'boring'. Sorry! Really! And well, second, I want to send all my respects to Japan! That tragic earthquake and tsunami really broke my heart! It did! I don't live there but I have always been a fan of Japan. I hope people who have survived can stay strong. Again, thank you for everything! Thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**omaomae, Dark Void Princess 21, sailorjennifer, massengale77, October-Yuki, krysten, WhispersxInxThexNight, shippofan2k, Suki Yasutori, BIGBANG4EVER, SerenityMoonlight, IchigoxRukia, AnimeMixDJ, Kat, venomous falcon, TriOblivion, random person, AnimeFreak, BROOD WORRIOR, BLACHFAN101, grimmich**

**Thank you all!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke with her vision hazy. Even with half opened eyes she could see she wasn't outside anymore. Yes, she knew exactly where she was. A dark, ominous place. Lit up only by a few fires that hung from the wall. Her body felt heavy - heavier than usual. More like a sadness was brought on her body. Ironically, she felt a soft cushion being located under her laid body.

"Ugh…my head still hurts from those images," she whispered under her breath as she started to sit up. Having her sight back, she looked left and right to finally realize she was a in a room. A room the cave held. The walls were rough and dark. Looked more like the air was covered of …Naraku's miasma.

Her now red orbs locked down at her lap, noticing she was covered by the futon's covers. Around her futon came to be a transparent silk coming down from the ceiling all the way to the ground. Almost as if it was a protector of like a princess in captive.

Making the effort to get up on her two feet she winced at the pain that pulsed in her head: _'Stupid images! I have to get rid of that hanyou and shinigami! Only then I can live without these insufferable images!' _

A sudden voice brought her back, making her eyes widened at the familiar tone: "I see you have awoken after sleeping for a day. And it's almost night time."

Kagome's eyes glided to the person behind the murky shadows the room captivated. Red eyes glided down and up Kagome's form: "Naraku-sama…"

The few lit fires revealed the pale white face that held those two blood orbs. Black wavy hair coming down to his shoulders. His usual grin plastered onto his face: "I heard you gave your own orders and had different plans. Is that right?"

"I just thought that getting rid of those two would make you happy…Naraku-sama," she replied as she knelt down on one knee as respect.

Her eyes widened more - feeling the presence of someone else walking behind her. A hand sneaked behind her locks, slowly taking a strand of hair between the fingers. His slow caress sending shivers up and down her spine.

"And why would you think that?" she knew the owner of the voice had a smirk on his face. She didn't need to look.

"Aizen-sama," she whispered once more.

Her eyes caught the sight of both her lords right beside each other. She continued to hear Aizen's voice: "We wouldn't want you to do that kind of dirty work, Kagome. Trust me. Someone as beautiful as you doesn't need to get her hands stained with worthless blood."

Naraku couldn't help but to smirk as he knew that Kagome was hiding something behind their backs. They weren't as stupid as everyone thought. But he would have his fun for awhile. Kagome stood from her spot.

"Don't worry. We will take care of those two if they really bother you that much," smirked Naraku. "I will have the Band of Seven do it."

Kagome glared at the two lords as they turned around to leave. She knew better than to keep her mouth closed at times like these. Sighing, she looked behind her shoulder: "How long have you been keeping an eye on me?"

"Since I left you in this room," aqua colored eyes exposed themselves in the shadows as a much taller male walked out.

"No, that isn't what I asked," glared Kagome. "Grimmjow."

A small chuckled escaped his lips: "Since you told Tia and Kohaku to go without you."

"Why did you stop me from killing those two? You hate them too, don't you?" Kagome's eyes brow rose in question.

"I got my reasons. One is, I don't let anyone deal with _my _prey, got it? And it seemed like you needed…help?"

"I didn't need anyone's help!" she barked back.

Her eyes tightened even more into a slit as she felt an arm snake around her waist. Bringing her body closer to a built up chest: "You really think I didn't see anything in the battle?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kagome - her eyes not changing.

"Your eyes of course," smirked Grimmjow. "They are changing constantly."

* * *

The moon slowly took over the sky. A day had passed since their meeting with Kagome. Ichigo looked around the area they walked as Miroku led the group. Everyone had stayed silent for the time being. The last thing anyone heard was Rukia's words as she noticed the shard in Ichigo's palm.

Only after that, Ichigo hid the shard in his robes - sure it wouldn't slip away. A sigh passed Ikkaku's lips as his arms came behind his head: "Hey! I know everyone is in a gloomy mood or whatever! But don't ruin such a peaceful morning like this! Take advantage of it!"

"You just had to open your mouth," growled Rangiku.

"Hey! It isn't like there are morning like these back at the Soul Society!" he argued back.

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched the clear area where nearby villages stood. Men working in the rice fields and women taking care of the young.

Sango closed her eyes before opening them again and looking down at the same rice field. Her eyes narrowed down at noticing a group of soldiers riding horses and some walking on their feet holding their weapons and clan's flag.

"Inuyasha. Look over there," she pointed at the spot she watched the group.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over at the sight she saw. Miroku stopped seconds later, the group following afterwards.

"A battle?" questioned Miroku.

"No," answered Inuyasha. "It doesn't smell like anything dangerous. And I surely don't smell any blood anywhere near here."

"Then what could they be up to?" questioned Sango. Ichigo looked over at the group of soldiers walking in front of the rice fields. _'Something must of happened recently. We may be in the past but I know that soldiers wouldn't just walk in villages for no reason.'_

"Did you hear? Those soldiers are on their way to check the patrol border," all eyes of the group glided to the three men around the age of 30 to 50.

"Villagers?" whispered Hisagi.

"Something must of happened on the patrol border - or so they say," added Kikyo.

"We should ask then," Renji took a step forward only for Hitsugaya to stop him with his arm being placed on his chest: "Hold on," whispered the captain. "Continue to listen to what they say before we ask questions."

"Yeah. Apparently it was chaotic! It is said that no human could of done that kind of damage! But that it didn't look like a demon did it neither!" said the other male with black hair who held a basket full of herbs.

"Do you think the rumors are true then?" asked the older male with slight gray and black hair. "Could the phantoms of the Band of Seven really be back?"

"Phantoms of the Band of Seven?" repeated Rukia. "What is that?"

Before anyone could continue, they noticed Miroku's slight grin spread across his face as he walked down towards the three men: "May I inquire?"

Sango's palm came up to slap her forehead: "Ugh! Stupid monk!"

"Keh! Always butting in!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to ask questions," commented Hitsugaya. "Answers could help us closer to our target."

The group soon followed as Miroku asked about these 'rumors'.

The older man sighed as he watched the rest of the group wait for the question to be answered: "There is a mound called 'The Seven-Man Mound' to quiet the spirits of the Band of Seven."

"Band of Seven?" questioned Miroku.

"Over a decade ago…The Band of Seven came here from the eastern province. They were seven mercenaries, the title itself tells you." He took a pause seeing he caught the attention of everyone. "They served no lord. But they worked from war to war and they were strong…"

"Served no lord?" whispered Inuyasha.

The man nodded before continuing: "They could do the work of a hundred men. What is more frightening was their killing style."

"Their killing style?" repeated Rangiku. "What do you mean?"

"It was atrocious," he answered. "They would either be cut, burned. It was an awful way to die." The man shivered at the thought.

The man with black hair holding the basket shook his head: "They were a group of evil men that loved to kill."

"They sound…like blood thirsty animals," commented Ikkaku receiving a nod from Hisagi who stood by him.

The older man spoke again: "Warlords who feared their strength tried to stop them. They ordered others to hunt them down no matter what."

"And those others weren't afraid to hunt them down?" questioned Miroku.

"Well, money speaks for itself," the older man replied. "Each had their special way of killing - weapon to be exact. Claws of a demon. A sword that stretched to miles. Gun fire firing from body parts. Deadly smoke. An ogre with massive demon strength," Ichigo's eye brow shot up. Flames coming from the mouth. And lastly, a huge sword," the older man looked over at Ichigo's hilt and down to see the size of his Zanpaktou: "Bigger than yours actually."

Renji scoffed: "A sword that stretches to miles? Such stupid rumors! It must be all lies!"

"They aren't," whispered Ichigo.

Rukia looked behind her shoulder: "How do you know?"

Ichigo's eyes locked with Inuyasha as they saw each other. They both nodded: "You heard him right?"

"The ogre part?" questioned Inuyasha.

"That creature that Kagome killed herself, remember? That must have been part of The Band of Seven," continued Ichigo.

"Y-You mean The Band of Seven are really back?" exclaimed the older man.

"W-We don't know," whispered Ichigo.

"But then how can you believe that they were resurrected?" asked Kikyo.

"The Seven-Man Mound was split into two," whispered the older man. "It is believed that the seven souls…escaped," the older man gulped.

* * *

Pale fingers gently caressed Kagome's cheek: "So they you are basically locked in here, huh?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Orders are orders."

Kagome slapped away his hand: "Grimmjow, don't make me more mad than I already am."

The same smirk didn't disappear as he noticed the boiling rage that was building inside the petite miko: "Have you heard then?"

"Heard what?"

"Aizen has sent Jakotsu and Mukotsu out," he replied.

"Out? To do what?" she questioned with her eye brow crooked up.

"What else?" he answered sarcastically. "To take care of the low lives."

"You know where they are?" asked Kagome.

"Who? Jakotsu and Mukotsu? No, well Mukotsu was last seen in the forest with Kohaku and Tia and well Jakotsu…that cross dresser loves to move. He can't stay still for a minute!"

"Take me!" she shouted.

"Tch! And get me in trouble with Aizen, don't think so beautiful," he smirked.

"Don't be a wuss! I have business to take care of," she whispered. "If they find out…I will take all the blame! Just take me."

Grimmjow's eye brow shot up: "What exactly is this 'business'?"

They both paused in stares before Kagome's eyes moved to look to her right - breaking eye contact. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Forcing her to look up at him he smirked once again: "Is it that Kurosaki person? Eh?"

No answer.

"Is it?"

Still no response.

"ANSWER ME!"

"YES!" she shouted back.

His hold tightened even more, making her wince under his grip: "What is so special about him? Forget about him! He is nothing but past! You are an Espada!" Roughly, he pushed her back: "That is also one of my reason he should be wiped out from your life and ours!"

Leaving the room, he closed the door harshly - leaving Kagome starring at the spot Grimmjow stood.

'_He's…my past? So does that mean…I have meet Kurosaki Ichigo somewhere? Could these images be…memories?'_

Kagome shook her head: _'No…he still my enemy no matter what! That hanyou too! They both need to be erased from this world if I want to live in…peace…'_

Kagome looked down at her attire. The same clothing she was wearing before- only ripped, covered in blood and dirty. _'I guess I should change before I leave.' _Looking around for a closet or drawer or something, she noticed the box near the right corner. Slowly walking towards it, she knelt down to open it.

Her eyes scanned over the long silky white spaghetti strap dress that only had a purple ribbon around the waist: "This will do for now. Hate it when I get clothes I can't move around with." Grabbing the dress, she saw it would reach down to her ankles. A sigh escaped her lips: _'I won't let Naraku-sama and Aizen-sama keep me in here like a pet of theirs! I must find out the truth! First off - to find Jakotsu!'_

_

* * *

_

Running horses with soldiers on top quickened their pace. The leader soon noticed a small figure walking in slow motion towards them - eyes hidden behind the person's black bangs. "Hey! You over there! Move out of the way!"

Black eyes revealed themselves watching the quick horses coming to a sudden halt in front. Without flinching, a smirk spread across the feminine man.

The leader scoffed at watching the slight grin appear: "Get out of the way!"

"You should really be careful," whispered the mysterious man with black eyes. "I hear there is a terrifying specter up ahead that could kill without mercy."

"We are on our way to execute that specter! Now go!" shouted the leader as the rest of the soldiers shouted too.

"You still don't get it do you?" the grin across the man's face widened. The leader noticed his hand holding the hilt of a sword behind his back. "I am that specter…"

All eyes widened. In a blink of an eye they saw him swing his sword - cutting down the front line of soldiers in seconds. "W-What? He cut them in that distance? But how?" shouted one of the soldiers.

Resting his blade on his shoulder, blood dripped from the tip to the ground. Licking his lips with a smirk he sniffed the air: "My…how much blood. This brings back fun memories!"

"ATTACK!" shouted the leader.

"Come…"

* * *

"Keh!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"Blood…" he whispered.

"Blood?" repeated Miroku.

"Yeah. And a lot of it," he growled under his breath. "And there is a small hint of…graveyard soil."

Ichigo's thumb came pointing at Kikyo who stood next to him: "Wouldn't it be this chick right here?"

A sarcastic glare came out from the golden orbs: "No." he growled. Ichigo shrugged as he noticed Inuyasha still looking ahead: "We should go check it then."

They all nodded.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" sighed Hisagi.

* * *

Blood flowed out the bodies of the now dead soldiers. "Hmm," he stood in the middle of the blood pile, the only spot where no blood stained. The feminine man scanned over the gun carefully: "So these are the 'new' gun fires I have heard about so far. Interesting. Maybe brother Renkotsu will like to have a look at it."

"I see you enjoyed your little massacre," a voice spoke out from a hill above.

Black eyes lifted up to notice a slender woman wearing a white dress with a purple ribbon located around her waist. Long ebony hair that reached down to her waist. Red eyes scanning over the blood canvas of dead people: "And I see that you managed not to get a single spec of blood on your clothing, Jakotsu."

A big smile appeared on his face: "KAGOME-CHAN!"

In a flash she appeared in front of him: "Say. I have a request."

* * *

Brown eyes scanned over the empty room in the cave. The only movement coming from the flames that lit the room.

"It seems our little angel left," he whispered between in smirk.

"Aizen?"

Looking behind his shoulder he noticed Naraku coming: "She didn't listen, did she?" questioned Naraku.

"We know her too well," answered Aizen. "We both knew she would get out. Obviously she is getting the feeling that she knows Inuyasha and Ichigo too well. But her killing instincts as an Espada are telling her to exterminate them."

"Should we send someone to watch over her?" questioned Naraku.

"I will send Grimmjow again - he can deal with her the most but also Ulquiorra."

"Send the leader of The Band of Seven instead of both of them," commented Naraku.

"Why?"

"I am sure Kagome is bored with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. And besides, I think it is time for our enemies to be introduced to the Band of Seven - officially."

* * *

Inuyasha came to a halt as he noticed Jakotsu standing in the same spot where no blood got to his feet. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Sensing the others coming behind he soon shouted: "STOP! Don't come near!"

A smirk appeared across Jakotsu's face. His eyes meet the golden ones: "Are you Inuyasha? You are much cuter than what everyone described! I love it! And those ears! Can I have them?"

"H-Have them?" stuttered Inuyasha.

Ichigo came next to the hanyou, appalled by the dreadful scene: "Ugh! Even without being a demon…I can still smell the blood!"

Jakotsu's eyes changed sight to the orange haired man. His eyes sparkled: "AH! Well aren't you a cutie as well! More for my collection!"

"W-What the hell?" screeched Ikkaku behind - catching the killer. A sigh passed his lips: "Well, there is always someone ugly in the group."

Ikkaku's eyes tightened in anger: "Who is this prick?"

"I don't know," answered Inuyasha. "But he is covered in graveyard soil."

"Oh, so his smell does bother you, but not your girlfriend's?" Ichigo sarcastically whispered.

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. "He must be-!"

"Yeah," he replied back.

"One of the Band of Seven?" questioned Rukia.

Miroku and Hitsugaya came to the front - along with Hisagi, Renji and Ikkaku. "Answer us! Are you one of the Band of Seven?" exclaimed Miroku.

Jakotsu's eyes sparkled more with excitement: "Ah! More cute guys!" His tongue stuck out: "Except for the bald guy."

"WHY YOU-!" Hisagi placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder - stopping him from making the first move. Everyone tensed as they noticed Jakotsu almost drooling over the men - making everyone twitch in disgust.

Miroku sighed: "Can I just suck him in?"

"Be my guest…" agreed Inuyasha.

"Hold on." stated Kikyo, catching everyone's attention. "He possess the shard behind his neck."

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "How did you get hold of that shard?"

Ichigo growled under his breath: "Are you working under Naraku and Aizen?"

"Hmm, both of you have such cute angry faces…I love them!" smiled Jakotsu. Both Inuyasha and Ichigo got their swords out making Jakotsu take a step back.

"Hey! Don't think you will have all the fun!" shouted Ikkaku as he got closer with his weapon in hand, along with Hisagi, Renji and Hitsugaya. Miroku shook his head at the sight of the poisonous insects that were close to the blood thirsty-weirdo.

Ichigo's glare returned: "Tell me…do you know where Kagome is?"

"Kagome?" repeated Jakotsu. "Oh? Kagome-chan? Hehe she left just a couple minutes ago! Missed her!"

"What?" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Ichigo. Jakotsu's sword stretched outwards, aiming to Inuyasha. Barely being able to block the attack, Inuyasha's eyes caught the sight of Ichigo running towards the woods.

"W-Where are you going?" shouted Inuyasha in a growl.

"To find Kagome!" he shouted back.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Rukia was stopped as Jakotsu's next attack made everyone dodge out of the way seeing it really did stretch from where he stood.

"Damn!" cursed Inuyasha. "I guess I have no choice but to kill this guy first!"

* * *

Aizen walked into a pitch black room where only a huge white crystal was placed in the middle. Aizen walked closer - sensing Naraku behind him.

"How is _he _doing?" asked Naraku, also coming in the room.

"Good progress," answered Aizen as he placed his hand on the crystal. He watched as a nude male having his arms wrapped around his knees floated. His black hair that only reached down to his mid neck- still having the tips longer to reach his eyes and hide them.

His pale skin matching that of an Espada's.

"He will be released soon," smirked Aizen.

"So Kagome wasn't even your biggest creation yet?" questioned Naraku.

"She is," replied Aizen. "He is my second though. With him and Kagome…combining them together in battle, they will become unstoppable…"

"I see," whispered Naraku.

"Yes…soon, Zenaku will be out and chaos will finally make it's debut…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you all for reading! And yes, I will have an OC in here. I will be making some fan art myself and probably a doujinshi considering that this has become one of the all time favorites in my file. The picture of the OC will come soon in deviantart so please be patient. Oh, and sorry if the chapter seemed to suck a bit. But there will be a huge surprise in the next chapter. *HINT* probably another Kagome moment? Haha, please review!

The more reviews - the faster the update!

Not forcing you. But it won't hurt to review!

Well see you next time!


	24. Hidden Beneath

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **First of all...I want to apologize! I know I haven't updated in so long! It's been what? Thousands of years! Sorry! I have been really busy with the school year almost over and projects are just stacking each other up and trying to get my grades up - yeah, not an easy task. And all of you know the feelign of being overwhelmed. Sorry, but the good news is...SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! Anyone excited? I know I am! I can update all my stories now...and now that I have my inspiration back, it can become easier. Just so you know, I have a poll going on and so far, the top winners for my next story will either be Bleach, Naruto or Hana-Kimi (which is interesting). But if you would like another type of crossover with Inuyasha, go ahead and vote if you like! Thank you all for the reviews!

I do apologize for the late update! I am sorry! But on my profile I have my working schedule for updating from now on, okay? Sorry to all of you! Please don't give up on me and keep supporting me! Thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**Dark Void Princess 21, Suki Yasutori, krysten, SerenityMoonlight, omaomae, AnimeFreak, gigglieo222, IchigoxRukia, marsreikosan16**

**THANK YOU ALL! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Tch! What makes Aizen think he can send Bankotsu to get Kagome?" exclaimed Grimmjow in fury as he kicked one of the demons away from the entrance of the mountain. He had heard that the plan was to get Kagome back but he would had to go with the other fourth Espada - Ulquiorra.

"That bastard Bankotsu!" shouted Grimmjow as he punched the cave wall. His eyes noticed the pair of glowing green orbs starring at him - carefully: "What do you want, Ulquiorra?"

Closing his eyes - he walked closer: "Are you upset that Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama sent the leader of the Band of Seven instead of us to retrieve Kagome?" Grimmjow scoffed at his explanation. Although Ulquiorra was right, he wasn't going to admit it. Besides - if he had to chose who he would go with on a mission between Ulquiorra or Bankotsu….he would kill both!

"Don't be so blind," continued Ulquiorra, making Grimmjow snap out of his daze and thoughts. "Kagome knows that deep within her memories and heart - she has a strong connection with Ichigo and the hanyou. You saw it yourself, didn't you? The changing of her colored eyes. Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama showed us all except Tia and Kohaku those images. She is slowly remembering…everything."

A sudden glare appeared on Grimmjow's face: "And do you know what is triggering her memories?"

Ulquiorra stayed silent. _'Could it be that Grimmjow knows the answer to why Kagome is remembering? Not even Aizen and Naraku could know. That is what they are trying to figure out.' _

"It's that Kurosaki bastard! And the hanyou!" he exclaimed back. "Those two worthless bastards are what making Kagome soft in her heart."

"She has no heart…" added Ulquiorra - his own glare coming into play.

"Oh…she is getting it back alright," Grimmjow's glare tightened in anger. He punched the same spot once again - making the hole even bigger in size: "And the only way to make sure she never goes back into her human form…is to kill them both!"

"Question is," continued Ulquiorra. "Has Kagome figured out that maybe Kurosaki Ichigo and the hanyou…are the ones making her remember?" A sudden smirk appeared across Grimmjow's face: "Why do you think she keeps running away and even disobeying orders?"

"Huh?"

"She is trying to kill them herself!"

* * *

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword along with Ikkaku and Hisagi. Ikkaku growled under his breath as he still noticed the slight grin on Jakotsu's face: "T-This bastard is really pissing me off! He says I am ugly! What the fuck? Has he seen himself?"

"As a matter of fact," stated Jakotsu. "I have. And I must say…I am beautiful; unlike you!"

"WHY YOU-!" Hisagi stopped him for the second time: "Don't let him get to you. We still need answers if we want to get closer to our enemy."

"My, my. Everyone seems to have swords," Jakotsu swung his sword side to side and then twirled it in one hand - suddenly coming to a stop at covering half his face. "I wonder which is stronger…"

Jakotsu's blade extended once again - making Inuyasha and Hitsugaya dodge first by jumping up. The stretched blade was lifted up easily and gracefully as it swung to its' right - aiming towards Ikkaku. "AH HELL NO!" shouted Ikkaku.

Renji smirked as he called out his blade: "HOWL! ZABIMARU!" Blocking Jakotsu's blade with his own, his smirk grew wider as he saw the surprised expression Jakotsu held. Following the long track of sharp edges, Jakotsu's eyes widened. _'He has a sword that stretches like mine?'_

"Surprised?" grinned Renji. Pushing the blade away, he directed Jakotsu's blade to return back to its original form.

A slight movement to the lips was seen on Jakotsu's face. His eyes had tightened…in interest. "Amazing. Never thought that as the years went by while I was dead, swords like mine would be made."

"This is only one of a kind," answered Renji. "Made from my own abilities and soul."

"Makes no difference that the original…will always win," stretching his arm upwards - he was stopped at the sight of the Kagome look-alike walking towards the battle field.

"Kikyo! Stay back!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kikyo's eyes tightened at the sight of the killer: "Answer me. How exactly did you get your hands on that shard?"

Relaxing his shoulder with a grin, Jakotsu shrugged: "Who knows…"

"ANSWER HER!" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"I don't know anything," glared Jakotsu. "For how I came back from the dead…it is a mystery to me. All I know that this shard on the back of my neck is keeping me alive. And if that is the case…it is staying there."

"Who gave it to you?" questioned Kikyo.

" I know nothing," smirked Jakotsu. "Only our big brother."

"Big brother?" repeated Hisagi. "What is he talking about?"

"Probably someone from the Band of Seven," whispered Miroku. Sango tightened her hold on her weapon seeing that Jakotsu was swinging his sword once again in slow and little movements: "Guys! Don't let your guard down!"

Jakotsu scoffed: "I have a question myself…"

"We aren't answering anything! We are doing the questioning here!" Inuyasha jumped up along with Ikkaku. Pushing him away - Ikkaku twirled his weapon in hand: "Grow! HOZUKIMARU!" A sharp spear appeared on the edge of his Zanpaktou. Colliding with Jakotsu - weapon to weapon, a smirk appeared on Ikkaku's face: "You know, up close you are one ugly ass!"

"This is why I am alive…to kill hideous people like you!" smirked Jakotsu as he pushed Ikkaku back towards Inuyasha - making them fall on top of another. Jakotsu twirled his weapon in hand - again and again.

"Now for my question," grinned Jakotsu. His index finger came up to point at the priestess. "Why do you look so much like Kagome-chan?"

* * *

Both Kenpachi and Byakuya arrived back at Soul Society. After getting the information from Yuko…it wasn't what they were looking for. Although it could be useful, they still had to wait for the enemies to crossover to Hueco Mundo. That was the last place the Shinigami wanted to go after what had occurred in the war with Aizen and his Espadas.

Two doors opened to the captains' meeting room - revealing all of the other captains lined in their position and with Yamamoto sitting at his designated spot.

Kenpachi and Byakuya walked forward as they went to their own spots to stand.

"And what have you two found?" questioned Yamamoto with his glare glued on.

"Keh! Nothing!" shouted Kenpachi. "We talked to this witch of some sort and apparently Kurosaki Ichigo and the others are in another world!"

"Another world?" questioned Ukitake.

"It seems like Aizen has help in this," added Byakuya. His eyes closed. "Not only did we talk to a witch, but Yoruichi and Urahara appeared."

"Yoruichi? Urahara?" exclaimed Soi Fon. "What the hell? Do they know more than us?"

"Yes," answered Byakuya. "They know more information than Soul Society does on this matter…and probably more."

"What did this witch say?" Yamamoto finally spoke out after hearing the situation.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed down: "But we do have one step ahead."

"And that would be?" smirked Mayuri.

"We must be ready to fight at Hueco Mundo once again."

* * *

Red eyes starred at the dead bird in her palm as her other white bird flew above her: "Mukotsu…"

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Mukotsu came down from the tree - bowing down in respect.

"I know it is not in my place to order you around," she added, still starring at her bird. "But go and help Jakotsu."

"You want me to kill them with my smokes?" he smirked behind his fabric mask. Kagome sighed: "Yes. But keep one person alive."

"And that would be?"

"That damn hanyou," she whispered back. Mukotsu nodded. He started to walk away not before looking behind his shoulder to see a glowing pink light coming out from Kagome's palms.

"Go," she darkly said.

Mukotsu nodded once again and faded into the shadows. Kagome sighed once again as the bird in her palms was being covered in her miko energy. _'Although I was created to kill for Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama…this power is something that no Espada has ever had. All Espadas have had a killing intent. I haven't had that 'intent' yet.' _

A smile appeared across her face as the white bird in her palms began to open its eyes.

'_Something doesn't seem right with my life. Who is telling the truth? Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama or…my enemies?'_

Kagome's eyes moved up. She saw both birds flying freely. Her power had gone greater than a normal priestess. She didn't know herself but her ability to recover and save the dead was one that could bring chaos and peace into this new war.

* * *

Ichigo continued to run in the maze full of trees that all looked alike. _'Where are you? Where are you? WHERE? Kagome!' _

Slashing a few demons out of the way, he started to use his flash step. His hand went to his robes to get the shard out. Looking down at it as he continued to run, his eyes tightened into a slit. _'Kagome…'_

He knew it. Yes, she was there. The real Kagome was deep in there. When he first saw her turn into an Espada - he didn't want to believe those blood orbs she held. But when he last saw her…those same chocolate eyes he fell in love with where there. Kagome was fighting with herself - she still was and if he was going to help her bring her back, might at as well put some sense into her.

His fingers curled over the shard: "I will bring you back…"

* * *

Scarlet orbs expanded as Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder. She had felt a spark in her body. Her flying birds came down slowly - also watching the trees' shadows. _'I know I felt it…a shard is on its way!' _

Kagome turned her head back to its normal sight. Her eyes closed trying to concentrate on the person who was coming. Her eyes slowly opened: "You two fly up, don't let _him _notice you," she whispered to her birds. Listening, they quietly flew up into the distant. They knew if she needed them - she would call them. No matter what, they would listen to her.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips. She knew exactly who it was. She knew what she was going to do.

She was going to finish him off right here and now…before anymore problems would rise.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden spark he felt coming off from his palm. Looking down he saw a light glow coming off from it. His eyes tightened in question, confused of the glow. His eyes immediately noticed a white feather coming down from the sky. Stopping in his tracks, he caught it easily with his free hand.

_'A white feather? A bird?' _His chocolate orbs gazed up at the clear blue sky. Nothing in sight...not even a cloud was seen. Ichigo closed his eyes - trying his best to locate any sense of spiritual energy around.

His eyes immediately opened at the bolt of reiatsu he had sensed only a few feet away. Looking to his left, he only saw the shadows that were owned by the trees that we near. Without a second thought he ran towards his new direction in view. _'She's there...There is no mistake that this feather belongs to her birds!'_

* * *

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he saw Ulquiorra walking ahead of him. A glare already glued on his face. Walking in the forest was really getting to him. Why weren't they running to find Kagome? Why were they walking in such a slow pace? He growled for a second time: _'We both decided to get Kagome before that bastard leader of the Band of Seven did and here we are...walking! Ulquiorra is really trying my patience! I am so going to kill him after this war is over! After I kill Kurosaki that is...'_

"I really would appreciate it if you stopped glaring at me like that, Grimmjow," whispered Ulquiorra - not even bothering to look back.

"Maybe if you quicken your pace!" shouted Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra halted, making Grimmjow stop a few feet away: "There really is no rush in flash steps," he answered.

"What does that mean?" glared Grimmjow again.

Ulquiorra looked to his left. Nothing but a bunch of trees, bushes, and barks in his view: "The leader of the Band of Seven is right there." Grimmjow's eye brow crooked up as he follwoed the line sight of Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. His own eyes tightened into a slit, trying to see what he saw.

Nothing.

Ulquiorra jumped up into a tree: "If I were you I would only watch and see what he does."

Grimmjow did the same, jumping on another branch opposite from Ulquiorra's. There he was...

The leader of the Band of Seven was standing behind a tree trunk. His back was against it - his eyes were already closed. His small stature compared to those of the Espadas really made his long sword look even bigger in size. Better yet, it was in much bigger size unlike the Kurosaki Ichigo's. The leader of the Band of Seven opened his plum colored eyes. Grimmjow's eyes relaxed as it only looked like he was relaxing. Not even bothering to look for Kagome.

Ulquiorra caught Grimmjow's attention as he saw he was pointing off a bit farther from where the leader of the Band of Seven stood. Grimmjow knelt down on one knee. His own aqua colored eyes widened at the sight of the newest Espada standing.

Kagome...?

What the heck was she doing? She was starring at the ground?

"He's coming..." whispered Ulquiorra - low enough that the leader of the Band of Seven wouldn't hear.

"Who?" questioned Grimmjow in irritation.

"The Substitue Shinigami," answered Ulquiorra. He recieved a low growl from Grimmjow's throat. "Calm down," whispered Ulquiorra.

"How do you want me to calm down when he is coming to Kagome?" he growled in anger.

"Just wait and see what he does," Ulquiorra's eyes spotted on the short man with the long braid: "He knows also that the Shinigami is coming. Just be patient..."

* * *

Ichigo's breath became heavier as he slowed down his pace. Stepping one foot at a time he noticed a woman standing in the middle of a clearing. Her long ebony hair swaying with the wind as her white long dress contrasted with her hair. The purple ribbon that set a bit of bright color into the deep green of the forest.

"K-Kagome?"

Slowly and gently, her face started to look over her shoulder. Ichigo's eyes tightened as his steps stopped at seeing the blood orbs she held. This was the Espada killing side he was frightened of. Kagome fully turned to face her _enemy. _No one said a word.

Silence.

Wind whistling in the air.

Trees brushing against each other.

In a flash, Kagome appeared a few feet away from the Shinigami. Her bird already had landed on the upside of her palm once her arm had been extended out. Ichigo only watched as her white bird turned into something more than just a ribbon. A complete white blade with no hilt. Just a red ribbon where the hilt was supposed to be located at. Her blade barely touched his neck - not even the lack of his height compared to hers made difference. The blade still reached enough to make a bit of blood drip.

"Who exactly are you?" questioned Kagome with a glare and anger in her voice.

Ichigo stayed silent as he only observed her eyes.

"Answer me," she tightened her stare.

Nothing.

"WHO ARE YO-?"

"I am the person who will bring you back to your real self. Your human self..."

Kagome twirled her blade - ready to slash a cut on his open body. Her katana stopped with Ichigo's firm grip touching the bare blade with his hand. Blood slowly dripped down like tears.

"I am the person who will fight for you and protect you till the end of my life and even beyond that..."

He brought her closer to his body by wrapping his arm around her slim waist - even with her struggles to get out.

"I am the person that will sacrifice every drop of blood for you. The person who..."

Their noses touched by an inch. Kagome's eyes tightened: "Let...me...go..." she glared. She was able to feel his breath on her own lips.

"I am the person who loves you..."

"Don't give me that crap! I am your ene-" she was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips splashing on her own. Her own red orbs widened at the impact of the sudden action. Kagome fought back with only one hand free while her other held her katana but was being stopped by Ichigo's firm bare hand. Ichigo tightened his hold - bringing her closer and making the kiss even more heated. Kagome's eyes slowly started to close - wondering how she already knew the feeling of his lips. How did she know? Ichigo's eyes kept seeing her blurry gaze. There it was...

The switch between red and brown.

She was there. She still was.

* * *

**MitsukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I want to say...Thank You for reading this chapter! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long for it to update! I have been really busy these weeks that I can't even think straight anymore! Thank you again for supporting me this far into my stories! Please review? Please? Haha, comments would really be appreciated! Again thank you for reading. And the doujinshi to this will come soon! Probably late summer of beginning of fall! Haha, it is one of my goals for this story!

Thank you again and please don't forget to review!

Well, see you until next chapter or in another of my stories!


	25. Devil's Aura

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews and everyone who subscribes to this! It makes me happy to know that this is one of the biggest stories in my list! Yay! While typing this story out and even when outlining the plot line and such, I was listening to various OST's. Especially the Naruto ones and the Bleach ones. They have good music! Let me jsut say! Take a quick hear to it while reading my fics...or any fic! They fit perfectly! But anyways, my new OC makes his debut here! I made him different! And no he won't be all that strong and what not!

He will have some fights going on...but later! I did not make him to seem like the big shot and the strongest guy here! No! There is a reason to why he is here! He will have weaknesses like the rest. Please don't be harsh on me. And I am drawing him and it will soon be posted on deviantart. Please look forward to it. Again, thank you!

**SPECIAL NOTE!**

If you have seen the earlier chapters of this story...they pretty much suck in grammar and punctuation mostly! They will go under revising starting June 20th! So a few changes might be made! Just in editing! Heads up to all!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Dark Void Princess 21, sailorjennifer, shippofan2k, marsreikosan16, omaomae, Suki Yasutori, krysten, demongirl2003, XxKiraxhieiloverxX, Aiseki0Hikari **(by the way, love your review! Made me laugh!), **Taeniaea, Moonlight Rein, Dark Neko 4000, IchigoxRukia, and dragonlord1337. **

**THANK YOU! **

**ENJOY! CHAPTER 25! **

* * *

"So what? No one going to talk now?" smirked Jakotsu. His blade resting on his shoulder. Eyes carefully scanning the area around. No one had made movements since his question was asked: "Why do you look so similar to Kagome-chan? Well not that you two are identical but you do have some of her features."

"No," lips spoke - surprising Jakotsu. His answer had been delivered from the woman he had asked.

Kikyo.

"I think you got it the other way around," slowly, Kikyo went down the hill.

"K-Kikyo! Stay back!" shouted Inuyasha.

In graceful steps, Kikyo's eyes had made a lock with Jakotsu's: "She has _my _features, as you call it. She is my reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" repeated Jakotsu. Jakotsu sighed: "Oh I see, you are the famous priestess that was once deeply in love with that hanyou over there!" His sights changed to the silver haired target he first wanted: "Sorry to break the news _priestess_, but it seems that I will be taking Inuyasha for myself."

"H-His he really serious...?" whispered Hisagi. Ikkaku's nerve struck his head: "I don't fucking care. His voice is enough to annoy the hell out of me! Calling me ugly! Heck! If Yumichika was here his ass would be in pieces by now...," an image of his friend appeared inside his head; laughing. "Yup, he is the type to take everything up the ass."

"Are you not going to answer us then?" Kikyo spoke out loud, once again catching everyone's attention. The only response they got back was the one of a smile. A smile spreading on the cross-dresser's face.

Hitsugaya sighed as he loosed his grip on his hilt: "Then that means he knows nothing about Aizen nor this Naraku demon."

"Half-demon. If I may correct you?" grinned Miroku.

"Doesn't make a difference that he is part of Naraku's army!" Inuyasha jumped up with his sword in hand. Blade meet blade, golden eyes looking at the dull black ones he was starting to hate.

"You know," whispered Jakotsu. "You are so adorable when you get angry!"

"Oh shut it!" Inuyasha jumped back in front of Kikyo. "Kikyo! Stay back! Who knows what tricks this guy might play next!"

"Oh come on! Everyone can attack me at the same time and trust me," Jakotsu's orbs narrowed down. "I will win." Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden smoke rising from the ground. Jakotsu's eyes stayed at their same size: _'Damn! Why is he butting in!' _

Looking at his opponents, he placed his sword back in place: "Well, it seems like it is time for me to go! If I were you all, I would leave this place...before you are all dead from suffocation!" Running away and blending in to the black smokes that were rising even more, Kikyo stopped Inuyasha from going any further: "Let him go. I am sure it won't be the last time we see him."

"DAMN!" shouted Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes widened as she placed her mask: "Guys! This smoke is poisonous! Above ground! Now!" Miroku jumped onto Kirara along with Sango as they flew up hill where Kagome had been before. Following, Inuyasha carried Kikyo bridal style noticing that the Shinigami with them had already been floating up before Sango had said anything.

Hitsugaya sighed: "This isn't good. This just brings more problems into Soul Society if dead people are being brought back to life."

"Where do you think that damn Kurosaki went to?" asked Ikkaku as he looked out into the distance where the forest was being covered by its shadows of branches. Rangiku crossed her arms: "If anything, he didn't come back. He probably got occupied with something?"

"That could be a possibility," replied Hitsugaya's following Ikkaku's view.

"If that is the truth. Do you think...it has to do with Higurashi-chan by any chance?" questioned Hisagi. Hitsugaya looked down at the hanyou gently placing his dead priestess on her feet. His eyes narrowed down: "Hanyou."

"What?" glared Inuyasha. He was a bit surprised they could float up high. Never had they been able to do that...unless with some wind or wings.

"Can you smell Kurosaki anywhere?"

"Kurosaki?" Inuyasha's eye brow curved up.

"They mean Ichigo-san," smiled Miroku.

"Oh, the orange top," nodded Inuyasha. Closing his eyes, he tried locating the scent. "It's a little faint, but it's coming from that side."

"Anyone else you can locate?" added Hitsugaya. Inuyasha scoffed: "No. I only smell that guy's traces. Nothing farther than that."

Hitsugaya nodded: "Alright. Let's move forward then. I am can feel that Kurosaki might of found something."

* * *

Step by step echoed in the dark room. Only being lighted by the few torches that surrounded the room. Noticing the figure in front, he noticed his partner looking down at the larger figured crystal that now floated in the middle of the room.

"Aizen?"

Aizen's face turned to look at the half-demon walking towards him: "Oh, Naraku? Did you send Bankotsu?"

"Yes I did," smirked Naraku. "Although, it seems two of your Espadas have gone to follow him and bring Kagome back."

"Oh? Have they?" Aizen's attention turned to look at his experiment. "Let them have their fun for awhile. It doesn't last much you know?"

Naraku's eyes scanned the crystal and the being inside: "Do we still need time before we can let him out officially." He heard a small chuckled coming out from Aizen, making him look at him.

"No really," he answered back. Walking closer to the crystal, his fingers came to touch it. Slowly, cracks began to appear. Chips of the crystal flew as the whole crystal cracked into pieces. Aizen smirked as Naraku's eye brow rose at the being that was kneeling down. No clothes on him but his features were something that made Naraku curious.

"What is he?" he questioned.

Slowly, Aizen's new creation responded with only his head coming up - revealing his red bloodshot orbs that looked like a cats. His skin was tanned unlike he had ever seen from the other Espadas. It was a light colored tan but his hair made such a big contrast. Long silver hair that reached down to his hip. He looked perfectly fit, just like Grimmjow and Bankotsu. His height around 5'10".

Aizen walked towards the newcomer. His smirk never fading: "Meet my newest and ultimate creation."

"To me...he looks more like, a demon?" commented Naraku.

"Well, you are right in that. He is a demon no doubt. A dragon demon."

"Interesting," continued Naraku. "A full blooded demon?"

"No," answered Aizen. "He has the abilities of a demon...Espada and Shinigami all combined."

Naraku's eyes widened a bit: "H-How were you able to do that? You said it yourself that it was hard enough to create an Espada even with the Hogyoku in hand-" his words left his mouth, surprised to see a certain object on Aizen's hand. "I-Is that the Hogyoku you were talking about? I thought the Shinigami you told me about got their hands on it after you had escaped."

"I made a duplicate before the war. I was smart enough to hide it," a small chuckle escaped Aizen's lips: "In other words, the Hogyoku along with the Shikon no Tama in your hands - at least part of it- made it able to create the most powerful Espada,demon and Shinigami combined!"

Naraku's eyes shifted to see the new creation starring down at the ground: "So? Is he fully developed to go out now?"

"Well, not quite. But he can be sent off to missions and such," nodded Aizen. Naraku nodded with him and soon a grin of his own appeared on his lips: "Then, as his first mission..." he caught Aizen's attention. "Why don't you send him to retrieve Kagome? Let's test his abilities as this new creature."

"Not such a bad idea," smiled Aizen. Looking down at his experiment he continued to talk: "Go get ready and retrieve Espada zero. Her name is Kagome, she is one of us and has disobeyed orders. Also look for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and tell them to head back here. Do not fight under any circumstances and retrieve her. If she fights back, then knock her out."

His creation nodded.

"Is that understood, Zenaku?" smirked Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good, now go after getting some garments on you."

* * *

Jumping down from their height of the tree they stood on, the leader of the Band of Seven looked behind his shoulder, noticing the two Espadas walking to him - quietly. Grimmjow growled under his breath - soft enough so the two in the middle of the field woulnd't hear him: "Who the hell does he think he is?" Cracking his knuckles, his eye brows meet at a point of annoyance: "This guy deserves to be sliced!"

"Calm down," whispered Ulquiorra. "Bankotsu? Weren't you supposed to retrive Kagome?"

"I was going to get her by uses of knocking her out with Mukotsu, but it seemed like she beat me to it in giving him orders," he explained.

"She gave him orders?" repeated Ulquiorra. "What did she tell him to do?"

"To go and help my other younger brother, Jakotsu in eliminating the enemies but to keep one alive," he continued.

"Let me guess, it was to keep this idiot alive?" growled Grimmjow. Bankotsu scoffed: "Nope! The hanyou."

"The hanyo-? Wait, then that means she already knew he was coming here," whispered Ulquiorra as he looked back at the couple in front. Grimmjow's eye brow curved upwards: "She already knew? How?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down into its slit: "Who knows. But that is what we are going to find out. Bankotsu, go report this to Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama."

"You don't need to tell me that," glared Bankotsu as he disappeared into the shadows. Ulquiorra sighed as he closed his eye lids: "Let's stop him." Cracking his knuckles, Grimmjow smirked: "Finally...a battle!"

* * *

_'W-What does he think he is doing?' _Kagome's voice screamed inside her head. For all she knew, her concentration was hazy and a blur. A storm swaying inside her head and it wasn't how Espadas were. A pulse came upon her, feeling it within her memory as more images emerged inside.

_A slender tall woman stood in front. Long black hair as her red orbs stayed focused on her: "That is the price you must pay." _

_The same damn hanyou looking at her - carrying a woman behind his back: "Are you okay?" His concerning eyes told her that he was worried..very. _

_"Come on...," there he was. The Kurosaki Shinigami in front. He was offering his hand...to her? _

_The image changed. He was sitting on a roof top - looking up at the dark sky with only the moon above. He was talking. Something about his past? A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked to his left. _

_The last image twirled quick in one swift movement and suddenly he was there...giving a small peck on someone's lips. Hers? _

"STOP!" Kagome pushed away creating a distance between them. "Stop...w-why are you doing this? Look! You know something about me that I don't! Tell me what you know! And it better be the truth! No dirty tricks!"

"If you would only listen to me once!" shouted Ichigo. "This isn't you! You were hum-" he was cut off at the sudden reiatsu he felt coming from his right. Slowly, his eyes glided to the corner of his pupils to see the two Espadas he made as rivals.

"I think that will be enough, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra snuck his hands in his pockets.

Kagome's head spun to her left, seeing the two that were probably there to take her back by force. Her eyes narrowed down in annoyance. More trouble...just what she needed. Here she was and was finally going to hear some information from her enemy she needed to know and these two came at the wrong time! _'Stupid Espadas!' _

Grimmjow chuckled: "This will be the end of you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes came into a slit. Sneaking his hand to the hilt of his sword - staining it with his blood - he revealed it and came to point at the two opponents in front. Surprisingly, Kagome came forward with her sword in hand: "You two. Why did you come?"

"Why else? To bring you back," answered Ulquiorra.

"I have business to take care of," she continued.

"Business that wasn't ordered or told to the superiors. You have broken the rules. Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama have requested you back," a glare came down. "Even if it means that we might have to use force on you or spill blood."

_'Bastards! It's like I am in neither team. Nor do I take this Shinigami's side or the Espadas! What is going on? My brain is playing games with me! This wouldn't of happened if Ichigo and that Inuyasha weren't here! I would be fine and obeying orders like I should be!' _Kagome's hand tightened around the hilt. "He is my prey! Leave!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry princess," Kagome's eyes widened along with Ichigo's as they saw Grimmjow next to them. Kagome jumped up, with Ichigo sliding to the left. Landing on a branch, she heard Grimmjow continue: "But that isn't up to you. And I already told you," his angry expression came into play. "He is mine to deal with!" Before long, Grimmjow and Ichigo clashes blades, each other's eyes locked on.

Ulquiorra only watched as the battle slowly unfolded: _'To my assumptions, I can see that Grimmjow has his feelings locked onto the new Espada, Kagome. If that were true, Kagome is coming back to her human side...slowly her Espada senses and reasoning are fading. It won't be a good ending to her or us. Grimmjow says that what triggers her mind are that Shinigami and hanyou and if that is true...they must be dealt with first before any of our plans move forward!'_

Disappearing in a flash, he appeared behind Kagome. Turning her head back she managed to avoid his arms grabbing her arms. Jumping down, her eyes meet the emerald that held so much hatred.

"It would be wise to not put up a fight, Kagome," glared Ulquiorra.

"I am not! I am just trying to get answers!" she shouted back.

"Answers that are futile! You are what you are! You serve only Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama for their purposes!"

"That is a lie!" exclaimed Ichigo - still trying to push Grimmjow away. Jumping back into a flip, his eyes caught the scene that was in front. Everyone was still. Kagome starring at him with Ulquiorra doing the same. Grimmjow only smirked as he swung his sword in hand. "Kagome isn't a weapon!"

_'Weapon?' _whispered Kagome in her head.

Ichigo jumped up: "Getsuga Tensho!" His attack came flying towards the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had no time to dodge or block it - only with the option of taking the impact. A big explosion was created - smoke appearing on the battle area. Ichigo landed on his two feet as the smoke subsided. His own orbs expanded seeing Kagome with her sword.

She had slashed Getsuga Tensho with one movement? How fast was she really?

"Although I need answers...don't take it lightly that I am on your side. Like I said, I need my answers," she glared.

"Will you just listen to me?" shouted Ichigo. "These guys just said you were like a weapon to Aizen and Naraku! Can't you get that into your head?"

"No, I can't. I was created by Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama. I exist for them and only them...just like the other Espadas and minions. You dare to hurt one, the others come after you."

"Well, not really," scoffed Grimmjow. "If Ulquiorra was killed, it would be like a favor to me. But thanks for saving me, princess."

Kagome stayed silent as she swung her sword to remove the rest of the smoke around the area. Ichigo growled under his breath: "If that is the way you want it, Kagome. Just like they said, if they need to use violence...so be it! I will too! I will bring you back no matter what! I won't give up! I'll show you how strong my heart is to promise to complete their only goal!"

* * *

"Can you still smell him?" asked Miroku who rode Kirara behind Sango.

"Keh! It's faint...but I do smell somethign weird in the air," his eyes dropped down to the ground. "And it's all over the ground."

Rangiku's eyes expanded, recognizing the distant smell: "This is poisonous smoke! It's the same one from before back with that ugly crossdresser!" Hitsugaya scoffed: "This isn't good! Someone is on our tail! We need to find the person creating this smell. Inhaling it more will cause us to faint...or worse!"

"But...who could it be?" glared Hisagi as he looked around, landing on a branch.

"If I remememer correctly," continued Miroku. "I heard the villagers say that one of the Band of Seven specialized in smokes...or poisons more likely. He could be culprit..."

"If he is," whispered Kikyo. "Where could he be?"

"Shouldn't you know...or sense it?" Ikkaku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You are the priestess, right? You can sense the jewel shards, that is what Ichigo told me. All the members of the Band of Seven have one or more. You could easily detect it, if you could, am I correct?" Ikkaku looked at her in direct eye contact. Inuyasha growled under his breath: "Watch your mouth baldy!"

"And watch yours, mutt!" he shouted back.

"There is no sense in fighting with each other!" exclaimed Hisagi. "Can you sense him or not?" Kikyo only glared until her eyes closed: "He is a few feet away to the right."

"Then let's go!" Hitsugaya went on first, the gang following afterwards.

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?" shouted the little green tag along as a small girl behind followed with a two headed dragon. Sesshomaru looked at the path he headed to. He continued to walk, ignoring the pest behind him.

"You really shouldn't disrupt him from his thoughts, Jaken-sama," smiled Rin.

"What do you know!" he humphed.

Sesshomaru continued to walk, making Jaken follow along with the girl and the dragon.

"W-Wait for us, Sesshomaru-sama!" he cried.

Golden eyes narrowed down at the path in front: _'That hanyou is headed to that direction. If anything, something is going on. I need more information on Naraku and this new enemy.' _

* * *

"KAGOME!" Ichigo came jumping up, only to be surprised when a sudden flash came forth. His blade came down to clashing...a bare arm? A light tan colored arm. Jumping back, he noticed the smoke subsiding more - revealing the person behind. Kagome's eyes widened with only Grimmjow growling and Ulquiorra curious of the upcoming person.

"Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Grimmjow in his growl.

Red orbs caught the other red pair behind that belonged to the female Espada. His arm came up a few inches making Ichigo take a step forward: "Don't you dare touch her!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down: "W-Who are yo-" her eyes expanded in shock as his fingers meet her pressure point next to her neck. Her eyes slowly closed down in a hazy view. Falling into the mysterious man's arms, Grimmjow took stance along with Ichigo.

"Let her go!" shouted Ichigo.

Ulquiorra walked foward: "Who might you be? Answer or suffer your pitiful death."

Everyone noticed his red eyes...almost like a demon's with the black slit in the middle going vertically. His long silver hair had been up into a high ponytail that was totally an opposite to his light tan colored skin. He wore a high white collar vest that only went shoulder cut length as the back of his vest reached down to his knees like a cape while the front only closed by one button. The rest of the vest showed his chest being wrapped by bandages. His pants were black only to be tucked in by black boots.

Ichigo noticed the sword strapped onto his back. The thing that really caught his attention was the bandage wrapped around his left muscle.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his hold tightend around his hilt.

A sigh passed his lips: "My name is Zenaku. I have been ordered to take Kagome back to Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Zenaku has finally made his big appearance!

By the way, Zenaku means evil in japanese! Although evil in japanese is also waru or something like that (correct me if I am wrong), but Zenaku means evil when being changed into a name for a person or something. And pretty much...it sounded cool!

Again, thank you for reading! And revising will come soon! Promise you that! Don't forget to review. Thank you and see you next update!


	26. Paralyzed

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh! I haven't update in awhile! Sorry, I've been busy with family visits and tomorrow I go out for an 11 hour drive! Can you believe that! Sorry for the long wait, but my mind was also stuck on the plot for awhile so I had to think things over. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Really made me want to update even more! Really appreciate it! Again thank you!

So this chapter tends to be more of a rest chapter and then action will begin again, okay? Promise! Thank you again! And hopefully next time I will update faster! Thank you for your patience!As for the editing, it's going right now, but I don't plan to replace the chapters until after all of them are done.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**shawnspacezillazon, Demon 2 Angel, IchigoxRukia, Taeniaea, Suki Yasutori, marsreikosan16, omoamae, dragonlord1337, shippofan2k!**

**Thank you all!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Z-Zenaku?" repeated Ichigo. Ichigo was sure he was an Espada but…he felt spiritual energy that only a Shinigami could have. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down: "What are you?"

Zenaku's eyes meet the Shinigami's: "That is none of your business. In fact, I don't have to answer to your useless questions. Now if you excuse _us, _we will take our leave."

Zenaku turned around to find Ulquiorra and Grimmjow starring at him with confusion. Zenaku smirked: "Don't give me those faces. I'm on your side. As for orders, Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama have requested you back." Zenaku's head turned only a bit to look at Ichigo over his shoulder: "We shouldn't waste our time with trash like this."

"If those are Aizen-sama's and Naraku-sama's orders, than we have no other choice but to obey," Ulquiorra's eyelids slowly closed as he placed his hands inside his pants' pockets.

Grimmjow growled under his breath: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? This guy just came here out of nowhere and knocks out Kagome? For all we know he could be an enemy!"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but you as a high ranked Espada…shouldn't you be able to sense my Espada reiatsu? You know very well that Aizen is the only one that can make Espadas, correct?" clarified Zenaku.

'**Hehe! He is no ordinary Espada!' **Ichigo's eyes widened at the inside voice he suddenly heard inside his head. _'W-What the-?' _

'**Oh, don't be surprised my king! It's only me…Shirosaki! The hollow you should of already used to kill these weaklings! I could easily take them on!' **Ichigo's eyes went back to normal. Tightening his hold on the hilt of his Zanpaktou, he jumped up: "AH! Getsuga Ten-" His expression could say everything that he was surprised to see Zenaku with his bare hand gripping the blade of Zangetsu.

"Don't underestimate me," growled Zenaku. Ichigo noticed the tightened grip he had on Kagome. "Now, be grateful I am letting you live."

In a flash, Ichigo felt his insides burn with only looking in Zenaku's eyes. Something for sure had changed within them. Falling to his knees and letting go of his sword - Ichigo gripped at his stomach: "UGH! AH!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra only looked at the actions Ichigo had taken. He was clearly in pain and no one knew why. Had Zenaku done something?

"B-Bastard! W-What did you do?" exclaimed Ichigo. Zenaku's expression only showed boredom: "Just stay there like a good boy and don't ever come after us again…or it will be worse." The instant that Ichigo blinked, he saw them gone. Ichigo tried standing up - the moment he did, he suddenly felt his whole body pulse - inside and out. Collapsing to the ground he grunted as he felt something slowly fading or more like locking itself away. His hand got out the shard that was given to him by Kagome. Gripping it tightly around his hand.

His vision began to blur as his eyes slowly closed before completely shutting them off.

* * *

The whole gang stopped in there tracks at watching the person similar to Inuyasha stand in their way. Rukia's eye brow rose: "Um, wait! You're Inuyasha's brother!"

"Half brother," he corrected with a glare.

Everyone soon heard Inuyasha's signature growl: "What do you want?" He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes meet the pair similar to his: "Idiot, I am not here for a fight. I am here to get information."

"Information?" whispered Renji. "What sort of information are you looking for?"

"About Naraku." he stated with a cold stare. From the corner of his eye he noticed the leaves ruffling a bit. Something was off and something was there - for sure. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru jumped up - along with everyone else following and landing on tree branches.

Kikyo being carried by the hanyou looked down to the ground seeing a weird black smoke emerging. "What is this?" Inuyasha shook his head, answering: "I don't know."

Sango began to cover her mouth with her mask: "This smoke, I recognize it! It's from the Band of Seven!" Shippo took cover behind Inuyasha's hair while Kirara had already transformed.

Everyone began to take their defense mode with soon the small sized man appeared from behind the bushes. A clothing type of mask covered his mouth and nose - obviously protecting him from the smoke itself.

"Remember, don't inhale this!" shouted Sango. "It will end your life!"

"I think one of us is already dead," twitched Ikkaku, looking at Kikyo.

"I said watch it, baldy!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Rukia landed beside Inuyasha: "Kikyo, can you still sense Ichigo anywhere? When we were on our way, I felt his reiatsu around here now…I can't seem to sense it all it. Like it…vanished."

The information had caught Inuyasha's attention as well. They both turn to look at her. Kikyo sighed as she closed her eyes: "Yes, he isn't far but I sensed two other shards at the moment as well with him and suddenly they had left."

"Probably the Espadas," Rukia remembered. "All the Espadas have in their possession the shard as well since they have all been revived."

"Along with the Band of Seven," growled Inuyasha. Rukia looked over at Hitsugaya: "Captain Hitsugaya! Something seems wrong over with Ichigo! We should go check as fast as we can!"

"Not so fast!" Mukotsu began to drink some of his poison and soon let the smoke aim to the branch Inuyasha and Rukia stood on. Jumping out of the way, Hitsugaya appeared behind him and was about to come with a slash of his sword only to see smoke shooting out from his wooden box. Hitsugaya escaped with a black flip onto another different branch.

Nodding, Hitsugaya looked at Rukia: "Rukia, go! The rest of you follow! Who knows what could be out there! Rangiku you stay with me to deal with this…who knows what he is."

Renji nodded with Hisagi following right after him and Ikkaku ahead. Inuyasha (who carried Kikyo) began to lead the way with the Shinigami following. He noticed Sango and Miroku staying behind. Kikyo pointed in the direction: "Continue on this path."

Inuyasha nodded: "Let's go!"

* * *

Rangiku looked at Sesshomaru: "You are staying?" she said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles: "He might have answers I am looking for."

Rangiku chuckled as she took out her Zanpaktou and looking at Sango and Miroku: "You two as well?"

Sango swung her weapon in one hand: "He knows my little brother," she let go of her Hiraikotsu: "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Mukotsu dodged by ducking down. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw Sesshomaru in front of him: "H-How is that you are not affected by my poisons?" he shouted. Sesshomaru only scoffed: "Tell me," once again he cracked his fingers: "Where is Naraku?"

Mukotsu scooted back: "I-I don't know anything!"

Everyone noticed the black smoke subsiding and landed on the ground. Everyone followed Sesshomaru who was following the poison user. Mukotsu smirked behind his clothing mask as he yet again released poisonous smoke out from his mouth, making Sango and everyone else inhale. Even through Sango's mask, the smoke came in.

"Ha! No one can survive my smokes!" shouted Mukotsu in laughter. He saw everyone falling to their knees. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru still up and…unaffected!

"W-What? Why won't you go down? WHY!" he exclaimed, releasing more smoke from his mouth.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red: "Because I am a being higher than you. But it seems you know nothing. You are worthless then!" Nails glowed green with one movement of his wrist, poison from his nails killed Mukotsu in an instant. He looked behind him to see everyone already unconscious: "Such weaklings…"

He watched as Rin came out with his dragon like demon and Jaken on the side.

"What happened here, Sesshomaru-sama?" questioned Rin looking at everyone laying on the ground. Jaken came running in front of her: "Don't disturb him with your idiotic questions that he doesn't need to answer!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Rangiku and began to carry her bridal style - surprising Rin and Jaken. "Jaken, place the others over Ah-Un."

"W-What?" exclaimed Jaken.

"Do as he says," whispered Rin with a nudge.

"Um, right!" he exclaimed again.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rangiku in his arms: _'Annoying woman.'_

* * *

"You said he was around here, right?" commented Ikkaku as he looked around the area. "I don't see or sense that dumbass anywhere."

Hisagi sighed: "He's right. I can't sense his reiatsu. That idiot doesn't even know how to fully hide it yet, only a full leveled captain is able to do that."

Rukia moved some branches around - still looking: "Ichigo! Where are you?"

Kikyo sighed as she walked forward into some of the branches and stopped when she saw the person they had been looking for. He was laying on the ground with his sword next to him and his face turned the other way. Narrowing down her eyes, she walked forward and knelt down.

Her hand rested on the side of his neck, trying to feel his pulse. _'He is still alive but something doesn't seem right in his pulse. It's pulsing more than it should.' _

"Kikyo? Where did you go?" Inuyasha stopped at seeing Kikyo knelt down and checking on the unconscious Ichigo: "I-Is that the Shinigami? What is he doing laying down?"

"Don't know," she answered back before everyone came behind Inuyasha - surprised to see Ichigo in that position. Rukia's eyes widened: "Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!" Kneeling down on the other side, she saw his eyes completely closed. Not only that, his palm was gripping something.

"He is holding the shard," whispered Kikyo but loud enough for only Rukia to hear.

Rukia looked back at his face to see a tear running down: "Ichigo…"

"What do you think happened here?" whispered Hisagi to the other two male Shinigamis. Ikkaku shrugged with Renji sighing: "I am not sure, but we should get shelter and see. We all need rest."

"Yes, I think that is for the best," answered Kikyo. "I could probably check what's wrong afterwards."

Inuyasha looked around to the direction they left Sango and Miroku. Shippo came out from Inuyasha's hair: "Do you think they will be okay?" Inuyasha nodded with a tired expression on his face: "Yeah…," suddenly a nerve twitched on his forehead. Catching the small fox, he gave me a big punch on the head - leaving a bump: "Coward! Don't hide behind me hair!"

"Mwaaa! Okaa-san should be here to scold you, you meanie!" cried Shippo. Inuyasha growled until he heard Shippo mention Kagome. Inuyasha looked away: "Well, she isn't here right now."

Shippo cleared his tears: "Y-You'll get her back, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by his bangs shadow. Renji came forward with a smile: "Don't worry! We will little guy!" Renji began to pat Shippo's head for comfort, knowing that Inuyasha and Ichigo weren't sure if they could get her back.

Kikyo sighed as she stood up: "Let's camp here then. I think that will be the best. The others can come and join. Rest is what we need." Rukia nodded: "Yeah…"

* * *

"So you have arrived," a voice behind was heard as Zenaku placed Kagome down on the bed he had been ordered to. Looking back, he saw Aizen with his usual smirk: "It's barely your first day and you are already doing your job…like you should be. I hope Kagome-chan wasn't much trouble."

"Just stubbornness that held time," commented Zenaku.

"That's one of her - how should I put it - charms?" a small chuckle escaped Aizen's lips. Zenaku's eyes landed on the sleeping form of Kagome. Aizen's eye brow rose up: "Isn't she a beauty? I am proud to have made her an Espada." Walking around the bed that laid in the middle of Kagome's room, he moved the white transparent veil that surrounded the bed to get a better look at Kagome: "She has broken many hearts. I only gave her what she wanted. Revenge."

"Revenge?" whispered Zenaku.

Aizen nodded: "You see, Kagome's heart has been broken by that hanyou - Inuyasha. She knows that her love with him isn't possible, isn't that right, Naraku?" Zenaku's eyes slowly moved to the corner not even moving his head to look behind him. He knew perfectly well that the other leader, Naraku, was behind him.

Naraku smirked: "That stupid hanyou is still in love with the dead priestess that is only made up of graveyard soil and bones."

"I take it that it's the famous Priestess Kikyo, right? The one who fell in love with the hanyou and was betrayed by him." Zenaku kept his eyes to the corner, sensing Naraku walking around him to where Aizen stood.

"Well, let's just say they think they betrayed each other, until they found out that I am able to take any form or shape," smirked Naraku. Zenaku nodded, understanding: "Then, what makes you think Kagome wants revenge?"

"Clearly, she has been hurt way too much by that hanyou," scoffed Naraku. "She is deeply in love with him."

"Not so sure about that," glared Zenaku.

"What do you mean?" questioned Aizen with a raised eye brow. Zenaku's eyes meet Kagome's closed eye lids: "The way she looked at the Shinigami…she seemed to remember him."

"Hmm, you take information quick, don't you?" smirked Aizen. "But yes, telling you that Kagome was once human and is the reincarnation of Kikyo, you should be careful. We have a feeling something is triggering Kagome's memory. If she comes to remember everything…well, we might just have to kill her."

Zenaku's eyes meet both Aizen's gold-brownish and Naraku's blood colored orbs. Aizen closed his eyes afterwards when two people walk inside the room: "Stark, Kagura, head to where Ichigo and Inuyasha are. Tell them that this is goodbye."

Both Kagura and Stark bowed down and soon disappeared. Zenaku sighed: "Time to leave now?"

"After Kagome wakes up," answered Naraku. "We will head over to Hueco Mundo and finish the last steps to rule all world, living and dead."

"Tell me, how did you deal with the Substitute Shinigami?" chuckled Aizen.

Zenaku's eyes closed: "Don't worry, Aizen-sama," his eyes opened only to reveal full blood shot colored eyes with a black slit going vertically. "He is paralyzed."

* * *

Kikyo's hands glowed - trying to find whatever what was wrong with Ichigo. Only an hour had passed and the sun was ready to set any minute. Kikyo sighed, her hands returning to normal. Standing up, she walked over to the camp fire where everyone was sitting around. Hisagi was the first to notice her coming back with a distressful face.

"So? What's wrong with him?" he asked, making everyone turn to look at the priestess.

Kikyo sighed and sat gracefully down next to Inuyasha: "Not sure. I can't really tell what's wrong. Everything seems fine, but when I first found him, his pulse was pulsing way to much - his whole body was."

"Pulsing?" repeated Renji. "That doesn't sound good to me."

"But everything is okay now," she continued. "His whole body is stable enough to be up by now, but something doesn't feel right. I can't sense anything bad, that's the problem."

"Nah! I'm sure Ichigo will wake up!" scoffed Ikkaku as he laid back. "He isn't the type of person to give up until he gets what he wants."

"That's you," twitched Hisagi.

Inuyasha sighed: "Sango and the others are taking a long time to get here." He slowly started to get up until Kikyo grabbed him from his sleeve: "I am sure they are okay. They will come."

Inuyasha sat back down - waiting. Rukia's head spun back.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" asked Renji.

"I heard something," she whispered. Ikkaku sat up: "I sense Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu and Rangiku's!" Standing up, a glare appeared on his face: "It feels…weak."

"Weak?" repeated Hisagi.

Coming out from the bushes came Sesshomaru's little green demon, Jaken, with guiding Ah-Un. Inuyasha's eyes widened at seeing Sango and Miroku along with Kirara in her smaller form on the dragon with the other short Shinigami. His eyes caught Sesshomaru coming out with Rin beside him and the orange haired Shinigami in his arms. His eye brow twitched: _'W-What the hell? He knows he is touching a human, right?'_

"What happened?" exclaimed Hisagi as he stood up.

Sesshomaru walked over to the group and gently placed the unconscious orange haired woman down on the ground. Ah-Un sat down with Rin sitting on his leg. Sesshomaru stood straight: "They inhaled some of the black poison back where we stayed."

"How come you weren't affected?" asked Hisagi.

"He's a full demon," whispered Shippo.

Rukia went to check on Rangiku: "What do we do? Are they going to be okay?"

"They inhaled poison," replied Kikyo. "It is only a matter of minutes before they die."

"Can't you do something?" yelled Ikkaku from the distance. Inuyasha came to grab him by the collar: "This is your last warning! Stop talking to her like that!"

Ikkaku only scoffed as he pushed him off: "She's a priestess right? A high level priestess so why not try. Prove me wrong."

Kikyo's eyes moved to the corner, looking over at the bodies that were now in her hands: "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A dark room was visible in the tainted red orbs the woman held. Her vision was nothing but black. Suddenly a small speck of light appeared on her right. Turning to it and walking over towards it. Her hand extended to touch it. The moment she did, the whole area turned into a black and white forest. Her eyes caught the sight of the orange haired Shinigami she came to dislike but not hate. The hanyou right behind him and the wolf demon man right beside him. They were starring at something. Their eyes held pain - real pain. She followed their eye sight with her own vision to the woman that stood in front of them.

It was…her! Her eyes held cold hatred and no emotion at all. Behind her, was…another her? But something was off. Something different. She was wearing a green skirt and a white long sleeve shirt with a small red tie. Her eyes held pain - the same as the guys in front but even more hurting with tears in her eyes that were uncontrollably streaming down her face.

She was yelling something….to her.

Walking forward, she began to hear her clearly.

"_No! Don't do it! Wake up! This isn't you!" _

"This isn't me?" she whispered to herself. Her hand came to her head where more images began to appear. All came in a flash like a movie being rewind.

'_No! Don't hurt him! No! These aren't your enemies! The others are! Naraku and the others! NO!' _

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around - feeling another presence. She saw the same girl that looked like her. Wearing the green skirt and white shirt with an expression that was the same as the image behind her.

"Those aren't your enemies," she whispered to her, enough for her to hear.

"W-Who are you?" she glared.

"I am the real you. You aren't an Espada," she answered sweetly without being scared of the death glare the Espada Kagome gave. "You were transformed into an Espada against your will by Aizen and Naraku. You are the plan and weapon to destroy their biggest threat…"

"Their biggest t-threat…?" she repeated back.

"Ichigo-kun and Inuyasha," she whispered as she looked down. "They aren't your enemies. Inuyasha is the hanyou you once loved…"

"Once…loved?" she whispered. "And the Shinigami?"

Looking down, her eyes closed: "He's the one I came to love…"

The Espada's eyes widened, finally realizing what this meant. Turning back to the image, she noticed the look in the Shinigami's eyes: "I-Ichigo…so, I was turned to kill the ones I love?"

Kagome nodded at her question: "The real you, is a human who is a priestess. Turn back, it's not to late."

* * *

Inuyasha smacked his cheek. Ikkaku twitched his eye brow: "W-What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at hi s hand, revealing Myoga. "Myoga, what are you doing?" glared Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama! I was just here for a visit! No harm, really!" he squeaked for freedom the moment Inuyasha began to squish him between his thumb and index finger.

Kikyo sighed: "It can't be done. They inhaled too much poison…"

"You…can't save them?" cried Shippo. "Guys! Wake up! Kagome needs us! We need you all!"

Rukia sighed. She saw everyone laying down in a line while Ichigo was a few feet away from the poisoned group as Renji called it. Soon enough, everyone got to defense hearing someone come from above. Wind blew on everyone as it revealed Kagura and Stark.

"Kagura!" growled Inuyasha grabbing his sword in hand - letting the huge form appear. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" pointed Ikkaku. "Your that Espada Captain Shunsui battled and…killed."

Stark only stayed quiet as Kagura came forward: "We only came with a bit of information."

"Information…?" whispered Shippo.

Stark yawned: "This is such a pain in the ass. Aizen and Naraku only wanted us to come to tell you all that we are leaving this old forest."

"Leaving?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Where you bastards?"

Stark scratched the back of his head: "Ask the Shinigamis, they might have an idea."

Walking back, Kagura was seen taking out a feather from her hair and soon lifted them both up to the sky and away from the group. Rukia looked down: "Leaving?"

Inuyasha came to turn his head, facing the other Shinigamis: "Tell us then. Where are they going?" he exclaimed.

* * *

The area around was nothing but a desert with buildings that seemed similar. Broken windows and shattered glass all over the place. Brown orbs scanned the area surrounding him. Wind blew - harshly. Chains were heard from behind him suddenly. His whole body turned and to his surprise he saw his Zanpaktou…chained! The human form of his Zanpaktou was chained to the ground.

"W-What? Z-Zangetsu?" he whispered.

The man looked up slowly. His usual glare appeared behind his glasses: "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo ran as fast as he could and knelt down in front of him: "Zangetsu! What happened to you?"

A small chuckled came out from the sword: "I have taught you to never rush into the enemy and you show me that you really didn't learn nothing."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" questioned Ichigo. Looking up and around he continued: "Zangetsu, I am trying to wake up but I can't. And I feel something is locked inside me, it feels heavy."

"That's because…your Shinigami powers have been locked away or more like paralyzed."

"What? What are you saying?" Ichigo stood up. "Why?"

"The moment you looked into that Espada's eyes…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I was able to update before leaving the city again! Haha, thank you for reading and sorry if any confusion happened. Next update will probably be after Black Flames or Battle The Inheritance (haha, still need to update that!)

Again thank you and please review! Until next time!

Ja~ne!


	27. Demon Within

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:**Oh my! I am so sorry I haven't updated like in a month! School has been chaos with me! I think it hates me? Oh well, I am more relaxed and free time is surely coming to me. I have my 2 week Fall Break in well...2 weeks! Haha! Can't wait for that! Again sorry! I just had to catch up on some things since I switched classes and everything. I just need to finish two more assignments and I am done!

Thank you all who supported me and reviews and even read! I really appreciate that! Please don't give up on me! I won't give up on my stories. Cross my heart! I enjoy this and well...I have fun with it. Thank you for all who were patient! Here's the new chapter every one has been waiting for!

Well this chapter is mainly questions being answered and Kagome meeting the new Espada/Shinigami/?. I will take a risk on this story with Ichigo and losing his Shinigami powers and his own way of getting them back. Since they are in a crossover, it gave me such a huge idea! Haha we will wait and see! Haha

By the way, I know that Ichigo was to lose his powers when using the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, but my story, is after the whole Fake Karakura Town arc and Lost Shinigami Arc (if you have read it).

Enjoy! And sorry again! Please don't hate me! Haha

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**shippofan2k, MysticalVampire56, omaomae, dragonlord1337, 42AnimeLove42, Demon2Angel, MidnightReader1, Suki Yasutori, marsreikosan16, (Anonymous Reviewer), rockerangel89, blackstrainedrabbit**

THANK YOU ALL!

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Eyelids slowly came to open at a blur sight. A white veil was only visible in her red orbs. "Finally you have awoken," a voice triggered her mind to sit up only to stare at a pink haired man with glasses staring at her. Leaning against the wall, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest: "You look startled. Are you frightened and surprised to see me, Kagome-hime?"

"Don't get so full of yourself," she glared.

"Oh? Feisty aren't we? I am guessing you didn't sleep well?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she growled out. Kagome knew that they had taken her back but…the 'dream' of her had her even more confused on whom to trust. All she could do for now was to have her own guard up until she was sure who was telling the truth.

The truth.

Her thoughts were broken into by his words: "I was ordered by Aizen-sama to check on you."

"To check on me?" her eyes tightened even more. So Aizen was already on this. He was becoming suspicious of her. Not that she would blame him. In fact, she gave him credit for catching up so quickly with what was going on inside her. Her eyes rested back on the pink haired Espada: "Aren't you Espada nuber 8?" she questioned.

A grin appeared on his thin slim lips: "Szayel Aporro Grantz."

"I didn't ask for an introduction," eyed Kagome. "And what exactly did you check on me?"

Only a snicker was heard from the Espada. If anything, the first time Kagome's eyes landed on this guy, it just gave her the creeps. She knew he was a 'scientist' as he would put it but that didn't mean if frightened her on what he was capable of. She never underestimated anyone – no one.

Her thoughts were broken as she realized Szayel's gloved hand sneaking to caress her cheek. Slapping his hand away, he only huffed, retreating his hand: "No matter. I've already checked you while you slept."

Kagome's eyes went wide and quickly grabbed the sheets of her bed to cover her smaller frame: "Pervert."

Turning around, giving his back to her, he waved goodbye: "I seriously can't see why Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama would want you in the plan. I get it that you were just 'made' for bait, but I am pretty sure once your job is finished," his eyes meet her red orbs from his shoulder: "you will no longer be needed."

His words only made Kagome's eyes tighten in anger and disgust. This guy was really avid to meet her fist. Another snicker came out: "Oh," he covered his mouth his is covered hand: "I probably said too much. If you excuse me, I will go ahead and report to Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama. Get some rest. We will be leaving this old feudal trash."

Leaving her considered cave room in the mountain, Szayel's words echoed through her mind.

'_We are leaving…the feudal era?' _she questioned herself. Shaking her head, her legs slowly moved to get off the bed. Once her feet finally touched ground, she realized she had still had the white long dress on. Sighing to herself she rubbed her temples.

'I don't even know who to believe anymore. If the me inside my dream said that Aizen and Naraku were really the enemies…then there must be reason why they made me like this. Question is: With what?'

Kagome began to cough lightly: "Maybe what I need is to clear my mind and come to a conclusion on what to do from now on. Some fresh air maybe."

* * *

"There!" All eyes watched as the small flee sucked the poisonous substance off all the inhalers. The last came to be Rangiku with her eyes slowly opening with the rest of the group. "I managed to suck the poison out of-!" he was suddenly cut off at the slap Rangiku gave. Sandwiched between her neck and palm, she removed her hand only to notice the old flea dizzy and fainted. Her eyes went wide: "EWW! What is this?"

Getting up on her two legs, she managed to shake off Myoga. Ikkaku's eyebrow began to twitch at watching Rangiku's heart attack: _'Seriously?'_

"I saved her life and slapping me is my thanks?" growled Myoga as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder: "You really do manage to make the weirdest friends, Inuyasha-sama."

"They aren't my friends," the hanyou corrected.

Everyone heard the demon slayer grumble and watched as she began to sit up with her hand on her head: "Ugh…what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" questioned Hisagi. Their eyes meet for a second before Sango felt a hand rubbing up and down her lower back…way low. A nerve struck her forehead as her face began to heat up.

A slap echoed through the forest as Sango only stood and dusted off her clothes – everyone watching Miroku smiling with a red hand print on his cheek. The last to wake was none other than the captain. His icy cold eyes only watched a dark blanket of stars above. Trees brushing against each other. He felt _pairs _of eyes on him – lots of them. Sitting up, he saw everyone looking at him except for his lieutenant who was occupied with her looks at the moment.

"W-What happened?" he questioned with a tone of his orders.

"So none of you remember a thing?" eyed Ikkaku. Rangiku's head whipped to stare at the full silver head demon leaning against the trunk of a tree. His golden eyes unseen and only the sight of his glowing hair and skin: "All I remember is seeing him and feeling as if someone was carrying me…"

Her words echoed through everyone's ears – even the ones who had barely come conscious. Rangiku turned around, realizing the silence around the area. She watched everyone's shocked expression: "Is there something on my face?" she asked irritated. She just hated it when people stared at her – not that she would blame them. She was good looking after all. No debate on that.

"Please tell me I heard right?" Inuyasha's black eyebrow twitched.

"Aren't those ears of yours supposed to hear miles away?" Rangiku's own eyebrow crooked up.

Inuyasha's eyes quickly glided over to stare at his half-brother: "What made you want to help a mere human?"

"She isn't human," he coldly stated without opening his eyes.

"All of you shut up! We have more important matters to take care of! Now where is Kurosaki?" shouted the petite captain as he stood on his two feet and looked around to see the orange top – nowhere. "Where is he? Didn't you find him?"

"We did," replied Renji. "But…"

"But?" repeated Hitsugaya.

"He's unconscious," answered Rukia as she moved to the side so Hitsugaya could see Ichigo on his back. His eyes completely closed. Hitsugaya walked over to the substitute Shinigami and watched his features: "What happened to him?"

"We don't know," his icy colored eyes meet a dark gray. The priestess had come from the bushes with some herbs in her hands. Her words continued: "We found him like this behind some bushes. He looked completely fine until I sensed his body pulsing."

"Pulsing?" whispered Hitsugaya. "Do you have a guess on what he was doing or who was around?"

"Well apparently the hanyou here caught his scent until it suddenly faded away. We really don't know why but the priestess sensed the shard he had along with two others," explained Ikkaku.

"The Espadas," answered Hitsugaya.

"No doubt about it," continued Ikkaku. "We even felt their presence, but _after _they left."

"It seems like the shard they possess interferes with your Shinigami senses to detect their location," explained Kikyo as she placed the herbs next to Ichigo's head and knelt down.

"Would that also explain why we couldn't fully sense Ichigo's reiatsu?" question Hisagi.

"Question is," Hitsugaya's fingers made contact with his chin as he started to think: "What did he find or who did he meet to be in this state." His eyes once again went down to Kikyo. "Have you found out what is wrong with him though?"

"Not exactly," she stated, her eyes still on the unconscious orange top. "But I brought these herbs so that maybe it will get his condition better."

"Do you think that he saw okaa-san?" All the attention went to the small fox demon on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I didn't sense her presence," whispered Rukia.

"Neither did I," Hisagi shook his head. "But there is a possibility she was there if two other Espadas were there."

"The bastard didn't even use his bankai!" grunted Ikkaku. "Then maybe we could of sensed his reiatsu when he released it! The idiot! Really! He needs more training! Physically and mentally!"

"You mean the wench?"

That same cold voice was heard from the tree. Sesshomaru, still with his eyes closed and leaning and unmoved like a statue had started to speak into the conversation once again.

"I can smell her on his person," he stated.

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha. He walked closer to Ichigo and tried to smell it. Nothing. "I don't smell Kagome on him!"

"Your wench does not hold the same fragrance you idiot," he replied back. "You do know that she changed. She isn't on our side anymore. Changing her species also changes her smell."

"But I could of still recognized it!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Remember," Sesshomaru's eyes were revealed. They looked even more golden bright than before. "You are but just a mere hanyou."

"Bastard!" growled Inuaysha, ready to jump at him and slash him with his sword.

"Okay! That is enough!" exclaimed Rangiku. "We aren't getting anywhere like this. We need to know for sure what happened to Kurosaki before we move ahead."

"I agree with Matsumoto," nodded Hitsugaya.

"We can't take all the precious time he wants or we want," stated Ikkaku.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Hisagi crossed his arms: "Aizen and Naraku have already decided to move to Hueco Mundo."

"W-What?" Hitsugaya's eyes expanded with disbelief.

"Hueco Mundo?" Miroku came forward, already healed from the slap.

"It is the birthplace of all hollows and Espadas. We have had a battle there before and there were many nightmares there," whispered Rukia but loud enough that everyone heard. Wind blew, the only noise in the atmosphere. Everyone stayed silent, only with Kikyo moving and analyzing Ichigo.

"But you know," started Hisagi. "I actually felt an unfamiliar reiatsu where we found Ichigo. Besides the other two Espadas, I had a feeling of another stronger reiatsu and even if Higurashi-san was there, I doubt it she would hold so much power."

"Another reiatsu?" repeated Hitsugaya.

"Now that you mention it," Renji began to cut in the conversation. "I felt that too. It did feel like an Espada but…also like a Shinigami, I guess?"

"But there was a mix in there," added Hisagi.

Renji snapped his fingers: "Yeah! It almost felt like," Renji's eyes wandered around the area until they came to halt and watched the full silver haired demon leaning against the tree. "It felt like his spiritual energy."

Sango's eyes glided over to Sesshomaru: "Like Sesshomaru-sama's? A demon's aura you mean?"

"An Espada with the abilities of not only a Shinigami, but also a demon?" Miroku's eyes went downward, starring at the ground beneath him. "If that was the case, I say we have a big problem in our hands."

Kikyo stood up: "And if you say what is correct," she came to face everyone. "That Espada might be the one who managed to wound Ichigo from the inside."

* * *

Ichigo looked around the broken deserted clearing. This was a big mess. His inner-world looked…weak.

"It seems like you don't want to believe that your Shinigami powers have been paralyzed," a small chuckle came out from the black clothed Zanpaktou.

Ichigo's chocolate orbs meet the old man's shades: "No, I believe that part. Just not the part where I looked into his eyes."

"Believe it or not, he isn't a regular Espada."

Ichigo scoffed as began to walk around the area: "Yeah, I guessed that the moment I laid eyes on the bastard."

Zangetsu smirked: "So you saw through his real species?"

"I had predicted he was an Espada, sensing the reiatsu he gave off but also a Shinigami," he continued. "But there was something off. He could be like a Vizard but then again not." Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he watched the cloudless sky. "But there was another feeling of him. Another species."

Ichigo eyes followed the chains that held Zangetsu in place. So the paralyze affect banned him from even holding his sword – maybe? _'Now how the hell am I going to find Kagome?' _

"Seems like you have to find another way to fight, huh?" smirked Zangetsu. "That is why you shouldn't always depend on me."

"I don't," growled Ichigo.

"Are you being honest, with yourself?" Zangetsu shook his head before he continued: "Ichigo, you have to use your head sometimes. Not everything is instinct."

"Rukia says the same thing," a sigh escaped the teen's lips. "But knowing that we are dealing with two enemies that have joined to create chaos, how the hell am I supposed to fight now? I have no Shinigami powers, no hollow abilities, nothing!"

"Calm down, idiot. There are other ways to fight."

His words had caught Ichigo's attention. Turning to his Zanpaktou, he noticed that he was looking ahead of the area. Following his line of vision, Ichigo noticed two other shadows walking to his place. "W-Who are they?" Only a chuckle was heard from Zangetsu's throat. Soon enough, Ichigo saw his own Zanpaktou spirit disappearing.

"Zangetsu! Old man!" Ichigo started to freak out as he noticed the two mysterious shadows already standing only a few feet away from him and the chains that had held Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes glided to the corner to glare at the two clothed people. One was clothed with the same garments as Zangetsu only he looked much thinner and shorter than the old man. Ichigo's eyes watched the person next to him. Clothed by a white cloak with a hood on top of his head. If anything, his body structure looked very familiar - _very. _

"Well you surely are stupid! Because of your idiotic actions we have to pay with the consequences as well!" If Ichigo knew any better, behind that scolding, there was a grin as he said it.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down: "Shirosaki."

Pale hands came up at a very slow tempo as the hood came off and revealed the white twin. His golden eyes at a slit of...anger? "Long time no see, King."

Ichigo's eyes widened at finally realizing who the other person was: "Tensa...Zangetsu?"

Revealing his face, Tensa Zangetsu kept his face serious. No movement knowing Ichigo was surprised at seeing them two again face-to-face.

"W-Wait! What are you two doing here? My Shinigami abilities have been paralyzed! You two are not supposed to be active in my inner world!" exclaimed Ichigo.

A smirk and chuckle came out from Shirosaki's mouth: "You really are an idiot. You just said it yourself. Your Shinigami abilities have been paralyzed, not taken away! Those Shinigami abilities are only locked away until you can find a solution to set them free."

Ichigo's eyes switched to watch the other male next to Shirosaki: "Tensa Zangetsu?"

A sigh was heard: "Kurosaki Ichigo, I am sure Zangetsu himself has told you that you have to find another way to fight against these enemies without using your Shinigami powers. I am sure you have done it before."

"But we are dealing with not just Espadas and Shinigamis here!" shouted Ichigo. "Demons are in this fight and I am here to get Kagome back!"

Shirosaki's index finger and chin made contact with his chin: "Demons? Hmm," his smirk grew. "Tensa Zangetsu, don't you think it is time to tell my King the true nature of his sword?"

Tensa Zangetsu's eyes closed but silence grew.

"The true nature of my sword?" repeated Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

Tensa Zangetsu's cold eyes were revealed: "That your sword just doesn't hold only Shinigami reiatsu."

* * *

Sunlight hit on the small features of her face as she walked outside the small opening the cave had. It wasn't a balcony but there was no escape route from up here unless you had wings or the guts to jump down. Walking further to the middle, Kagome stretched her arms and yawned.

Relieved with the stretching, her arms hung back down as she watched from her height all the nature that surrounded this mountain. She had heard that Naraku had chosen this mountain for a reason that demons couldn't even bare being near it. Their powers would become weaken.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew that Naraku real enemy was the silver haired hanyou and as for Aizen, the orange hair Shinigami.

_'Inuyasha...Ichigo...,'_ a sigh passed her lips. Kagome shook her head as her eyelids closed. _'I need to get my mind straight before we leave. I need to know the truth! But what is the truth? If the 'real' me said that I was never an Espada...have I been hurting my real friends?' _

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"I will eliminate you both, Ichigo Kurosaki," her gaze shifted to the hanyou. "And Inuyasha. I want my answers! How in the seven hells do you know me so well? Why do you chase after me!"_

_Ichigo's glare matched hers: "You want to know why?" His hold on his hilt of the sword tightened. "How can I let one of my own friends be devoured by the darkness!"_

_"I was born with the darkness...to serve it," Kagome spitted out._

_"No," interrupted Inuyasha. "You were with us! You were our comrade! Don't you remember a damn thing? Everything we've been through?"_

_"So does this mean you won't leave me alone?" questioned Kagome in a whisper._

_Ichigo and Inuyasha stayed silent, taking little glances at each other. "No." They both answered at the same time._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"What are you doing here?" Kagome's eyes opened quickly at the strong strict tone behind her. Her eyes soon narrowed down at the unfamiliar reaitsu and voice. _'What the-?' _

Kagome's head looked behind her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the person who had demanded an answer. A tall strong build body stood in the entrance of where she had come from. His blood orbs staring at her like a piece of meat but also like an enemy. His tanned skin made his silver long hair glow even more as it was collected up into a high ponytail. If anything, that hair really reminded her of the hanyou and his body structure just like the Shinigami's.

He took steps forward: "I asked you a question and I want an answer."

Another step. Kagome took one back: "Who are you?"

"You don't ask the questions, I do," he replied.

"That wasn't what I asked," she barked back.

He stopped in his tracks and so did Kagome seeing she was close to the edge of the mountain's 'balcony'. Her eyes still narrowed and keeping her guard up. Who the hell was this guy?

A small grin suddenly appeared across his face: "Can't you sense what I am at least? Obviously you can tell I am an Es-"

"No, you aren't just an Espada. You are an Espada with the same spiritual energy as any Shinigami," she interrupted. She felt it that minute he had spoken. He wasn't just an ordinary Espada like the rest of them. He was different. Entirely different.

"I see you are well in sensing energies," he smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"But that still doesn't answer my question," she growled. "Who the hell are you?"

A silence blew around them. Both their hairs swayed with the breeze as their eyes had locked onto each other with a glare.

"Zenaku. The new Espada-Shinigami and...demon."

Kagome eyes's shot wide: _'D-Demon...?'_

* * *

"W-What did you say?" Ichigo's eyes were widened. Had he heard right?

"Are you deaf?" exclaimed Shirosaki with his usual grin. He walked around Ichigo like a predator would do. His eyes itself were laughing at him.

Ichigo growled under his breath: "That just can't be right though! There is no way that my sword could be that! Scratch that...there is no way Zangetsu would be something else than just a Zanpaktou spirit!"

"But it is," Tenza Zangetsu replied calmly as he still stood in his same spot. "Zangetsu and I have had the ability to transform whenever we want. Of course, since you are our weilder, it gives you that same ability."

"And may I ask what is this transformation?" Ichigo questioned.

"The same as the one you had with the final battle with Aizen," he answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened: "You mean my Saigo no Getsuga Tensho form?"

"Since you already know how to use the ability and made the sacrifices the first time, you are able to use it any time in battle," explained Tensa Zangetsu.

"So you are saying that the first time I used I transformed into a-"

Ichigo was cut off by Shirosaki's chuckle: "Yes. Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is a demon transformation."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Note: **Well there's Chapter 27! Hopefully it wasn't that bad of a read. Please review and tell me what you think! Greatly appreciate it! And thank you for reading! Again sorry for the long waited update! But don't worry, I am back!

Next update will be Black Flames! So look forward to that if you want!

Thank you and please review!

Until next chapter!

Love you all!

P.S. If you haven't voted on my new poll, please do!


	28. Reflection

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Wow~! I am so sorry for not updating! If anyone didn't know...my computer crashed down in the middle of October...all my files were gone! Completely gone! My soul was shattered! (just kidding, but I'll admit I cried a bit). But since here is a new chapter...I have a new computer which means, I AM BACK! Sorry for the long wait in updates. I know, it sucks and I am terrible author for not updating in so long (don't blame you) but hey, I was still having a hard time writing while my computer was working but this little 'vacation' helped me get my inspiration back!

So anyways, thank you all who waited patiently and who still support me! And for the reviews and new subscribers...thank you so much! Who knew this story would be my number one? More action will appear in the later chapters and even Kagome might come back good...for awhile? Mwahahaa...we will see!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, dragonlord1337, AnimeFreak, moonlightrurouni, Tensa Zangetsu 17, omaomae , cheerfreak2, dimensiontimetraveler, Zorobak, krysten, and PurpleLunaWolf! **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"So you are a…demon?" whispered Kagome as a light breeze hit the surrounding area. Her hair swayed to the right, stands of hair covering her eyes. Removing the strands out of her view, she soon noticed Zenaku right in front of her.

"W-What the-?" Taking a step back, Kagome's eyes widened. Her red orbs slowly glided down to the ground – half her foot was on the edge of the 'balcony'. Ready for the fall and prepared to land with a swift flip, she was surprised at the sudden contact of someone gripping her wrist.

Two pairs of red eyes connected at sight and stared for what seemed like minutes. Zenaku had gripped her wrist tighter, making her flinch in response. If Kagome was right with just his grip and strength he was demonstrating to her right now…he was far stronger than she.

"Are you going to let me go or bring me back up?" glared Kagome. She really didn't like this guy and she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"I could do both," he smirked. Leaning his face more into hers only made her tighten her angry glare. A small chuckle escaped his throat without letting his lips part: "Or I could just do what I did to your precious Shinigami friend."

Kagome's eyes opened wide at his sudden whispered comment. Did he just say what she thought…?

"Zenaku, don't tease her." Zenaku looked over his shoulder to see the owner of the voice. Pulling her back on her feet, her eyes still connected to the new 'Espada', her body began to shake. _'K-Kurosaki…?' _

"What's wrong, dear?" That dreadful voice that she slowly became to hate spoke out to her and even had the guts to call her dear. For all she knew now was that she was becoming more hateful towards these guys. Maybe what her dream told her…was true?

"Kagome-chan?" Once again that chilling voice.

Kagome snapped back to 'reality' and raised her head high. Her expression nothing but an outer cold shell: "Nothing, Aizen-sama."

"If something is wrong, you can tell me, Kagome-chan," she could just see the fascination he was getting with these sarcastic questions and suggestions. He knew. Oh he knew. Kagome nodded: "Thank you, Aizen-sama, but I assure you nothing is wrong. Just surprised you created…" her eyes went to look at the tall man in front of her, "a _monster_."

Zenaku's view changed over his shoulder to see Kagome starring at him with hate, which only made him grin. _'She already hates me? Perfect, makes this game more interesting.'_

Aizen took a few steps forward, away from the cave's shadow that hid his full figure: "Why Kagome-chan, Zenaku here isn't a monster at all."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you call a Substitute-Espada-Demon? To me it sounds like a creation…a monster to sum it all up," her eyes tightened even more.

Aizen stopped in his tracks, copying her eyes with his own brown orbs: "Kagome-chan," he quickly appeared behind her, his lips a few centimeters away from her right ear: "At least he isn't betraying us. He doesn't run off to see his precious little _Ichigo _and _Inuyasha_." Retreating back to the entrance of the cave in a swift movement, Kagome could hear his laugh behind his words: "Zenaku."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"We have new orders for you. Follow me," with that, Aizen blended into the darkness of the cave. Even with wearing the whitest silk in the dark, he managed to camouflage. Zenaku smirked: "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Walking towards the entrance to the cave, he stopped right in front. Once again, the wind blew gracefully making both of their hairs sway. Without making eye contact, he looked over his shoulder with his grin still glued on: "In my opinion…you look more beautiful alive."

Kagome was actually surprised by his straightforward comment. _'Alive? What?' _Her hand came up and suddenly formed a gripped fist. _'I will need to find my true self…alone.'_

* * *

"So I have already turned into a demon before, is that correct?" questioned Ichigo as he eyed the two in front. Shirosaki scoffed: "How many times do we have to repeat it to you? Are you that stupid or just plain deaf?"

"Shut it," growled Ichigo. "I really don't have time for your comments."

"No one has time for anything," added Tensa Zangetsu. "There is a catch in using those demonic abilities."

"Another catch, huh?" Ichigo's eyebrow crooked up. "These new abilities never come free."

"Better than dying right and letting others die," smirked Shirosaki.

"Shirosaki, that is enough," Tensa's eyes closed as he stood in his same spot. "We really don't have time for useless comments. Right now, Ichigo needs to concentrate on his future training and his goal."

"Okay, so what is this catch?" asked Ichigo impatiently. "It's bad enough I lost my Shinigami powers temporarily so I don't see what else I have to pay."

Tensa's eyelids opened up at a serious glare: "It's not really a price you have to pay more like a warning."

Shirosaki began to laugh making Ichigo suspicious. "Continue," Ichigo continued to glue his glare at his pale twin.

"If at any time you come to lose control over your demon side…there will be no way to save your soul," answered Tensa. He watched as Ichigo's expression widened with disbelief.

"You really thought you could use this ability free from any problems?" Shirosaki began to chuckle: "When that time happens…your body will finally be mine, _King." _ Ichigo's expression tightened even more in anger. The thought of this bastard taking over his body disgusted him in many ways. His biggest worry was the chaos Shirosaki could chaos especially knowing that his abilities had a huge amount of power.

"What's wrong, _King?_" smirked Shirosaki.

Tensa sighed, catching both of their attentions: "Kurosaki."

He took a pause.

"The only way to save Higurashi from here on out is using that demon ability and training it," his eyes closed once again.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" he questioned, surprising both Tensa and Shirosaki by his question.

"Reverse what?" he asked, confused.

"Reverse," his eyes took a glance of the pale twin. "myself back to normal in case I do go out of control and my demon side manages to take control."

Shirosaki began to laugh hysterically: "You got to be joking! Reverse it? Once it's done, it's done idiot! No way to go back!"

Scoffing, Ichigo's eyes landed back to the other dark haired spirit: "What about my Shinigami abilities...any way to get them back?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "I don't know for sure what happened to you or what they do to you, but whatever the cause was...I would guess to kill it or answer the question on how to reverse this idiotic _curse _as I would call it."

Ichigo nodded: "But..."

"Ugh, so many damn questions!" whined Shirosaki as he rubbed his temples.

"I said shut it! How exactly do I get my demon side out if I first need my Zanpaktou?"

"Good question," Tensa Zangetsu began to turn his back to him along with Shirosaki following behind. "That is up to you to find out." Wind began to blow gently as the dirt was picked up along with it. Shirosaki's laugh echoed throughout: "Till next time..._King. _Hahaha!"

Ichigo growled under his breath and looked above: _'Kagome...I guess I have no other choice.'_

* * *

"So what do you think we should do next?" a voice questioned. All eyes starred at the flickering spark burning the dry wood. Sango looked at Miroku and her eyes traveled around at each person: "Is no one going to answer me?"

"We can't make a plan yet," answered Hitsugaya as he rested with one knee propped up while his elbow rested on his knee. His icy cold eyes not letting any light in. He breathed in: "We will have to wait until Kurosaki wakes up and explains to us what happened."

"Whenever that will be," scoffed Ikkaku. His eyes caught the sight of full demon watching Ichigo closely. "What's with the stare?"

Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder: "Why are you still here?"

"That is none of your concern," the full demon answered with a tone of boredom. Inuyasha growled under his breath: "Why you-!"

Inuyasha hopped onto his feet but was stopped by Kikyo's bow coming in his way while she sat. His golden eyes followed the bow's long length and stopped to see Kikyo's hand grabbing it but not paying attention to him.

"Kikyo...?"

"We have no time for useless feuds," she spoke out. "I am sure your brother is here for his reasons - let him be."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected with a growl. Sitting angrily back to his crossed legged position, he noticed Rangiku starring at the cold-heart stoned demon with a glow in her eyes. Inuyasha knew he wasn't good when seeing love and affection but he knew that look...did she admire him or something?

"He's awake," everyone's eyes stared at Sesshomaru with confusion.

"Who?" questioned Shippo.

"Who else! Don't be stupid! Who else is sleeping in a deep slumber!" exclaimed Jaken annoyed with the fact that there were still around these low humans and hanyou.

Rukia's eyes widened as her head spun to watch Ichigo grumbling as he began to sit up. Coming up to her feet, she walked in a quick pace and knelt down eye level to his chocolate orbs: "Ichigo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I guess," scratching the back of his head while having one eye cracked open he noticed a certain captain standing in front of him. Ichigo's eyes quickly opened to see Hitsugaya with his arms crossed and...angry? "What's wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"_What's wrong?_" he repeated his question with a stretch of annoyance. "What the hell happened to you? Because of your stupid actions we are behind following Aizen and this Naraku! We can't afford time to be wasted!"

"Calm down," sighed Ichigo. "It's not like they will go anywhere."

"In fact, they are," Ichigo's eyes widened at the voice behind him. Turning his head, he noticed Kikyo sitting in front of the flickering flame with her eyes closed.

"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered his question out.

"Kagura and one of those _Espadas_ came to meet with us and decided to announce that they will be leaving soon to this _Hueco Mundo_ place...," Kikyo continued to breath in and out only to have Ichigo stand as quickly as he could and come closer to the other side of the fire.

"Hueco Mundo!" he exclaimed. He turned his attention to the silver haired hanyou who was sitting next to Kikyo: "And Kagome?"

Breeze hit the area.

Ichigo's hands formed shaky fists: "Dammit!"

"Kurosaki," called Hitsugaya. Ichigo looked over his shoulder with eyes that held pain. Hitsugaya sighed. He knew Ichigo felt weak. He always was the type of person to pay back debts no matter what. "What happened before you collapsed?"

Ichigo only continued to stare at the white haired captain. His eyes went from being soft to a tense yet strong slit. A shadow came over shadowing his eyes. An image of red eyes appeared in his mind. White silver hair and a tan skin color came along.

His fist shook more at the thought of that mysterious...creature.

"Kurosaki, I need an answer," glared Hitsugaya.

Ichigo's eyes slowly were revealed but still hidden behind his orange tips: "Aizen created a new..._monster._"

"Monster?" repeated Renji. "Ichigo! Spill! We need to move forward!"

Rukia's eyes tightened into a tight slit. Taking one step forward, she caught Ichigo attention. She sighed: "Ichigo...was Kagome there?"

Ichigo's eyes wandered, remembering the event: "Yeah. But Grimmjow and Ulquiorra where there too."

"So that is why it was hard to sense their reiatsu. That stupid shard messes with our senses too!" complained Ikkaku as he continued to sit in front of the fire.

"Hold on! What did you mean by Aizen creating something?" questioned Hitsugaya. Time was ticking. They needed information so they could form a plan and move on. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes meet the captain's.

"He created a new Espada...," all the Shinigamis present knew what that meant.

"A new Espada, huh?" whispered Hisagi. "This isn't good."

"It isn't," continued Ichigo.

"Why do you say that?" stood Ikkaku.

"Because that Espada isn't an ordinary Espada. He has the abilities of a Shinigami and Demon within himself," growled Ichigo.

* * *

Dreadfully walking up the staircase that led to hall up ahead, Kagome stopped the moment she heard a familiar voice around the corner. She halted her movements and quietly hid behind the corner's wall and made sure to hide her reiatsu well. She was already on her way to her room and continue her thoughts on how to deal with his and she was sure she heard-

"Kohaku! Don't be talking nonsense!" Kagome's interest sparked at hearing a feminine voice as well - one she never heard before and the feeling of her aura was different...slightly like Naraku's. Kagome's eyes tightened and slowly looked around the corner to see the familiar boy, Kohaku, standing in front of a woman. She had a resemblance to Naraku with their blood shot orbs and pale skin. Not to mention the hair color and style.

_'A youkai?' _thought Kagome. _'Her aura is one of a youkai. Never seen her before though...huh.' _

Kohaku spoke out, leaving Kagome back to her eavesdropping: "But Kagura! Naraku is leaving to this other place soon! What will he do with us?"

"What else?" grunted the now identified demon. "He will take us!"

"I highly doubt it," whispered Kohaku as his eyes appeared to stare at the floor the whole time. "He will probably take you and Kanna back into this body and will take the shard behind my back..."

Kagome's eyes widened: _'So...they are a part of Naraku. Interesting...and Kohaku? I knew he had a shard but I never knew why.'_

"Ha! Well, then that means that Kagome will be left behind as well!" scoffed the demon woman catching Kagome's attention once again. Kagome's eyebrow crooked up, listening tentatively. "That woman belongs to this world and the one she came from. There is no way Naraku will take her to another place. He will probably have her killed. It is too risky to have a priestess in his side. Who knows when she will turn back on us."

"Turn back on us?" repeated Kohaku.

"Tch! Rumors are she is getting her memory back when she was once human and the companion of Inuyasha and the others," Kagura shook her head.

Kagome's eyes widened even more at the words. So those images in her head were...memories? _'Memories? Human? Inuyasha...but then...how do I know Ichigo?'_

Before long, Kagome's head pulsed, making her hands come up on either side and have them as support as her knees started becoming weak. The same images were popping one after another in her mind. The pain of the pulses were unbearable.

"Kagura?" Kohaku watched as the wind demon's eyes were glued to the back corner of the hall not to far from them. "What are you starring at?"

Kagura quickly reappeared at the corner, surprisingly finding it soulless. Kohaku's feet walked to her spot: "Are you okay, Kagura?"

"Yeah, I thought I had sensed someone here," her eyes still watching the corner while taking out her fan. "I thought someone had eavesdropped our conversation, but no one is here."

"Well, I think we should be getting back to patrol, don't you think?" Kohaku's eyebrow came up in question. Kagura nodded: "Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Knees fell down to the ground in harsh contact. Hands flat on the ground for support. Kagome's eyes slowly opened hazily as the images came in with rush. Her breathing accelerated scaring her on what could be happening.

_'These are my memories?' _she thought as her red eyes slowly faded...

Looking to her left, she noticed a full-length mirror standing. Unhurriedly, she crawled to it to get a closer look at her appearance. Her hair was a mess but behind those ebony locks were...brown eyes. _'T-They aren't red...'_

Quickly, she noticed her 'twin' from her dream standing inside the mirror behind her. She looked behind her shoulder to see nothing. Looking back at the reflection, she realized it was only there.

**_"Do you realize it now? The truth of your truth self? Those images are memories...memories that you will never forget."_**

"Who...are you?" glared Kagome.

_**"I already answered that, remember? I am you...the real you." **_

With that, she disappeared like mist. Kagome's eyes locked on her eyes from the other side of the mirror's.

_'Brown...' _

Another and last image appeared in her mind. It was _her _and...Ichigo? They were talking on a roof.

-Flashback-

_Ichigo hid his eyes behind his long orange bangs, "The other man that might be after these pieces…you got to be careful with him," Ichigo looked at Kagome, "please?"_

_Kagome gave him a confusing look, "Who is this guy?"_

_Ichigo sighed and looked at the moon, "His name is Aizen…"_

_"What about him?" asked Kagome standing next to him._

_Ichigo frowned, "Let just say he's someone with the same kind of killing aura as your enemy Naraku…"_

_Kagome sighed, "So there's more than one person like that Naraku huh?" Kagome chuckled, "Why don't you get some rest…We'll take more about this tomorrow and how should we start searching for the jewel fragments…okay?"_

_Ichigo nodded and smiled. As both of them went to Kagome's window, she quietly opened but before she could in Ichigo whispered her name._

_"Kagome?" he whispered, getting her attention._

_She looked back and before she could blink he gave her a small peck on her lips, making her blush. As their lips parted Ichigo smirked at seeing Kagome's flushed face. He whispered goodbye between their lips and jumped off the roof. Kagome saw him running down the stairs and then slowing down. Kagome was still blushing as she went in her room and closed the window slowly. She leaned against the window and slid down._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_'So Aizen-sama wants me to finish off Substitute Shinigami and hanyou?' _a sigh passed Zenaku's lips as he walked the hall leading to Kagome's room. He knew she was there. He felt her reaitsu but something was off. His eyes tightened noticing there was a small crack at the opening. Once he got closer, he hid behind the entrance and hid his reaitsu.

From what he observed, she was on all fours starring at herself in the mirror. _'Is she having a hard time breathing?' _His eyes caught interest when he saw her standing slowly but her eyes never leaving her person.

* * *

Realizing that her breathing was back to normal and the images had stopped...her eyes did not return to normal. Standing up gracefully on her two feet, letting the white dress sway, her hands formed fists.

"I know who I am..."

* * *

Zenaku's eyebrow crooked up but noticed her eyes immediately. _'Brown?' _Her words surprised him.

"I know who I am...I am Higurashi Kagome, priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Haha! Another cliffy, maybe? Well, did Kagome regain all her memory? Who knows...we will find out in the next chappy! Hehe, and with Zenaku hearing her...it's going to get intense since he is highly devoted to Aizen and Naraku. And don't worry, the Band of Seven are coming back next chapter and more training for Ichigo (oh poor Strawberry!)

Thank you for reading and please review (reviews dropped, but I still appreciated those who read, reviewed, and subscribed.) Sorry for the long wait of this chapter but computer had crashed down and since I'm at finals week...it's been hectic!

Again, thank you and please review!

(I'm finally back! Meaning faster updates! Haha!)

Thank you! Review!

Ja-ne~


	29. Illuminate Path

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Hello! Hehe, sorry for not updating like I hoped! My life has been crazy lately! I have school work, projects, exams, a dance concert coming up...and let's not forget about the drama! I apologize for not updating. But please don't give up on me or hate me. Life can be...well...annoying, right? And with everything going on, the ideas for my stories were just not coming together and needed to restart typing it every time!

But finally, I found a way to put it together and even have it 2 chapters planned as well. Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories and most of my inspirations have been coming from music and other new animes I've been watching recently.

I recommend _Another _and _Brave 10. _Really good ones. Well then, here is Chapter 29! Kagome is finally back...or is she? Hmm...let's find out!

Thank you all for the reviews! Many reviewed last chapter and even new fans! Thank you so much! Please continue on supporting this story!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Tensa Zangetsu 17, ****shippofan2k , bleach102, MidnightReader1, witch20, omaomae, Death marininja, dragonlord1337, Arrankor, October-Yuki, marsreikosan16, TRACYHARTS, and TsukiyoTenshi!**

**Thank you all!**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 29: Illuminate Path!**

**Theme Song for Chapter: Naruto Shippuden Track 21: Kouchaku  
**

* * *

"So she is deciding to escape…again?" Fingers continued to tap on the armrest of his throne only to let a single sigh escape his pale lips: "There is no stopping her then."

"Are you sure, Aizen? After all the work we went through to make her go on our side?" Naraku's cherry colored orbs squinted: "You can't be serious in letting her go that easily! Just when we were leaving this place to go to this _Hueco Mundo_ area! I will not allow it!"

Aizen's eyes connected with his 'partner's': "Be patient. You already have all the shards in your hands, except for the wolf's two shards and the one that is still a mystery."

Shifting his eyes to the tanned Espada in front, Naraku's fingers curled in frustration: "So, you heard her say she was escaping? If your mouth is spewing lies, I will cut your tongue off perso-!"

Bowing down respectively, his silver strands came dancing down in grace: "I don't dare to give futile lies to my lords. What I heard and saw is the truth. She is preparing to leave," he arched his back a tiny bit, meeting the gazes of his lords, "tonight."

"Tonight?" repeated Aizen. "Hmm?"

"Are you really going to let her go?" growled Naraku.

"She has regained her memories but she is still confused within herself. If my predictions are correct, she will go out and 'find' herself. She wants to find the truth about her life," chuckling under his breath, Aizen slightly shook his head: "That girl does not believe us anymore."

"So you are letting her go?" questioned Naraku as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"No," smirked Aizen. "I am merely letting her 'run-off' for a moment. We will get her back."

"Oh? And how exactly do you intend to do that? You do know that once you let her go…she is bound to meet up with the hanyou and the Shinigami," Naraku eyed his neighbor from the corner of his pupils.

"Even better," commented Aizen. "The moment she reunites with them…their hopes go up thinking they have 'saved' her but on the contrary. What better way to make them suffer by taking her back and completely erasing everything."

"Erasing all her memories…completely?"

"Exactly," giving his grin towards Naraku, he slowly stood up from his throne.

"And how will that be possible?"

"Use your head Naraku. We are only missing three shards. If we get the other two, it will be enough to place the Shikon no Tama inside Kagome…making her into a totally new person."

It was Naraku's turn for his smirk to gradually increase across his face: "I see. Not a bad idea."

"For now, let them have their happy moments with each other," standing only a few feet away from Zenaku, he gave his permission for Zenaku to stand up straight. "When I give you the order, you will be in charge to bring back Kagome here, is that understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

The dark canvas above glowed with the moon's light. Looking up, cerulean eyes squinted to get a better look at the twinkles that scattered all over the dark sky.

A sigh passed her lips: _'I have no other choice but to move on. I have to find this well in order to get answers. Maybe my full memory will come back and I will find out how I came to be in the hands of the __**enemy.' **_

Her mind was set that the real her had been human. After her confrontation with the real Kagome, she soon came to her senses. Well at least…some of it. She still had questions.

Her once pale skin was now slowly turning into its rich creamier color. The blood orbs she possessed now turned into the original chocolate they once were. All with that, Kagome's hand slowly lifted up to lay above her left breast. She felt a beat. A steady beat.

'_My heart…is back.' _

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Kagome gracefully got up from her knees and elevated up as her white silky dress swayed in movement. The other 'real' Kagome still standing in the reflection; smiling._

_"You are still confused aren't you?"_

_Red eyes with a swirl of brown blinked and slowly nodded at her question._

_"Then leave this place. Your real heart is coming back, I can sense myself coming back," the smile grew. "Go to the Bone Eater's Well."_

_"Bone Eater's Well?" repeated the other._

_"You will know where to go. Your memories are coming back as well, I am sure you know the place."_

_Before Kagome could ask about this well, the reflection within the mirror behind her began to disappear. The smile still glued into her memory. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in and soon let it out. Eyes stared at her reflection. She wasn't surprised…her eyes weren't red – anymore. They were brown. The real her had come back although her mind still fuzzy to complete the puzzle pieces together._

_'The well, huh?'_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Taking another few steps forward, the breeze hit her. Ebony locks got interjected her view ahead. The sound of chirping birds grabbed her attention only to look up and see her two white birds flying above her.

"Huh? Why are you two following me?"

Both birds gracefully flew down to meet up with her eye to eye. The flapping of their wings shinned with the moon's glow.

A small smile appeared on her face: "So you two are still willing to follow me? Even if I am not an Espada any longer?"

Both birds swooped up, making Kagome smile more. She took it as a yes and continued down her path towards the dark forest unaware of the turquoise and emerald orbs that watched her every step.

Growling under his breath, his eyes squinted still trying to deny the fact Kagome was living headquarters and had actually returned to her true self: "What the hell is that wench thinking?" Taking a step forward, a sudden voice behind him stopped his movements.

"Grimmjow. Don't do anything rash."

Swiftly looking over his shoulder, the named Espada glared at his rival: "Trying to stop me, Ulquiorra? Can't you see that Kagome is escaping right in front of our eyes? I think it is instinct that we would stop her!"

Ulquiorra's orbs closed: "She is escaping, I can see that. Aizen-sama and Naraku-sama would of sounded the alarm and let everyone else be aware to capture her but…I haven't heard any orders meaning-"

"He is letting her go!" exclaimed Grimmjow. "Damn! Just when making Ichigo's life miserable was getting fun!" A chuckled escaped his throat. "That doesn't mean I will let her go so easily."

* * *

The heat flickered, giving warmth to those sitting around the fire pit. All eyes froze starring at the flames rising abruptly with grace.

Shaking his head, blue orbs closed: "This is going to be tougher than we thought. Not only do we have to deal with all 10 Espadas all over again but with Ichigo's information of a new creature…this is only added another obstacle." The tenth captain of Gotei 13 sighed.

"And now Kurosaki-san's Shinigami abilities have been paralyzed," sighed Rangiku.

"We have to keep moving forward," spoke Hisagi as he crossed his legs.

"Problem is," continue Rangiku, "Kurosaki-san can't fight in his state. We need to find an answer as to why this happened to him."

"Perhaps," Miroku cut in, smiling, "taking him to Kaede-sama?"

"Kaede?" repeated Hitsugaya.

"Yes, the old priestess back at the village that healed Ichigo the first time you all came here," Miroku nodded.

Sango nudged him in his ribs with her elbow: "Miroku," her hand came up to whisper in his ear, "we can't make any back turns. They are annoyed enough that we were stopped because we had to wait for Kurosaki-san to wake up."

Miroku sighed: "Oh…that's right."

"You think the old priestess will be able to find out something?" questioned Hitsugaya.

"It's worth a try," smiled Miroku.

" But that would put is even farther from our target," glared Ikkaku. "If we keep wasting time…Aizen will have the time to escape to Hueco Mundo."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stood behind Kikyo's sitting form. Kikyo sighed: "My sister might find something out."

"But aren't you stronger than her?" Rangiku's eyebrow crooked up in question as her stare stabbed into Kikyo's emotionless eyes.

Kikyo glared at the orange head: "But my powers are less powerful because-."

"You are dead," a smirk appeared on the bald Shinigami's face.

A growl was heard coming from the hanyou, only making Ikkaku's smirk widen.

"Cut it out," Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "Don't angry him, Ikkaku."

"So, I guess this is the only option we have, right?" questioned Hisagi as his eyes continued to watch the flickering flame.

"We could split the team," suggested Renji. "But the last time that happened…"

"…Things didn't go so well," finished Rukia.

"Then yes, the only option right now is to find a way to get Kurosaki's full abilities to work," glared Hitsugaya.

The mentioned teen leaned against a tree as he heard the conversation. Currently, trying to make a plan to move ahead but there were still mysteries lingering around and even stops that forced them to halt and think over the obstacles they had.

After he had mention Zenaku's creation and what he had done, Ichigo had also explained to them what his Zanpaktou had mention of his abilities now being paralyzed. His eyes narrowed down to tight slits, the fire reflecting in his chocolate orbs.

The only thing he had kept quiet about was the demon talk. He wouldn't let his friends know yet, not even when he himself didn't know how the hell he was supposed to activate it.

Curling his fingers in, his fist shook: _'Damn it all! Why do I have to be so weak! If only I had been quick enough when Kagome was taken away in the park!'_

"Ichigo?"

His thoughts were broken into at hearing his closest friend's voice. Looking down, he noticed plum eyes starring keenly at his.

"Rukia."

"Are you alright? You seem a little…dozed off."

"Just peachy," he replied with a sigh as he looked to his right.

"Thanks for the sarcastic tone," she sighed back. Crossing her arms she leaned next to him: "Ichigo, I know you very well. There is something you didn't tell us all. In your inner world, something else was told to you, am I correct?"

Stealing a glance to his face, Rukia didn't notice his expression changing. He was like stone. "Ichigo, if something happened in your inner world, tell us. It might help us…to help you."

He didn't take a second to glance at her.

"Ichigo, if you keep this attitude, there is no way of us helping you," Rukia's glare appeared, making Ichigo sigh in response.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," his eyelids closed slowly. "But this problem was because of me."

"Because of you?" repeated Rukia. "What on earth do you mean, Ichigo?"

"All of this. Kagome wouldn't be in this mess if she had never meet-," Ichigo's eyes opened quickly at feeling a hard slap on his cheek. His eyes slowly glided over to the corner to see Rukia glaring at him even harder.

"Stop your nonsense thinking. If I knew you any better, I'd say you regret meeting Kagome-chan," she breathed heavily.

"That isn't what I meant!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Then don't say that. Instead of thinking of how you could have changed the past…think of what you could do now. More than ever, Kagome needs you. Her memories aren't completely gone but she is surely confused. She must feel like she is closed up in a dark room without escape," Rukia's eyes never left Ichigo's. Sighing right after, she blinked: "Be her light. Her savior…"

Ichigo's facial expression loosened up in sorrow. Shaking his head, he sighed after her: "I just don't know what to do now…I am out of ideas. I've tried everything."

"There are always answers and solutions when someone feels stuck," replied Rukia.

Ichigo's eyes landed directly at the full youkai leaning on another tree across from theirs. Taking a narrow view at him, Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened: _'That's it!'_

"Thanks, Rukia," without his eyes moving, Ichigo began to walk away from his spot, making Rukia follow his movements with her gaze.

Rukia eyes flickered in confusion: _'Where is he going?'_

He was walking towards Inuyasha's half brother, wasn't he? What for?

_'He is hiding something,'_ Rukia looked above to see the sky clear of clouds and the moon shining brightly and full. _'The moon sure looks bigger today.'_

* * *

_'I don't know where I am going…but for some reason, it seems like the moon's light is making a path for me to follow.'_ Her walk was sluggish yet gracefully quick through the forest. Making the slightest steps to not attract the attention of unwanted youkai, Kagome began to feel as if her mind was slowly becoming clear. Her head had begun to throb in pain right after leaving Aizen's and Naraku's lair. Images quickly flashed inside, many which made new questions for her to ask.

She had no idea where she was headed, but it seemed like this was the right path. She didn't feel lost. The more steps she took, the more peace she felt in herself.

If what the other Kagome said was true, the well was maybe the key to the truth. Hopefully it was to her. Rustling bushes in front of her, her view stopped at the middle of a vacant grass spot. In the middle…

"The well."

Kagome walked out from the bushes and slowly walked herself towards the worn down wood. Her pale hand came out slowly and landed gently above the wood. Touching it's texture as if analyzing it, her eyes widened as another round of quick images appeared in her head.

_"Hi Kagome, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, your new neighbor," his smile appeared._

The images changed to the hanyou staring at her with an apology written across his face.

_"Stop following me, Inuyasha." That was her voice…_

_"Why? I need to talk to you…" his expression had saddened even more._

Another image appeared of a tall teen standing in front of her view. He was holding a large sword…it looked way too familiar. He looked behind him.

_"You okay, Kagome?"_

Images quickly ran inside her head. A woman being carried behind the hanyou's back while he argued with a slender woman. She looked elegant and had smirked at them.

Things changed to a park as she saw Grimmjow looking down at an orange head girl who was standing beside her. Before she knew it, her view changed to starring at a pair of feet while she, herself, laid on her own pool of blood.

The last image changed to being in a grassy plain. She was starring at Aizen and Naraku while they smirked down at her. Before she knew it, her image came to have sounds. Her own scream echoed throughout the forest. Birds flew from their trees as more of the Espadas appeared around her.

Quickly, Kagome's hands grabbed onto the edges of the well as her breathing became harder. Her eyes were wide as drops of sweat came down her forehead.

_'T-Those aren't images…those are…flashbacks,'_ her thoughts were interrupted at hearing sudden steps coming towards her destination. Her head quickly came to look to her left only to see a couple of bushes moving.

Standing up straight, her two birds quickly came down to fly on either side of her head. Waiting for whatever was to come, Kagome was prepared to use her birds.

"My, my," Kagome's eyebrow crooked up in question. This voice belonged to that of an old lady. It sounded rusty and old.

Coming out from the bushes, there stood an old lady with an eye patch over her left eye while holding a bow and arrows on her back. Her gray hairs held white streaks and were being tied all together in a low ponytail. She was wearing the traditional priestess robes and her aura was strong yet weak.

"I didn't expect to see you here, child," a small smile appeared across her face. "I was near the forest and thought I was imagining it but I sensed your aura and came to check."

Kagome stayed silent, words weren't coming out of her mouth, but she wanted to say something. She wanted to ask who this old lady was but for some reason…she felt familiar with her. She felt care and love towards her.

"You look confused, Kagome-chan."

"You know my name," it wasn't a question. Kagome knew not to give useless questions.

"Of course I do, child. How could I forget the reincarnation of my dead sister, Kikyo?"

"Reincarnation?" Kagome's eyes enlarged and quickly placed her hand over her right eye feeling another pain of images rushing inside. An image of a large centipede youkai dragging her down the well and biting her side. Her eyes changed direction at starring at a hanyou pinned against a tree trunk.

Another priestess appeared in her head…she looked like her, no, Kagome looked like that priestess. She finally knew…who she was.

"I see that your memories are coming back," the old woman took closer steps. "But you are still confused, are you not?"

Kagome looked at the elderly woman with a soft expression.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan."

A tear ran down Kagome's face: "K-Kaede-sama…"

Running towards her, Kagome wrapped her arms around Kaede as she fell on her knees and cried. Kaede smiled, her hand coming up to pat Kagome on her head: "There, there child. Everything is all right. You are safe."

* * *

"What do you want, Shinigami?"

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo," his glare appeared once again, noticing Inuyasha's half brother wasn't even bothering looking up at him.

"I have no interest in what ever help you all need. This Sesshomaru doesn't help weaklings."

"Actually, it is just me asking you for a favor," Ichigo's eye contact never broke off.

Finally, Sesshomaru's golden orbs meet Ichigo's chocolate ones. From what he could see, the Shinigami was serious on whatever he might be asking.

Ichigo noticed Rin sleeping on the two-headed dragon while Sesshomaru's ward, Jaken, slept on the grass plain near the dragon. "What is it that you inquire from this Sesshomaru? If it has anything to do with my disgraceful half broth-," he was cut off.

"It has nothing to do with Inuyasha. It is a favor that all of them should not know and should be kept between us," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down.

His silence said it all. Ichigo took a deep breath in: "I know you are a full blooded youkai, so I ask of you…to train my demon side."

"Your…demon side?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I am a full blooded youkai and this nose never fails this Sesshomaru. I don't smell an ounce of youkai in you."

"It is locked away and I need your help to bring it out," Sesshomaru opened his eyes once again. The Shinigami was really serious about this.

"It is locked away? What nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. I have used my demon side once…but because I had to. Now my Shinigami abilities have been paralyzed and I am unable to use them at the moment. My only power is my demon side."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"Please," he bowed down respectively, "train me. Train me to become strong."

Sesshomaru's eyes were glued onto Ichigo's form.

"Very well then, this Sesshomaru will train you, but no complaining, got it? You are on my commands and orders."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, there is chapter 29! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry, I haven't given up on my stories! There is more to come!

Hehe, guess which is next!

P.S.: Please vote on my new poll if you haven't...poll ends February 28!

Until next time!


	30. Healing Within

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, he-he, sorry for the long update! Spring break was over for me and teachers began to pile things on the students and not to mention I had auditions for a dance company. Luckily, I made it! I am so excited!

Anyways, this chapter is pretty much shorter than the rest, but the next chapter is longer so, don't get too upset with me. There will be action next chapter and even more things that I twisted with this crossover! Ha-ha! Thank you for reading this far...already to chapter 30 and past 300 reviews! Thank you sooo much!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**dragonlord1337, witch20, shippofan2k, marsreikosan16, TsukiyoTenshi, Tensa Zangetsu 17, bleach102, omaomae, Moonlight Rein, ****Foxluna,** **cheyy11, animecollector**

THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 30: Healing Within

* * *

The melody of crickets began to play as the quietness around the area grew with every second. The sound of flickering fire accompanied the tune of the named insects. A pair of chocolate eyes stared down at the calm green liquid inside the ceramic cup. Watching her own reflection through the small cup, she heard the old woman's voice.

"It really surprised me that you came to the well, Kagome-chan," she spoke. "I was afraid that you would be looking for Inuyasha and the others to hurt them."

The last sentence made Kagome wince. Dropping her view once again, Kaede quickly noticed Kagome's ache across her face.

"I hurt my own friends," she whispered but knew the old priestess heard her. "I made everyone worry and here I was, on the side of the enemy." Her bangs' shadow covered her eyes: "I am too ashamed to even look at them again. They must hate me."

Kaede sighed as she sat across her while holding her own cup of tea: "Child, they don't hate you."

Kagome slowly looked up with sorrow and let Kaede continue.

"They were fighting for you. They wanted you back and knew it wouldn't be an easy task to accomplish. They knew the hardships that awaited them and yet," Kaede gave her a sincere smile, "they went to try and get you back."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened at her words: _'T-They were willing to sacrifice themselves…for me?'_

"Oh child," Kaede shook her head as she stared at the flames uprising from the wood, "the moment you turned into what they called an Espada, everyone was devastated."

Kagome's eyes shifted from corner to corner, not sure what to stare at next. A sigh passed her lips: "I am just…amazed that I was able to remember who I really was. Who knows what would of happen if I continued off as an Espada…"

"Kagome-chan?"

As Kaede called her name, Kagome looked up to stare at her directly into Kaede's own eyes.

"Kagome-chan, do you feel any different now that you have…comeback?" she asked. Confused at the sudden question, Kagome's eyebrow crooked up slightly: "What do you mean, Kaede-sama?"

"You really don't feel any different?" she repeated.

Kagome shook her head.

Kaede's eyes closed: "I was afraid of this," her eyes meet Kagome's. "Your miko-ki is weak right now."

"Weak?" whispered Kagome confused. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Due to the enemy giving you abilities that should originally purify those you are against, your miko-ki was locked away temporarily," Kaede gave another sigh. "Your miko-ki was forcefully trying to fight against the corruption against you, child."

"Could that be why…I got all those flashbacks?" questioned Kagome.

"Could be," she replied. "If they gave you any pain, that may be why."

"Now that you mention it, Kaede-sama," Kagome's hand came up to touch her head, "my head would pulse in pain every time these flashbacks came to me."

Kaede nodded: "Hm, I see child. Either way, your miko-ki is at a weak state and nowhere near to where you had them before."

"Y-You mean," Kagome sighed in defeat, "it's like when I first came here when I didn't even know I was a miko."

"All you really need is to meditate and hone those abilities back," Kaede gave her a smile. "But I can see that even though you are fully back…you still have those Espada abilities."

Blinking, Kagome was taken back slightly by her sudden statement. _'My Espada abilities are still…within me? Does that mean I can use both my miko abilities and my Espada's?' _

"Even if you have both, you still need to train both," Kaede brought Kagome's attention back.

"Train both?" repeated Kagome. "You mean, my miko-ki and Espada side?"

"Exactly, child. Like I stated before, those miko abilities of yours are primarily used to purify the darkness. I can see that the Espada abilities have a bit of darkness within them," Kaede took a sip of her tea. "You must find a way for your miko-ki to accept this new side of you."

"Find a way for my miko-ki to accept my Espada side, huh?" whispered Kagome out loud.

"The only way I can help is with advice, child," spoke Kaede. "The rest is up to you."

Meeting her eyes, Kagome waited for Kaede's words. "Go up the shrine and meditate there. I know it might make you uncomfortable knowing my sister's graveyard is located the-," she was cut off by Kagome's sudden smile.

"I'll be fine, Kaede-sama. I think I know what you mean by meditating. Just need to find my source of miko-ki within myself and my Espada source to accept each other," Kagome nodded.

"And possibly find a way to merge it."

"Merge it? Is that even possible, Kaede-sama?" questioned Kagome in interest.

"Possibly," smiled Kaede. She took another sip: "And if you succeed in doing so…your miko abilities would surpass my sister's and make history as a miko. No miko has ever combined her abilities with the darkness and keep their purity."

Kagome looked down at her cup of tea: "I see."

Looking back at Kaede, she smiled: "May I stay here for the night, Kaede-sama?"

"Child, no need to ask," she gave her that sincere smile Kagome loved and made her feel welcomed. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Rest, child, you deserve it. I will find a messenger to find Inuyasha and the others to tell them of your arrival."

"No!" exclaimed Kagome, surprising Kaede in the process. "I mean," Kagome cut off the eye contact, "I already put them through so much."

"But they are out there looking for you, child."

"I know," she replied. "But…I want to look for them myself."

"Kagome-chan…"

"I put them through so much and I think it is right that I were the one to look for them. I think that is the right thing to do," whispered Kagome but loud enough for the old priestess to hear clearly.

"No, child."

Kagome looked back up.

"They deserve to know right away. You can't go out there, especially when your abilities as a miko aren't at their strongest. I will send a messenger from the village as soon as possible. You rest and train. That should be your goal right now."

"But Kaede-sama!"

"No, Kagome-chan. You forced yourself to remember who you really were and able to escape such a dangerous place in a short amount of time. You traveled all the way out here…you need to rest."

"Kaede-sama…"

"Rest, child…rest and," Kaede got up and smile one last time: "It's good to have you back, Kagome-chan."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes closely watched Ichigo's. Golden orbs closed: "And how do you intent to get this demon side out?"

Ichigo sighed and looked to the side: "I…am not sure."

"This Sesshomaru wonders how you brought it out the last time. You did mention that, didn't you?" he questioned seriously.

"Yes"-answered Ichigo. His view changed back to stare at the youkai in front: "The last time had to use it came with a price."

"A price?" whispered Sesshomaru. His arms were crept across his chest and soon his eyes opened to meet with Ichigo's chocolate orbs.

"I had to sacrifice my Shinigami abilities completely."

There was a moment of silence after Ichigo's words. Sesshomaru intently stared at one in front and soon spoke: "How did you get them back?"

"Long story," sighed Ichigo. "But that really isn't important anymore."

"This Sesshomaru is curious about one more thing," Ichigo's attention was fully on him. "What is the name of this demon?"

"Name? Oh, well, you see, my sword is called Zangetsu, but to call out it's so called _demon _side I have to say the name of it," Ichigo took a pause. "_Saigo no Getsuga Tensho."_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down into slits: _'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho? In other words, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piecer. Moon Fang?'_

"And this Zangetsu," started Sesshomaru, "has always been with you?"

"Well, it was born when I first turned into a Shinigami, should I say. It is born with us and dies with us," he explained.

As Sesshomaru began to process the information in his head, a sudden voice caught their attentions. Looking to their side, they saw Miroku breathing heavily and coughing with a smile on his face while the female demon slayer stood worriedly as he consoled her he was okay.

Renji walked towards them as he scratched the back of his head: "Sorry if I am interrupting your little chat, but it seems like we might need to go back to the old priestess' village."

Ichigo's eyes widened with anger: "W-What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? We need to think of a plan and…Captain Hitsugaya and them will go back to Soul Society."

"B-Back?" stuttered Ichigo. "At a time like this? Time is ticking!"

"That's is why!" shouted Renji. "They will bring Soul Society in here!"

"Abarai is right, Ichigo," they watched as the shorter captain came walking in. "Knowing that Aizen is going to Hueco Mundo, we need help on this and especially with his new creation. It paralyzed your abilities…that was one of their goals and we can't let them win this easily." He gave a sigh: "Besides," looking at Miroku coughing, he continued, "seems like the monk might need more treatment from that poison. Out of everyone that was affected he has the wind tunnel or whatever and it is more easily affected."

Ichigo's knuckles began to turn white from anger. Letting the frustration blow away from him, Ichigo's shoulders finally slumped down in defeat: "Fine. Let's go back."

Walking away, Sesshomaru was left on the same spot, watching the three Shinigami walk back to the fire. _'Moon Fang, huh? It seems like this kid had this Zangetsu since __**he **__was born.'_

Standing up straight, he looked at the peaceful Rin sleeping soundly. A smile was plastered onto her face while Jaken argued in his slumber. _'Seems like this Sesshomaru has already seen the future.'_

* * *

The sound of a sword going into its sheath caught Bankotsu's attention. Watching as Zenaku stood in front of him and tying his ribbon to make his silver hair stay high into a ponytail. Currently, Bankotsu had been given orders by Naraku himself that he was to have his brothers follow Zenaku – changing the leadership directly to someone else.

"I want to have one thing cleared, Espada," spoke Bankotsu as his arms crossed across his chest. His brothers stood behind him, except for Mukotsu. Jakotsu had arrived quickly to him and told him the dreadful news of the loss of his brother.

Seeing that he had caught Zenaku's attention, Bankotsu continued on with his talk: "I am still the leader of this group, doesn't matter what Naraku and Aizen say."

Smirking, Zenaku turned his attention back ahead: "Sure, whatever you want to do but if it is against our orders, don't blame it on me. He sent you and your brothers with me," he looked at the smaller male. "But I am still on my own. Don't expect me to help you if you need it."

Bankotsu growled under his breath: "Why you-!"

"Besides," Zenaku began to walk into the forest, "I am in hurry to see Kagome-chan in her human side."

Disappearing into the shadows, Bankotsu heard his brother speak. Sharpening his claws, he began to speak: "Bankotsu, I say to follow him with caution. Once we are close to Inuyasha, I say we find a way for our enemy's group to separate."

"Hm, sounds like a good plan, Suikotsu," smirked Bankotsu. "I think it is time that we take charge...of everything."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome continued to hear the trees hit against each other as the wind blew its tune. Birds chirped happily along with the sound of the nearby river running calmly.

The sun's rays were gently touching her skin as she sat inside the shrine with her legs crossed mediating. After she had arrived with Kaede, the day after, she began to mediate but no luck. She couldn't concentrate only having the thoughts of how she was going to apologize to the others. Kaede had sensed her instability and assured her everything in the end would be fine. Another day passed and now she was trying again – she wouldn't give up. She sighed: _'I can't seem to find my miko-ki. I guess Kaede-sama was right…it's weak. I can see a small light within me but that is about it. I can't grasp it.'_

Straightening her pose, her eyelids slowly came down to close. Her breathing was soothing along with the breeze that came into the windows of the shrine.

'_Grasp it. Allow the miko-ki to grow,' _she told herself.

She watched inside as a small pink glow rested in the middle of the darkness. Next to it floated a white ball with its own glow. Guessing it was her Espada's aura, she took a deep breath in and exhaled.

Images of her first time arriving to the feudal era appeared inside her head, the moment she first laid eyes on Inuyasha all the way to meeting her new friends and collecting the jewel shards. The miko-ki began to glow even harder.

The flashbacks quickly ran forward to meeting Ichigo as her new neighbor. The smile that first appeared on his face and the moment she had first saw him in Shinigami robes. A tear ran down her face as she remember and saw herself wounding Ichigo with one of her ribbons.

Soon enough, both glows began to get closer. Her auras touching little by little.

"_**Furai: Ribon no Tsubasa." **_

Kagome's eyes quickly opened at the sound of an unknown voice. _'W-What…was that? Who said that?' _

Feeling a sudden calmness insider her chest, her hand came up to touch it. Her eyes widened as she felt her miko-ki grow more than where it was. Her birds soon greeted her as they flew inside and stopped on each of her shoulders. Their eyes stared at her, almost like telling her something.

Her eyes widened as she watched her birds flying above her head. _'Furai: Ribon no…Tsubasa is your calling name?  
_

Her eyes traveled to see one of her birds with the jewel that had been there since day one. It was a light pink color, almost looked like a huge pearl. Seeing the other bird with a different colored jewel, she noticed his was pure white with a hint of gray.

In a matter of seconds, her birds stopped flying and landed gracefully down on her shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a sudden familiar feeling.

'_This is the feeling of the…Shikon no Tama. But I can feel it is only a…shard,' _Kagome gulped nervously. _'I-Is it Naraku? Or Aizen?' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** That concludes chapter 30! Can you take a guess on what Sesshomaru is thinking? Or perhaps what is coming towards Kagome? He-he, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Thank you for reading and hope you keep on supporting me!

Ja~ne!_  
_


	31. Dream or Not?

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! But I am back! This chapter is a bit...corny, I think you should say, but oh well! It is needed! The training and action starts next chapter! Enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, TsukiyoTenshi, Ichigoandhollowichigoforevr, witch20, omaomae, MidnightReader1, bleach102, LovingShikamaru, AKARY YAMI, AliceMarieSwan, mndstjohn.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 31: Dream or Not?  
**

* * *

Grunting, Inuyasha sighed as he finally saw the village ahead: "Finally! Miroku you need to lose a few pounds! Kagome is so much lighter!"

Miroku laughed sheepishly: "He-he, forgive me, Inuyasha. I'm just not in the condition to walk a long distance."

Ikkaku scratched the back of his head as he stared at the small village: "You idiot, obviously he would be heavier than Kagome! Kagome is a woman! Sheesh, and it shouldn't be something a hanyou would be complaining about. I thought you demons had strength!" He gave him a smirk: "But I guess I was wrong."

"Oh shut it!" glared Inuyasha.

"Stop it you two!" shouted Hitsugaya. "We have no time for arguing. We need to get back to Soul Society and bring some reinforcements."

"What for?" questioned Rangiku as she crossed her arms: "I think we should go back and tell them that they are on their way to Hueco Mundo."

"I doubt that they would leave soon," whispered Hisagi.

"Why do you say that?" Sango tightened her hold on her Hirakotsu.

"Knowing that we are far from a spiritual area, opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo is going to take time," he explained.

"A...Garganta?" repeated Sango.

"Think of it as a door to Hueco Mundo," answered Rukia. Her plum colored eyes scanned the area only to see Kikyo walking forward: "Kikyo-san?"

No answer came, making everyone confused on why she suddenly picked up her pace. "What's wrong with her?" whispered Renji.

Crawling up to Sango's shoulder, Shippo's huge green orbs blinked: "She sure is acting strange, huh?"

Inuyasha's eyes tightened: _'Kikyo...'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he picked up a familiar scent ahead: _'T-That smell...' _Before he could take a step forward, he noticed Sesshomaru picking up the same scent: "It seems like this Sesshomaru has recognized Inuyasha's wench's scent."

"W-What?" everyone was taken back by his sudden sentence. Looking to his right, Ichigo stared at Sesshomaru. _'Inuyasha's wench? Who the heck is he talkin-?' _Without hesitation, Ichigo ran in a flash step.

Everyone around didn't miss Inuyasha's growl as he ran behind Ichigo: "W-Wait! Hold on, Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku as he was astonished to be moving at full speed.

"W-What got into the both of them?" Rangiku's eyebrow curved upwards as she watched both boys running like crazy men. "It's like they finally found Kagome-chan or something."

"You said it yourself," everyone turned to see Sesshomaru walking ahead with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken trailing behind. "Inuyasha's wench is already here."

"Who is this _Inuyasha's wench_?" repeated Ikkaku. "I thought Kikyo was the hanyou's wench."

Sango gasped: "K-Kagome is here!"

Shippo clutched onto Sango's shoulder: "I-Is it really okaa-san?"

Ignoring the sudden stares, Sango ran past Sesshomaru with only the Shinigami standing there confused. "Kagome? As in the Kagome we have been looking for?" asked Hisagi. "What on earth could she be doing here?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," glared Hitsugaya as all of them ran.

* * *

Ichigo continued his path down the hill, ignoring Kikyo as he passed her. _'Is it really her? Please let it be her! Please! Kagome! Wait for me!'_

Taking a sudden stop, he looked around the village. Everything looked normal so far. Farmers continued their daily doings as woman took care of the children. His eyes landed on a familiar old priestess coming out of a hut. She was talking to a woman carrying a newborn child and it seemed like Kaede was giving her some herbs.

Taking fast breaths, Ichigo ran once again and soon surprised Kaede the moment the young woman went back inside her house. Kaede blinked, not expecting his sudden appearance: "My, I didn't expect you here, Shinigami."

Kaede watched his outer appearance and noticed his heavy pants and tired face: "Are you alright, boy?"

"K-Kag...Kagom-" before he could finish, a sweet recognizable voice was heard around Kaede's hut.

"Kaede-sama? I just sensed a shard!"

Kaede smiled the same time as her eyes closed knowing that Ichigo and the others were going to have the biggest shock in their lives. Ichigo's head slowly turned to the side only to see ebony hair swaying with the breeze.

"Oi! Shinigami!" shouted the hanyou from behind. "Is she here?" he exclaimed his question. "Hello! Answer me!"

Miroku, while still being carried by Inuyasha, noticed Ichigo with wide eyes. Following the line of sight, his own eyes expanded, surprised by the person who stood there.

"Ichigo! I'm talking to you!" once again, Inuyasha tried to get Ichigo's attention. "Stupid Shiniga-!" his own eyes mimicked the Shinigami's and monk's as he heard the voice and the sweet scent he missed so much.

"Kaede-sama! Where are you?" the voice sounded like she was in a hurry. "I just sensed the shard! Kaede-sama!"

Kaede sighed with a smile still glued onto her face: "Yes, child? I am over here."

At hearing her words, Kagome's head spun to the side, letting her ebony hair sway and little by little revealing the people that stood. She sensed the shard nearby and near Kaede. The moment she saw Kaede, she saw two men standing while another dark haired man was being carried by the silver haired hanyou.

Her eyes widened: _'H-Hanyou? Is that him?' _

Her blurry vision came to a stop and soon her sight was focused to see the three men there. She gasped under her breath, not only noticing the hanyou and monk but also-

"I-Ichigo...?"

"Looks like I sensed your presence right," Kagome's head turned to her left only to see Kikyo walking towards her. "I am quite astonished you were able to escape Naraku's grasp."

"Uh...," Kagome looked down. She didn't know why, but she felt weak when Kikyo was near her. She felt like she didn't have the honor to look up at her.

Inuyasha gulped as he saw Kagome standing there. Her once pale white skin was gone. Her blood shot orbs disappeared and were back to their heart-warming color. But by looking at her attire, she had been roaming around the forest. The long white silky dress had mud sports and the bottom look somewhat ripped.

He looked at her eyes once more; tired. She was exhausted.

Inuyasha took a step forward only to come to a stop as he saw a the Shinigami running forward. _'W-What the heck is he doing?'_

Sensing the shard coming closer, Kikyo's eyes narrowed down as she saw the orange haired teenager running towards her reincarnation. Kagome's head came up, sensing the shard at the same time as Kikyo. She blinked: "I-Ichi-," her eyes came to a sudden expansion. She felt his much stronger arms wrap around her petite body while burying his nose into her hair.

She continued to blink, confused by his sudden action but, his hug completely erased her surroundings. Her only focus on the Shinigami that held her close.

Ichigo tightened his hold. He knew he was the type of guy not to do such an intimate action with everyone around, for that made him a reputation. He was willing to break that just for her. He hadn't believe it at first when he laid eyes on her. It really was her. Her once chocolate orbs were back. The red was gone; faded.

He was afraid of letting go. Afraid she might have been an illusion or she might run away. She was here. Back with him. Safe...

Everyone arrived, including the Shinigami only to be greeted with Ichigo hugging Kagome. Ikkaku's eyes widened: "I-Is that the miko?" he exclaimed as he pointed. He relaxed his posture and crossed his arms: "Well you look at that. I guess she is back."

Sango gasped: _'Kagome!'_

Shippo, who was on Sango's shoulder, began to climb up on her head: "It's okaa-san! She's here!"

Hitsugaya's icy cold eyes tightened: "But something is weird. How was she able to come back? Did Aizen and Naraku suddenly let her go free? This could be a trap by them."

"Captain!" shouted Rangiku. "That can't be it! Maybe she really is back on our side."

"How can we be sure?" asked Hitsugaya with a glare.

"This Sesshomaru smells no Naraku on her," all eyes were glued onto his form. They noticed his line of sight was also focused on the hug. "She is completely back. If she wasn't, this Sesshomaru would have smelt another scent on her. This is her scent."

Rangiku gave her captain a huge grin: "Well, if the big taiyoukai says so!"

"You will learn to respect My Lord!" shouted Jaken as he swung his staff around to hit Rangiku.

Sighing, Rangiku's leg came up and kicked Jaken away from her: "Annoying."

"That was a little harsh," commented Hisagi.

"Well, he wanted to hit this pretty face!" she whined as her index finger came up to point at herself.

"It's already messed up anyways," Ikkaku gave her a bored expression.

"Why you piece of sh-!" Rangiku took a step forward only to be stopped by Hitsugaya's sudden yell.

"Both of you stop this nonsense! We have no time to waste and we need to go back to Soul Society!"

All eyes landed on him, even Ichigo who had unwrapped his arms around Kagome and stared at Hitsugaya glaring at him and Kagome. Kagome gulped as she saw his eyes. She didn't now him but his eyes gave her the sense to know that she was below him when it came to power.

"We expect answers," Hitsugaya's voice staid serious only making Kagome's facial expression to relax: "I understand."

* * *

Minutes after their encounter with Kagome, everyone came walking towards the well with Kagome being the leader. Kaede walked behind her with her arms behind her back only smiling at Kagome's courage. She knew the miko was afraid to confront them but it was the only way if they wanted to defeat Aizen and Naraku.

Stopping in front of the worn out well, Kagome sighed and continued to stare at the thing that brought her here in the first place on her fifteenth birthday.

"How is it that you are here?" the question first came from the captain. "You had been consumed by darkness and suddenly you came back? That sounds a bit...odd, don't you think?"

Kagome winced at his words. _'Such harsh words for someone so...' _her eyes landed on the white head and gave him the bored look, '_short.' _

Shaking her head, Kagome fully turned to the group in front and glared at him: "I think we should start with introductions, don't you think?"

"You've seen us before," meeting her glare.

"Exactly," she replied. "I did see you but I think it's best that we introduce ourselves in my real self, don't you think?"

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat as he heard her words. She didn't mean to be rude or anything but she was right. Even when she was an Espada, he really hadn't given his name or the other Shinigami except for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

A second sigh passed his lips: "I'm Captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Kagome nodded as her eyes traveled to the other unknown Shinigami to her. The strawberry haired woman gave her a huge smile which made Kagome smile back.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku," a wink came out. "I am the lieutenant of Squad 10."

_'Oh, so Shinigami have their captains and lieutenants? And they did mention a number so there must be more of them,' _Kagome analyzed the information that was given to her before turning to face the other last two.

Kagome was surprised by the tattoos on his face and the weird choices at that. He had the number '69' while a strip went half-way across his nose. Three scratches vertically came from his head to his eye and all the way down.

_'Looks like from...a battle perhaps?' _Kagome smiled: "And you are?"

The guy gave her a small smirk: "Hisagi Shuuhei and I am the lieutenant of Squad 9."

The bald Shinigami scratched his hairless head and eyed the miko: "Madarame Ikkaku, third seat in Squad 11."

"You aren't a lieutenant or a captain?" Kagome tilted her head to the side innocently.

Ikkaku growled under his breath: "No."

"Oh," whispered Kagome. She gave them all the same smile and bowed down: "Higurashi Kagome. Nothing special about me but a normal miko."

Still bent down, Kagome's eyes relaxed as her smile made the opposite. She stared at the ground below: _'Just a mere miko...a weak miko who almost killed her friends.' _

Before anyone could utter a word everyone was taken back, even the old priestess as they noticed Kagome beginning to go on her knees and bent down even further. Her head hung in shame as her hands were placed in the form of...a formal apology.

"K-Kagome?" whispered Sango. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry everyone," she choked her words out. "I put all of you in danger and I am sorry that I let myself being consumed into darkness. As a miko I should of fought that...but I guess I was wrong in my abilities."

All eyes landed on the orange top taking a step forward, slowly. His movements seemed cautious at first but in reality he was still in shock to see the miko there and bowing down asking for forgiveness.

"I swear on my soul, I will work hard to become stronger and defeat Aizen and Naraku," with her eyes still opened, she saw a pair of feet in front of her and suddenly disappearing as black fabric covered the feet. She sensed the shard once again.

Slowly, she looked up only to meet with the same color of eyes as hers. "I-Ichigo?"

"Stop," he finally spoke. Blinking at his single word, Kagome was brought into his embrace once again. "You don't need to apologize for anything. What happened was something we weren't expecting and we couldn't do a thing about it because we didn't want to harm you."

"But I harmed you! All of you!" she exclaimed as she slightly pushed herself off from the hug. Looking down, her hands grabbed a fistful of his garments. "I don't know what happened but while being an Espada, images of my past began to flash through my head and made my head throb in pain...I hurt you, Inuyasha, Koga, everyone! I became a monster!"

Ichigo continued to listen as his face muscles relaxed. Inuyasha's fist shook with rage as he saw the scene before him and it didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo who stood beside him.

"You know," she whispered to him and made sure her voice was really low that no one around would hear, "Kagome might seem weak and thinks she is but in reality...I think my reincarnation has become stronger than before. Her miko-ki is weak right now but something else has been born."

Inuyasha's head slightly turned, giving Kikyo the sign he was listening: "What do you mean?"

"She still has the Espada abilities but her miko-ki is purifying it to make it one."

"Make it one?"

"If she does purify those abilities, her miko abilities will even surpass...mine," her whisper became lower.

Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened and turned his attention back to the duo in front. He heard Kagome's cries once more accompanied by more words .

"But yesterday night, my real self showed itself to my Espada side and finally I regained conscious. I don't know how exactly...but I just did. I came straight to the well thinking I could find more answer as to why I turned back and Kaede-sama found me. I am terribly sorry!"

Her eyes snapped open from her tears as she felt Ichigo's hand on top of her head: "Stop, please. I already told you, you don't need to apologize. It wasn't the real you and you aren't weak."

Kagome looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes once again.

"We are just glad you're back safe and sound with us," her eyes slightly grew in size seeing he was giving her that rare smile that she was sure no one in the back saw.

Standing up, Ichigo offered his hand which she gladly took it. Towering over her, Kagome looked up with a small smile. _'She's back,' _Ichigo said to himself as he let go of her hand.

"Well you look at that!" shouted Ikkaku. "Seems like we have romance in the air!" He gave a whistle: "Ichigo! I didn't think you could fall in love! Better yet, have someone fall in love with _you!_"

Striking a nerve, Ichigo glared at him: "Shut it, Ikkaku!"

"Just saying what everyone else is seeing!" he smirked. "This scenario has made everyone...hmm, what's that word, awkward!"

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's face: "G-Gomen..."

Ichigo sighed: "Whatever."

Coughing, Miroku, who currently was being helped by Renji to stand, smiled at the miko: "Kurosaki-san is right, Kagome-sama. You aren't weak and you shouldn't be apologizing. You're back and that is what matters."

Kagome gave him a smile: _'Miroku...'_

The captain crossed his arms: "Now that the miko-," Kagome shot her glare at him: "Ka-Go-Me." Hitsugaya shook his head: "Now that...Kagome is here, we can concentrate fully on defeating Aizen and Naraku."

"We can't let our guard down," added Kikyo.

She walked towards Kagome and looked at her from head-to-toe. Kikyo's eyes glued onto Hitsugaya's: "If we let out guard down, Naraku and this Aizen man will probably be after Kagome again. There are chances that they don't know," she returned to face her reincarnation, "you escaped."

Kagome gasped: "Y-You're probably right! Damn...but he has the whole place surrounded with Espadas and not to mention, The Band of Seven. Someone had to see me run off."

"They probably did," answered Hitsugaya. "But maybe, Aizen and Naraku gave them orders not to do anything. That is the most logical answer. For a fact, Aizen and Naraku wouldn't let you go easily."

"Then that means that bastard Naraku will be after Kagome again?" exclaimed Inuyasha as he finally found a way into the conversation.

Kagome's eyes caught Ichigo's fist turning redder with each second passing as the conversation flew by. _'What's got him so worked up?'_

"We need to go back to Soul Society," Hitsugaya's eyes closed as he continued. "We need to tell Soul Society that Aizen and Naraku will be on their way to Hueco Mundo and we need to be prepared. If I stand corrected, a Garganta should open in a few days from today."

Rukia looked at Ichigo: "Yes, we need to get to Soul Society and with Ichigo's current condition, he can't fight."

_'What!' _Kagome's eyes shifted from Rukia to the Shinigami in front of her. "Y-You can't fight?"

Ichigo looked down. He felt pathetic right now not even being able to protect the people he cared about most! _'Damn that Zenaku!'_

"Apparently, one of Aizen's new Espadas paralyzed his Shinigami abilities. Their chained up inside his inner world," explained Rukia.

Kagome's head tilted to the side: "New...Espada?"

An image of a tall tanned skin man appeared in her mind. His silver hair flowing while being held up in a high ponytail. He turned his head, showing his red orbs that in just a second made her jump. "Y-You mean that youkai?" she exclaimed her question.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder: "Youkai?"

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms: "Yeah. He's a youkai and an Espada but, not only that...he's a Shinigami as well. I didn't think it was possible. But...he was the one that paralyzed your Shinigami abilities?"

"It seems like it," sighed Ichigo.

"Keh! That's because he was too weak to defend himself!" shouted Inuyasha. "But we can't stop any longer! There are still more shards to collect and the shards that Naraku has in his possession! We got to keep moving!"

Sango walked forward and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder: "Kagome-chan, do you remember where Naraku and Aizen were at? We can't find their hiding spot anywhere and Inuyasha can't smell his miasma."

Kagome looked down: "I remember being in a cave."

"A cave?" questioned Miroku. "Hm, it could be anywhere."

"But there were lots of stairs and openings inside," added Kagome. "More like a mountain."

"A mountain, huh?" Miroku nodded. "But which one."

"If Inuyasha can't smell his miasma, it must be because Naraku has gone off to a place were youkia can't reach him or locate him," thinking harder, Kikyo nodded to herself: "This might sound crazy, but there is one place where he could be."

"Where is that?" questioned Miroku.

"Mount Hakurei."

"Mount Hakurei?" repeated Sango. "That's further up, it would at least take three days to get there."

"Then we start moving today," Inuyasha's eyes closed as he placed his hands inside his red haori. "Now that Kagome is back, we can move forward!"

Kagome glared at the hanyou in front: "Sorry for slowing you down!"

It finally clicked into Inuyasha's head on what he had said and...said it wrong. He turned to Kagome: "No, I didn't mean it like that, Kagome."

"Osuwari," she continued to glare at him to death.

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha was soon kissing the dirt. Hearing a familiar laugh, Ikkaku held his stomach: "Ha-ha! Baka! Sit like a good boy!"

"Shut up," growled Inuyasha into the ground.

Kagome sighed: _'Maybe I was a bit harsh on him...'_

"Then it's decided," Kikyo turned around to face the others. "The Shinigami will go to their own world and prepare for war there," her eyes landed on Sango and Miroku. "We will stay here and find Naraku in Mount Hakurei."

"Wait!" exclaimed Kagome. "We are separating?"

"They need to go to their own world, Kagome," she glared back.

"Look, I did hear we were going to another place but I doubt Aizen will leave Naraku here! Naraku is in control of the shards that are in the necks of our enemies! He is either going to stay here for awhile or Aizen will take Naraku with him," Kagome's eyes narrowed down. She didn't know what had come to her, but facing Kikyo was something she never planned to do.

But hearing that the Shinigami and they were going their separate ways was something that Aizen and Naraku would want! They would become weaker as a team, as much as she hated to say that.

"So what do you have in mind?" Kagome turned her head to see Rangiku smiling.

Kagome thought about it: "Since Ichigo can't fight for the time being I think while we head to Mount Hakurei, during the travel we should find a way to free whatever is binding Ichigo's abilities."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms: "And what if Naraku and Aizen plan to leave during our way there? It would be a waste."

"First of all," glared Kagome, "do you even know how to go back to your so called 'Soul Society'? In fact," Kagome tilted her head, "how did you get here in the first place? I thought Inuyasha and I were the only ones to cross and I know Sango-chan and Miroku can cross."

"Let's just say, someone helped us," answered Ichigo.

Kagome looked behind her shoulder seeing that Ichigo seemed bothered by something: "I see."

"I think Kagome-chan is right!" exclaimed Rangiku. "We already started here! Might as well finish what we can!"

Miroku gave her an 'okay' sign with his hand: "Yes! I like the way she thinks!"

"You just want her to stay longer for her to show her cleavage all over the place," growled Sango as Miroku sensed her killing aura.

"Don't think like that, Sango," he laughed nervously.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at the two miko: "Fine. We will accompany you to this Mount Hakurei but, when it is time to go to Hueco Mundo-," Kagome cut him off: "We will go with you."

All eyes widened realizing she was serious. In the corner, Sesshomaru sneaked a smirk: _'This miko is gaining confidence. First she was apologizing for being weak but her mood changed defensive.' _His eyes landed on the miko and over to the orange haired Shinigami: _'Now, to train him.'_

"K-Kagome-chan, you can't be serious," stuttered Sango. "We don't even know what this Hueco Mundo place is."

"But Sango-chan, we made a vow to complete our goal to destroy Naraku! He has done enough harm around here and playing with everyone's hearts and minds! I will follow this war wherever it goes."

A passing breeze accompanied the silence. Kaede chuckled: "Seems like Kagome-chan has made up her mind. Anyone with her?"

Eyes shared glances after another and soon landed on Kagome. Hitsugaya's small smirk appeared: "Very well, you will all come along to Hueco Mundo. Hopefully that courage won't leave you, Higurashi-san. You will need it for what is to come."

"I can handle it," she smirked back.

Ichigo gave her a small smile from behind without her looking. _'Kagome is surely becoming stronger,' _his fist came up midway and his eyes glued onto the palm: _'But what about my powers? I might have to sacrifice my human blood for my demon blood...' _his sights were once again on the woman in front of him. _'I have to do this. I need to do this sacrifice!' _

Inuyasha glared at the Shinigami as he saw Ichigo's determined eyes on Kagome: _'What is he planning?'_

"Well then, all of you should prepare to leave in a few hours," Kaede turned around, beginning to walk back to the village. "Finish whatever you have to do here. I wish you all the best."

* * *

Sighing, Kagome wiped off the sweat on her forehead as her eyes looked at where her arrow had landed. After their talk in the forest, everyone went their separate ways. The Shinigami began to make a plan while Kaede healed Miroku to the best of her ability.

As for Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were left talking in the well. Sango and Shippo, along with Kirara, walked with her up the stairs to where Kagome had been meditating.

Concentrating back to her task, Kagome relaxed her stance. "You're getting better, Kagome-chan," smiled Sango.

Returning the smile, Kagome looked at her bow: "Yeah, but it still doesn't feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I turned into an Espada, I really didn't use the bow and arrow much," she explained.

"Oh, that's right," Sango's index finger landed on her chin as she went back through her memories of what Kagome used to look like: "You used those birds that turned into very scary ribbons."

Sheepishly laughing, Kagome looked at her friend who was sitting on a nearby boulder: "Actually...," Shippo's eyes caught two white birds flying down and landing on each of Kagome's shoulders. "Ah! Look! Those are the two white birds!" Shippo pointed to Kagome's shoulders as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh? They didn't leave?" asked Sango as she tilted her head to the side.

"I was surprised myself," answered Kagome. Her eyes landed on the bird on her right shoulder and smiled: "They decided to stay with me."

Sango smiled: "It looks like they really like you."

"But my miko-ki is having a hard time accepting these abilities within me," sighed Kagome, petting the bird's head with one finger.

"Abilities?" whispered Sango.

Kagome nodded as a small smile crept up her lips: "My former Espada abilities stayed inside me, but they aren't consumed by darkness."

"So you are still able to use those birds?" questioned Sango seeing that Kagome looked exhausted. "Kagome-chan, maybe you should rest."

"I can't," Kagome's eyes traveled back to look at her concerned friend. "I have to fully regain my miko-ki and for it to be able to accept my Espada abilities. We are leaving tonight and I can't slow anyone down."

"Kagome-chan, you aren't slowing anyone down," Sango shook her head. "In fact, I think you made everyone stronger."

Kagome blinked: "What do you mean?"

"We have never fought so hard when we were looking for you," smiled Sango. "Especially that Kurosaki boy. Every time he saw you, his face showed nothing but determination. We were all willing to get you back even if we were to get hurt in the process." Sango gave out a low laugh: "You're what makes this group stick together, you know?"

Kagome smiled, seeing that Sango was cheering her up: "Thank you, Sango-chan."

Sango stood from her spot, along with Shippo running towards Kagome. Kneeling down, Kagome stretched her arms out and soon, Shippo jumped into them, hugging her immediately. Returning the hug, Kagome sighed as she heard her son's words: "I am glad you're back, okaa-san."

"So am I," she replied. Loosening her hug, Shippo returned back to Sango's shoulder.

"We will leave you so you can train, okaa-san," Shippo waved good-bye. Kagome nodded: "Thank you."

Sango chuckled: "No problem, and Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember, if you ever need to talk, I am here."

Kagome smiled: "I know."

Watching as Sango and Shippo slowly disappeared down the stairs, Kagome sighed: _'Alright,' _grabbing another arrow, she steadied herself: _'I have to relax and allow my miko-ki to combine with the other aura so the full aura is locked inside the arrow.'_

Taking a deep breath, Kagome's ear caught the sound of a twig breaking in half. Rapidly, Kagome turned the opposite direction and released her arrow towards the stairs.

"HEY!"

Kagome blinked, realizing who it was. The person had quickly dodged her arrow by ducking down. That familiar orange hair...

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Ichigo!" putting the bow down, Kagome ran towards him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he looked behind his shoulder where the arrow had gone off: "What the heck?" Hearing Kagome's apology, he saw her stop in front of him: "Are you trying to kill me?"

Surprised by his sudden scold, Kagome glared at him: "Well sorry! I didn't know who it was!"

"Don't attack so recklessly!"

"Look who's talking!" she shouted back.

Both stared at each other and cross their arms for a few seconds before Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground: "Gomen, I've just been on the edge lately. My reflexes have been high up."

Ichigo sighed after her: "Are you afraid they might come back to get you?"

Nodding, Kagome walked back to pick up her bow: "Might? No, I have a feeling they will come back for me whether to have me alive on their side or just to...kill me."

"Were you practicing your aiming?" he questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Sort of," she replied.

He knew she was afraid at the moment and he didn't need her to be so shaky. Her reiatsu was unstable at the moment...

Ichigo's eyes widened: _'I-I can sense her reiatsu...?'_

"Oi, Kagome?"

Looking back, Kagome blinked: "Hm?"

"Did your Espada abilities...disappear after you turned back?" he asked as he got closer to her.

Kagome weakly smiled: "Nope," once again, her two birds flew down and startled Ichigo in the process: "T-Thos are..."

"Yeah, my ribbons," she answered.

Glaring at them, Ichigo watched both birds fly in front of his face: "So these birds were the ones that wounded me."

"Gomen," she apologized again.

"Seriously," he sighed, "stop with the apologies. You got nothing to be sorry for."

Nodding, Kagome grabbed another arrow and stopped aiming as she heard Ichigo's words: "So you're still an Espada?"

"Not quite. My miko abilities are purifying the darkness around my Espada's reiatsu. Once my miko-ki accepts my Espada side, they will both be combined and apparently, according to Kaede-sama, my abilities will double in strength," Kagome relaxed her shoulder and eyed her bow. "My miko-ki right now is just as weak as my Espada abilities so I can't even purify anything right now."

"So that arrow wouldn't of done much damage if I had been hit?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"No, it still would of pierced into your chest," she gave him a bored look. "What did you think? It's still an arrow."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo shook his head: "Anyways, how long will it be for your miko-ki to fully purify the dark reiatsu and combine?"

"Don't really know," she answered. "It could be a few hours, days...not sure."

"What exactly do you have to do?"

"Kaede-sama said to meditate, but it seems like a slow process. That's why I am practicing everything I knew before even becoming an Espada." Kagome sighed and soon looked at her released arrows stuck onto the target a few feet away: "So, your Shinigami abilities are paralyzed?"

No reply.

Thinking he had left, Kagome looked back only to see Ichigo looking up at the sky: "Are you okay...Ichigo?"

"No, not really," he replied. "I feel weak. I haven't felt like this since I first lost my Shinigami abilties."

"So, this isn't the first time." It wasn't a question, and Ichigo caught it. "How did you manage to get your Shinigami abilities back?"

"Rukia saved me, again," he continued to look up. "I was about to give up on myself when I felt desperate to regain my Shinigami abilities back, but fortunately, she rescued me."

Kagome smiled and walked up to him. Even with him being a foot taller than her, she looked up and caught his attention. Slowly, her hand glided up and her fingers lightly touched his cheek: "I haven't thanked you yet."

"For what?" his expression relaxed against her touch.

"Fighting for me," she replied. "I heard from Sango-chan that you wouldn't give up on getting me back even when you already sacrificed so much."

Grabbing her petite hand that had been touching his cheek, he looked at it: "I would risk my own soul for those I cared about," his eyes meet hers: "especially the one I love."

Kagome's eyes widened: "I-Ichi-..."

Suddenly, both stood frozen and a pregnant silence spread around the area as they heard bushes rustling nearby, afraid that they might of heard their embarrassing conversation. Looking behind her shoulder, Kagome was surprised to see the mighty Taiyoukai standing there with his usual emotionless face: "Oh, S-Sesshomaru-sama, you startled us."

"That shouldn't startle you, miko," he replied. "Your senses should pick up my aura by now."

Kagome glared at him: _'Always calling me miko! Never by my name!'_

Sesshomaru's golden orbs landed on Ichigo who seemed to have a blush on his face: _'Seems like this Sesshomaru cut in the middle of a private love talk. But that boy should not be distracted with things when he should be concentrating on how to gain these demon abilities.'_

"Shinigami," looking at him, Ichigo gulped, trying to remove the heated color on his face. "This Sesshomaru will begin to train you."

Ichigo's eyes widened: "Right now?"

Kagome looked at both the demon and Shinigami in quick turns of her head: _'T-Train...? Sesshomaru-sama is going to train Ichigo?'_

"H-He's going to train you?" questioned Kagome as she looked at the tall teen.

"I asked him to," he sighed.

"But...with what? You don't have your Shinigami abilities..." Kagome's words trailed off. "How is he going to-," she was cut off by the Taiyoukai himself.

"Don't make this Sesshomaru wait, Shinigami. We are leaving once the moon rises. Your training will be a harsh one," turning around, Sesshomaru was soon gone from their sights after he looked at Kagome from behind his shoulder: "Miko, do not follow us."

Kagome sighed: "Well, you better not make him wait."

Not getting a response, Kagome looked up: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he began to walk away and follow Sesshomaru's tracks but stopped right in front of the bushes: "Kagome."

Knowing she was listening, he continued: "If I come back from this training...different. Don't be afraid."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the side, confused on his sudden sentence.

"Just know that I am doing this to become stronger and to protect you," Kagome blinked. "I am willing to risk my human self for you."

Before Kagome could stop him from leaving, he had already disappeared like Sesshomaru. Kagome looked back at her bow in hand: _'Ichigo...' _her eyes traveled back to shadowy forest ahead: _'What are you thinking of doing?'_

* * *

Red eyes followed Kagome's movements from above the trees. Expertly hiding his aura and reiatsu, he watched the whole lovey-dovey scene unfold before him. Really, if anything, all of these guys needed to train harder if they couldn't even sense him up here. He wasn't even 10 feet away.

He watched as Kagome walked back to her previous spot, he glared, almost as to find out more of what she was thinking.

_'So that is the true Kagome-chan, huh?' _his tongue came out and licked his own lips, almost like a predator: _'Interesting. Enjoy being here while you can, my dear Kagome-chan...for I will bring you back, ' _a smirk snaked onto his lips while his red eyes glowed even more: _'This Zenaku won't let you go so easily.' _

His eyes traveled back to where Ichigo had left: _'Seems like I haven't discouraged him enough...'_

* * *

__**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:  
**Thanks you for reading! Please tell me what you think and see you next chapter!


	32. Poisoned Worry

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, he-he last time I updated was in June and I am so sorry about that! Summer began to be more of stressful thing than a relaxing thing. Now that I am a senior in high school, applying and looking at colleges really isn't fun but at the same time exciting! It takes a lot of time away from your life that I haven't even had the time to do my stuff like...writing these fanfictions! But I finally got done sending applications and sending transcripts and taking tests that I found my extra free time! Not to mention, I am in fall break so this really helps to get me relaxed but I don't give promises that the next few weeks will be fast updates as well. I will start volunteering and job hunting in the last week of October so my best guess will be that all my incomplete stories will be updated at least once a month! That I do promise!

But thank you all that have supported me in this story and all the rest that I have written! Please continue on doing that just like I will continue to give you good reads! Thank you to the reviewers, subscribers, and readers! I really do appreciate it! Love you all!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, bleach102, dragonlord1337, witch20, MidnightReader1, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, Gaara 710, Guest, Foxluna, AliceMarieSwan, Inu Demoness of Darkness, Lawrence Helmbain, and Mrs Ann!  
**

**Thank you all and hope you enjoy this new chapter of Miko and Shinigami Love!  
**

**P.S: I know there isn't much action in this but in the next chapter there will be! Promise! Big surprises and twist to come! The rest of the Espada will make a comeback and as well as the Band of Seven!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 32: Poisoned Worry  
**

* * *

"So how is it looking so far?" asked a cool-smooth voice. Green orbs watched as a tall-tanned Espada jumped down from the trees he had been looking down upon and spying on the miko.

A smirk spread across the new Espada's face: "She is completely on their side."

Making eye contact, the pale Espada stood straight from his leaning position against the tree trunk: "So Kagome is back with her companions, huh? This will be troublesome."

Zenaku shrugged: "Look at the bright side," his smirk grew wider than before, "the moment Aizen-sama hands over the Shikon no Tama and gives us the order, Kagome will no longer exist. She will be nothing but an empty shell."

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra began to walk away: "That is if those idiots, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, are able to obtain the two shards that wolf demon possess."

Zenaku looked behind his shoulders where Sesshomaru had led Ichigo off to who knows where: "Aizen-sama gave them three days top to collect those two shards." His evil glow in his eyes grew as his vision turned back to stare at Ulquiorra's moving back: "That means that in less than ten days, Kagome will be back on our side."

Stopping in his tracks, Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder with a boring expression written all over: "You think it will work? Knowing Kurosaki Ichigo, he is bound to protect her of every hour of every day."

"Maybe," sighed Zenaku. He looked over to his right, watching as Kagome watched the twin birds fly around her. Her smile held nothing but happiness and pureness. The light laughs that escaped her mouth really brought Zenaku's deadly glare upon her. "But he can't protect her every second…and that is all I need to whisk her away from his grasp."

* * *

Chocolate orbs quickly scanned the area to her right. Blinking in deep confusion, Kagome watched as the bushes and branches wrestled against each other due to the breeze. Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear: _'Hm, I was sure I heard people walking.' _

A light sigh passed her small lips: "Must have been my imagination. I guess I still have side effects of me returning back to normal." Her vision slid over to watch the direction Sesshomaru and Ichigo had left off to: _'Since when does Sesshomaru-sama train others?' _Her thoughts soon drifted off to Ichigo's sudden words that he left lingering around her ears.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Shinigami," looking at him, Ichigo gulped, trying to remove the heated color on his face. "This Sesshomaru will begin to train you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened: "Right now?"_

_Kagome looked at both the demon and Shinigami in quick turns of her head: 'T-Train...? Sesshomaru-sama is going to train Ichigo?'_

_"H-He's going to train you?" questioned Kagome as she looked at the tall teen._

_"I asked him to," he sighed._

_"But...with what? You don't have your Shinigami abilities..." Kagome's words trailed off. "How is he going to-," she was cut off by the Taiyoukai himself._

_"Don't make this Sesshomaru wait, Shinigami. We are leaving once the moon rises. Your training will be a harsh one," turning around, Sesshomaru was soon gone from their sights after he looked at Kagome from behind his shoulder: "Miko, do not follow us."_

_Kagome sighed: "Well, you better not make him wait."_

_Not getting a response, Kagome looked up: "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," he began to walk away and follow Sesshomaru's tracks but stopped right in front of the bushes: "Kagome."_

_Knowing she was listening, he continued: "If I come back from this training...different. Don't be afraid."_

_"What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the side, confused on his sudden sentence._

_"Just know that I am doing this to become stronger and to protect you," Kagome blinked. "I am willing to risk my human self for you."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

'_He mentioned he was coming back different…what did you mean by that, Ichigo.' _Slowly, Kagome's empty hand came up to her chest as her fingers curled in, almost trying to grasp her own heart to calm down. _'Why do I feel so worried?' _

Another tiring sigh blew off: "Don't do anything rash, Ichigo."

Kagome tightened her hold around her bow and looked at the wooden weapon. A small smile came up: "No point in dwelling with worry. I have to become strong myself and finish this chaotic war." Turning around, her two feet began to slowly walk towards the stairs leading to the peaceful town she had grown to love. She descended down the stairs, lower and lower she went until she stopped mid-way at seeing a familiar red covered figure with silver hair. His hair blew to the left and watched as his own eyes were watching the forest where they had meet. His back was towards her, giving Kagome yet another small smile: _'He must have been waiting for me.'_

Continuing her quest down, she softly called out his name: "Inuyasha?"

She almost wanted to let out a giggle at seeing his cute white ears twitch at the call of her voice. Slowly, he turned towards her with a slight surprised expression. Blinking, Kagome stopped at the last step of the stairs: "What is with that face, Inuyasha?" she gave him a laugh. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

In a matter of seconds, Kagome found herself in the hanyou's arms, wrapped tightly in his embrance: "I-Inuyasha…?"

"I am glad I wasn't dreaming," he whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

"I thought seeing you….back to normal was only a dream. I came here to make sure if you were okay and see if you were really back with us," Kagome could hear his strength fighting against his crying emotions. Knowing him this whole time, she knew he wasn't the type of man to show his tears in front of anyone.

A slight pink blush appeared above Kagome's cheeks.

"Sango told me you were training and that orange top came to see you," Inuyasha growled under his breath thinking Kagome wouldn't catch it.

'_Is he jealous?' _Kagome questioned herself. Looking down at the ground while still being in the hug, Kagome sighed: "I was training to regain my miko abilities."

Inuyasha gave her a small nod: "Did you leave him up there or something?"

He was referring to the Shinigami and Kagome gave herself a mental laugh: "Uh…well…," she looked up at the sky, "he stayed behind." She was actually nervous to tell him that his own half-brother, Sesshomaru, had agreed to train Ichigo. That would surely get Inuyasha fired up to pick a fight with them both and what the group didn't need was a bicker between the joining forces.

Inuyasha quickly smelled her nervous state: "What are you nervous about, Kagome? You never get like this? You aren't one to be afraid or nervous of anything."

Kagome's eyes gave up from their strong willed stage. Her eyes weakened. She closed them slowly: _'That isn't true…' _

"Are you alright, Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha into her ear.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just…scared," she replied back after opening her eyes. _'Might as well tell him. He is bound to find out sooner or later.'_

"Scared?"

"Of what might happen to Ichigo," once again, by reflex, her hand grasped the bow tighter. " He went to go train."

Tightening his eyebrows, Inuyasha gave the air a confusing look: "I don't see how that should get you frightened, Kagome."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's sigh: "Sesshomaru-sama is training him."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded: "I still don't see what the big de-," his eyes soon came to widen large. Grabbing Kagome by the shoulders, he pushed her gently so he could see her eye-to-eye: "What?!"

* * *

The sound of birds hysterically flying off from the branches were heard along with a very familiar voice echoing throughout the whole forest. Looking behind his shoulder, Ichigo blinked: "That sounded like your brother."

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru lightly growled under his breath, sure that Ichigo hadn't heard that growlat all.

'_Same shit,' _Ichigo gave him the bored expression he had always given to Renji and the others when their stupidest moments were acted in front of them. Soon enough, Ichigo stopped in his tracks once Sesshomaru had done the same before him. Looking around, Ichigo noticed it was a very peaceful looking place. Nothing but trees surrounding the clearing they stood on. The sound of running water just a few feet away. Looking up, his chocolate orbs caught no glimpse of white fluff.

"This is where this Sesshomaru will be training you, Shinigami," the taiyoukai spoke out, his back still presented to Ichigo's eyes. "This Sesshomaru will not tolerate any complaining and you will do everything this Sesshomaru instructs you to do, Shinigami."

"Yeah," gulped Ichigo. "Whatever you say, Sesshomaru."

"You will address this Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru-sama, is that understood?" Finally, Sesshomaru had turned around to face his pupil.

Ichigo sighed and nodded: "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"This Sesshomaru will start now."

Ichigo's hand slowly came up to face his eyes and soon curled in his own fingers: "But how will I battle without my Shinigami abilities?"

"This Sesshomaru will turn you into a demon," Ichigo was sure he had heard the cracking sound of knuckles and the only one to had done that was none other than the demon in front of him.

"And how exactly will that be done?" his eyebrow curved upwards, afraid of what Sesshomaru had in his mind.

Sesshomaru separated his feet, only having a few inches away from touching each other. He took a sturdy stance like any predator would: "This Sesshomaru will tell you only this once, Shinigami, so listen well." Sesshomaru took a slight pause and continued on with his words. "The sword you have in your hand is called Zangetsu, is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah," blinked Ichigo.

"This Sesshomaru, as a taiyoukai, is to create a weapon from the very fangs of our own beast," he explained. "This Sesshomaru's father, Inutashio, created two very powerful swords. One is in this Sesshomaru's possession, the second is wielded by Inuyasha."

"What does this have to do with me? No offense, Sesshomaru-sama," the question was cut in.

"For a few years, while looking for Inuyasha's sword, this Sesshomaru thought that the heir to Inuyasha's sword was actually this Sesshomaru. While searching for the last sword, this Sesshomaru thought about creating a weapon from this Sesshomaru's fang."

Ichigo attentively listened to Sesshomaru's words. He would be honest to himself and he was very confused to where Sesshomaru was getting at with this information of his. He decided to let Sesshomaru continue without questions.

"A few names this Sesshomaru has thought about on the weapon and one of them…was Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyes finally showed expression and it was one that he didn't even plan to give to this taiyoukai. His eyes expanded in size, he didn't think that Sesshomaru was actually thinking in naming his own weapon after his or…should it be said the other way? Was it possible that the weapon Ichigo had been wielding since the beginning of his Shinigami experience of been Sesshomaru's own fang weapon he created?

"Are you implying that the sword that I am wielding right now is the one you thought about creating?" Ichigo's eye narrowed down to thin yet thick slits.

"This Sesshomaru is having thoughts that you are all from the future, is that correct?"

'_That's right, Sesshomaru-sama never knew that Kagome and I are actually from the future,' _his thoughts ran through his head. "Well, Kagome and I are from the future if that is what you are asking. The other Shinigami are from…well, let's just say they are from another world that looks like the past."

"So then this Sesshomaru is implying that you inherited this Sesshomaru's future fang weapon. This Sesshomaru hasn't decided when to create it but it looks like Zangetsu is the name this Sesshomaru will pick."

Ichigo took out his sword from the back of it's wrapping and stared at it, unbelieving what Sesshomaru was telling him: "So let me get this straight, you are saying that the sword I have in my hand is actually the future sword you will create later on from your very own fang?"

"That is correct," Sesshomaru's eyes closed.

"So in other words," Ichigo took a moment pause to look at the sword and put all the pieces together. _'He said that the taiyoukai's have their future generations inherit the swords they create then that means only one thing…,' _Ichigo's eyes snapped back up to look at the silver haired demon that was starring back at him as well.

"You are part of this Sesshomaru's blood line. You, Shinigami, inherited this Sesshomaru's sword."

"Wouldn't that have to make me part demon then?"

"If later in the generations of this Sesshomaru's blood line mated humans, it is possible that there is only a low percent of demon inside of you," Sesshomaru's claws shined as he prepared them in front of his face. "But this Sesshomaru will test that. This Sesshomaru will see if there really is a demon inside you and if you are part of this Sesshomaru's family." Sesshomaru's claws began to glow green.

Ichigo took a step back: "A-And how exactly are you planning on doing that, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Before he knew it, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, the claws stretched out like whips only for them to hit Ichigo straight into his abdomen. Coughing out blood that instant they stabbed, Ichigo's eyes widened as the whips came out from Sesshomaru's pull.

Ichigo fell on his knees and hands, only starring at a blurry ground below. Using his strength, he looked up at the non-moved taiyoukai. His facial expression hadn't changed ever since they got to their location and he surely wasn't changing it just because he wounded him. _'W-What the hell was he thinking? Is he trying to kill me?' _A sudden pulse was felt inside his head: _'Ugh!' _more blood continued to be spitted out from his mouth: _'W-Why do I feel dizzy?'_

"This Sesshomaru's claws are poisonous," he took a step forward. "The effects are very quick since this Sesshomaru's poison runs at a fast pace into the veins."

"W-Why would you do that?!" exclaimed Ichigo, trying to regain conscious. He couldn't take it, Sesshomaru was right, the poison was already circling all through his body and he could feel it burn in a flow. "You were supposed to train me not kill me!"

"If you really are part of this Sesshomaru's blood line, your blood will fight against the poison even if you have a low percentage of being a demon," his eyes narrowed down into a deadly kill. "If you aren't, you will die slowly and painfully and this Sesshomaru will take away the sword that you have in your possession. This Sesshomaru will see if you really are the right heir to Zangetsu."

Stretching out his arm, Ichigo's eyes held nothing but pain and despair: _'It's burning…it hurts…I don't believe I am part of Sesshomaru's demon blood! But it does make sense that this could be his sword…his family crest is the moon…ugh! The poison is spreading fast! I have to get out of this or else….' _his eyes went back to stare at the demon. _'I will die…K-Kagome!'_

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's whole body pulsed only feeling his heart beat slowly and stop completely. His eyes slowly closed while his reaching hand relaxed from the flexing muscles he had done to reach for help. Nothing but the sound of wind carried the silence around.

* * *

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," spoke Miroku. He was the first to speak after Inuyasha had walked towards his friends and the rest of the Shinigami and explained that Ichigo had gone off with Sesshomaru so Sesshomaru would train him. Miroku held up his palm: "Are you sure that is what Kagome-sama said."

"Why would I be lying?" Kagome pointed at herself as she held Shippou in her arms. "I saw it with my own two eyes. Sesshomaru-sama had led Ichigo to some place and Ichigo himself mentioned that Sesshomaru-sama was going to train him."

"Since when do you call him _'Sesshomaru-sama'_?" growled Inuyasha with a twitch on his eye brow.

"Why didn't Sesshomaru or Kurosaki mention this to any of us?" questioned Hitsugaya as he crossed his arms while sitting on a rock.

"For one, that bastard Sesshomaru wouldn't say word to anyone about his doings. He isn't one to talk to everyone in the world on what he is up to, not even to his little green imp!" Inuyasha scoffed as he placed his hands inside his haori's sleeves.

"Then why didn't Ichigo say something?" Rukia shook her head: "The nerve of him. We are all supposed to leave tonight to look for Naraku and Aizen at Mount Hakurei and then they leave off to train? We don't have time for this!"

Sango sighed: "But this is surely taking me by surprise. Never in a million years did I think Sesshomaru-sama would take a pupil or something of that sort."

"Yeah, that is what caught me off guard," replied Kagome as she scratched Shippou behind his ear.

"Should we go look for them?" asked Rangiku as she leaned against the tree that was near Kaede's hut. All were in a circle talking before Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived, talking about the plan they should do once leaving the village in search for the enemies. Kagome had slowly walked behind Inuyasha while he ran towards their companions to tell them the 'gossip' as Kagome would call it.

"Sesshomaru-sama strictly told me not to follow them," Kagome replied into Rangiku's concerning question.

Ikkaku stepped on a high rock, leaning only against one of his bent legs: "Yeah, exactly! He said you couldn't but he didn't say any of us could."

Kagome sighed: "I am pretty sure Sesshomaru-sama meant all of us anyways."

While group talked among each other about the sudden shocking news, Kagome looked down at the ground only with Shippou and Sango noticing.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome-chan?" asked a concerning demon slayer.

Kagome nodded but didn't break the eye contact with the murky ground: "Yeah but I can't seem to shake off the feeling of being worried for Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" she whispered in question.

"I feel as if something terrible is about to happen," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "My heart itself is telling me to head to where Sesshomaru-sama and Ichigo went off to and check on them."

"Listen to your heart, Kagome-chan," smiled Sango.

"Sango is right, Kagome!" Shippou gave his own sheepish smile. Kagome smiled back at her adoptive son.

She nodded slowly: "You're right…"

Inuyasha suddenly broke into a burst: "I think we should go!"

Kagome mentally gave herself a laugh: "I agree with Inuyasha."

"What?" everyone exclaimed for the exception of Kikyo as she sat on a boulder near the Shinigami captain. Inuyasha was taken back, ever since meeting Kagome, never had she agreed so easily with him without having a bicker between them.

"U-Uh, Kagome, what did you say?" blinked the hanyou.

"I said that I agree with yo-,"

'_**K-Kagome!'**_

Kagome stopped in her sentence as she felt her whole body pulse. Abruptly standing up, Kagome looked behind her shoulder in a quick swish as her eyes landed on the forest where Ichigo and Sesshomaru had gone off to. _'W-What was that? I just heard someone call my name.'_

Miroku tilted his head to the side: "Kagome-sama? Are you feeling alright?"

"I heard him yell," she whispered but she knew everyone heard her perfectly clear.

"Yell?" asked Renji. "Who?"

"Ichigo…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that wraps up this chapter! Thank you for reading this far and I promise next chapter will hold a big surprise and twist! Think of it as a new arc to this story but not a whole change to the point where the story gets boring...no! It will still be interesting!

Again, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!

See you next chapter!


	33. Hopeful Risks

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Two months it has been since I last updated and I apologize for that. As I said before, I will never forget my stories. Trust me, when I don't update, I feel anxious and angry within myself. The ideas keep pouring out and I need to type them fast before I forget! But since this semester became hectic for me, I need to concentrate on college applications and scholarships. Now that I am on the holiday break...I can finally enjoy typing these stories.

I want to thank you all for your continued support, hopefully you haven't been angry with me and forgive me! I promise I will update the other stories in a week or so as a holiday present to you all.

Now, in this chapter, there is a reason as to why...Ichigo's hair is black, alright? Remember...there is a reason for everything in my stories! Please don't get angry as to why I made these decisions. I got a question as to the Sesshomaru and Ichigo being 'related' and the whole Zanpaktou thing. This chapter answers it and hopefully makes sense to all of you...if not, ask question hehe!

Hopefully you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**bleach102, marsreikosan16, Itachi anime, dragonlord1337, ShadowGOUF, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, witch20, kid love, Guest, Kakashi's hoe, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Vampire Miko 159, Guest (2), Guest (3), Chaos-Guard, and Guest (4)!  
**

**Thank you all!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 33: Hopeful Risks  
**

* * *

Looking out to the trees, Kagome felt the sudden chill reach the top of her spine. She really did not have a good feeling about his at all. Whatever it was…she knew that something big was coming and here they were standing and talking and not even preparing for this unknown coming.

Catching someone else's stare, Kagome turned around to see Ikkaku starring at her intently. Ikkaku smirked: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I…didn't move," she replied nervously.

"You had the thought, right?" he retorted back.

"What are you saying now, stupid?" glared Rangiku as she starred at Ikkaku leaning over his knee.

Ikkaku sighed while closing his eyelids: "The miko over there was about to go to Ichigo's training area."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Kagome questioned out loud. "I…don't know how to say this but I feel like something bad is about to happen over there!"

Looking up from her sitting position on the boulder, Kikyo saw the worry in Kagome's eyes: "Kagome."

Kagome heard her name and looked at the miko but stayed silent. Kikyo stood and walked towards her: "What are you feeling?"

"Keh! Kagome is just talking nonsense now! It is probably still sickness from the Espada thing!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around.

Kagome's eyes darted down and closed them right after. She couldn't explain that she had just heard Ichigo's voice…calling out for her.

"See? She stayed silent, keh!" commented Inuyasha. "We will stay here and plan the next move while that ice prick and orange head to their business!"

Miroku smirked: "Inuyasha, I believe you are jealous that your half-brother is giving Kurosaki-san more attention."

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

Kikyo tried to push Inuyasha back while Sango and the others laughed at their bickering, leaving Kagome looking at the trees once again. Sighing, she heard Ikkaku walking behind her: "Ichigo is a big boy. He has already endured many hardships and if he knew he would be risking himself with this training then that would be because he wanted to protect you."

Kagome eyes slightly widened at the Shinigami's words. Her head looked to her right to see him smirking off to the distance: "That guy can't bare feeling weak, trust me…no man does. Even if all we have is our fists as our power…we don't want to be weak. We will get our bare hands strong."

Kagome couldn't help but give him a small smile: "You don't like it but you sure know how to give wise words."

Scoffing, Ikkaku twirled his spear over his head and laid it over his shoulders with his hands hanging off from it: "Yeah, that's a new one."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself surrounded by water and what seemed to be glowing green bubbles floating up. He knew this place very well and it had been a long time since he last been here. Hearing a snicker close by, Ichigo's head looked over his shoulder to see a very familiar grin. Glaring at the person, he spoke out: "What are you doing here, Shirosaki?"

"Now that is a stupid question to ask. This is you inner world or have you forgotten on how it looks like, King?" he asked sarcastically.

Turning around to fully face him, Ichigo noticed Shirosaki walking around him like a predator: "You surely got us into a dilemma now, huh? You were stupid enough to get poisoned by that stupid Taiyoukai."

"He said that I could survive his poison-," Shirosaki cut him off: "If…you were demon. Are you sure you are? I don't think you ever showed any signs of being a demon."

"You are a demon yourself," glared Ichigo.

Shirosaki gave him a laugh: "Ah…very true. But even if you were a demon, that wouldn't explain why his so called 'sword' would be in your hands. A Zanpaktou is born from the soul…not a fang."

"That is true."

Both heard a voice coming from behind the hollow and noticed that a person walked slowly towards them while his hood still hung over his head. Broken chains rattled with each of his steps while Ichigo had noticed that those chains were very similar to the ones that he saw Zangetsu being chained to the ground to.

Taking off his hood, Ichigo relaxed his stance already knowing the person under the coat: "Tensa …Zangetsu."

"You surely have gone through an adventure, haven't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked him.

Sighing, Ichigo remained silent as he heard Tensa walking next to Shirosaki: "Let's start with any questions you might have, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Making eye contact, Ichigo took a step forward and stopped at a straight confident stance: "What Shirosaki said is true. A Zanpaktou is born from the soul of a Shinigami so how is it possible that Sesshomaru-sama created this sword."

"He created the sword but not the Zanpaktou," explained Tensa. "When he created the blade itself, it had no soul but just a name and abilities that only his blood line could control. That was until your father and yourself became Shinigami that the blade locked away all of it's demon ability."

"So you are saying that since I became a Shinigami, that my sword locked away it's demon power and-," Tensa cut in: "And Zangetsu was born from it."

"Can the blade regain it's demon ability?" he asked back.

Tensa remained silent and looked at the floating bubbles that glowed in the inner world. Shirosaki walked in front, deciding to answer for Tensa: "Yeah, but that would mean that you have to turn into a demon."

Tensa and Shirosaki both prepared themselves for Ichigo's outburst on turning demon and arguing on how that sounded absurd.

"Tell me how."

Both of them looked directly at the Shinigami in front like he was crazy. Tensa's eyes came down to a hard glare: "Have you gone crazy?"

"Maybe," he replied with out emotion or a second thought.

"Turning into a demon can be a huge risk in your blood," spoke Tensa with anger. "I will admit that Sesshomaru is correct on saying that you are part of his blood but the demon side is locked away deep into your soul, taking that out…I don't even know what might happen to you."

Ichigo quickly returned the glare: "I am willing to risk it."

"What if you die?" asked Shirosaki with his signature smirk. "The poison might help you unlock this demon side but it can actually take the opposite effect if you don't do it right."

"You heard him," added Tensa Zangetsu. "I won't let you do it."

Ichigo harden his glare: "I don't have time for this bull! Either way, even if you don't let me open up my demon side the poison will slowly kill me! It's my only option right now and my Shinigami abilities are paralyzed as far as I know!"

Both stayed silent at Ichigo words. Ichigo's fists shook: "Right now, I have no strength…no power…I have asked Sesshomaru-sama as my only hope to gain power to protect those I care about. Are you really going to take this away from me?"

Shirosaki scoffed and began to speak: "You really don't understand, do yo-?" A hand came up in front of his face, making him stop in his words. Tracing the arm down, he noticed Tensa looking at Ichigo with a bit more of sympathy.

Tensa lowered his hand: "Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo…what is it that you most want to protect right now."

Ichigo looked at him a bit confused at his sudden question. Tensa sighed: "This question only can have one answer…an answer that comes from the heart."

Ichigo nodded: "I am sure you two know exactly what…no, who I want to protect."

Tensa chuckled under his breath as his eyes closed, leaving Shirosaki rolling his eyes: "Again with this."

Taking a step forward, Ichigo relaxed his fingers: "I beg you two. Let me take this step. I am willing to become a demon for…that person."

"Even if it will become painful?" he asked back.

Ichigo nodded.

Tensa sighed for the second time: "I must warn you though, once you become a demon…it will be painful, more than you can imagine. The blood in your body will be overpowered by the demon veins coming and forming in your body. Also, you must do everything in your strength not to go out of control once you turn demon. Do everything you can to control your beast before the beast takes control of you."

Understanding, Ichigo looked at the poisoned bubbles: "Okay. Then tell me how to turn demon."

"Easy," spoke Shirosaki. "Control your soul to absorb every ounce of poison that the Taiyoukai put into your blood stream." Shirosaki gave out a chuckle: "But trust me, every ounce you absorb will be painful so endure it since you decided to go on with this."

"You don't need to tell me that," glared Ichigo. Closing his eyes, Ichigo begen to picture the core of his soul. Concentrating as hard as he could, he slowly began to feel his body calling out for the poison around.

Tensao and Shirosaki both looked at the droplets of poison coming towards the Shinigami's body. Shirosaki sighed: "He has no idea what he is getting himself into."

"He knows," replied Tensa. "He knows it perfectly but…that person influenced so much that now he is willing to risk everything."

Ichigo winced as the first droplet of poison was absorbed inside him. His in mind, his soul began to waver and bubble weirdly. In a matter of seconds all the poison began to fly towards him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and screamed in agony, leaving his inner world crumbling down along with a sudden growl being heard near by.

OoO

Noticing a weird fog coming up, Sesshomaru got his guard up while putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes turned to thin slits seeing that Ichigo's body slowly was rising up from his unconscious self. Sniffing the air, a low growl erupted from his throat as he had smelt a different scent from him. It held both his family smell but also his mixed in one.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword: _'This Sesshomaru will have to control his demon side but he has to tame his beast to listen.'_

Before long, the fog disappeared in a swift second. Sesshomaru eyes caught long ebony hair swaying with the breeze and piercing gold eyes with nothing but black surrounding them. His eyes went to see the hands from the Shinigami painted pure black and then black swirls all the way to the shoulders.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a moon appeared on Ichigo's left side of his chest as grey wrappings wrapped around the torso, neck, and right arm to his nose. His pants became pure black and looked torn and ripped as red fur appeared around his ankles.

A growl erupted from him and soon howl echoed throughout the forest.

OoO

All ears picked up the sudden howl. Turning around to see the trees, the saw birds flying away in groups. Hisagi was the first one to break the silence: "What was that?"

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha growled under his breath: "I smell another demon nearby."

"A demon?" questioned Sango. "Near the village?"

"Is it one of Naraku's perhaps?" asked Miroku.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "His foul stench isn't around the area…this is another different scent."

"Then I guess the best thing would be to go check it out right?" Ikkaku rolled his eyes, annoyed with how slow everyone was taking action to this. All Shinigami had sensed the sudden change around the area and with Inuyasha confirming it, there was no doubt that something was happening.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked behind her shoulder and towards the same location Ichigo was training. Her eyes slightly widened: "It's coming from…over there."

All eyes landed to the same area surrounded by trees. Inuyasha scoffed: "Of course, it would be where that ice prick is at."

"You mean to say that Sesshomaru is there as well?" asked Hisagi.

Kikyo grabbed her bow and walked ahead of everyone else: "This sudden aura…it's dark yet pure."

"So it is a demon?" questioned Miroku.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed down to a tight glare: "Something isn't right, we should hurry."

Kagome shook her head as previous words from Ichigo came into her head.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Don't make this Sesshomaru wait, Shinigami. We are leaving once the moon rises. Your training will be a harsh one," turning around, Sesshomaru was soon gone from their sights after he looked at Kagome from behind his shoulder: "Miko, do not follow us." _

_Kagome sighed: "Well, you better not make him wait." _

_Not getting a response, Kagome looked up: "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," he began to talk away and follow Sesshomaru's tracks but stopped right in front of the bushes: "Kagome." _

_Knowing she was listening, he continued: "If I come back from this training…different, don't be afraid." _

"_What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the side, confused on his sudden sentence. _

"_Just know that I am doing this to become stronger and to protect you," Kagome blinked. "I am willing to risk my human self for you." _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Before anyone could take sudden action, Kagome ran ahead, leaving everyone shocked. Inuyasha stretched his arm out: "Kagome! Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome continued to run, ignoring the yell behind her. Running as fast as she could, pain filled up her eyes along with the fear that weld up within herself.

'_Ichigo…what have you done?' _She screamed yet whispered the question in her head as she reached the stairs that led up to the forest. Looking up, her miko-ki began to flare inside her, causing confusion to run through her mind.

'_I have a feeling that…you have lost your human self, Ichigo. What exactly did you mean by coming back different?' _Kagome continued on with her run up the stairs. _'If Inuyasha said was true about smelling a demon and then mentioning that Sesshomaru-sama was with you…where are you?'_

Kagome took the last step and then headed towards the bushes and trees. Behind her, she could hear the others running to catch up before anything terrible happened and couldn't control it. Stopping behind tall bushes, Kagome gulped, already feeling the strong aura pouring out controllably.

Her hand reached out to move the branches out of the way only to stop with widened eyes to hear a loud uncontrollable growl from the other side.

"What the heck was that?" asked Renji as he and everyone else caught up and stopped a few steps behind Kagome. Rukia was the first to take a step and grab Kagome's shoulder: "Kagome-chan?"

Rukia looked at Kagome's eyes and noticed the sudden fear reaching to it's limit. Opening her mouth, the words never came out as Sesshomaru's own voice was heard.

"So you were able to turn demon, huh?"

All eyes copied Kagome's. The unknown growl continued on.

"This Sesshomaru must tell you that if you can't control your beast now, I will have to kill you."

At hearing his threatening words, Kagome immediately, without hesitation, moved the bushes aside and stepped out frantically only to face the back of an unknown tall person. Nothing but pure ebony hair moved to the side, making her notice the gray wrappings around his torso up to his neck. The swirl tattoos that wrapped around his shoulder to his hands that were painted in nothing but black. Slight claws pointed out of his hands and made her look down to his attire. Red fur caught her eyes quickly and soon to his torn black pants that seemed exactly like the Shinigami garments.

Before she could take a step further, the body began to slowly turn around after feeling and smelling a pure aura behind him. Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes meet gold with black instead of white surrounding it. The gray wrapping actually came up to his nose, covering half of his face. Chains rattled with his movements that began to appear around his arms.

Everything about him seemed so dark and ominous yet…to her it seemed like he was brighter than light with those piercing eyes of his that were holding onto pain right now.

Everyone behind her soon moved the bushes aside and stopped as they saw the unknown mysterious person standing right there. He was busy starring at Kagome and growling under his breath.

"Who the heck is he?" whispered Ikkaku.

"Inuyasha, is this the demon you were smelling?" questioned Miroku.

Returning the growl to the 'demon', Inuyasha placed his hand over his hilt: "Yeah. This bastard smells of pure demon."

"Inuyasha," a cold voice caught everyone's attention, already knowing the owner. "Don't interfere with something you don't know how to handle."

"What did you say you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword.

"Stop it!" all eyes landed on the petite miko.

"Kagome-chan?" whispered Sango.

Kagome took a step forward: "S-Sesshoamru-sama? W-Where…is Ichigo?"

Staying silent, Kagome's eyes widened even more as she took Sesshomaru's silence as the answer. Her eyes glided over to the demon that was now glaring at her: "I-Ichigo…"

Snarling, he took a step forward, making her take a step back.

"The orange top…is this guy?" Inuyasha barked back as he prepared his stance. "His smell is…demon!"

"This Shinigami is part of this Sesshomaru's blood line," explained Sesshomaru. "His sword is part of my fangs that I will create many years into the future and he inherited it but since he was born, the demon blood within him got locked away and more when he turned into a Shinigami. I placed this Sesshomaru's poison within his blood stream in which he must of taken the risk to either take it all at once and turn demon or die slowly and painfully."

Before anyone could question Sesshomaru any further, they noticed Ichigo already growling and snarling. Soon enough, Ichigo cracked his knuckles and headed towards Kagome's direction while raising his hand to slash her down.

Ducking, Kagome heard Ichigo's claws clunk together with someone's blade. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha trying to push him off: "You bastard! Come back to your senses!"

Immediately after that, Ichigo's free hand slashed Inuyasha away to the right and headed towards his direction to get rid of the nuisance. Ikkaku pushed the crowd and got his weapon ready in hand: "This idiot really didn't think of the consequences!"

Running to help the hanyou, all of the others heard the Taiyoukai speak again: "This Sesshomaru will tell you that it was known that if he became demon, the beast within him would try to take control of his body but he can fight it off and tame it."

"It doesn't look like he is doing a good job at it," Rangiku got her sword ready, just in case if the chaos got even bigger.

"If the Shinigami doesn't do in time, he will destroy everything in his way. Like any other demon, he would be after the Shikon no Tama," explained Sesshomaru. "But if he can't tame his beast, the only option is this Sesshomaru killing him."

Kagome's face gave him a shocked expression: "W-What?"

"He is right," Kikyo agreed. "Kagome, you have seen Inuyasha out of control before, right? I fear that Ichigo could be ten times worse since this demon blood is new to his soul, body, and mind. The main reason why he is attacking is both because of his beast and he, himself, fighting the pain and control," Kikyo's view changed to face Kagome: "Would you rather see Ichigo go on a rampage and see the pain continue or just end it for him?"

Without a second thought, Kagome collected herself and returned to her normal courageous self. Standing up straight, she faced Kikyo without fear: "Sorry, but I am not you. I wouldn't be someone to give up on the other and just pierce an arrow straight to his heart to curse him away. I will fight with him just like he has fought with and for me. I will turn my back to him, you hear? And to hear a miko like yourself say that…really disappoints me, _Kikyo-sama." _

Taken back by her speech, Kikyo stood still and eyed air after Kagome ran past her to stop Ichigo. Kikyo's eyes glared the surroundings, angry with Kagome's words that in all honesty…she had spoken the truth. Why would a miko say that and give up on a person that needed help? That was unheard.

Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Kagome yelling Ichigo's name to get his attention. Soon enough, Ichigo picked up the sound of a yell and looked behind to see the petite girl from earlier.

Kagome stood up straight: "Knock it off. This isn't you. What happened to that Ichigo that would fight anything and could overcome any obstacle? You are better than this!"

Ichigo began to take steps towards the miko, growling at her scolding. Inuyasha tried to stand up from his sudden knock out: "K-Kagome…don't interfere!"

"Sit!" she yelled.

Taken down again, Inuyasha cursed while Ikkaku couldn't help but chuckle at her command. His eyes landed on Hitsugaya and the others ready with their weapons and ready to take the step ahead to stop him from lashing out on the miko.

Kagome caught their movements from the corner of her eyes: "Stop it! This is between him and me. I will make him control himself. If he wanted this, then he has to do on his own."

She continued to watch him take slow predator steps towards her. Kagome gulped, knowing she was stupid for doing this but this was Ichigo. The guy that had done everything in his power to get her back and because of her…his Shinigami abilities had been paralyzed. She couldn't abandon him…never.

She looked at the crescent moon on his left side of his chest: _'I know for sure that he can't control his beast right now…so my only option would be to tame him myself.' _Her eyes rose up to meet his strong gaze. Her birds caught her attention as they flew beside her. _'I am going to need your help, you two.' _Closing her eyes, she concentrated her miko-ki to hide at the palm of her hands. The glow was faint but strong but with the mix of her Espada side, she felt the power of her miko-ki rise.

Ichigo growled and launched at her, his claws ready to rip her flesh.

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Sango.

"Damn him," cursed Inuyasha as he regained his composure. "Kagome!"

All eyes blinked away as a sudden bright white and black light mixed and exploded around.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps up the suspense for this chapter! By the way, I have a new voting poll that began today...some of you might want to go check that out.

Please tell me what you think and hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

Next update will be...Black Flames!

Ja~ne!


	34. Night Heart

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: And here is a new chappy for everyone! He-he, took a long time but here it is! Last time I updated was on Christmas morning! Oh my! You could say this chapter is a bit...cheesy. Kill me now but oh well. Some people wanted a little more interaction between Kagome and Ichigo so here ya go! Enjoy! Ha-ha-ha!

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for supporting me this far! Thank you so much and please continue to support me!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**omaomae, flaimingdarkfox, xlove-kawaix, Chaos-Guard, riku, kid love, Kakashi's hoe, ShadowGOUF, rspringb, Italyy, and dizzywolfy96!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 34: Night Heart  
**

* * *

Everyone took cover from the bright light that erupted away from Ichigo's and Kagome's collision. Nothing but smoke surrounded the area and all anyone could do was wait for it to subside at its own pace. Hisagi blinked, noticing two dark shadows standing in the middle of the foggy smoke. The petite figure had its' arm stretched out in the front as the palm seemed to be touching the left side of the tall figure's chest. His tall posture easily over towered the petite female: "Hey," called out Hisagi, "is that...Ichigo and Kagome standing there still?"

Squinting her eyes, Rangiku tried to get the clearest view from her eyes: "Did she survive?"

"I think we should be asking if he injured her or not," whispered Hisagi.

The scene in front unfolded itself as it revealed a demon Ichigo with his raised claw but frozen in place. His sharp growl still echoed lightly while Kagome held her palm against his chest with her miko-ki glowing out. Her eyes held courageously as she stood in front of the beast.

Kagome noticed the hint of darkness around his orbs slowly fading and returning to their original warmth. Kagome finally began to breath again, not even noticing she had been holding her life in her lungs.

Ichigo's eyes slowly started to close down. His last vision of a girl with long black hair standing in front of him: "K-Kagome..."

Falling forward, Kagome grunted lightly as she caught his heavy weight, making her fall down on her kness. Ichigo's head laid down on her lap as her arms securely were around his shoulders. A small sigh escaped her lips while watching his new transformed features. Lightly, her fingers brushed away a few black strands of hair off his face while trying to get a better look.

_'You really turned into a demon. Why didn't you tell me? I'm here to support you, Ichigo.' _Her warm fingers touched his cool face, seeing that the more you looked at him, he looked just the same: _'You have no idea how worried I was...'_

Hearing light yet heavy strides coming towards her, she looked to her left to see the Taiyoukai walking over with his same unemotional face: "This Sesshomaru is surprised you were able to tame his beast."

Laughily lightly as his hidden compliment, she gave him a smile: "I am surprised myself, Sesshomaru-sama."

Off to the side, Hisagi crossed his arms as he watched the scene in front of him being resolved: "This idiot didn't tell us anything and now we got to wait for him to be conscious again."

Kagome's ears picked up his little speech and looked over to the other side seeing him standing next to the other Shinigami that had been trying to control Ichigo. Kagome looked at him calmly: "He is foolish for deciding this on his own but all we can do for him now is be there to support him...have faith in him," her attention glided back to the demon on her lap.

Golden eyes watched the pain on the floor. Turning his normal eyes into a suspicious glare, he watched the Kagome's face filled with nothing but kindness and love as she gazed at the ex-Shinigami. A small smile slowly appeared on her lips suddenly taken back at that sudden action she had given the unconscious demon.

Unaware of the miko standing near him, Kikyo stared at the hanyou's annoyed expression. Obviously he was annoyed at the attention the new demon was getting from Kagome when before, Kagome would always follow him around.

Kikyo's eyes went back to see Renji and Ikkaku picking Ichigo up while Sango and Rangiku helped Kagome back up her feet. She knew that from this, more problems were about to be born when it really , this chase should be ending.

* * *

Fire cracked as the monk placed more wood on the small pile. His eyes shined with the reflection of the flames that danced up in the air. His eyes caught the small distress his little demon slayer was displaying out in the open: "Are you alright, Sango?"

"Huh?" looking up from the narcotization the flames had given her, she nodded: "Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

Miroku understood the confusion that wrapped around Sango's head and everyone else's. Everyone had questions yet the answers were obvious to the eyes on what had happened and nothing could change that.

They had to move forward.

"I never thought that this Shinigami would end up becoming a demon," Miroku spoke lightly as his vision went to stare at the ex-Shinigami laying down unconscious while Kaede and Shippo checked his health.

Sango gave him a nod, her own eyes fixed on the demon: "And part of Sesshomaru's blood line," her head spun to stare at the monk: "Would that make Kurosaki-san related to Inuyasha as well?"

Miroku sighed, crossing his arms: "I would presume. What is more astonishing is that his beast has taken control that quickly. That was a frightening scene."

"Kagome-chan was able to stop him though," added Sango. "Miroku, do you know what she did to him?"

They both hears shuffling to the side and both looked to see Shippo jumping the opposite side of Ichigo's body, starring at the crescent moon tattoo on his right side of his chest. His eyes quickly noticed a black circle, the same size as the Shikon no Tama right in the middle of the crescent moon.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, his finger already pointing at the weird shape.

Looking over to his side, Kaede squinted her eyes to get a better look: "Hmm, not sure," her palm came up and started to go over his tattoo only to be reflected back by a small shock. "Oh, my!"

Surprised, everyone got closer to Kaede, checking at the small sparks around the tattoo. Sango blinked at the sudden sparks: "Are you alright Kaede-sama?"

"Aye, children, no need to worry," sighed Kaede.

"W-Why did that shock you?" asked Shippo as he jumped away.

Kaede looked over at his chest, seeing the shocks subsiding: "I can feel Kagome-cha's miko-ki inside his heart."

"Her miko-ki is inside?" repeated Miroku. "Wouldn't that harm Kurosaki-san?"

"It looks like that black circle represents a protection barrier around his heart, making sure that his demon beast blood won't go in and take over until he and his beast can come to work together," explained Kaede.

"So, Kagome-chan placed her miko-ki inside? Is that what saved him?" Sango's shoulders slumped down, wondering how on earth Kagome had completed such an unheard task. "Wouldn't it have purified him since he is now a demon?"

Kaede shook her head lightly at her questions: "I am not exactly sure how Kagome learned that method...even after living for so many years, I don't know this process or training."

They soon heard the flap of the entrance swoosh out, revealing Kagome's incarnation standing with her bow and arrows in hand: "It is a simple yet risky method of purification. One must not harbor dark thoughts or grudges in order for this purification to work. She placed a barrier around his heart which only she can remove when she like."

Taken back from her explanation, Miroku was the first to acknowledge her presence. Giving her a small nod, he looked back at the unconscious demon: "Makes perfect sense," his eyes traveled back to look at the entrance of the hut: "By the way, where are the other Shinigami?"

Looking at the woman in front, Sango made eye contact with the gray decaying eyes from the miko: "Kikyo-sama, where is Inuyasha?"

Staying silent for a few seconds, Kikyo set her weapons down while speaking: "Inuyasha followed my reincarnation up to the Bone Eater's Well."

Both the demon slayer and monk made eye contact the moment she said those words, wondering what was going on between their dear friends. Noticing that Kikyo had sat down, Kaede walked over to get her some tea.

Shippo shifted his head side-to-side from person-to-person: _'What is going on around here?'_

* * *

A pair of eyes watched the well that started her journey. In silence, all she could hear where the trees brushing against each other along with the small tune the crickets played around. Closing her eyes, she could feel a familiar presence behind her, starring at her carefully.

Having his arms inside his haori and crossed across his chest, the hanyou watched the miko's back with her slumped posture. He could tell many things were bothering her.

"You really shouldn't have risked yourself like that, Kagome," his eyes tightened, remembering her stupid move to save the boy.

Continuing to look at the well that held so much memories for her, she questioned him: "What do you mean?"

A small growl erupted under his breath: "Don't play dumb, Kagome. He could have killed you! I could have dealt with it!"

She didn't know why but a wave a fury wrapped around her body, making her turn to face her dear hanyou: "And let him be killed just because he turned into a demon?"

"He was out of control, Kagome!" he argued back, unwrapping his arms.

Taking a step back from his yell, Kagome held her eyes strong with a glare of her own: "So you wanted me to ignore him? Leave him to deal with this himself?"

Staying silent, Inuyasha let out an angry breath: "When a demon looses control of himself...back away!" he exlaimed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, hearing his words: "Oh? Is that what you wanted me to do when you lost control?"

"What?" he glared.

"Don't act dumb with me now, Inuyasha," she warned. "Countless times you have lost control because of your beast and not once did I back away."

"That was different!" he barked back.

"No it wasn't!" she shouted with her eyes changing to nothing but worry. "You had lost your heart! You lost your true self! You didn't even know who we were, Inuyasha!" relaxing her shoulders, Kagome shivered from the cold breeze while looking down at the ground: "Everyone was afraid of you...especially me. I didn't know what to do. I felt like running away but my heart held me back and continued to tell me to help you," she finally looked up at Inuyasha's gold orbs: "You needed support, help...love. I did everything I could so you could come back to us...even if it meant getting hurt by you."

Inuyasha remained silent, leaving Kagome to sigh out her stress and worry: "Ichigo reminded me of you. He was in pain and he may not admit it but he wanted someone to be there for him."

Glaring at her last sentence, Inuyasha crossed his arms once again and stood strong: "Kagome...do you love him?"

Taken back by his sudden question that came out of the blue, her eyes widened an inch: "H-Huh? Why...are you asking that?"

The hanyou began to take steps towards her, making her do the opposite until she stopped at the edge of the well. She could hear his angry growls and soon found she found his hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly: "That isn't an answer! Do you love him?"

"I-Inuyasha, let go! You're hurting me!"

"Answer me!"

"I don't know!" she shouted back as her palm made hard contact with his cheek. She gave out a light gasp, realizing the action she had taken against him.

His eyes hid beneath his bangs' shadow: "I don't want to involve yourself with that guy anymore," his eyes finally revealed nothing but anger: "You hear me?"

"W-What?"

"That's final!" he leaped out from the area, leaving Kagome looking at nothing but air. Angry at his sudden order, she looked back into the trees: "Wait a minute! You can't tell me what to do! Inuyasha you baka!"

* * *

Crossing his arms, the captain of squad ten sighed as he sat on a nearby boulder with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes as he heard the other Shinigami in front of him in a circle talk about the next move they should do now that Ichigo had turned into a demon.

Another sigh passed his lips as he heard Ikkaku grunt in annoyance: "Ugh! That stupid Ichigo! Now we have to wait for him to wake up when we were supposed to be leaving tonight, ugh! Once he wakes up I am beating him up to a pulp!"

Currently, all were outside the hut only a few feet away and near a tree. The village was now quite with nothing but a blanket of night surrounding the area as the crickets sang their tunes. The huts around only revealed a bit of fire light from the creaks of their entrances and windows.

"Calm down, you idiot!" exclaimed Rangiku, breaking the peace. "Instead of acting like the idiot you are, let's think of what we should do once he does wake up."

"Oh, I already got that planned!" Ikkaku slammed his fist against his palm, already picturing himself beating Ichigo up for being stupid.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia looked at the petite captain sitting quietly on the boulder: "Hitsugaya-taichou, what should we do?"

Renji leaned against the tree with his arms crossed: "I feel like the best thing to do would be moving once dawn breaks. We have been wasting time here ever since Kagome came back to us."

"I agree," Hisagi cut in the conversation: "Who knows what Aizen and Naraku are planning to do or what action they are taking now."

Hitsugaya finally opened his eyes, seeing the others starring at him patiently for his reply. Taking a deep breath in, he released it with ease: "If they really do plan to go to Hueco Mundo, they must be ready to leave in a few days, but...they wouldn't leave without Higurashi."

"What do you mean, captain?" asked Rangiku. "We already got Kagome-chan back so she under our protection."

"That doesn't mean that they are just going to let her go like that," added Hitsugaya. "Higurashi has power and Aizen and Naraku aren't going to let that go so easily. If anything, they are planning on how to get her back before they can move on to Hueco Mundo."

Renji shook his head: "This is turning even more problematic. We are dealing with not only ten reived Espadas but also the Band of Seven!"

"Don't forget about that Zenaku guy," glared Hisagi. "He is the one who mainly started this whole problem with Ichigo's Shinigami abilities being paralyzed."

Hitsugaya nodded: "Yes, we have more enemies on our hands but if anything, Zenaku should be eliminated first. He is a real threat compared to the other followers and more likely, he has Aizen's and Naraku's full trust."

"You think he will be sent to recapture Kagome-chan?" Rukia began to worry.

"It is a possibility," sighed Hitsugaya for the third time. Lightly shaking his head, he looked over at the hut: "Maybe it was a good thing that Kurosaki turned into a demon. If his Shinigami abilities got paralyzed, the same thing could have happened to us and we are sure we could never become demons like him. He is a lucky guy."

"He could be the only one to face Zenaku," whispered Ikkaku but everyone heard him perfectly.

"How do you think Kagome is doing with all of this?" questioned Rangiku as she looked out to the forest.

"She is a strong girl," chuckled Renji. "She has been through a lot and surprisingly, she is still standing on her two feet."

"She wasn't afraid to face Ichigo back then when he was out of control," added Rukia. "Whatever she did to him...I am sure she did it out of love."

Hitsugaya nodded and soon everyone picked up voices coming from Kaede's hut and the shadows that the fire lit up from the people inside struggling with something...or someone. They noticed a huge shadow with long hair coming up from his laid position and soon they heard the monk speak out.

"Kurosaki-san, please stay put! You still need to rest!"

The demon slayer came out next: "You aren't in well condition to be moving, Kurosaki-san! Please continue to rest in here!"

They soon saw the entrance fabric swing forward as it revealed a tall and well built demon coming out with his long ebony hair swaying lightly to the right with the breeze that hit. His chocolate orbs fixed on the group of Shinigami meeting outside as they stared back at him.

Rukia whispered: "I-Ichigo...what are you doing up? You should be resting."

Ichigo looked down at the ground, his wrappings still around his mouth but he was still able to speak and be heard: "I...I can't rest like this."

"What are you talking about, baka?" glared Renji as he came off from his leaning position: "Just go back and rest like a good boy, okay? We got everything under control. We don't want you to slow us down tomorrow morning when we keep moving forward."

Ichigo gave him a glare back: "Don't worry, I won't slow anyone down."

Ikkaku scoffed at his answer as he twirled his weapon in his hand and laid it across his shoulders: "I really feel like punching you."

"What for?" Ichigo relaxed his stance.

Without even a warning, Ikkaku's fist came flying towards him only to have Ichigo catch it in his own bare hand that had been covered black with his claws already showing sharply. Ikkaku gave him a smirk while retreating his fist: "Not bad. Seems like I am going to be liking this demon side as I am going to ask for a battle in the future to test my skills on you."

Ichigo smiled behind his gray wrappings. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was happy that his friends weren't pushing him away due to his change. He knew they were mad for deciding this on his own but they weren't going to ignore him. He knew that they would be there for him.

Ichigo's attention soon shifted from side-to-side as if finding something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Renji.

"I think he is looking for someone," smirked Ikkaku as he looked at the red head over his shoulder with his weapon still over his shoulders.

The demon slayer and monk had already been out the hut, watching as Ikkaku tried to punch his friend down. Sango noticed Ichigo's eyes going around the area as if looking for a certain someone. She got closer to the demon: "K-Kurosaki-san?"

Hearing her low call, Ichigo turned around to face her petite form.

"Are you looking for Kagome-chan?" she questioned, guessing that was the person he was looking for at the moment.

Ichigo gave her a small nod: "Yeah. I want to...talk to her about this."

Miroku laid his hand on the demon slayer's shoulder with a smile of his own: "Kikyo-sama had mentioned she was near the Bone Eater's Well with Inuyasha. They should be done talking by now."

"They are...together?" questioned Ichigo.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances only to hear Ikkaku cut in: "You idiot! Doesn't matter if he is with her just talking...just go! That stupid hanyou has the other clay pot for himself anyways and you should really go thank the other miko for saving your sorry ass!"

Ichigo had already been facing Ikkaku as he gave his back to him. Ichigo looked over at the forest covered in nothing but darkness. He could smell her...her sweet scent.

Closing his eyes, he felt the breeze hit around gently while hearing the trees rustling against each other in unison. Rukia walked over to her companion: "Ichigo, go to her. You two need to talk."

His vision opened, revealing nothing but the blanket of night with the shining stars above them. He never realized how beautiful the stars could be. Such a simple spark of light really did illuminate the sky and he never once really looked at Karakura Town due to all the town lights that were around.

"Yeah," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome continued to eye the well as she touched the edge. Her fingers memorizing each texture of the wood. A sigh passed her pink lips, remembering the fury that had taken over the hanyou. His words were full of jealousy and she knew it.

She was familiar with the feeling.

Her brain had reacted slow when she mostly needed it when Inuyasha had blurted out the question.

"_**Kagome...do you love him?" **_

The words replayed in her head over and over again. It echoed loudly. She could have easily said no but her heart, brain, and lips had decided not to work together.

Her brain has shouted at her to tell him lie knowing that he would only overreact and try to kill Ichigo.

Her lips decided to just stay put and not even more the slightest.

Her heart...

Kagome closed her eyes, frustrated with her own self. Kagome curled her fingers in, scrapping the wood beneath her nails: "W-Why...do I feel this way?"

Drop after drop, her tears slowly began to stain the wood that her fingers had scrapped. Her shoulders began to shake, feeling that heavy weight of confusion already upon her.

"_**Kagome...do you love him?" **_

She shook her head quickly, the words once again replaying.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome's head snapped up along with her eyes after hearing a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Are you okay?"

Quickly, Kagome wiped away her tears with her hand, not wanting to show her weakness to him. Turning around, she gave a small smile: "Ichigo, how are you feeling?"

He stood still, his eyes already showing his concern to her: "I should be asking you that."

"Ha-ha-ha, why do you say that? I am fine, see?" her smile stretched a bit more but she hoped that Ichigo would buy it.

Kagome heard his foot steps coming closer to her person. Seeing he easily towered over her, she looked up to his face and saw his eyes had still held to that worry. Ichigo hand clawed hand slowly began to rise: "If I was still human, I probably would have believed you," his hand soon landed on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "but...," his thumb soon caught a small tear and wiped it away, "as a demon, I can smell your sadness from miles away."

Kagome blinked, still frozen in place. Demons were usually cold and ruthless. Cold even to their body temperature but the moment Ichigo's hand touched her face, nothing but a wave of warmness caressed her, making her relax.

"What is going on through your mind?" he asked, his thumb continued to caress her cheek soothingly.

Her brain began to function once again after hearing his question. Kagome gave him one last blink as she looked down at his chest, seeing the tattoo: "N-Nothing...I was just...thinking to myself."

"And crying?" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes were brought back to stare at his own. She remained silent, making Ichigo sigh: "Since the moment we met, I have put you through nothing but danger...I apologize."

"W-Why are you apologizing?" she was a bit stunned at his sudden tone. She remembered Ichigo as a strong, determined guy who never gave in and always picked a fight with his friends. For him to apologize...was something rare even to him.

"Instead of protecting you, I have put you through death situations," his hand left her cheek and glided down to gently touch her hair through his fingers: "and I feel so ashamed for being so weak and especially when I lost my Shinigami abilities I felt useless. That is why I decided to turn into this...monster-"

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers already realizing her small size compared to his even with two hands: "You aren't a monster," she whispered to him. "Although I am mad that you didn't tell us anything, I know you did it for our sake," her eyes continued to watch his: "No matter how dangerous the situation...I will always be there to support you," one of her hands reached over to lay on his chest over his tattoo: "You aren't alone, Ichigo."

Ichigo's smile appeared behind his wrappings, seeing that she couldn't see it: "Thank you, Kagome. I owe you."

Kagome chuckled: "No, you don't owe me anything," they made eye contact once again. "You already have done so much for me. For all of us." She noticed his long black hair moving swiftly with the wind: "It is going to take some time for me to get used to your new hairstyle though," she gave him a light laugh.

She felt his hand coming back to her cheek along with the other hand coming to do the same to the other side of her face. She noticed he had taken down his wrappings around his lower portion of his face, revealing his nose and mouth. Blinking, she froze – watching him lower his head down to hers.

It inched closer and closer yet, she didn't dare to move. She knew her heart had taken control over every inch of her body's decisions. Her own heart had silenced her brain and lips.

"_**Do you love him?" **_

Inuyasha's voice screamed inside her head once more, making her eyes shut down: _'I am so sorry, Inuyasha...but I can't leave Ichigo. I will listen to my heart from now on.' _Slowly, her arms came up: '_Inuyasha...,' _Ichigo's lips connected with hers, sending shivers down her spine. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Neither of them broke off the kiss and they knew it would become impossible for them to let go after this.

_'Inuyasha, I am sorry, but...,' _breaking off the kiss, Ichigo's forehead laid on hers, both trying to catch their breath. Both of them opened their eyes, making a smirk appear on Ichigo's face as he saw Kagome's blush spreading across her cheeks.

_'I do love Ichigo.'_

* * *

Resting his chin on his palm, a pair of brown eyes watched as his Espadas and the Band of Seven argued amongst each other over their next course of action. Aizen's eyes caught Zenaku and Ulquiorra arriving silently. Grimmjow scoffed as he laid his legs out, crossing by the ankle: "About time you two got here!"

Zenaku continued to walk, ignoring the comments the others made about him getting all the missions. He bowed down in front of Aizen's seat, along with Ulquiorra doing the same thing next to him. Aizen's eyebrow rose: "Report."

Zenaku stood straight, his eyes said nothing but anger: "She is fully back with them but it seems like her Espada abilities didn't leave her completely. Right now she is merging her miko-ki with her reiatsu."

"I see," Aizen's eyes tightened into thin slits of nothing but a glare: "And what about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra placed his hands inside his pockets: "He left with that other Taiyoukai for some training. Both of us weren't able to find out exactly what kind of training."

"I wouldn't think much of it," added Zenaku. "His Shinigami abilities are completely paralyzed and only I can undo that. What more can he fight with? His fighting spirit isn't enough."

"I wouldn't go underestimating him," spoke Aizen. "That boy has come to amazed me on how stronger he gets."

They soon heard the shojji screen doors opening near them. Looking to their side, they saw Naraku walking with Kohaku and Kagura behind, along with Kanna holding her mirror next to him. Naraku gave them all a smirk: "Well at least they don't have a single shard with them any longer."

Aizen gave him a smirk back: "How many exactly are left?"

"Well, that wolf demon still has two and Kohaku here has one on his back," Naraku walked closer to sit on his seat: "I would say about five more."

"So that means," Zenaku mimicked their grin: "There are only two left."

"Exactly," replied Naraku. "Once we get those two, even with three missing, we can still place the Shikon no Tama inside Kagome and everything from her heart to her memories will be erased. She will become an empty shell we can easily manipulate."

"Interesting," whispered Aizen. "Very well. I say send the Band of Seven to complete this job to collect the last two shards and I will send Aaroniero and Zommari to retrieve the other shard."

Naraku nodded: "Very well then," he looked at the Band of Seven members: "Retrieve the first shard and as for Aaroniero and Zommari, you two are in charge of getting the last shard we need, understood?"

All bowed their heads and left to their places, leaving the other Espadas and the others behind. Aizen looked at Zenaku: "Zenaku, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow, you three will be in charge to keep an eye on Kagome. Make sure nothing happens to her," his smirk grew wider: "We wouldn't want our precious toy to get killed, right?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that wraps up this chapter! Next chapter they will begin to travel so the action continues! Hope you all enjoyed and please tell me what you think. Leave your comments, thoughts, etc.

P.S: There is a new poll on my profile! Check it before it ends on Feb. 1, 2013!

Ja~ne!


	35. Moving Forward

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, this story hasn't been updated since...January. Wow...sorry about that. I had a terrible case of writer's block for this story. And I will be honest, in my personal opinion...this chapter pretty much sucks. There is no action. It is slow but then again, when don't I take it slow (hahaha). This is about Kagome and Ichigo coming back from the kiss in the forest and Zenaku having a few thoughts to himself and the group leaving for their hunting on the last shards and to defeat Naraku and Aizen.

Next chapter will have action and the Band of Seven and some of the Espadas coming in. That said, this chapter is way~ shorter than the ones before. One of my reviewers said she liked shorter chapters and to be honest, so do I. But anyways, thank you to all who reviewed and read! And please continue to support me! Wow! Almost to 400 reviews!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**omaomae, ShadowGOUF, Chaos-Guard, xlove-kawaix, bleach102, kid love, ZackDighton, Soul Titan, rosesterling100, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, gust, and Infinities Lover!**

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Moving Forward**

* * *

Blink after blink, Ikkaku watched the silence dance around between Kagome and Ichigo. After they were coming back from the Bone Eater's Well, they had been dead silent. No glance at each other. No goodnights. No nothing. It annoyed his butt that this sudden tension was taking over the whole group. The whole group could see the awkwardness between them. They were already to discuss their next plans but this lovey dovey silence was pissing him off.

One thing that he did thank the gods were that the stupid hanyou wasn't around to try to ramble out and see what was wrong. That would only make the area noisier and he would really rather have the silence than the yells from the mutt. Ikkaku inched closer to Rangiku. They were still around the tree and boulder where they were last on. They were waiting for Ichigo to comeback so they could discuss their advancement now that Ichigo had taken a whole different route on things.

Ikkaku continued his sights on the duo who were silent: "Aren't you a bit irritated that these two came back like statues?"

Rangiku gave out a smirk along with a chuckle: "Oh Ikkaku, you dense idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" he exclaimed out loud, surprising everyone.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, making sure everyone placed their attention to him as he sat on the boulder: "Well, now that we knew that Ichigo has someway to fight, we should proceed to look for Aizen and Naraku. We have wasted enough time."

Kagome looked down at the ground, almost feeling like he was placing the blame on her. Slightly bowing down, all the Shinigami and demon looked at her apologetic pose.

"I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I caused. I promise I won't get in the way anymore," her bow was low, making even the captain of squad ten blink at her sudden action.

"Kagome," whispered Ichigo.

Walking over to the miko, Rangiku placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her head slowly come up to stare at blue orbs: "Kagome, dear! No one is blaming you! You couldn't have prevented what happened to you in the first place but we are glad you are back with us in safe hands."

Kagome gave her a small nod: "Thank you…"

"I wouldn't be letting my guard down just yet," spoke Ichigo, eye narrowing down.

"What are you talking about?" spoke Rukia as she looked at the demon.

"Just because Kagome is back with us doesn't mean that Aizen and Naraku will come back for her," he spoke. "Chances are that they are coming back for her. She is a miko with Espada powers of her own. You think they will let that go free?"

Hitsugaya nodded, agreeing with Ichigo's explanation: "He's right. I had the very same thought. We can't just freely think that they have given up on her. We must be alert at all times."

"Ugh," scratching the back of his neck, Renji grunted. "Well this is surely a pain and here I thought that the only problem we would face is Naraku and Aizen."

"No," spoke out Hisagi, sitting on another boulder nearby, "we have the revived Espadas to deal with."

Kagome blinked: "But they are revived by a shard. If the shard is taken off, they will go back to their previous state."

"Graveyard soil?" smirked Ikkaku.

"Who you calling graveyard soil!?" exclaimed Inuyasha, coming out of the hut with Kikyo and the others behind.

Ikkaku's nerve twitched on his forehead, seeing the dog coming out: "Well, there goes the peace."

"I was talking to you baldy!"

The nerve broke out as he stood up straight and walked over to the white haired dog: "Want to repeat that!?"

"Answer my question!"

Kagome glared at the hanyou as she watched that he was acting immaturely with the current situation they were in: "Inuyasha…sit!"

Gold eyes widened as the words processed through his ears and necklace. Ikkaku was suddenly stunned as he saw Inuyasha drop to the floor. He smirked, seeing that his face was buried in. Placing his weapon on his shoulders, he rested his arms on it: "Well, well. The girl has control over you alright, mutt."

"Shut up!" grunted Inuyasha into the dirt. Coming up, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a glare. He was annoyed for what she did out of the blue. His gold eyes blinked as a scent skipped to his nose. Growling under his breath, he surprised everyone around.

"Inuyasha?" called of Miroku. "What's wrong?"

He took a step closer to the young miko, making her wary on what he was doing. He was obviously sniffing her. His intense glare came up to meet the miko's eyes: "You smell of him."

"Huh?" she blinked.

He growled once more as he straightened: "I told you not to get involved with him anymore, Kagome."

"I don't have to follow everything you say, Inuyasha," she barked back, crossing her arms. "Besides, this isn't the time to be arguing! We have bigger problems here!"

"I don't care!" he shouted back. Everyone remained silent, hearing and seeing the bickering between the two. It was obvious to the ears and eyes what they were talking about. The certain black haired demon standing behind the miko. The hanyou was becoming jealous and wanted to have Kagome to himself but at the same time…having the other miko, Kikyou, beside him.

Hisagi sighed: "The hanyou sure doesn't know how to let go."

"Or move on for that matter," Rangiku crossed her arms. "The answer is obvious on who she is picking."

"Huh?" Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi looked at the strawberry head lieutenant like she had gone mad.

"Oh come on, boys. Don't tell me you don't see it?" she whispered to them.

Hearing the conversation, Miroku and Sango walked over, leaving Kikyou and the argument continue. Sango felt her nekko demon lightly pounce on her shoulder, watching the Shinigami converse between themselves.

"See what?" she questioned her.

The lieutenant looked at the demon slayer and smirked: "Obviously something happened in those trees and those trees are the only witnesses."

"You mean," whispered Miroku, "in the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Oh, that's what it is called?" blinked Rangiku.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he heard two different types of conversation. One arguing and the other gossiping although it was mainly done by his lieutenant. Seriously, this girl had to stop. His eyebrow twitched, already annoyed with the two different groups. He opened his mouth, ready to silence them all but was surprised to see Ichigo coming in front of Kagome and standing in front of Inuyasha.

"That is enough," he stated, catching everyone's attention.

"Move out of the way," glared Inuyasha.

"I know you don't want her to get involved with me and I know it is my fault she got into this mess but that is no reason to be yelling at her," he glared back.

Kagome blinked: "Ichigo…it's alright. I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he replied, "but your strength isn't enough to deal with the Espadas or the Band of Seven. Aizen and Naraku will send them for you."

"That isn't certain," she answered back. "I think it is best we all move forward and look for them before it gets too late."

"It might not even be one of the Espadas or Band of Seven," cut in Kikyo. All eyes landed on her as she walked forward. "There is a high chance that Aizen and Naraku will send those two groups for decoys."

"Decoys?" repeated Rukia. "Meaning-?"

"Aizen and Naraku have the highest creation in their hands, remember?" she questioned out. "That Espada and demon will be the one after my reincarnation."

"Zenaku!?" exclaimed Sango. "But…," she looked at her dear friend, "not even the Shinigami could deal with him!"

"He is the real threat after Aizen and Naraku of course," Kikyo closed her eyes, letting everyone sink in the information.

Kagome looked away, starring at the ground to the side. Her hand slowly came up to grab her arm on the opposite side. She remembered Zenaku's blood thirsty eyes. Lusting for blood. Wanting to see fear in people's faces and hearing the screams of despair.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her fear shivering outwards. So Zenaku could be after her. Ichigo sighed mentally. Now that he had his demon side activated, he would have to see what he could do. He couldn't be weak anymore. He had to protect her and everyone else.

"Alright," sighed Hitsugaya. "We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. We will head to Mount Hakurei and we need to get there before Naraku and Aizen leave for Hueco Mundo."

All nodded unsure what could be ahead of them.

* * *

Walking to the empty room, blood orbs scanned the area around. It was left untouched. It seemed like no one had come in since the miko had escaped. He smirked as he stared at the mirror that she had been looking at when she regained her memories.

Staring at himself, he could see his silver white hair held high into his ponytail. His tan skin contrasting his white clothing that revealed his muscles and a bit of skin on the left side of his chest. He looked around once again and noticed the ribbon Kagome had been wearing before around her waist. She left her as a sign. She was gone from this group.

Rough hands picked up the silky fabric. Gripping it tightly, he remembered watching Ichigo and Kagome talking near the shrine where she was train before Ichigo had left and followed the Taiyoukai.

'_Enjoy your time with them, miko,' _he spoke in his head. _'I will comeback for you. You don't belong to anyone else but me.' _

"Zenaku."

Hearing a familiar voice, he slowly turned around, already having sensed the persons presence before. He watched as the wind demon walked in with a strong stare.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" he questioned.

"I should be asking you that," she glared back as she closed her fan.

Turning back around, Zenaku secretly pocketed the ribbon in his pants. Kagura sighed, catching his attention: "You are too obvious to my eyes, Zenaku."

"What the hell are you babbling now?" he glared intensely.

"Others might be oblivious but I am not," she continued on. "I can tell you have a thing for the wench."

He remained silent, watching as Kagura walked over to the mirror and watched her reflection. He let her continued, waiting to see what else she had to say.

"Just face it already. She is back with her companions and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Aizen and Naraku have ordered me to bring her back," he spoke in response.

Turning her head to face him, she crossed her arms: "What makes you think it will be easy? You really think those companions of hers will let her go out freely? I am sure they are smart enough to think that we might be after her again."

Letting out a chuckle, Zenaku walked past her and stopped at the entrance of the door of Kagome's room. He looked over his shoulder, not bothering to make eye contact with the demoness: "Kagome might have courage but there is one thing only I know about her that all of you here don't."

"And that is?" she questioned with an eyebrow arched up.

"She was two weaknesses."

Kagura was left alone with the vague answer he had give her. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at the mirror: _'Two…weaknesses?' _

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Kaede-sama," bowed Miroku. Kagome bowed afterwards, giving her thanks to the old miko. Giving Kaede one last smile, she turned around but was stopped by her voice after everyone else had taken a few steps ahead. Morning had awaken and they were more than ready to move forward. Sesshomaru had left without saying a word and all wondered why but they couldn't ponder on the thought so long.

"Child," whispered Kaede.

Kagome slightly turned around and noticed Kaede's worried expression.

"Be careful, child," she continued. "And…"

Noticing that she had stopped, Ichigo watched as Kagome had turned her body to stare at the old miko. The wind dance by, the moment the miko had worded something, unable to fully listen what she had told Kagome. He was annoyed that he still needed to learn to control his hearing and other demonic uses. He was new at it and he had to learn in fast pace.

His eyes caught Kagome slowly walking towards the group that was walking away. She was stopped by Ichigo's words.

"What did she say?"

"Huh?" she blinked, looking into his eyes. "Uh nothing really," she scratched the back of her head, breaking the eye contact: "Just to be cautious for what is ahead."

Nodding, they continued to walk forward, everyone set on their location. Kagome's eyes dropped down to stare at the ground as she walked, Kaede's words replaying in her head.

"_And…beware of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome. It can be used against you and everyone you care about. If darkness is poured into it…and used on a pure soul…you will lose yourself."_

Kagome tightened her hold on the bow she had in her hands: _'That answers my question…they are after me again…' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That is a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it. It's okay if you didn't hahaha. But please bare with me. I tried so hard to write this even with my writer's block! Please tell me what you think! And Zenaku's "feelings" will be revealed more in detail in later chapters. And to put it out there...I don't hate Inuyasha and but he does get annoying, right? hahaha

Love you all and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	36. Hidden In The Shadows

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Miko and Shinigami Love

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: A long wait but a new chapter has arrived. Pretty short compared to the others, but I think it brings faster updates, no? I changed the plot a bit from the Inuyasha anime when Renkotsu disguises himself as a monk but this IS a crossover so changes need to be made. Don't worry, Espadas will appear soon along with Grimmjow (because I love him!) and as for why Kagome seems weak, let's say she needs to get accustom to her power first. Don't worry, she will stronger as the story progresses. And I do not hate Inuyasha! He just needs to learn to make a choice and move on haha! I love the hanyou and his fluffy ears.

Thank you to those who waited this long for a new chapter and those who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it!

**Special Thanks To:**

**Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Monkshood and Angels-Trumpet, eviltexangirl, Itachi anime, Joker2113, witch20, rosesterling100, Infinites Lover, anajahouston, jaibird305, Guest, Jose19, and omaomae! **

**Thank you! and Enjoy! (Yay! Almost to 400 reviews!)**

**Chapter 36: Hidden In The Shadows **

* * *

Sun stood out on the open. It's waves of heat covering everyone in tiredness. Rangiku sighed, placing a shadow of her hand over her eyes while looking out straight and seeing nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"Ugh! Taichou! Can we rest?" she pleaded. "We have been walking for hours!"

The called captain looked over his shoulder and watched as his lieutenant gave him the puppy eyes that never worked on him but in someway she always got what she wanted whether he said yes or no. He gave her glare: "Matsumoto, we can't waste time."

"But my poor feet!"she exclaimed. "Taichou…a beautiful girl like me can't walk that much! I need rest and this sun is going to give damage to my skin."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, ignoring her whining: "We keep moving forward. We already lost a lot of time over at the village."

Rangiku was about to continue on her whine but was surprised to see the monk coming closer to her with a smile: "If you like, miss, I could carry you-"

Rangiku's eyes watched in fascination as the monk was thrown with a kick to the side by demon slayer: "You perverted monk!" blushed Sango, annoyed that Miroku was continuing to flirt with the big breasted Shinigami.

"I apologize, Sango!" he laughed nervously, afraid he would get slap next. "But I can't just let one of my companions be tired…"

Sango sighed, looking at the orange head woman: "I guess you are right." Her eyes searched for the hanyou and noticed that unlike other times, he was trailing behind the group. He usually took over the role of being the leader. "Inuyasha!"

The ears twitched after hearing his name being called. He stopped in his walk and looked over his shoulder with an angry look: "What?"

She sighed in her mind, seeing that he was still annoyed that Kagome was continuing to hang with the Shinigami now demon. Shippo crawled over to Miroku's shoulder: "Do you smell any villages around, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but blink: "W-What!? Smell villages!? I am not some trained dog!"

"We could train you," glared Ikkaku to the side of him. "You need the discipline."

Inuyasha growled under his breath: "You want to die today, don't ya' baldy?"

"I am already dead, idiot!" smirked the Shinigami. "But I wouldn't want to kill you. That would mean I would have to deal with you in the afterlife in Soul Society."

"That is enough!" shouted the short captain. "We will rest but only for thirty minutes!"

"Yay!" cheered Rangiku, watching as everyone smiled or growled under their breaths.

Rukia's eyes scanned the area, trying to find a place to rest but was quickly caught at the temple to the right that hid in the trees: "Should we ask for some assistance there?"

All eyes followed her finger to the temple that stood quietly in the trees. Miroku blinked: "Hm, looks like a monk's temple to me."

"We should go," smiled Rangiku. "Maybe they can give us some food along the way!"

She lead the group forward after hearing protest and angry growls coming from her captain. Kikyo walked next to her reincarnation after seeing the miko's distressed face. "You sense it?" she questioned her in a whisper.

Kagome gave her a slight nod: "A shard rests in that temple…"

"Someone clearly has it," Kikyo whispered back, walking behind the whole group. Their steps were small and cautious. Kagome nodded for the second time: "Do you think…it is one of the Band of Seven?"

"Or it could be an Espada," she replied quickly. "I am not saying out of worry, Kagome, but because I don't want the enemy to have a miko in their hands and jeopardize innocent lives, but be on your guard at all times," her eyes narrowed down, the temple getting closer in sight: "For sure, they are after you and don't say anything just yet. We will wait to see who the enemy is. Only we can take out the shard."

Kikyo's pace quickened, arriving next to the hanyou while leaving the other miko in her thoughts. Kagome's eyes drifted to her hand: _'After me…I do cause trouble, don't I?'_

"What is troubling you now?"

The masculine voice broke into her thoughts, bringing her eyes to stare at brown ones. She gave him a small smile: "Nothing. Just thinking what would happen if…Naraku and Aizen were to capture me…"

"That isn't going to happen," he answered her.

Kagome remained silent, her eyes fixed on the demon next to her. He didn't even look down at her when he said those words but she knew it was because he was on guard. A small sigh was released in her mind.

'_I shouldn't be feeling weak,' _she looked ahead, watching as Kikyo caught up with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang walked closer to the temple. _'I must be cautious.'_

* * *

"They are heading this way."

A smirk appeared on the male's voice as he looked out through the window. He watched as the group of Shinigami and the hanyou's companions casually walked towards the temple they had taken over the night before.

"Yeah," the male replied, his gray decayed eyes narrowed down in anticipation to finish their pathetic lives. "They are a naïve bunch if you ask me."

"Now," red orbs glided to the corner of his eyes, while leaning on the wall next to the bald male that had changed into monk clothing for the 'play', "don't go underestimating them, Renkotsu."

"I don't see why that bastard Naraku and Aizen made you in charged of everyone here," his glare glided over to his left, watching the tan male smirk with closed eyes, "Zenaku."

"It is not a matter of accepting it or not," chuckled the demon. "Just follow orders, got it?" His eyes opened, a deadly glare presenting itself on: "Disobey and I won't be giving any mercy to any of you whether your are my partner or not."

Renkotsu only gave him a laugh: "Whatever. So what do plan to do? I am guessing you are taking that miko with you this instant? You still need the other two shards in order to place the Shikon no Tama in her."

"You can deal with the rest," smirked Zenaku, "but leave Kagome to me, got that?"

Renkotsu closed his eyes: "You are worse than my older brother."

"Huh?" Zenaku's eyebrow lifted up. "Bankotsu? I assure you I am the nicest one here."

"Yeah, that sounds and looks convincing," Renkotsu retreated from his spot and walked towards the exit: "No doubt that the two mikos will sense the shard behind my neck."

"Then I think it is best to knock them out before they open their mouth," Zenaku disappeared from his sight after his words echoed in the dark room. Renkotsu knew that the other Espadas were busy in finding the remaining shards besides the ones that rested in the wolf's legs and the demon slayer's brother's back. His other brothers were probably just shedding blood somewhere for fun in the mean time but he wouldn't go fooling around. If he wanted to become strong, he would have to collect the shards for himself and use them against his brothers, the Espadas, and Naraku and Aizen.

He walked over to the kitchen and noticed cups of tea. A smirk appeared on his face, a plan formulating in his head. Grabbing a ceramic cup, he looked around the edges and his smirk grew wider: "We will just need to make sure that this specific cups falls on the miko's hands when they come in."

He soon heard the sound of steps coming onto the wooden platform of the temple, signaling the beginning of his scheme.

* * *

"Excuse me!?" called out Miroku. "We are travelers and we wanted to ask for a place to rest."

Hearing nothing but the breeze, Hisagi crossed his arms: "Hm, maybe this is an abandoned temple."

"Looks pretty cleaned up to me," replied Ikkaku, placing his weapon over his shoulders. "But this silence is creeping me out."

Their attentions turned to the front shoji screen doors, revealing a bald monk wearing the traditional clothing while holding purple beads in his left hand. He smiled at the traveling group: "What can I help you with, young travelers?"

Inuyasha snickered, leaning closer to the bald Shinigami: "Look, your brother."

"You stupid mutt!" a nerve twitched on Ikkaku's head, the last comment having broken his patience.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed down, already sensing the shard immediately at his arrival. She tightened her hold over her bow knowing that this was probably one of the Band of Seven in front of them. Meanwhile, Ichigo's eyes slowly glided to the corner after feeling a small hand lightly grasp his arm. Looking down, he noticed Kagome's worried look on her face as she looked at the monk.

His brown eyes returned to stare at the person who had greeted them: _'He…smells of graveyard soil or could I just be smelling Kikyou? Darn senses!'_

"Ah, yes!" exclaimed Rangiku, coming in front of the group. "We needed a place to rest! These idiots behind me don't understand the hardship of a beautiful woman walking in the heat so if you could please let us rest for a few minutes?"

The monk smiled: "Why of course. I could not turn down young travelers seeking for shelter. Why not stay the night to rest. I will prepare dinner if you like?"

"We are not staying the night, thank you for your hospitality," glared Hitsugaya, annoyed that everyone around was ignoring the task in hand. "We are only resting for a few minutes."

"Aw, taichou!" whined Rangiku. "We can't turn down the monk's offer! That is rude, you know?"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," smiled the bald monk. "My name is Renkotsu."

"Renkotsu-san, we will take you on your offer!" smiled Rangiku as she walked into the temple.

"Matsumoto!" anger flared out of Hitsugaya, already ready to scold the orange head dimwit. Miroku laughed, bowing at the monk before them: "Thank you again, Renkotsu-san."

"Oh, don't worry about it, just get the rest you need," he smiled at them.

The group walked forward, along with a grumbling captain behind. The last two were the demon and the miko. Kagome gave him a slight bow, her body filled with nervousness. Her eyes came up, seeing the smile glued on the monk's face.

"Rest while you can," he said innocently. "Who knows when your next resting place will be."

"H-Hai…," she replied. Ichigo waited a few feet away from her and walked forward as she caught up and united with the rest of the group. Renkotsu smirked, all of them ignoring his presence. He felt a small presence behind him: "Hm, seems like the little miko can sense it, Zenaku."

"Just don't ruin the plan," smirked the demon behind him, concealing his presence form the group inside. "Remember, the miko is mine."

"Both of them?"

"No, I have no need for Kikyou."

Renkotsu's eyes quickly went over to see Ichigo glaring at his person after he had sensed someone was behind the shoji screens. Renkotsu bowed at the orange head: "Is there a problem, young traveler."

"No…," he answered, his eyes still on the shoji screen door. "Nothing."

"Very well," Renkotsu bowed once more. "I will prepare dinner then."

* * *

The group sat around the spacious room the monk had designated them too. Rangiku gulped, feeling the intense glare she was receiving from her captain: "Aw, taichou, no need to be so gloomy about this! It is not everyday we could get fed like this…for free!"

"We are losing time!" he exclaimed out. "We have no time to play around, Matsumoto! There is no telling when Aizen and Naraku might leave for Hueco Mundo!"

"I don't think they will leave without Kagome," spoke Miroku. "If they are targeting her again, chances are that they will get her before they leave."

"I agree," nodded Renji. "But this is a pain not knowing what their next move is."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing Kikyou sitting on the wooden floor with eyes closed and bow laying across in front of her. She sighed: _'Kikyou-sama said not to say anything to them but it is clear that the monk is playing us like fools. He has the shard behind his neck.' _Her eyes went back to see the group bickering and laughing. _'I need to tell them!' _Kagome opened her mouth but before any words could come out, she was surprised to see the monk coming out with a tray of ceramic tea cups.

"How about some tea?" he questioned with that smile of his.

The monk distributed the cups to each person, taking his time with each warm cup. Rukia took hers in her hands and bowed with a small thank you, she watched Kagome taking hers hesitantly, her fingers slowly wrapping around the ceramic cup. Something was up. Kagome was fine this morning and right now, her eyes alone were shaking. The monk gave Kagome one last smile, the only ones noticing, Rukia and Kikyou at the long stare Renkotsu had given her.

Kagome brought the cup to her lap, watching the reflection of her face on the liquid. Ripple after ripple came out from the tea. She sighed, catching Inuyasha's attention: "What's wrong, Kagome? You smell nothing but worry." Shippo skipped over, his head tilting to the side: "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I-I'm fine…," she lied. "Just, I have been feeling uneasy."

"Don't be," smirked Ikkaku, already having finished his tea in one gulp. "We will know when danger is around and we will kick their assess!"

"Hai! Hai!" Rangiku drank her tea, soon bringing it down to her lap. "Don't get so cocky."

"If you are worried about them coming after you, don't worry. We are here," Ichigo gave her a hidden smile behind his bandages, knowing that Kagome could see the small gesture of his lips. Kagome nodded, not bothering to look up from her tea.

She brought the cup up to her lips, letting the warm liquid settle her nerves.

* * *

Renkotsu placed the tray down, smirking as he heard the conversation behind the doors: _'What a bunch of naïve people. They don't even know the enemy is right behind these doors.' _

His eyes traveled to stare at the shadow in the kitchen, his presence once again hidden with expertise. He chuckled lowly under his breath: "I gave them their tea," he whispered lowly.

"You sure you gave her the right cup?" Zenaku's eyebrow crooked up.

"Don't mix me with them on their level of weak," glared Renkotsu. "I for sure gave the miko the cup. I specifically placed invisible powder that Mukotsu left behind. Once she drinks the tea she will feel tired and go to sleep. She will wake up in about hour after she does sleep."

"Hm," Zenaku closed his eyes, arms crossed, "you did good then."

"I don't need your praise," Renkotsu went over to check on the fish, annoyed with the fact that he actually had to cook dinner for these weaklings. "By night, the mikos will be tired and want sleep."

"That will be my signal," smirked Zenaku.

"What will you do with the others?"

"Hm," Zenaku's eyes went over to see the shadows behind the shoji screens, hearing laughter and voices on the other side, "they can't even sense their enemy from this distance. Don't worry, once Kagome is alone in her room, all I need is to get her fears higher."

"You are trying to get her more scared of you?" questioned Renkotsu, getting out the fish.

"Fear is what I love most and those eyes of hers deserve to be covered in nothing but fright," he smirked, showing his demon fangs and glowing red eyes. "I can't capture just yet…"

* * *

"Hm…"

Hearing the demon slayer's voice, Hisagi turned around, watching as Sango placed her cup down: "Something wrong, Sango?"

"Isn't it odd that one monk alone takes care of such a big temple?" she questioned. "Usually you would see at least five working here."

"Hm, that is true," Miroku placed his index finger and thumb under his chin, thinking over the logic on that. "It is odd that this monk is here all by himself."

"Maybe…the monks are out doing some praying or cleaning somewhere?" Rangiku suggested the idea out loud, laying down on the floor comfortably, looking out the open shoji screen seeing the sun ready to set.

"I doubt they would leave one monk alone here, Matsumoto," Ikkaku sweat dropped, watching the orange head girl laying down as if she were at home and drunk.

Kikyou grabbed her bow while still sitting on her spot: "I agree that a monk being left alone in a temple is unheard of but perhaps, he is taking care of it on his own?"

Kagome quickly turned her head, staring at the older miko: _'Is she really going to hide the fact that he is the enemy!?' _Kagome opened her mouth again, but soon saw the death glare in Kikyou's eyes followed with a small shake from her. Ichigo and Inuyasha quickly noticed the glances the mikos were giving each other and knew that this was strange behavior. If anything, Kagome seemed to be asking or questioning something while the other miko looked strict and stable.

Ichigo spoke first in a whisper: "What is going on?"

"Huh?" blinked Kagome, turning around to face the demon.

"Oi!" glared Inuyasha, hearing a snarl behind. All eyes fell on the two men sharing glares towards each other. "Don't concern yourself with her. She has nothing to do with you and there is nothing you can do for her, Shinigami."

"And you can?" glared Ichigo.

"You are asking for it, Shinigami!" growled Inuyasha, standing up from his spot.

Ichigo was ready to rise but his attention was called elsewhere when he felt the same hand grabbing his wrist weakly. He blinked, surprised to see Kagome with closed eyes: "Are you feeling alright?"

"Kagome! I told you not to touch him!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…," glared Kagome.

Inuyasha gulped knowing what was coming. Ikkaku laughed, leaning close to Renji: "Here it comes."

"Sit."

Inuyasha was brought down, kissing the floor beneath him. His ears picked up the sounds of Ikkaku laughing along with the other Shinigami, except for the captain of course. Sango walked to her friend and knelt down in front of her: "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

"I…feel dizzy…," she replied tiredly. "Maybe body is still not use to having miko-ki and Espada ability all in one," she gave out a faint laugh.

Ichigo placed one knee on the floor, his eyes fixed on the miko in front: "Want to go lay down?"

"My, are you feeling alright, young one?"

All eyes were called out to the owner of the voice and were surprised to see the monk coming out with few trays of food. His eyes were focused on the Kagome, seeing her with eyes filled with tiredness: "You don't look so good, young one. Perhaps you would like a room to rest?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down: _'What is he planning?' _Her mind was beginning to blur along with her eyes: _'W-Why do I feel so sleepy…?' _

"Kurosaki-san, maybe it is best we take her to a room," Sango looked at the demon in front, receiving a nod. Ichigo carried her body, quickly following the monk to an empty bedroom with a futon ready and laid on the floor.

Inuyasha growled out from the floor: "H-Hey! Don't you dare touch her-!"

Ikkaku smacked his head down with his weapon, giving him a smirk: "If you are that worried about her, I wouldn't fight, mutt."

Inuyasha gave one last growl: "You damn bastards!"

* * *

Ichigo laid an unconscious Kagome on the futon, covering her body from the cold of the night. Renkotsu stood behind them, a smirk hidden from them: "I hope she is alright."

"I am sure she is just tired," replied Ichigo. "She has been through…a lot."

"I see," he replied. "I will take my leave then to serve dinner to the rest of your companions."

Ichigo's hand came up to move a hair strand away from the miko's face: _'Kagome…if anything is troubling you…tell me. How can I protect you if I don't know what is going on in your heart or mind? Have faith in me…'_

He stood up and closed the shoji screen door behind, knowing that Kagome just needed her rest. His nose soon picked up the scent of graveyard soil once again: _'Why is this smell everywhere? Could I be smelling Kikyou from this far?' _He shook his head: _'No…I would be able to pick everyone's scent then.' _His feet traced him back to his friends: _'Something is fishy…'_

Red orbs accompanied a smirk in the shadows, watching the ex-Shinigami walking away with his dark long hair swaying away.

* * *

Brown eyes opened up slowly, blinking away the blur. She looked at the dark ceiling above her: _'W-Where…am I?' _She sat up, looking at her lap being covered by a futon: _'Ah…that's right…I felt tired. I guess Inuyasha or Ichigo put me in this room.' _Her eyes widened a bit: _'No! I have to warn them about Renkotsu!' _She moved away the futon cover before she could stand.

"Had a nice rest?"

Her eyes expanded in size, fear clearly written on.

"I hope you did. I don't like to see my dear miko tired."

Her head slowly turned around with wide eyes to see a male standing in the shadows of the room, nothing but his red eyes glowing from the dark area. Her eyes shook, wanting to think it was all but a nightmare. She opened her mouth, ready to call out her friends, remembering her bow had stayed behind, but was found with her back fully on the futon with the demon over her body, his hand covering her mouth with a smirk.

"No, my precious miko. We wouldn't want anyone to interrupt would we?"

She shook her head: _'Z-Zenaku!?'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that is a wrap for this chapter! Please tell me what you think. Also, don't worry, Sesshomaru will appear and the other Shinigami will make their comeback, just please be patient! Thank you for reading!

Also, vote on my poll if you haven't yet! Only four more days!

Ja~ne!


End file.
